La destinée de Charles D'Extalia
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Dans un univers moyenâgeux où la magie existe, plusieurs royaumes prennent place sur le continent d'Ishgal : Ombrague, Cristar, Extalia, Fraga et Goltrin. Cette histoire raconte le destin de Charles, prince héritier d'Extalia, qui cache un lourd secret qui pourrait bien mener Extalia à sa chute. Son secret ? Charles est une femme ! Son destin sera-t-il lié au prince de Fraga ? UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi, Miss Coca-Cola ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire comme tous les mois ! ;)**

 **Je tiens déjà à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon dernier texte "Ma descente aux Enfers" et qui en ont fait un succès. J'ai vraiment été surprise du succès que cette histoire a eu et toutes vos reviews m'ont vraiment énormément touchée au plus profond de mon coeur. Merci à vous tous ! J'espère que vous me laisserez aussi une review pour cette histoire bien qu'elle soit totalement à l'opposée de "Ma descente aux Enfers" ! ;)**

 **Cette histoire est un UA, qui se passe au Moyen-Age dans un monde où la magie existe, et que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à écrire. J'ai essayé de réitérer l'exploit de mon texte sorti en janvier dernier "Disparition Londonienne" alors j'attends votre avis pour savoir si j'ai réussi à relever ce défi que je me suis lancé ! ;)**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à l'Univers dans lequel j'écris (en l'occurrence le Moyen-Age) et que j'ai essayé de décrire du mieux que possible cet univers fascinant que ce soit dans les costumes, l'architecture ou dans la mentalité des personnages. Par exemple, les miroirs n'existaient pas à l'époque et j'utilise cet objet dans mon texte. J'ai lu beaucoup d'ouvrage sur le Moyen Age alors j'espère avoir su retranscrire cet univers dans ma fic' !**

 **Tout cela pour vous dire, chers lecteurs, que même si mon histoire est peut-être un peu clichée, j'espère que vous l'apprécirez à sa juste valeur ! Encore merci de lire mon humble texte et...Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Partez à la découverte du destin de Charles D'Extalia ! ;)**

* * *

 **PDV extérieur.**

Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain, une jeune femme d'une grande beauté mais de simples origines épousa un prince. Ce prince était un grandiose guerrier, tout de fer et de cuir vêtu, chassant l'ennemi de tous parts de son vaste royaume. La rencontre entre ses deux personnages et leur amour surpris bien du monde mais face à leur détermination ils finirent par se marier et ils eurent une petite fille, quelques années plus tard. La petite fille avait les cheveux blancs de sa mère et les yeux de miel de son père. Son histoire commence ici, par ce tragique tour du destin, qui va l'obliger à changer de vie :

-« Alors, tout ceci est vrai, mon cher ? » Demanda la Reine Shagotte, ses longs cheveux blancs nattées et ses yeux gris remplis de larmes.

-« Oui. Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants. » Répondit le Roi, ses yeux de miel eux aussi remplis de larmes en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-« Alors, au nom du traité qui nous unis au royaume de Fraga, n'ayant pas d'héritier mâle nous allons devoir leur donner le royaume… » Murmura la Reine, avec tristesse.

-« Je suis désolé...C'est de ma faute. » Dit le Roi, pris de remord.

-« Ne dites pas ça, très cher. » Murmura la Reine en lui souriant et en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Mais c'est alors qu'à ce moment où tout semblait perdu, une voix pleine d'espoir s'écria :

-« Alors je serais un garçon ! »

Le Roi et la Reine se retournèrent et virent…Leur unique fille, la princesse Charles, ses yeux de miel brillant de volonté, ses courts cheveux blancs volant au vent ainsi que sa robe blanche.

-« Ne pleurez pas, père, mère. Je serais un garçon et l'héritier du royaume. » Dit-elle, en s'approchant de ses parents.

-« Mais, Charles ! Tu ne peux pas ! » S'exclama sa mère, choquée.

-« Si, je le peux, mère ! Je le ferai car je ne peux pas accepter que le royaume soit dirigé par des étrangers ! Ce royaume, j'en suis la princesse, j'ai des responsabilités vis-à-vis de lui ! Il m'a donné un endroit pour vivre…Alors je le protégerais et je le dirigerais de mes propres mains ! » S'exclama-t-elle du haut de son jeune âge.

-« Charles… » Murmura son père, ému.

-« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais…Le Prince héritier Charles d'Extalia ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Mais, Charles… » Commença sa mère.

-« S'éveiller, saisir la vérité, contrôler le vent. Tuer Dieu. » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Et c'est alors qu'à peine la jeune princesse eut prononcé ces mots, un cercle magique se dessina sous ses pieds faisant flotter dans les airs sa robe et ses courts cheveux blancs. Quelques instants plus tard se matérialisa dans sa main une gigantesque et magnifique épée argentée aux reflets bleutées et dont la lame était ornée de pierres précieuses qui brillaient de toutes parts.

-« Charles, tu es bien trop jeune, mon enfant… » Murmura sa mère.

-« Tout ira bien, Mère ! C'est pour le royaume, je suis prête à le faire ! J'ai atteins l'âge de raison...Ce sont mes choix ! Après tout, je suis la maîtresse de l'épée de l'air ! L'Aria Divine ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Cela pourrait-être la seule solution malheureusement… La prophétie de l'épée soit se réaliser. » Murmura son père, le Roi.

Je n'oublierai jamais cela. Et surtout pas le regard de cette petite princesse qui, ce jour-là pour son royaume, était devenue un prince.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, 10 ans plus tard, royaume d'Extalia, chambre.**

Les cloches résonnèrent et je m'éveillai doucement. Les Laudes ? Déjà l'aurore ? Mince, j'avais aujourd'hui rendez-vous avec mes parents. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, ce n'était pas le moment de se prélasser dans ma couche !

Je me levai et me dirigea vers le miroir le plus proche. Ce que j'y vis me dégouta : une apparence chétive et innocente. Une fille. Je détestais ce que j'étais et j'aurais souhaité être un garçon…Etre vraiment un garçon…Tout aurait été plus simple. La seule chose qui faisait de moi une fille était mes longs cheveux blancs que je ne m'étais jamais résolu à couper (ma mère, la Reine, me l'interdisait de toute façon) et cette fichue poitrine. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu naître homme ?

Je soupirais puis continuais mon chemin et alla enfiler mes vêtements. Une chemise et un pantalon blanc pour le costume principal. Par-dessus je rajoutai une cape rectangulaire rouge, accroché à mon épaule droite à l'aide d'une broche en or avec un rubis rouge incrusté à l'intérieur. Je relevai mes cheveux et les attacha avant de mettre une perruque par-dessus laquelle je rajoutai un couvre-chef feutre rouge richement orné. Puis je mis mes chaussures à poulaine, extrêmement longues, synonyme de mon haut rang.

Je repassai devant le miroir et cette fois je souris à mon reflet. J'étais vraiment mieux comme cela, non ?

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et me dirigea vers la salle du trône quand soudain une voix douce et enfantine m'appela :

-« Charles ! »

Cette voix appartenait à la comtesse Wendy Marvell, ma meilleure amie. Une adorable jeune fille de quinze printemps aux longs cheveux bleus nattés et aux yeux marron finement maquillés. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique et longue robe bleue et d'une ceinture « Demi-ceint » avec une longue chaîne argentée pendante.

-« Bien le bonjour, Damoiselle Marvell. » Lui dis-je en lui faisant un baisemain.

-« Charles… » Me reprit-elle, boudeuse.

-« Allez, il faut bien pour les apparences. » Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

-« Malheureusement ! Charles, le Roi et la Reine veulent nous voir...Tu penses qu'il y aura une autre bataille ? » Me demanda-t-elle, timidement.

-« Eh bien…Cela est inévitable, Wendy. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te battre mais cela est nécessaire pour garantir la paix du royaume. Les hommes doivent aller sur le front. » Répondis-je.

-« Cela veut-il dire que tu vas devoir partir ? Romeo aussi ? » Me demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

-« Romeo ? Voudrais-tu parler du fils aîné du comte de Combolto ? » Demandais-je, avec un petit sourire.

-« Euh…Oui c'est bien de lui dont il est question. » Répondit-elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

-« Il est beau, bon chevalier et c'est un excellent parti. Ah ! Et c'est un de mes cousins ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire en attendant sa réaction.

-« Hein ? Mais, Charles ! Voyons, je ne suis pas…Je suis trop jeune pour ça ! Et puis, ça se trouve il est déjà fiancé ! » S'exclama-t-elle un grand coup.

-« Nan, j'ai vérifié. Il est aussi libre que l'air. » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

-« Vraiment, Charles ? » Me demanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

-« Oui. Et puis cela se voit que tu es tombée sous son charme…Et ne me ment pas, Wendy ! » Ordonnais-je.

-« Charles ! C'est embarrassant ! » S'exclama-t-elle, toute rouge.

-« Bien, bien. J'arrête de t'embêter…Mais dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas le perdre. » Rajoutais-je avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône.

La salle du trône était impressionnante. Il y avait tellement de dorures et de tapisseries que mon regard ne pouvait rester fixe. Au fond de la salle, deux trônes en bois majestueusement travaillé régnaient. Sur ces trônes étaient assis mon père, le Roi et ma mère, La Reine. Mon père était vêtu d'un bliaud _bleu roy_ et d'une cape blanche. Sur son costume, il abordait fièrement ses ornements royaux dont la couronne et son épée. Ma mère quand à elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe verte à longues manches avec une ceinture dite « bandier », juste au-dessous de sa poitrine, véritable bijoux orné de milles et une pierre précieuses. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient relevés et elle portait une magnifique coiffe blanche et dorée.

-« Père. Mère. » Saluais-je, respectueusement en inclinant la tête.

-« Charles et Wendy ! Vous voici enfin. » S'exclama mon père.

Je remarquai à ce moment là que tous les plus grands généraux du royaume étaient aussi là. Un conseil de guerre, donc.

-« Excusez ce retard. » Dit Wendy tout en faisant une majestueuse révérence devant mon père.

-« Pour cette fois, cela suffira, Dame Marvell. Donc, sire Nady. Que vous disiez donc ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Les troupes du royaume de Fraga sont à la frontière ! Il faut les repousser ! Ils empiètent sur nos terres ! »

-« Fraga ? » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, Prince. Le royaume de Fraga, notre éternel ennemi. Celui qui dans les temps a réussit à prendre notre royaume et nous a fait signer le traité disant que si jamais aucun héritier mâle ne naissait le royaume reviendrait à eux… C'est ce même royaume qui nous attaque maintenant ! Ils ont surement marre d'attendre ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser prendre le royaume ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Oui, bien évidemment. Raison pour laquelle j'étais devenue un garçon. Je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause ou grâce à ce traité que je vis la vie que j'ai maintenant.

-« Evidemment. Comment sont ces troupes ? » Demanda mon père, le Roi.

-« Ce sont des troupes normales…Il n'y a pas plus de déploiement que ça. » Dit Nady.

-« Hum…Il nous sous-estime. Est-ce que le prince Freyr Von Fraga et son Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel sont avec eux ? » Demanda mon père.

-« Non, mon Roi. Les troupes sont dirigées par un général avec un drôle de nom. Le général Ha...Happy, je crois. » Répondit Nady.

-« Bien. Cela me rassure grandement. Nous n'aurons pas à envoyer Wendy sur le champ de bataille. » Conclut mon père.

-« Mais je peux me battre ! Je n'aime pas ça mais si c'est pour protéger Extalia alors je le ferais ! Après tout, je suis le Dragon Slayer du Royaume ! » S'exclama Wendy en se relevant.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

Un Dragon Slayer est le protecteur d'un royaume. Les Dragons Slayers possèdent une magie capable de vaincre un dragon qui se transmet à leur descendance. Chaque royaume a une famille de Dragon Slayer attitré. Le dragon Slayer ne fait qu'un avec le futur souverain et ils possèdent la même magie élémentaire. La mienne et celle de Wendy est la magie de l'air. L'épée avec laquelle je combats est l'épée de l'air, le trésor de notre Royaume, L'Aria Divine.

-« Il n'y a pas besoin de ton pouvoir s'il n'y a pas de Dragon Slayer. Quand le temps viendra, tu pourras aller au front. Mais pas maintenant. » Lui répondit calmement ma mère.

-« D'accord, Ma Reine. » Lui répondit-elle, en s'inclinant.

-« Le seul vrai danger est l'alliance du royaume de Fraga avec celui de Goltrin… » Dis-je.

-« Cela est vrai, mon prince. Mais nous pourrons les vaincre. » Me répondit Nady.

-« Bien. Envoyez les troupes. » Ordonna mon père.

-« Hum…Votre Majesté, en fait, les troupes sont… » Bafouilla Nady.

-« Les troupes sont quoi ? » Demanda mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est que le moral des troupes n'est pas au beau fixe avec la défaite que nous avons subi il y a quelques semaines. » Répondit-il.

-« Alors, j'irais ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais, Charles… » M'interrompit ma Mère.

-« Je mènerai les troupes. Avec leur prince héritier, elles ne pourront pas se dérober ! Je leur redonnerai courage. » Dis-je.

-« Hum…Es-tu sûr de ça, Charles ? » Me demanda mon père.

-« Oui, père. Je pars défendre le royaume. » Dis-je, fermement.

-« Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu as toujours été si têtu… » Soupira mon père.

-« Bien, prince. Le départ se fera dans quelques temps. Je vous préviendrais. » Me dit Nady.

-« Merci bien, mon brave. Sur ce, Wendy et moi prenons congé. Veuillez nous excusez. » Dis-je en sortant de la salle.

Nous fîmes un peu de chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, silencieuses. Une fois la porte de celle-ci fermée, Wendy s'écria :

-« Charles ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir en guerre ! »

-« Il le faut. » Répondis-je sur un ton laconique.

-« Mais tu risques ta vie ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Je la risque pour le royaume. Cela en vaut la peine. » Répondis-je.

-« Mais moi, je ne veux pas te perdre ! » Cria-t-elle, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-« Je suis fort, Wendy. Je possède la magie de l'air. Tout ira bien pour moi. Après tout, je suis prince et c'est mon devoir. » Dis-je.

-« Charles…Toi et moi on sait bien que tu es en réalité une princesse… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« J'ai été élevé comme un garçon. Je sais me battre ! » Criais-je.

-« Tu sais tu devrais redevenir une princesse… » Chuchota-t-elle.

-« On en a déjà parlé. C'est impossible. » Dis-je, sur un ton dur.

-« Je sais… » Répondit-elle à regret.

-« Tout ira bien. Mais si jamais il y a un problème, tu viendras me sauver. D'accord ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« D'accord, mais promets-moi de revenir vivant. » Exigea-t-elle.

-« C'est promis. » Dis-je.

-« Alors je te fais confiance, Charles. Après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami. » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Et tu es la mienne. » Rajoutais-je avec un sourire.

Je profitai une dernière fois de l'étreinte chaleureuse de Wendy puis je partis faire mes bagages.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, deux jours plus tard, frontières entre le royaume d'Extalia et celui de Fraga.**

Je menais avec moi toute une partie de l'armée de mon pays. Derrière moi, la présence de mes généraux de guerres me rassurait. Pendant ces deux jours j'avais traversé le pays et la frontière entre Extalia et Fraga était proche. Pourtant, je ne voyais d'armée à l'horizon…Bizarre.

-« Installons-nous ici pour la nuit. » Me proposa un de mes généraux de guerre.

Je donnai l'ordre et une fois les tentes montés, je décidai de me reposer dans la mienne et je m'endormis peu après.

-« Prince ! » S'exclama soudain une voix.

-« Hmm… » Répondis-je, encore engluée dans le sommeil.

-« Prince ! On nous attaque ! » Cria la voix.

Ce fut comme si j'avais reçu un électrochoc, je me redressai et demanda :

-« Qui ? »

-« Le royaume de Fraga ! Ils ont déjà infiltrés le campement ! Regardez ! » Me dit le soldat en ouvrant ma toile de tente.

Le spectacle que je vis me terrifia. Tout était en feu...Les hommes criaient, se battaient entre eux, fuyaient, agonissaient et mourraient. Les corps sans vie brûles par les flammes ou transpercés étaient nombreux. Le sang était omniprésent. Les attaques magiques déferlaient et créaient de nombreuses explosions qui raflaient des dizaines de vies sur leur chemin. Dans cette cacophonie, les soldats ne savaient même pu qui étaient leurs ennemis !

-« Il faut arrêter ce massacre ! » M'exclamais-je, bouleversée.

-« Euh…Comment faire ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Commencez par prévenir mes généraux ! Donnez aux troupes l'ordre d'éliminer l'ennemi et de se placer en division ! » Criais-je.

-« Bien, Votre Majesté ! » S'écria-t-il en me saluant et en allant donner les ordres.

Je soupirai puis enfila mon armure de combat. Je ne pouvais pas compter uniquement sur ce soldat ! Je devais aller prévenir mes généraux moi-même. Je me précipitais vers les écuries et monta sur un cheval blanc. Je galopai à toute vitesse vers le champ de bataille. Une fois au milieu, je criai :

-« A l'attaque soldats d'Extalia ! Battez-vous pour votre royaume ! Abattez l'ennemi, c'est votre prince qui vous le demande ! »

Malheureusement, personne ne sembla m'entendre. Je réessayai plusieurs fois mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Personne ne m'entendait et mes troupes refusaient de m'obéir ! Que devais-je faire ? Comment les faire réagir ? Je ne savais pas !

Mais c'est alors que mon cheval se cabra et me désarçonna violemment. Je tombai par terre et me releva avec difficulté quand je m'aperçu que mon cheval était étendu par terre, sa cuisse en sang, transpercé par une flèche. Je 'approcha de la bête et essaya de la calmer mais rien ne marcha.

-« Eh les gars ! Venez voir, j'ai trouvé un nobliau d'Extalia ! » S'exclama une voix grave.

Je tournai la tête et vis qu'un groupe de mercenaires m'entourait et se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. L'un d'eux activa sa magie et me toucha avant que je pus réagir. Bizarrement, son attaque ne me fit aucun mal et j'activai ma magie…Qui ne vient pas. Je retentai désespérément mais rien ne vient. L'homme d'avant était-il un annihilateur de magie ? Oh non !

C'est alors que l'un des mercenaires m'empoigna par le cou et me souleva. Puis il me frappa et commença à arracher mon armure. Je me débattu de toutes mes forces mais les autres virent l'aider. Et c'est alors qu'un des hommes m'arracha mon casque…Et ma perruque. Mes longs cheveux blancs tombèrent en cascade sous leur regard médusé. Je pris leur surprise pour occasion et je frappai l'un des hommes d'un puissant coup de poing au visage. Malheureusement, les autres me frappèrent tout de suite après et je me retrouvai acculer face à tout ses hommes. C'est alors que j'aperçu qu'un homme avait sorti une épée et se dirigeait vers moi. L'un des hommes m'immobilisa tandis que celui avec une épée s'approcha de moi. Je sentis le fer de la lame sur mon cou et je frissonnai de peur. Désolée Wendy….Au final je n'aurais pas tenu ma promesse. J'espère te revoir un jour. Père, Mère, ne soyez pas triste…Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Mais c'est alors que je vis que la main de l'homme qui tenait l'épée s'était embrassée. Le feu le brûla et il hurla de douleur.

-« Partez ! Laissez la tranquille ! » Ordonna un jeune chevalier en lançant des flammes.

Les hommes hurlèrent de terreur puis s'enfuirent devant la puissance du chevalier. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et me tendit une main que j'acceptai avec remerciement.

-« Vous allez bien ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, merci beaucoup de votre aide. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Je vous demande pardon, Votre Altesse, mais c'est pour le bien du royaume. » Me dit-il soudainement.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

Et c'est alors qu'il me frappa de toutes ses forces dans l'abdomen. Je poussai un cri de douleur et je vis le monde autour de moi tourner, tourner, tourner. Je me sentis tomber au sol et mes yeux se fermer malgré moi. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage de mon agresseur. Des cheveux bleus et des yeux noirs ? Étrange… Puis la seconde d'après, je m'évanouis.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, lieu inconnu.**

J'ouvris les yeux et plaça ma main sur mon abdomen encore douloureux. Mais où étais-je donc ? Pourquoi le chevalier qui m'avait sauvée m'avait-il frappé ? Dans quel but ?

Je regardais autour de moi et vis que j'étais dans une chambre de femme richement ornée. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries racontant l'histoire d'une jeune fille et d'une licorne. Quand au lit, il était finement taillé dans le bois avec de somptueuses têtes de lions. Je m'approchais de l'unique fenêtre et je remarquai que j'étais vraiment très haut. Je ne pourrais pas sauter de là où j'étais sans risquer ma vie…Mais peut-être qu'avec ma magie du vent…Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

-« QUOI ? VOUS L'AVEZ ENFERMÉE ! MAIS VOUS ETES FOUS ! » S'écria soudain une voix aiguë.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? A qui était cette voix ?

J'activai ma magie et mon épée de l'air se matérialisa dans ma main et j'étais prête quand la porte s'ouvrit. En moins d'une seconde, je sautai et plaça mon épée sur la gorge…D'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisettes. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge décolletée avec une ceinture et des bijoux en or. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient nattés et reposait sur son épaule droite. Je vis dans son regard l'incompréhension et la peur.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis une vive brûlure dans le dos. Je me retournai et me retrouva face…A mon agresseur de la dernière fois ! Il portait un costume de la même couleur que ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs semblaient resplendirent d'un feu qui m'était inconnu. Il tenait dans sa main une épée semblable à la mienne mais de couleur rouge et or.

Il s'élança à pleine vitesse mais je l'évitai et je réussis à le frapper dans le ventre. Il poussa un cri de douleur mais il reprit son élan et me frappa à la jambe. Malgré la douleur, j'abattis mon épée sur lui mais il bloqua mon coup avec la sienne. Il était fort ! Enfin un ennemi à ma portée... Je m'éloignai un peu de lui et commença à rassembler mon pouvoir magique. Le vent commençait à s'engouffrer dans la salle et se réunissait autour de moi. Par contre, le feu me semblait devenir plus…Dense. Comme si ce garçon le maîtrisait…Mais qui était-il ? Bah…On verra après. J'allais lancer mon attaque quand soudain une voix retentit et cria :

-« ARRÊTEZ ! »

Je me retournai et vis que c'était la jeune femme qui avait dit ça. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit posément :

-« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, Prince Charles. Veuillez excusez la bêtise de mon cousin et celle de mon fiancé. »

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, sur mes gardes.

-« Natsu ! Happy ! Excusez-vous ! » Demanda-t-elle en foudroyant le garçon aux cheveux bleu et un autre aux cheveux…Roses ? Ces deux là formaient la paire, dis donc !

-« Veuillez nous excusez, princesse. » Me dirent-ils en baissant la tête.

-« Princesse ? Mais c'est un garçon ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

-« Mais non Lucy ! Tu vois bien que c'est une fille. Elle a les cheveux longs ! » S'exclama le dénommé Natsu.

La jeune femme portant le prénom de Lucy me dévisagea pendant de longues secondes et je me maudis d'avoir rougis.

-« Vous vous êtes trompés de personne en plus ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère.

-« Attends Lushy ! Je suis sûr que c'est le prince ! On me l'a confirmé ! Et en plus tu vois bien comment elle se bat ! Seul un membre de la royauté ou un Dragon Slayer peut avoir une telle force ! » Dit le garçon dénommé Happy.

-« Hum…J'avoue que tu pourrais peut-être avoir raison... » Murmura Lucy.

-« Alors le prince Charles est en fait une femme ? C'est une blague ! » S'exclama le fiancé de la jeune femme en riant.

-« Vous n'avez besoin de savoir qui je suis. J'exige sur le champ des explications ! » Déclarais-je en m'avançant devant eux.

-« Tu vois bien que c'est une princesse ! » S'exclama le dénommé Happy.

En moins d'un instant, je dégainai mon épée et je la mis sur le coup de…Cette espèce d'enflure qui m'avait attaqué l'autre jour.

-« Appelez-moi encore une fois « princesse » et je vous tranche la gorge. » Dis-je calmement en le foudroyant du regard.

-« Princess…Prince Charles, veuillez gardez votre calme ! On va tous vous expliquer ! » S'exclama soudain la jeune femme blonde en panique.

-« Très bien. J'attends. » Déclarais-je en croisant les bras.

-« Je ne nomme Lucy Heartfilla, première princesse du royaume de Fraga. Et je vous présente mon cousin, Freyr von Fraga dit « Happy », le prince héritier du royaume et mon fiancé Nastu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer du royaume de Fraga. En fait, nous voulions passer un accord de paix avec vous…Devenir alliés pour résumer. Mais malheureusement, ces deux idiots s'en sont mêlés et au lieu de venir vous voir, ils vous ont enlevé…Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Prince Charles. » Dit-elle, en s'agenouillant devant moi.

-« Je…C'est la vérité ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, Prince Charles. Encore une fois désolé pour les gênes occasionnées. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Vous ne vouliez donc m'enlever ? » Demandais-je.

-« Absolument pas. » Répondit-elle.

Soudain, le Dragon Slayer s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

-« Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez, Votre Altesse. Vous êtes libre. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Eh bien… » Murmurais-je, confuse.

-« J'espère que vous resterez un peu avec nous pour voir si un accord est possible… » Murmura l'idiot de prince de Fraga.

Je soupirai et m'apprêta à sauter par la fenêtre quand le Dragon Slayer me demanda en s'approchant de moi :

-« Alors en fait, vous êtes une fille ou un garçon ? »

-« Je…Je suis un prince. » Dis-je, gênée.

-« Pour moi, vous ressemblez plus à une jeune fille qu'à un jeune homme… » Murmura l'idiot de prince.

-« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Je suis le Prince D'Extalia ! » M'exclamais-je en pointant mon épée vers lui.

-« Bah…Au pire je m'en fiche. Prince ou princesse Charles, j'espère que vous accepterez de combattre avec moi une prochaine fois. » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire d'idiot.

-« Happy, voyons ! Un peu de politesse ! Prince Charles, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me suivre jusqu'à la salle où les représentants de nos alliés, le royaume de Goltrin, le prince héritier Panther Lily, sa sœur la première princesse du royaume Lévy et son Dragon Slayer Gajeel Reedfox sont présents. » S'exclama la princesse Lucy ne me regardant dans les yeux.

-« Allons-y. » Dis-je avec soupir, ne pouvant refuser au moins cela à cette jeune princesse.

Mais chez quels fous étais-je tombée ? Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Oh, par l'Aria Divine, allais-je pouvoir rentrer à Extalia saine et sauve ?

OOooOO

 **PDV Panther Lily, salle de réunion, château du royaume de Fraga.**

-« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Calme-toi, Lily. » Me dit Lévy, ma petite sœur, vêtue pour l'occasion d'une magnifique robe bleue lui allant parfaitement et d'une ceinture argentée soulignant sa taille le tout accordée d'une coiffe blanche cachant presque ses cheveux bleues lui tombant sur les épaules.

-« Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas confier à ses idiots du royaume de Fraga le fait d'amener le Prince Charles… » Grogna Gajeel, mon Dragon Slayer, vêtu d'un costume de cuir noir pratique pour combattre, ses longs cheveux noirs mal peignés retombant dans son dos et ses yeux rouges ne quittant pas un instant ma jeune sœur du regard.

-« Gajeel, comporte-toi bien ! On ne traite pas d'idiots nos alliés, voyons ! » Lui ordonna Lévy.

-« Bien, bien…Mais je n'en pense pas moins ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un petite sourire carnassier.

-« Gajeel, voyons ! » S'exclama Lévy, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

-« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Je vous avez bien dit que ce serait vous mettre en danger de venir ici… » Grogna-t-il.

-« Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose, je suis sûre que tu nous protégeras. Après tout, tu es le Dragon Slayer de Goltrin, le meilleur des Dragons Slayers ! » S'exclama Levy avec un grand sourire.

-« Franchement, Crevette… » Murmura-t-il, en rougissant un peu.

-« Ne m'appelle pas Crevette ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant un grand coup.

-« Arrêtez-vous, tout les deux. Ils arrivent. » Ordonnais-je.

Et comme pour me donner raison à ce moment là entrèrent dans la salle, Lucy, Happy, Natsu et …Une inconnue aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux marrons vêtue d'une armure de combat et portant dans sa main une lourde épée argentée. Quelle tenue peu conventionnelle pour une femme ! Les femmes ne combattent pas, voyons ! Alors pourquoi était-elle en armure ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'avaient encore fait ces deux idiots ?!

-« Lévy-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? » S'écria Lucy en se jetant dans les bras de ma petite sœur, sa meilleure amie.

-« Lu-chan ! Tu es radieuse ! » S'exclama Lévy.

-« Toi aussi ! » Répondit Lucy, gênée.

-« Yo, Gajeel ! Alors tu es prêt à prendre la raclé de ta vie ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! » S'exclama Gajeel avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Lily ! Regarde, j'ai attrapé plein de poissons ! » S'écria Happy en venant me voir.

-« Comme d'habitude… » Soupirais-je avec un sourire.

Mais c'est alors que je remarquai que l'inconnue semblait quelque peu perdue et nous regardait avec de grands yeux ouverts comme si nous étions des monstres. Elle était d'une grande beauté, même dans une armure. Elle semblait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Happy...Une potentielle fiancée ?! Le Roi Lucky aurait-il décidé de marier son fils ?

-« Qui est cette damoiselle ? » Demandais-je, curieux.

-« Damoiselle ?! » S'écria-t-elle.

Je fus pris d'un doute et demanda :

-« Je me trompe ? »

-« Je suis Charles D'Extalia, prince héritier du royaume d'Extalia. Et vous ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

C'était un garçon ? Ah Zut…La bourde !

-« Je vous prie de m'excusez, Votre Altesse. Je suis Panther Lily, prince héritier du royaume de Goltrin et voici ma sœur, la princesse Lévy et mon Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. » Dis-je, en lui faisant une révérence.

-« Ah ! Enfin des gens civilisés, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama-t-il en laçant un regard assassin à Nastu et à Happy.

Puis, il s'assied avec grâce et majesté à la table et demanda :

-« Pourquoi les royaumes de Fraga et de Goltrin auraient besoin de l'aide d'Extalia ? »

-« Nous vous demandons votre aide afin de vaincre le royaume de Cristar qui s'est allié au royaume d'Ombrague. D'après nos espions, ils ont pour but de conquérir les trois autres royaumes présents sur le continents c'est-à-dire Fraga, Goltrin et Extalia. Nous devons faire face à la menace. Malheureusement, nous ne possédons pas de frontière avec Cristar qui est situé entre Extalia et Ombrague. De plus, vous disposez d'une grande armée. Alors au lieu de nous battre, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir devenir nos alliées pour faire face à cette menace qu'est Cristar et Ombrague réunit. » Déclarais-je.

-« Et pourquoi donc vous croirais-je ? Vous m'avez bien fait prisonnier après tout… » Dit-il en croisant les bras.

-« Prisonnier ? Je ne comprends pas, prince. Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous entendez par le terme prisonnier. » Répondis-je, diplomatiquement.

-« Oh ? Vous ne savez pas ? Eh bien…Je vais laisser l'honneur de vous l'expliquez à cet idiot de prince de Fraga ! » S'exclama-t-il en foudroyant Happy du regard qui resta pantois devant lui.

-« Eh ! Happy n'est pas idiot ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Dans ce cas là, il a raison, Natsu. » Le reprit sévèrement Lucy.

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'on encore fait ces deux la ? » Demandais-je, redoutant la réponse.

-« Eux ? Au lieu de ramener gentiment le prince Charles, ils l'ont enlevé et enfermé ! » S'exclama Lucy.

Je restai pantois devant l'affront fait à Extalia. Enfermer son prince héritier mais quel…Fot-en-cul ! Excusez le mot mais vraiment je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« Vous voyez ? Je vous avais bien dit que l'on ne pouvait pas confier quelque chose d'aussi simple à ces deux là sans qu'ils fassent une connerie ! » Grogna Gajeel, bien moins poli que moi-même.

Soudain Happy s'approcha de Charles et lui dit tout en lui tendant un machin bleu et gluant :

-« Je…Je suis sincèrement désolé, Charles. Voudriez-vous de…Mon poisson ? »

-« Du poisson ? Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama le prince Charles, horrifié.

-« Oh… » Gémit Happy.

-« Dans quel monde de fous suis-je tombé ? Je m'en vais ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Mais et notre accord ? » Demandais-je.

-« J'en parlerais à mon père le Roi, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, prince. » Répondit-il.

Il allait sortir de la pièce quand Happy le retiens par l'épaule et lui demanda :

-« Vous me détestez ? »

-« Oui et tous ceux du royaume de Fraga. Mais toi particulièrement, idiot de prince de Fraga. » Répondit-il en calquant la porte ses longs cheveux blancs volant derrière lui.

-« Elle n'a pas voulu de mon poisson… » Se lamenta Happy.

-« Elle ? Mais c'est un garçon ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Elle ressemble à une jeune fille… » Murmura Gajeel.

-« A vrai dire on ne sait pas trop si c'est une fille ou un garçon… » Dit Lucy.

-« Qui est cet étrange prince d'Extalia ? » Demandais-je, pensif.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, un peu plus tard, chambre.**

Mais quelle était cette bande de fous furieux ? Où étais-je donc tombée ? Mon secret...Seront-ils assez crédules pour ne le remarquer ? Si ça trouve, dès demain Fraga envahira Extalia et le royaume tombera à cause de moi. Quelle idiote je suis ! J'aurais du le poignarder quand j'avais l'occasion, cet idiot de prince de Fraga !

Je tombai sur le lit et commença à pleurer silencieusement. J'étais aux mains des ennemis même si je pouvais me déplacer librement. Ennemis…Je ne sais pas trop. Ils voulaient la paix ? Avec Extalia ? Mais c'est à cause d'eux et de ce contrat que je vis en étant un prince. Et maintenant, ils veulent la paix…Pour mieux nous envahir après ? Quoi qu'il décide de faire je ne les laisserai pas faire ! Après tout je suis le prince d'Extalia et la porteuse de l'épée sacrée du vent ! Je ne suis pas faible !

Mais c'est alors que la jeune femme blonde se faisant appeler Lucy entra dans ma chambre et me vit…Entrain de pleurer.

-« Tout va bien ? » Me demanda-t-elle doucement, telle une mère, en venant près de moi.

-« Je suis en parfaite forme. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Dame. » Répondis-je en tournant la tête.

-« Vous êtes sûr ? » Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-« Sûr, je pars immédiatement. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je descendis l'escalier principal et je me retrouvai devant la porte du château quand soudain, la princesse de Goltrin me cria :

-« Ne partez pas ! »

Je me retournai et lui demanda d'un air sévère :

-« Et pourquoi ça, je vous prie ? »

-« Il y a une tornade dehors ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Une tornade ? » Répétais-je surprise.

Je passai la tête dehors et je vis avec consternation une tornade se profilant au loin. Elle fonçait droit vers à une vitesse affolante. Et ce vent…Il était dur et agressif et pourtant…Il me rappelait quelque chose…Ou plutôt quelqu'un ! Wendy ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle était venue me chercher ! Zut ! Avait-elle perdue le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ?

-« WENDY, ARRÊTE ! » M'écriais-je en me mettant pile dans l'axe de la tornade.

Soudain, on m'attrapa par les épaules et l'on m'éloigna violemment en me criant :

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! »

Ah, le prince de Goltrin avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa cicatrice…Pourtant malgré cela il était très beau et il avait vraiment l'air adulte…Quel âge avait-il au juste ?

-« C'est Wendy ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Wendy ? » Répéta-t-il, surpris.

-« Mon Dragon Slayer ! » M'exclamais-je en me dégageant et en allant me remettre dans l'axe de la tornade.

Je dégainai mon épée et je commençai à rassembler le maximum d'air que je pouvais. Ma magie…Je suis sûre que Wendy la reconnaîtra ! Je ne pouvais que continuer d'accumuler de l'air en espérant que la tornade s'arrêterait.

-« Charles ! Rentrez vite ! » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix dont celles des princesses des deux royaumes, leurs robes flottant autour d'elles ainsi que leurs longs cheveux.

Mais je ne les écoutai pas. Je continuai à rester devant la tornade qui s'approchait de plus en plus…Quand soudain la peur me prit dans mes entrailles et je me demandai si c'était bien Wendy qui était la cause de tout ça…Wendy, ma chère Wendy !

Non ! Je ne devais pas me déconcentrer ! J'accumulai le maximum d'air et d'un coup de je relâcha face à la tornade. Les deux masses d'entrechoquèrent et…La tornade se dissipa peu à peu et je pus apercevoir Wendy…Qui tombait ! Je me précipitai et parvient à la rattraper _in extremis_. Elle gisait dans mes bras, la peau plus blanche que jamais, ses magnifiques cheveux bleus emmêlés, ses yeux bruns fermés, sa robe bleue et argentée déchiré de toutes parts…Wendy, elle avait fait tout ça pour moi. Pour venir _me_ sauver.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-elle, ses beaux yeux bruns brillant de soulagement.

-« Oh Wendy, que tu es têtue! Je m'en sortais bien tout seul ! Je te l'avais promis, non ? Que je reviendrais sain et sauf… » Lui dis-je en caressant ses longs cheveux bleus.

-« Désolée, Charles… Mais je voulais te sauver. » Me répondit-elle de sa douce voix d'ange.

-« Franchement Wendy, que va-t-on faire de toi ? » Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel mais en souriant.

-« Je sais pas Charles…Mais je serais à tes côtés. Après tout tu es mon meilleur ami. » Dit-elle en souriant.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

Soudain, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus Lévy, princesse de Goltrin, me demanda :

-« Nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Restez un peu, Votre Majesté. »

-« Soit, je resterai. » Soupirais-je.

Puis avec un grand sourire, la jeune princesse me mena dans le château tandis que je lançai un regard inquiet à Wendy, que je portais dans mes bras comme une princesse.

-« Tout va bien, Charles. » Me murmura-t-elle en souriant.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, plusieurs jours plus tard, chambre.**

Wendy s'était bien reposée et nous bavardions gaiement, partageant nos différents points de vue sur cette folle histoire d'enlèvement.

-« Non ? Ils voulaient juste un accord alors ? » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Oui, d'après eux ! J'ai l'impression d'être tombé…Je ne sais pas où mais en tous cas, ce sont des fols gens ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je te plains. » Me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire conciliant.

-« Mais et toi ? Comment as-tu su que j'avais été enlevé ? » Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

-« Les hommes qui t'ont accompagnés. Certains ont été témoins de la scène. Ils sont revenus au château et nous ont tous raconté. Bien que le Roi et la Reine soient très inquiets pour toi, ils m'ont interdit d'y aller… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Mais tu ne les a pas écouté. Tu as écouté ton cœur et tu es venue… » Soupirais-je avec un sourire.

-« Oui, malgré les avertissements de Roméo. » Dit-elle, en souriant légèrement.

-« Oh ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Euh…Pas grand-chose, tu sais… » Bafouilla-t-elle, toute rouge.

-« Raconte-moi ça. » Lui ordonnais-je.

-« Eh bien…Romeo a appris que tu avais été enlevé et il m'a surprise alors que je m'enfuyais du château…Il m'a dit d'arrêter et nous avons discuté moult temps mais quand les gardes sont arrivés il m'a couvert et grâce à lui j'ai pu passer. » Dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

-« Franchement Wendy. Tu aurais pu faire plus sobre. Une tornade…Rien que ça ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Désolée…Mais j'étais vraiment très en colère et c'est mon…Instinct de dragon qui a pris le dessus. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mais c'est alors que les princesses Lucy et Lévy ouvrirent la porte de la chambre et elles nous demandèrent :

-« Prince Charles, Comtesse Marvell, voulez-vous venir avec nous ? Natsu et Gajeel disputent un match… »

-« Natsu et Gajeel ? » Interrogea Wendy.

-« Oui. Respectivement, les dragons Slayers de Fraga et de Goltrin. » Répondit Lucy en souriant.

-« Des Dragons Slayers ? Des vrais ? Comme moi ? » Interrogea-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-« Euh…Oui. » Répondit Lévy.

-« Charles ! Je veux aller les voir ! » S'exclama Wendy en se retournant vers moi.

-« Mais, Wendy… » Commençais-je.

-« Je veux aller les voir ! » S'écria-t-elle, ses beaux yeux brillant de volonté.

\- « Bon…Si tu veux… » Soupirais-je en me levant.

-« Oui ! » S'écria-t-elle en riant.

Allons bon, qu'allais-je pouvoir faire d'elle plus tard ?

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, un peu plus tard, salle d'armes.**

Wendy, moi, l'idiot de prince de Fraga me proposant _encore_ une fois du poisson que je refusai, la princesse Lucy, la princesse Lévy et le prince Panther Lily étions assis dans les gradins tandis que sur l'espace réservé aux combattants, Natsu et Gajeel se souriaient.

-« Alors la flammèche tu es prêt à prendre la raclée de ta vie ? » Demanda Gajeel.

-« Je ne vais pas me retenir aujourd'hui. Surtout que l'on a du public…Dont une petite Dragonne Slayer des cieux. » Répondit-il.

-« C'est moi qui vais lui montrer ce qu'est réellement un vrai Dragon Slayer. » Grogna Gajeel.

-« Montre-moi à quel point tu as progressé, alors ! » S'exclama Natsu avec un petit sourire.

Et c'est alors qu'avec une vitesse inhumaine, leurs puissances s'entrechoquèrent et qu'ils commencèrent à se battre. C'était plus qu'un simple combat entre deux personnes, leurs techniques et leurs réflexes faisaient de leur combat une véritable œuvre d'art, une danse mortelle dans laquelle aucun des deux adversaires ne sortiraient tant que l'autre ne serait pas vaincu. C'était impressionnant à quels points leurs niveaux de magie étaient élevés. Alors c'était ça de vrais Dragon Slayers…Wendy serait-elle capable de faire comme eux ? Oui, je suppose. Quand elle était en colère, Wendy était une véritable tornade alors…

Soudain, leurs attaques s'entrechoquèrent de pleins fouets et la salle trembla…Wow ! C'était vraiment une démonstration de puissance. Surtout que leur but n'était pas de tuer alors qu'est-ce que cela devait être quand on leur ordonnait l'élimination totale de tous leurs ennemis…N'avions nous pas l'intérêt de devenir alliés ? Hum…Maintenant, je reconsidérais la question…Avec Goltrin pourquoi pas mais avec Fraga…C'était à cause d'eux ce traité ! C'était à cause de ça que je me devais d'être un garçon ! C'était à cause d'eux que le royaume D'Extalia était enchaîné ! Alors pouvait-on vraiment s'allier avec eux ? Avec nos éternels ennemis...

Mais c'est alors qu'à ce moment là, une grande explosion retentit et le mur du la pièce où nous étions fut réduit en miettes ! Ce n'était pas Natsu et Gajeel mais alors qui ?

-« Quelle réunion ! » S'exclama une voix.

J'ouvris les yeux et je remarquai…Qu'une armée entière avait pris place là où nous étions ! Une armée ! Je me blottis contre Wendy pour pouvoir la protéger.

-« Qui êtes-vous pour oser interrompre notre combat ? » S'exclama soudain Natsu, en colère.

-« Je suis Orga, général en chef des mercenaires de l'ordre du loup blanc et nous avons pour mission de ramener les princes Freyr, Charles et Lily ici présent. Veuillez nous les remettre sans opposer de résistance. » Dit un homme avec des cheveux longs et…Torse nu ! Quelle tenue ! Quelle incivilité !

J'étais donc une de leur cible…Tout comme Panther Lily et l'idiot de prince de Fraga. Nous allions devoir nous battre…Soit, j'étais prête.

-« JAMAIS NOUS NE VOUS REMETTRONS NOS CAMARADES ! » S'écria Natsu en fonçant sur lui et en commençant un époustouflant combat.

Camarades ? Ils ne nous considéraient pas comme des princes mais comme des camarades…Des amis qui plus est ! Je…Je ne savais comment réagir. Je me mis devant Wendy, prête à la protéger mais c'est alors que le prince de Goltrin s'exclama :

-« Happy ! Prend le prince Charles, Dame Wendy, ma sœur et Lucy ! Partez ! Vite ! Gajeel et moi allons les retenir ! »

Hein ? Je n'allais pas m'enfuir devant la menace ! J'étais forte ! Wendy et moi pouvions les battre ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégé…Comme une fille ! J'étais forte ! J'allais le prouver face au monde entier ! Je n'étais pas une lâche, je me tiendrais face au danger pour protéger ceux que j'aime !

-« Je ne partirais pas ! » M'exclamais-je en serrant les poings.

-« Mais Prince ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Je ne partirais pas. Je ne fuirai pas devant le danger ! » Criais-je.

Mais alors que j'allais partir une voix grave et dure tonna :

-« Il suffit, Prince Charles. »

Le prince de Goltrin…Je m'avançai devant lui prêt à lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs mais c'est alors que le prince de Fraga, l'idiot aux cheveux bleus clairs et aux yeux noirs, se plaça entre nous deux et…M'attrapa par le poignet ! Je rougis et je fus déstabilisée par ce contact.

-« Je ne veux pas que vous risquerez votre vie pour nous. Vous êtes important Charles, vous êtes l'un de nos camarades. Alors allons-y ! Maintenant ! » S'écria-t-il tout en commençant à courir et en me traînant derrière lui. Lucy, Lévy et Wendy peu après nous.

C'était bizarre…J'avais beau courir de toutes mes forces, j'étais derrière lui. Il courrait bien plus vite que moi...Peut-être parce que c'était un garçon.

-« Où allons-nous ? » S'enquit Wendy.

-« A l'abri ! » Répondit l'idiot de prince de Fraga.

Mais alors que nous courions pour sauver nos vies, une énorme explosion nous barra la route et créa un géant fossé entre moi et l'idiot de prince de Fraga et…Wendy et les princesses ! Impossible de les rejoindre maintenant !

-« Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'un homme lançant des explosions les menaça et dit :

-« Échec et mat ! »

-« Luuuuuuuuuushy ! Lévyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » S'écria l'idiot de prince de Fraga.

Mais c'est alors qu'à notre grande surprise les explosions furent balayées et atterrirent non loin de nous. Celle qui les avait déviées n'était autre que…Wendy ! Je la vis s'avancer vers l'homme avec grâce et elle déclara :

-« Je suis le Dragon Slayer d'Extalia et je serais votre adversaire ! »

Oh, Wendy… Pourquoi faisais-tu tout cela pour moi ? Je ne le méritais pas !

Et c'est alors qu'à cet instant un combat intense commença sous nos yeux…Wendy, tu étais si forte ! Mais c'est alors qu'une explosion la propulsa plus loin ! Oh non ! Il allait l'achever !

-« Weeeeeeendy ! » M'écriais-je en tremblant de…Peur.

Mais c'est alors qu'un mur d'acier apparu devant elle et la protégea de l'attaque.

-« Iron ! » S'écria la princesse de Goltrin, ses yeux brillant d'un feu agressif. Elle était tellement majestueuse en ce moment. Elle se glissa vers l'ennemi et l'accabla par plusieurs attaques bien ciblés. Qui aurait pu croire que cette petite princesse qui semblait innocente, à peine sortie de l'enfance, pouvait être aussi forte ! Pas moi en tous cas !

-« Happy ! Protège Charles ! Allez-y vous êtes sa cible ! » Nous cria Lucy tout en aidant sortant une clé dorée.

-« Mais… » Commença l'idiot de prince de Fraga.

-« Ouvre-toi porte de la vierge ! _Virgo_ ! » S'exclama Lucy tout en faisant apparaître…Une servante aux cheveux roses ?

Attendez…Cette sensation...Cette magie…La princesse Lucy était une constellationiste ! Une magie si rare de nos jours ! Une magie sacrée !

-« Seigneur Happy ! Protéger Charles, s'il-vous-plait ! Nous nous occupons de celui là au nom de l'alliance entre nos trois pays ! » S'exclama Wendy en se redressant, ses yeux bruns brillant de détermination et de fierté.

-« Compris ! Faites attention ! » S'écria l'idiot de prince de Fraga en m'entraînant avec lui dans une nouvelle course folle.

-« Weeeendy ! » M'exclamais-je, ne voulant pas quitter ma meilleure amie.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charles. Tout ira bien. » Me dit l'idiot de prince de Fraga.

Mais à peine venait-il de me dire ça qu'un groupe de mercenaire fut devant nous et nous attaquèrent. A ma grande surprise, une barrière feu crée par l'idiot de prince de Fraga nous protégea. Celui-ci invoqua une épée ressemblant étrangement à mon Aria Divine puis me dit :

-« Partez, Charles. J'assurerais vos arrières. »

-« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » M'exclamais-je en invoquant moi-même mon épée, l'Aria Divine.

-« Partez Charles, je vous en conjure ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Non ! » Répliquais-je.

-« Il est de mon devoir de vous protéger ! » Dit-il soudain.

-« Me protéger ? Laissez-moi en douter ! Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour ça ! Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, idiot de prince de Fraga ! » M'exclamais-je en colère.

Son regard s'assombrit et à ma grande surprise il murmura :

-« Partez. Sauvez votre vie. Vous méritez de continuer à vivre, Charles. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi faites le au moins pour Wendy…Elle ne supportera pas votre mort. Elle est si jeune. Alors je vous en conjure, partez. »

-« Idiot de Prince de Fraga… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Partez, maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je ne le fait que pour Wendy ! Je reviendrais ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Vivez. » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants.

Je fus choqué par cette image de cet idiot de prince de Fraga… Étais-ce vraiment mon ennemi ?

Je me mis à courir pour sauver ma vie dans les couloirs d'un château que je connaissais à peine. Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé partir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu avec moi ? Me considérait-il comme un faiblard ? Avait-il deviné que j'étais en réalité une femme ? Étais-ce pour cela ?

Idiot de prince de Fraga ! Je suis plus fort que n'importe qui ! Je reviendrais et je te ferais payer cet affront à ce moment là !

Je me mis à reprendre espoir quand j'atteignais enfin l'extérieur du château. Je me laissa glisser à terre et je repris mon souffle. Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Panther Lily, idiot de prince de Fraga…Alliez-vous bien ?

Mais alors que je me reposai, j'entendis moult bruits et…Je vis que les mercenaires avaient réussis à me rattraper ! Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'étais devenu l'idiot de prince de Fraga ? L'avaient-ils...Tués ? Il aurait du venir avec moi !

-« A votre tour, Prince Charles. » Me dit celui qui semblait être le chef des mercenaires, un homme dont les mains brillaient d'une couleur noire.

-« Vous l'avez tué ! » Criais-je, en colère.

J'étais vraiment en colère. Ils l'avaient tué ! Même si je n'appréciais pas particulièrement cet idiot de prince de Fraga, il ne mériterait pas la mort ! Il était mort à cause de moi ! Parce que j'étais parti ! A cause de ses belles paroles…

Autour de moi, l'air devenait aussi dur que la pierre et soufflait violemment. Je rassemblais toute ma magie et je fonçai vers l'homme qui réussit à éviter mes attaques avec une sorte de...Barrière spirituelle…Un mage de l'esprit me voilà bien. Je décidai de lui porter un coup direct non pas avec ma magie mais avec mes poings. Il fut surpris et subit mon attaque plein fouet.

Ne me souciant plus de lui, j'attaquai les autres mercenaires avec l'aide de mon vent. Il n'y avait plus que de la colère et de la rage dans mes attaques. Plus aucun autre sentiment ne pouvait passer. Je ne sentais plus la fatigue et la peur. Je devais les éliminer. Non...J'allais tous les tuer ! Comme ils avaient tué l'idiot de prince de Fraga !

Mais malgré ma force supérieure et mon vent enragé, ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Alors que j'éliminais un mage du feu, un autre maîtrisant les éclairs réussit à passer à travers de mon vent et me toucha. Je poussai un cri de douleur et de frayeur avant de m'affaisser par terre.

-« Vous êtes fort prince, mais je vais vous tuer. » S'écria l'homme aux cheveux verts maîtrisant les éclairs.

Il s'approcha de moi et je me surpris à trembler. Sa présence était tellement imposante ! Mais je n'allais pas mourir comme ça ! Alors qu'il lança une attaque j'esquivai avec mon vent mais je fus touché à l'abdomen. Zut ! Je ne pouvais plus bougé !

-« Vermine ! Je vais te tuer ! » Cria-t-il en chargeant toute sa puissance magique vers moi.

Il était entouré d'éclairs, ses yeux brillant d'un feu mortel et ses cheveux verts volaient autour de lui. Sur son visage, un effrayant rictus se dessinait et il me semblait être tel un prédateur s'apprêtant à tuer sa proie...Et cette proie c'était moi.

Je...J'avais peur de cet homme ! Il était tellement...Tellement…Fort ! Il allait me tuer si je ne faisais rien !

J'essayai de me relever mais je poussai un cri de douleur et tout ce que je pus faire fut de me mettre à genoux devant lui: Misérable. Pitoyable. Impensable.

-« Tu demandes ma pitié ? Ça ne servira à rien ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! » S'écria-t-il en riant d'une manière malsaine.

Alors j'allais mourir comme ça…Mère, ne soyez pas triste, je vous aime. Père, relevez-vous, vous êtes le roi d'Extalia alors vous ne pouvez laisser pas tomber le royaume. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Je vous aime aussi. Wendy, ma chère Wendy, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma presque sœur je t'en prie vis ! Va avec Romeo et sois heureuse. Je t'aime, Wendy. Je sais que tu es forte. Princesses Lucy et Lévy, vous avez été tellement gentilles avec moi, merci. Merci d'avoir sauvé Wendy. Vous êtes des gens bien…Panther Lily, Gajeel et Natsu, protégez-les. Je vous laisse cette tâche. Idiot de prince de Fraga…Je suppose que je vais vous rejoindre…Bizarrement, j'aurais voulu mieux vous connaître bien que vous soyez un idiot irrécupérable !

Mais alors que j'attentais le moment fatidique, persuadée de mourir, rien ne vient et...J'entendis un hurlement. J'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçu l'homme qui m'avait attaqué par terre, dans un flot de sang, sa bouche déformée par une grimace de douleur et sur ces vêtements carbonisés une tâche de sang.

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Charles ! » S'exclama une voix profonde et grave.

Je levai les yeux pour voir mon sauver et je vis…L'idiot de prince de Fraga ! Ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés, ses yeux noirs brillant d'un feu qui m'était inconnu comme lors de notre combat mais cette fois ses yeux semblaient encore plus durs et ils brillaient d'une volonté…D'un telle volonté ! Une volonté aussi immense que les océans et aussi profonde que les abysses ! Comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter ! Son armure était maculée de sang et il semblait blessé à la jambe… Pourtant malgré cette blessure, il se tenait devant moi, prêt à me protéger au péril de sa propre vie. J'étais à genoux derrière lui, je ne pouvais que lui confier ma vie. J'étais tellement faible par rapport à lui. En ce moment, il était tellement héroïque et chevaleresque !Pourquoi...Pourquoi prenait-il tout ses risques dans le simple but de me sauver, moi la petite princesse d'Extalia qui se prenait pour un prince pour le bien de son royaume et qui le traitait comme un ennemi, un moins que rien…Pourquoi ?

-« Tss…Toi ! Bâtard… » Murmura l'homme en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Charles ! » Répéta-t-il avec détermination.

-« H-Happy… » Murmurais-je, avec de l'émotion dans ma tremblante, prononçant son nom pour la première fois.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mes joues étaient rouges et mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes…Tandis que lui, se tenait droit et fier tout comme un preux chevalier prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger sa princesse.

Happy s'élança contre l'homme, évita ses éclairs avec grâce, et trancha sa cible à l'aide d'une épée enflammée. Puis, il se retourna et lança une rafale de feu vers tous les autres mercenaires. La bonne moitié de ses assaillants furent incapables de continuer le combat mais ceux qui le pouvaient lui foncèrent dessus sans hésiter une seule seconde.

-« Attention, Happy ! » M'écriais-je, paniquée.

Heureusement, Happy réussit à les éviter et prépara son ultime attaque en réunissant toute sa puissance magique. Les hommes étaient terrifiés par sa puissance et surtout par son regard qui brillait d'un feu tellement puissant ! Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui, il m'impressionnait tellement.

Il n'était un idiot heureux qui croyait en la paix, mais un chevalier prêt à en découdre avec ses ennemis.

Tout à coup, Happy relâcha toute sa puissance magique qui devint une vague de feu et qui anéantit tout ses adversaires…D'un seul et unique coup ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? D'où tenait-il une telle force ? Une telle puissance offensive ! Les battre d'un seul et unique coup...Incroyable ! Toute la nature autour de lui avait été carbonisés et seuls les hommes avaient été épargner et s'en sortaient avec de graves brûlures sur leurs corps entier tel le mage de la foudre noire dont le bras droit était sacrément endommagé.

Puis , Happy rangea son épée tranquillement et...Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main tout me demanda tout doucement :

-« Charles, tout va bien ? »

-« Merci de m'avoir sauvé… » Murmurais-je en baissant la tête, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

-« De rien. Après tout, comme l'a dit Natsu tu es l'une de nos camarades et puis…Tu es très importante pour moi, Charles. » Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine encore plus. J'étais importante pour lui ? Moi, le prince d'un autre pays ? J'étais vraiment touchée par cette déclaration.

-« Tu ne vas pas m'assommer cette fois-ci ? » Lui demandais-je, timidement.

-« C'est promis. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal…J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. » Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Et c'est alors que je pris la main qu'il me tendait à sa grande surprise et il m'aida comme même à me relever…Avec bien du mal !

-« Tu viens de me sauver la vie alors je considère ça comme un dédommagement. Et puis, je me suis vraiment mal comporté…Excuse-moi, Happy ! » Lui dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

-« Je suis content que tu m'appelles Happy ! Ça me fait plaisir, Charles ! Soyons alliés ! » Me dit-il en souriant.

J'eus la surprise de m'apercevoir que le contact de sa main et de la mienne était doux, chaud et rassurant. Avec lui à mes côtés, je me sentais capable de tout.

-« Avec plaisir. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-« Alors tu veux bien de mon poisson ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire d'idiot.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Je déteste le poisson ! » M'exclamais-je, outrée.

Et c'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise il éclata de rire et me répondit :

-« Je m'en doutais ! »

-« C'est bizarre ? » Lui demandais-je, timidement.

-« Non, tu es très bien telle que tu es Charles. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire tandis que mes joues se coloraient d'un rouge profond et que j'esquivai un petit sourire.

-« Merci pour tout, Happy. » Lui répondis-je.

-« De rien. Allons vite rejoindre les autres ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oui ! » Répondis-je, en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que nous partîmes rejoindre les autres toujours…Main dans la main.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, un peu plus tard, salle d'entrainement.**

Accompagnée d'Happy, j'arrivai dans la salle d'entrainement où à ma grande surprise tout le monde était là : Natsu dans les bras de Lucy, Lévy dans ceux de Gajeel, Panther Lily à côté d'eux et Wendy un peu plus loin soignant certains blessés. Aucun d'entre eux n'était mort…Dieu soit loué.

-« Charles ! Prince Freyr ! Vous allez bien ? » S'écria Wendy en me sautant dans les bras.

-« Oui, je vais bien grâce à Happy. » Dis-je, en lui souriant.

-« Je suis tellement soulagée, Charles ! » Me répondit-elle tout en commençant à pleurer dans mes bras.

-« Wendy…Tout va bien maintenant. » Lui murmurais-je, en caressant doucement ses longs cheveux.

-« Charles ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en larmes.

-« Mais je suis ici maintenant. Tout va bien. Nous sommes tous vivants, ne t'inquiète pas. » Murmurais-je doucement.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tu sais Wendy, je me souviens… » Dis-je soudainement.

-« De quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

-« Du monde de paix que tu souhaitais avec tant d'ardeur quand nous étions petites…Aujourd'hui, Fraga et Goltrin nous ont prouvés que nous pouvions leur faire confiance et… » Dis-je.

-« Charles…Tu es sûr ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Je veux un jour pouvoir contempler la paix dans ce monde de mes propres yeux. Et ce n'est pas en nous faisant la guerre que nous y arriverons ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oh, Charles… » Murmura Wendy.

-« C'est pour ça que j'accepte l'alliance entre nos trois pays ! Enfin…Je ne suis que prince mais vous pouvez me croire que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour soutenir cette alliance ! » Déclarais-je.

-« Prince Charles…C'est un honneur. » Déclara Panther Lily tout en s'inclinant devant moi.

-« Prince Charles… » Murmura la princesse Lévy en souriant.

-« Ça me va ! » Me dit Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Yosh ! Allons bottez le cul à Ombrague et à Cristar ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Voyons Natsu ! On vient tout juste de se battre que tu veux recommencer ! Bon sang, tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! » S'écria Lucy tandis que je rigolai légèrement.

-« Soit, comme vous le voudrez ma Dame… » Répondit-il, avec une moue d'enfant.

-« Allez, Natsu ! » Lui dit Happy en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-« Tu es blessé, Happy ? » Lui demanda-t-il soudain en le dévisagent.

-« Oh ! Prince Freyr ! Laissez-moi vous prendre en charge ! » S'exclama Wendy en se précipitant aux côtés d'Happy et en activant sa magie.

-« Wow ! Ça fait du bien ! Merci Wendy ! » S'écria Happy.

-« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, Prince Freyr. » Lui répondit Wendy avec politesse.

-« Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Happy plutôt que Freyr et prince n'est rien d'autre qu'un titre. » Murmura-t-il, en lui souriant.

-« Eh bien…D'accord Happy. » Répondit Wendy avec un grand sourire tandis que pour une raison inconnue mon cœur se serrait.

-« Hé mais j'y pense ! » S'exclama soudain Natsu.

-« Hum ? » Demanda Lucy, suspicieuse.

-« On est alliés avec Extalia maintenant, non ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Eh bien, il faut que j'en parle avec mon Père mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'accepterait pas les conditions de cette alliance. » Répondis-je.

-« Entre alliés on ne doit rien se cacher, non ? » Me demanda-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

-« Oui, je suppose... » Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

Il s'approcha alors de moi et nos visages ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-« Alors tu es une fille ou un garçon ? » Me demanda-t-il avec sérieux en plantant son regard d'onyx dans le mien.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça à vrai dire…Quel étrange garçon, celui-là !

-« Natsu voyons ! Ne demande pas ça au Prince Charles ! » S'exclama Lucy, horrifiée.

-« C'est bon, princesse Lucy. Nous sommes presquealliés maintenant alors je suppose que je vous dois la vérité…Une vérité dont peu de personne au sein d'Extalia sont au courant. » Murmurais-je, en baissant la tête.

-« Charles… » Murmura Wendy en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-« Non, non, tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire ! » S'exclama Lévy, en paniquant.

-« Avouez que vous êtes curieux et que vous vous demandez ce que je suis réellement. » Leur dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Allais-je vraiment leur avouez mon secret ? Celui pour lequel j'avais tellement souffert pendant des années ? Celui qui comptait plus que ma propre vie ? Et j'allais le dévoiler aux ennemis du royaume ? Ennemis…Non, ce ne sont plus des ennemis. Happy…N'est pas un ennemi ! Il m'a protégé au péril de sa propre vie…Je lui dois la vérité ainsi qu'aux autres qui se sont battus pour nous protéger !

-« Charles… » Murmura Happy tandis que mon cœur battait plus vite.

-« Mais avant toute chose promettez-moi de garder le secret. » Demandais-je.

-« Tu as notre parole, Charles ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je me retournai et plaça mes mains sur ma poitrine et les serra fortement…J'étais anxieuse, mon corps tremblait et ma voix aussi.

-« Je…Je…Je suis… » Murmurais-je.

Puis prise d'un élan de courage, je me retournai mes longs cheveux blancs derrière moi et déclara :

-« Je suis une fille. »

-« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Tu vois, j'avais raison ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« J'y comprends plus rien… » Râla Gajeel.

-« Biologiquement parlant oui. Mais je reste le Prince d'Extalia avant tout. » Leur dis-je.

-« Charles…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu un prince alors que tu es une fille ? Ne devrais-tu pas être une princesse ? » Me demanda Happy.

-« Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ! » M'exclamais-je en colère.

-« Charles ? » M'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-« Un fichu traité, ça ne te dis rien ?! » Criais-je.

-« Euh…Non. Ça devrait me dire quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Bien sûr que oui ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je suis désolé, Charles... » Murmura-t-il ses beaux yeux noirs brillant de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

-« Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça…Mais tu es vraiment un ignorant, Happy ! Tu es Prince ! Tu devrais au moins te tenir au courant des grands traités qu'à établi ton pays avec les autres ! » Répondis-je.

-« Je n'aime pas trop la politique en fait…Je préfère me battre. » Admit-il, gêné.

-« Happy, je te jure... » Murmurais-je, avec un petit sourire.

-« Et puis c'est Papa, Maman et Lucy qui s'occupent de la politique. Moi et Natsu on se charge de l'armée. » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Bon sang, Happy ! » M'exclamais-je, un peu amusée.

-« Pourquoi tu es un prince alors ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« Ouais c'est vrai ça ! Arrêtez votre manège et dîtes-nous tout ! » Grogna Gajeel.

Je me mis face à Gajeel et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer, froidement :

-« C'est à cause d'un traité avec le royaume de Fraga que je dois remplir le rôle de Prince. »

Ce qui suivit ma déclaration fut un énorme silence dans la salle. Tous les visages de mes amis me regardaient et ils étaient tous choqués que ce soit Lily, Lévy, Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu et...Mon regard tomba soudain sur Happy et j'en fut bouleversée. Son visage reflètaient une telle horreur ! Ses yeux noirs me regardaient, brillant d'incompréhension, de colère, de gène et de tristesse. Sa bouché était grande ouverte et sur son visage passait un millers d'émotions différente. Quand enfin il articula quelques mots, cherchant à donné un sens à ma déclaration :

-« Un traité ? Avec mon pays ? » S'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

-« Oh Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que cela serait le traité d'il y a quelques décennies… » Commença Lucy, en panique.

-« Oui c'est cela, Lucy. C'est le traité qui précise que si jamais aucun héritier mâle ne viendrais à naître dans le royaume d'Extalia alors le royaume devra être soumit et assimiler à Fraga même…Et ça je ne le permettrai jamais ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Alors c'est à cause d'un vieux bout de papier que tu dois être un prince ? Bah, c'est simple. Demande à ses imbéciles de le brûler ! C'est de leur faute après tout ! » S'exclama Gajeel.

-« Gajeel, voyons ! » S'exclama Lévy en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

-« Qu'est-ce t'as, crevette ? C'est la plus simple des solutions, non ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Mais on ne brûle pas un traité, Gajeel ! » S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

-« Ah bon… » Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Alors c'est à cause de moi que tu es un prince ? » Demanda soudain Happy.

-« Je… » Répondis-je.

-« Non, Happy. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute de vos ancêtres. » Lui dit sagement Panther Lily en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« Mais Lily… » Lui répondit-il.

-« Tu n'as rien fait pour ce traité. Tu n'étais même pas au courant de son existence, c'est Dame Charles qui a choisi de défendre son pays. Seule contre tous. C'est honorable, Dame. » Me dit-il.

-« Je…Merci, Prince Panther Lily mais je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. J'ai juste fait ce qui était à ma portée pour protéger ceux que j'aimais. » Répondis-je, surprise que l'on m'appelle « Dame » pour la première dois de ma vie.

-« Tu vois, Happy ? Elle ne te déteste plus, non ? C'est la preuve qu'elle t'a pardonnée. N'est-ce-pas, Dame Charles ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui. C'était débile de ma part de détester tous ceux venant de Fraga. Je m'en excuse profondément. » Dis-je.

-« Mais attendez ! Autrefois, il y avait une princesse à Extalia ! Mais elle morte dans un accident ! » S'exclama Levy.

-« Oui, c'est la version officielle. On m'a déclaré morte et j'ai fait comme si j'avais un frère. Je suis devenu Prince comme ça. » Expliquais-je.

-« N'y a-t-il rien que nous ne puissions faire ? » Me demanda Lucy.

-« Malheureusement non… » Répondis-je.

-« C'est barbant ! On ne peut même pas aider nos amis ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Tout problème a toujours une solution. Je suis sûr que vous en trouverez une pour régler le problème et même si elle ne se présente pas maintenant, elle se présentera plus tard. » Déclara soudain Panther Lily.

-« Prince Panther Lily… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh ! Appelez-moi simplement Lily comme tout le monde ! »

-« D'accord…Lily. » Répondis-je en lui souriant.

-« Au fait tout le monde je me demandais quelles magies vous utilisiez…Il y en a tellement ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Je commence ! Je suis le Dragon Slayer du feu ! Le seul et l'unique ! Je suis le protecteur de Fraga tout entier ! J'ai le sang du dragon qui coule dans mes veines et… » S'exclama-t-il.

-« C'est bon on a compris ! Je suis une des rares constellationistes encore vivantes ! » Le coupa Lucy.

-« Moi j'utilise la magie élémentaire du feu ! Comme Natsu ! » S'écria Happy.

-« Moi j'utilise une des plus belles magies du monde…La magie des mots ! » Lui dit Levy en souriant.

-« Moi je suis le Dragon Slayer du fer ! Et un vrai Dragon Slayer, pas une copie comme l'autre abruti d'à côté. » Ricana Gajeel.

-« J'utilise une magie basé sur le fer. » Dit tout simplement Lily.

-« Hé que diriez-vous d'un petit combat ! Je propose Lily contre Charles ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Moi ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Eh bien…Si Dame Charles le souhaite je pense que cela pourrait être intéressant même si je ne cautionne pas du tout les combats hors de nécessité. » Répondit Lily à ma grande surprise.

-« Je ne refuse jamais un défi ! » M'exclamais-je tout en activant ma magie.

-« Arrêtez, voyons ! On vient à peine de se battre ! » S'exclama Lucy.

Mais ce fut trop tard, j'avais déjà commencé à attaquer Lily qui bloqua mes vents avec une épée semblable à la mienne et à celle d'Happy. Il essaya de m'avoir en feintant mais cela fut peine perdu car je sautai et m'envola avec l'aide des mes vents. J'amortis ma descente mais c'est alors que Lily s'élança vers moi et m'attaqua. Je réussi à parer son attaque _in extremis_ et j'allais céder quand j'entendis :

-« Allez, Charles ! »

Wendy…

-« Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, Charles ! »

Happy…

Je n'allais sûrement pas perdre. Je rassemblai mes vents et s'invoqua le vent du nord à mon secours. Lily fut alors repousser et je me précipitai sur lui et le frappa avec mon épée de toutes mes forces. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais réussi à se relever, fondit sur moi et me toucha à la jambe avec son épée devenue aussi dure que le fer. Autour de lui, des dizaines d'épées étaient…En construction ! J'étais impressionnée…Mais je n'allais pas perdre. Je me relevai et j'invoquai une petite tempête qui bloqua ses épées quand elles arrivèrent vers moi. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux face à face.

-« Ô Zéphyr, vent de l'ouest, prête moi tes pouvoirs et souffle au-delà des limites de ton royaume ! Réduit tout à l'état de poussière ! » Ordonnais-je en chargeant ma dernière attaque.

-« Ô marteau d'Héphaïstos, abats-toi sur mes ennemis et applique leur la sentence fatal ! Brûle-les et détruit tout sur ton passage ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que son fer prenait le forme d'un géant marteau.

Nos deux attaques se rencontrèrent et généraient une explosion dans le château. Quand je rouvris enfin les yeux je fus stupéfaite de constater que Lily était toujours debout. Il était coriace !

J'allais l'attaquer encore une fois quand soudain il me dit :

-« Je pense que cela suffit, Dame Charles. Si nous continuons nous risquons de nous blesser. »

-« Pardon ? » M'exclamais-je stupéfaite.

-« Nous arrêtons ici. Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser. » Me répondit-il.

-« Mais…D'accord comme bon vous le semblera… » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-« Vous êtes une Dame forte…Peu normal. Vous êtes une étrange personne, Dame Charles ! » S'exclama-t-il en me serrant la main.

Moi ? Une étrange personne ? Hum…Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être soi-même ?

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, le lendemain matin.**

Elle est tellement belle…Même habillée en garçon. Et puis elle est tellement…Forte et impulsive. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux et elle est tellement sûre d'elle. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Au premier regard, j'étais tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Elle m'avait ensorcelé et charmé tel un ange tombé du ciel. Et son nom était : Charles D'Extalia. La mystérieuse et magnifique princesse d'Extalia...Même si en réalité elle était un Prince (on sentait bien la majuscule quand elle prononçait ce mot) et avait été élevé comme un garçon. Mais cela ne me gênait pas. Elle était la fille la plus originale qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle !

Soudain, j'entendis un hennissement suivit d'un choc.

-« Hé ! Éclair ! » M'exclamais-je.

Éclair était le nom de ma jument. Une magnifique jument blanche que je montais depuis l'âge de raison. L'âge où j'avais commencé mon apprentissage pour devenir chevalier. Car oui avant d'être prince de Fraga j'étais un chevalier…Comme Natsu !

Je soupirai en repensant à tout cela. Quand j'avais besoin de faire du tri dans mes pensés je montais Éclair et allais chercher un peu de calme dans la forêt entourant le palais.

-« Happy ! » S'exclama soudain une voix haut-perchée que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de ma cousine bien-aimée, Lucy.

Je me retournai et la vis vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge, ses longs cheveux d'or libres et un voile blanc et or posé sur ses ces derniers. Elle était accompagnée de Wendy, le Dragon Slayer d'Extalia, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu et argentée, ses longs cheveux nattés et d'un châle posé sur épaules, et de…Charles ! Qui, elle, était vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, des bottes elle aussi noires et elle portait une sorte de chapeau à large bord blancs qui cachait ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à un garçon…Mais c'est parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, hein !

-« Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien matinale ! » Leur dis-je en faisant avancé Éclair près d'elle.

-« Et toi alors ? » Me demanda Charles.

-« Il faut bien que je sorte Éclair ! Elle a besoin de courir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Éclair ? » Questionna Wendy.

-« Oui c'est ma jument ! Allez présente-toi Éclair ! » Lui dis-je.

Tout ce qui me répondit fut un hennissement.

-« Je peux la caresser ? » Demanda Wendy, ses yeux bruns brillant d'excitation.

-« Attends Wendy, je ne crois pas que… » Commença Charles.

-« Bien sûr ! » M'exclamais-je.

Wendy s'approcha d'Éclair et la caressa doucement. A ma grande surprise, Éclair semblait apprécier puisqu'elle hennit et s'approcha de Wendy.

-« Elle semble bien t'aimer ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Aye sir ! » Répondis-je.

Soudain, Wendy s'arrêta de caresser Éclair et vient se placer devant Charles.

-« Charles ! Je veux monter à cheval ! » Dit-elle.

-« Pardon ? » S'exclama cette dernière.

-« Je veux monter un cheval ! Comme à Extalia ! » S'écria Wendy.

-« Voyons, Wendy ! On n'est pas chez nous ici ! On ne peut pas faire tout simplement du cheval ! Et puis ici je n'ai aucun pouvoir je te signale ! Nous devons attendre que tout soit prêt pour notre départ ! » Dit-elle tandis que le voile de la peine se déposa sur mes yeux. Charles allait partir…

-« Dame Lucy ! Happy ! Je peux faire du cheval ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

-« Wendy ! » S'offusqua Charles.

-« C'est bon, Charles ! On peut bien s'amuser un peu avant de partir. Cela ne nous fera pas de mal ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Wendy…Allons bon…Que vais-je faire de toi ? » Murmura Charles doucement.

Soudain, je vis un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Lucy et elle m'adressa un clin d'œil. Oh, je le sentais mal ! Qu'allait-elle faire ?

-« Bien sûr que vous pouvez montez à cheval ! Moi-même j'en avais justement envie ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant d'un air innocent.

-« Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre que l'on ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda Charles.

-« Oui ! Si cela peut vous faire plaisir alors il en sera ainsi. Vous êtes nos invités après tout ! » Dis-je, appuyant Lucy.

-« Merci ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Malheureusement Wendy et moi ne pouvons pas faire de cheval dans ses tenues…Mais Charles, toi tu peux ! Monte avec Happy ! Wendy et moi allons nous changer et nous vous rejoindrons ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire d'ange.

Pardon ? Monter avec Charles ? Lucy savait-elle que je…N'étais pas insensible au charme de Charles ? Pas vrai !

-« Mais enfin voyons ! Je vais avec vous ! » S'exclama Charles en...Rougissant ! Je l'aurais jurer ! Je l'avais vu rougir !

-« Et que vas-tu faire avec nous ? Te changer ? Tu vas enfin t'habiller comme une damoiselle de ton rang ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » S'écria Lucy.

-« Jamais je ne m'habillerai en fille ! » S'exclama Charles à ma grande surprise.

-« Alors, monte avec Happy ! » Dit Wendy joyeusement.

-« Vous deux… » Grogna Charles tandis que les deux filles riaient discrètement.

-« Allez viens Wendy ! J'ai une tenue parfaite pour toi ! Tu vas voir ! » S'écria joyeusement Lucy en prenant Wendy par la main.

-« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » Dit Wendy.

-« On se rejoint à la clairière Happy ! J'essaye d'amener Natsu ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de partir et de me laisser seul avec Charles.

-« Euh…Désolé pour ma cousine… » Dis-je, gêné.

-« Pff…Elles sont bien drôles…M'habiller en fille, non mais je suis un Prince, voyons ! Et puis il n'y a qu'un seul cheval ! Elles sont vraiment...Exaspérantes ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« On peut monter ensemble, si tu veux ! Allez, viens ! » Me dis-je en me poussant un peu et en tapotant le flanc d'Éclair.

-« Euh…En fait je…Je te préviens, je suis tout le contraire de Wendy… » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-« Comment ça ? » Demandais-je surpris.

-« Je ne suis pas du tout douée avec les animaux et je n'ai presque jamais monté…Uniquement pour aller à la guerre…Le reste du temps je me déplace à l'aide de mes vents… » Dit-elle en rougissant.

Je ne pensais pas un jour voir Charles comme cela…Elle était tellement belle.

Je descendis d'Éclair et m'approcha de Charles qui me regarda avec surprise.

-« Je vais t'aider à monter ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais enfin ! J'ai dis que je n'étais pas douée avec les chevaux pas que je ne savais pas monter ! » S'insurgea-t-elle tandis que j'étais sûr du contraire.

-« Monte ! » Lui dis-je tandis que je la pris par la taille et que je la soulevai sans grande difficulté. Elle était si légère ! Contrairement à Lucy…

-« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle une fois installée sur Éclair.

-« De rien. Prête ? » Lui demandais-je en monta sur Éclair et en passant mes bras autour d'elle afin d'attraper les liens qui me permettait de diriger ma jument.

-« Oui. » Me répondit-elle tandis que je fis avancer Éclair.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était fou de se dire que la fille que j'aimais était là dans mes bras…Grâce à un des plans foireux de ma cousine ! Pour une fois, je lui en étais reconnaissant.

A ma grande surprise, Charles se laissa peu à peu aller dans mes bras. Elle était tellement...Frêle et fragile. J'avais encore plus envie de la protéger. Je l'aimais à la folie. Mais elle était le prince d'un royaume étranger, qui plus est ennemi. Impossible de l'aimer. Pourtant…Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure en la serrant contre moi. Faites qu'elle ne l'entende pas ! En plus, je me sentais rougir !

-« Charles, je suis désolé…C'est en partie à cause de mon royaume que tu es obligée de vivre comme ça… » Commençais-je.

-« Happy, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pour rien dans ce traité. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a signé. Ni même tes parents…Ce fichu bout de parchemin date de plusieurs décennies ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Charles, si jamais je peux faire quelque chose, dis le moi, s'il te plait. » Dis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« C'est déjà gentil de ta part, Happy. Je t'en remercie. » Me répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi…Avec un sourire.

-« Je…Ça ne t'a jamais pesé de vivre comme un garçon ? » Demandais-je, en rougissant.

-« Hum…Pas vraiment. Et puis c'est comme ça ! Je n'ai pas vraiment trop le choix. Mais si j'avais été princesse on ne m'aurait pas permis de faire un tas de chose que je peux faire actuellement ! » Répondit-elle.

-« Mais tu n'as pas envie de faire des choses que les dames font ? Comme porter des…Euh… » Dis-je.

J'allais dire porter des robes mais je me souviens de ses paroles.

Mais je l'entendis rire délicatement. Son rire était un rire d'ange…Une cascade de notes de musique !

-« Des robes ? Non pas vraiment ! Les vêtements masculins sont plus pratiques ! » Répondit-elle.

-« Ah bon…Eh bien je te crois. Je n'ai jamais essayé de robes. » Dis-je en paraissant bien idiot.

-« Tu devrais ! Ça t'irait bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en éclatant de rire.

-« Charles ! » M'écriais-je, surpris.

-« Je rigole. Au fait, on a parlé de moi mais je ne connais presque rien de toi… » Dit-elle.

-« Moi ? Eh bien…Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel ! Je ne suis pas une personne originale et courageuse comme toi ! » Répondis-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Mon cœur rata un battement mais je poursuivi.

-« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai toujours vécu ici en étant heureux avec Natsu, Lucy et mes parents. J'ai été peu à peu formé au métier de prince. Je veux juste rendre mon peuple heureux…Et toi aussi…Et Wendy bien évidemment ! » Dis-je.

-« Merci, Happy ! Mais et les parents de Lucy ? Tu n'en as pas parlé…» Demanda-t-elle tout en se laissant un peu plus reposer dans mes bras.

-« Ils sont morts quand Lucy avait dix ans…Et moi six ans. Je ne les ai pas beaucoup connu mais je les aimais bien.» Répondis-je, avec tristesse.

-« Oh ! Désolée, Happy ! Je ne savais pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle tandis que je me dis qu'elle était vraiment mignonne avec cette expression là sur son visage.

-« Pas grave. Mais ça a été surtout dur pour Lucy…Mais elle s'est vraiment remise grâce à l'aide de Natsu. Ils sont tombés amoureux et Lévy, Lily et moi on s'est bien amusé à les aider à le réaliser…Au final, ils se sont fiancés ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Je suis heureuse pour eux. Ils forment un très joli couple. » Répondit-elle, en souriant.

-« Mais des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse…Ils se sont fiancés assez récemment et je ne sais pu où me mettre. Lucy est ma cousine et Natsu est mon meilleur ami. Lucy est mon héritière pour le moment et Natsu est mon Dragon Slayer. Et moi je suis le prince de Fraga…Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire…Enfin, je dois t'embêter avec mes problèmes… » Dis-je avec gène.

-« Non, pas du tout. Au contraire je serais heureuse de pouvoir t'aider. Je pense que tu ne dois pas interférer entre eux…Laisse le temps faire son affaire. Cependant, tu dois leur laisser un peu de temps. Des moments à eux deux mais tu ne dois pas pour autant disparaître. Vis comme vous l'avez toujours fait et…Amuse-toi de cette situation ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Oh oui ! J'ai un tas de blagues intéressantes à leur faire ! » M'exclamais-je, en souriant.

-« Happy, voyons, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! » S'écria-t-elle, outrée.

-« Je sais. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Merci, Charles. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« De rien… » Répondit-elle.

-« Oh ! Regarde Charles, on est arrivés ! » M'exclamais-je en voyant la clairière.

-« Wow ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Il faut avouer que l'endroit était magnifique…Les rayons du soleil se passaient au travers la verte végétation de la forêt. Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait un petit lac d'eau sur lequel la lumière jouait et créait quelques fois un arc-en-ciel. J'adorais venir ici quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir…Cet endroit m'apaisait.

-« C'est magnifique ! » S'écria Charles, impressionnée par la beauté du spectacle.

-« Oui, c'est pourquoi je voulais te le monter. » Dis-je tout en faisant avancer Éclair près de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir.

Soudain, alors qu'Éclair était entrain de se désaltérer, un violent coup de vent souffla et les feuilles des arbres se décrochèrent et nous arrivèrent dessus. Puis, un deuxième coup de vent balaya la clairière et c'est peu après celui-ci que Charles s'écria :

-« Mon chapeau ! »

Et elle se précipita pour le rattraper en se penchant vers lui. Malheureusement, elle glissa et j'essayai de la rattraper mais Éclair henni, se cabra…Et nous tombâmes dans l'eau tous les deux. Je retiens ma respiration et je serrai Charles de toutes mes forces contre moi et je remontai à la surface aussi vite que je pus. Je pris une grande respiration et je regardai Charles m'apprêtant à lui demander si elle allait bien quand…Je m'arrêtai, subjugué par sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux blancs s'étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules en cascade, les gouttelettes d'eau présente sur sa peau rose sublimait son teint de nacre, ses yeux bruns me regardait avec stupeur tandis que sa main était posé sur mon torse et que sa chemise blanche était devenue un peu transparente...Tout comme la mienne.

-« Charles… » Murmurais-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle.

Nos regards étaient plongés dans celui de l'autre et nous étions tellement proches…Mes bras autour d'elle, nos corps l'un contre l'autre et sa main posée sur mon torse…

-« Tout va bien ? » Demandais-je finalement, sans pour autant m'éloigné d'elle.

-« Oui… » Répondit-elle évasive.

Nous ne pouvions détachés notre regard l'un de l'autre quand soudain…Je reçu un jet d'eau dans le visage. Je me retournai et m'aperçu qu'Éclair était venue nous rejoindre ! Je l'arrosai en lâchant Charles et me précipita pour la rattraper.

-« Éclair ! Reviens-ici ! » M'écriais-je tandis que ma jument m'éclaboussa en hennissant.

Et c'est à cet instant que j'entendis le rire de Charles. Je me retourna surpris quand...Je me reçu un jet d'eau dans le visage.

-« Tiens ! » S'exclama-t-elle en m'éclaboussant une seconde.

Je fus encore plus surpris mais je répliquai et nous commençâmes alors une bataille d'eau. Charles était tellement belle…J'étais totalement sous son charme. Son rire, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer et son sourire…Était pour moi un rayon de soleil.

-« Happy ? » S'écria soudain une voix familière.

-« Charles ? » Demanda une voix de fillette.

Nous nous retrouvâmes et nous aperçûmes alors…Lucy et Wendy sur des chevaux qui nous regardaient avec de grands yeux exorbités. Elles avaient changés de robes et de coiffure.

-« Ah, Lucy…» Murmurais-je en voyant ma cousine.

-« Que vous-t-il arrivé ? » Demanda Wendy, paniquée.

-« Demande ça au cheval d'Happy… » Murmura Charles en commençant à nager vers la rive.

-« Vous êtes blessés ? » S'enquit Wendy.

-« Pas du tout. » Répondit Charles.

-« Vous êtes tout mouillés ! Rentrons vite au château que je vous donne des affublements de rechange ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Dieu que non ! Happy ! Je suis une Dame ! » S'exclama-t-elle en commençant à me pourchasser.

-« Une Dame… » Répétais-je en pouffant.

-« Va plutôt chercher ton cheval, on rentre ! » S'écria-t-elle en remontant en selle.

-« Aye sir… » Murmurais-je.

J'allai chercher mon cheval et quand nous fûmes près à repartir à ma grande surprise Charles me dit :

-« Bah alors, on ne monte pas ? »

-« Euh…Tout de suite. » Répondis-je, surpris.

Elle voulait monter avec moi ? Mais il y avait Wendy ! J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait monté avec elle…Pourtant c'était avec moi qu'elle montait ! Oui !

Avec un sourire éblouissant, je montai derrière elle mais je lui laissai les rênes. La tenir dans mes bras devant Lucy et Wendy aurait été trop embarrassant…Et Lucy n'aurait pas arrêté de me rabâcher cette histoire !

-« Natsu n'est pas avec vous ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Non, il est resté au château pour préparé l'arrivé de l'armée d'Extalia qui doivent venir récupérer Charles et Wendy. » Répondit Lucy tandis que je me figeai. Charles allait partir…

-« Pour quand est prévu le départ ? » Demanda Charles.

-« Demain matin. » Répondit Lucy.

-« Oh non ! Déjà ! Mais je ne veux pas partir ! » S'exclama Wendy, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Wendy…Je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi non plus je ne suis pas enchantée à l'idée de rentrer. » Dit soudainement Charles.

-« Charles… » Murmura Wendy.

-« Mais pense aux personnes que tu vas revoir…Romeo par exemple… » Dit-elle en riant légèrement.

-« Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy toute rouge tandis que le rire de Charles devint franc et clair.

-« Tu dois être impatiente ! » S'écria Charles en faisant avancer Eclair un peu plus vite.

-« Qui est Romeo ? » Demandais-je.

-« L'amoureux de Wendy ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Charles ! » S'exclama cette dernière plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Romeo est le fils aîné du comte de Combolto. Un des futurs comtes de mon royaume…Et peut-être plus qui sait. Ah ! Et aussi, un de mes cousins par alliance! » S'exclama Charles.

-« Je vois. Wendy et lui doivent être adorables ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, Lucy ! » Répondit Charles.

-« Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy en commençant à galoper vers notre direction.

C'est à moment là que Charles fit galoper Éclair à son tour et que cela se termina en course poursuite avec Lucy qui criait en arrière plan. Cependant, à un virage Charles voulut faire tourner Éclair mais cette dernière n'aimait pas trop qu'on la brusque et tourna…Très violemment. Charles fut déstabilisée et manqua de tomber mais heureusement je la rattrapai et pris le contrôle des rênes tandis que j'ordonnai à Éclair de se calmer.

-« Tout va bien, Charles ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui… » Me répondit-elle.

-« Excuse Éclair. Elle n'aime pas être brusquée… » Dis-je en foudroyant ma jument du regard.

Elle avait failli faire du mal à Charles !

-« Oh ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas la brusquer ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Et c'est alors que Lucy et Wendy s'approchèrent, leurs cheveux volants dans le vent.

-« Charles ! Happy ! Vous allez bien ? » Nous demanda Wendy, paniquée.

-« Oui,vça va. » Répondit Charles.

-« Je suis tellement désolée ! Tout ça s'est de ma faute ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en commençant à pleurer.

-« Mais non, Wendy. Tout va bien. » Lui dit doucement Charles.

-« Tout est bien qui fini bien, nous pouvons donc y aller. » S'écria joyeusement Lucy en souriant.

Oh ! Ce sourire ! Elle tramait quelque chose ! Je le sentais mal…

-« Rentrons au château. » Dit Wendy, soulagée.

-« Oh ! Et vous deux ! Combien de temps allez-vous rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? » Nous demanda Lucy en s'adressant à Charles et à moi.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Charles puis je réalisai la situation. En effet, mes bras étaient autour de sa taille et je la serrais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de moi et sa poitrine était contre mon torse. Nos visages se touchaient presque et je pouvais apercevoir ses longs cils et sa bouche d'un si joli rose…Ses yeux bruns brillaient et ses joues étaient en feu…Sa peau était comme le nacre et ses longs cheveux blancs caressaient doucement mon visage.

-« Ah ! Désolé ! » M'exclamais-je en la lâchant brusquement.

-« Désolée aussi ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi et en se retournant.

J'entendis le rire de Lucy et celui de Wendy qui reprirent la route en conversant sur les différentes robes qu'elles possédaient. Quand à moi et Charles nous les suivîmes silencieux, trop gênés pour oser nous parler. Cependant j'étais content d'avoir pu l'avoir dans mes bras. Charles…Quoi qu'il arrive je te protégerais. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, le lendemain, devant le château.**

-« Je ne veux pas partir, Charles ! » S'écria Wendy, en agitant les pieds et en boudant.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu ne veux pas quitter Happy non plus ! Je le sais ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Je ne veux pas quitter les autres aussi… » Murmurais-je, en rougissant.

-« Alors, nous pouvons... » Commença-t-elle, remplie d'espoir.

-« Je ne veux pas redevenir le Prince D'Extalia mais je le dois. Tout comme tu es le Dragon Slayer d'Extalia. Et nous devons protéger notre pays. » Dis-je.

-« Oui, Charles, je sais…Excuse-moi de m'être conduite de façon si égoïste. » Me répondit Wendy.

-« Ce n'est rien. » Dis-je, en lui souriant.

-« Alors allons dire au revoir à tout le monde avec le sourire ! » S'exclama-t-elle tandis que mon cœur se serrait.

Nous dévalâmes alors les escaliers de la pour arriver dans la salle principale du château. Je fus surprise de constater que tout le monde était là.

-« Vous voilà enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama Gajeel.

-« Une Dame se fait toujours attendre. » Répondit poliment Wendy avec un sourire.

-« L'armée est aux portes du château. » Dit calmement Lucy.

-«Déjà ?! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Oui. Alors…Au revoir Wendy et Charles. Encore désolée que ces deux idiots aient pu vous enlever. » Me dit Lucy.

-« Voyons Lucy, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser et puis...S'ils ne m'avaient pas enlevés, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. Alors c'est tant mieux qu'ils l'aient fait ! » M'exclamais-je, en lui souriant.

-« Merci ! Enfin une personne qui nous comprend ! » S'écria Natsu en me prenant par les épaules.

-« Euh…Natsu, sache que je ne cautionne pas du tout vos actes malgré tout... » Répondis-je, tout de même.

Soudain, il se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Dis, tu veux bien nous défendre contre Lucy ? Sinon Happy et moi on risque de ne pas en sortir vivant… »

-« Avec plaisir ! » M'exclamais-je en riant.

-« Au revoir Dame Charles, Dame Wendy. Vous êtes toutes les deux des personnes exceptionnellement fortes et courageuses. Chacune à votre façon vous incarnez la volonté. Votre volonté de protéger votre pays et les gens que vous aimez. C'était un honneur d'avoir pu passer ce temps avec vous. Revenez quand vous le voudrez. » Nous dit Panther Lily en nous faisant à chacune un baisemain.

-« Merci, Lily. Vous êtes aussi fort et courageux. Vous êtes un excellent prince pour votre pays...Vous êtes juste et bon. » Répondis-je.

-« Merci, Panther Lily. Nous vous en sommes sincèrement reconnaissantes. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous avez un cœur bon, je le sais. » Répondit Wendy avec un sourire.

-« Vous allez nous manquer… » Murmura Lévy.

-« Grandis-vite, petite dragonne des cieux. Pour qu'un jour je puisse me battre contre toi. Et pas contre cette copie de Dragon Slayers. » Dit Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Hey ! Qui c'est que tu as traité de copie ? » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Je le ferais ! Un jour je deviendrais aussi forte que Natsu et toi ! » S'exclama Wendy avec un immense sourire.

-« Ouais ! C'est ça l'esprit ! » Lui répondit Natsu avec un grand sourire et en lui caressant la tête.

-« Tenez, Charles. C'est un livre pour vous. » Me dit Lévy, tout en me donnant un bouquin à la couverture rouge.

-« Oh merci ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Wendy m'a dit que vous aimiez lire ! » Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« Prenez bien soin de vous ! » S'exclama Lucy…Avec des larmes dans les yeux mais en souriant doucement.

-« Et n'oubliez pas de sourire ! » S'exclama Happy.

-« On se reverra, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda Wendy.

-« C'est promis. » Lui répondit Happy.

-« Alors à la prochaine fois…Et pas de poissons, Happy ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oh… » Murmura-t-il déçu tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

-« Je compte sur toi. » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-« Aye sir ! » Répondit-il avec son grand sourire d'idiot.

Wendy et moi nous préparions à sortirent du château afin d'attendre l'armée quand soudain Lucy étouffa un cri. Nous la regardâmes tous interloqués avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

-« Un chapeau ! »

-« Quoi ? Quel chapeau ? » Demanda Gadjeel.

-« Charles n'a pas de chapeau ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Oh ! » M'exclamais-je en me tâtant la tête.

-« Charles ! » Me réprimanda Wendy.

-« Mon chapeau ! Je l'ai perdu hier dans la clairière ! » M'exclamais-je, paniquée.

-« Perdu ? » Interrogea Panther Lily.

-« Oh non ! Ils vont découvrirent que je suis une fille ! L'armée va tout découvrir ! Un garçon n'a pas les cheveux longs ! Pas aussi longs que les miens ! J'aurais dû les couper ! Mais Mère ne le veut pas ! Ah ! Elle m'énerve ! Donnez-moi une épée que je les coupe ! » M'exclamais-je partant dans un peu tout les sens.

-« Calme-toi, Charles. Ce n'est pas grave. Wendy et les autres allez accueillir l'armée. Je vais prêter un chapeau à Charles. » Dit soudainement Happy.

-« D'accord mais dépêchez-vous. L'armée est prête à partir d'un instant à l'autre. » Nous dit Natsu.

-« Compris. » Répondis-je en emboîtant le pas à Happy.

Nous traversâmes en vitesse le château jusqu'au donjon où se trouvait la chambre d'Happy. Nous passâmes dans quelques couloirs jusqu'à enfin atteindre la chambre d'Happy.

-« Pardon, ce n'est pas rangé. » Me dit-il en ouvrant la porte sur une chambre dans les tons rouges et dorés avec de sublimes tapisseries d'exploits guerriers du royaume de Fraga sur les murs. Bien que sa chambre soit en désordre (des tas de choses traînaient par terre) elle était plus raffinée que ce que j'avais imaginé.

-« Ah ! Où ai-je mis ce chapeau ? » S'écria Happy en fouillant un peu partout.

Il était tellement gentil avec moi…Depuis plusieurs jours, il était devenu comme un rayon de soleil dans ma vie en plus de Wendy. Avec lui j'avais l'impression d'être enfin moi-même. De redevenir enfant. Je pouvais vivre telle que j'étais. Il ne me considérait pas comme le Prince Charles mais comme Charles, une de ses camarades. Il était tellement gentil et chevaleresque. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à mettre en jeu sa propre vie pour protéger la mienne et nous nous étions retrouvés dans des situations ces derniers jours…Il me sortait toujours d'affaire quand je faisais un mauvais pas. Il était adorable mais pas dans le sens où Wendy l'était. Et puis, il souriait toujours. Dans n'importe quelle situation.

-« Je l'ai ! » S'exclama-t-il soudain en tendant une espèce de chapeau blanc à large bord. Celui-ci était richement décoré et pourtant il me paraissait si simple.

-« Il est magnifique ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je te le donne ! » Me dit-il soudainement.

-« Je ne peux pas accepter ! Il est bien trop beau ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Ne t'en fait pas, Charles. Je te le donne il est à toi maintenant ! » Me dit-il, avec un magnifique sourire.

-« Happy…Merci beaucoup ! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant… » Dis-je, mes lèvres tremblant et en souriant légèrement.

-« De rien, Charles. » Me répondit-il en rougissant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Puis nous laissâmes place à un silence…Un lourd et pesant silence que je rompis en disant :

-« Bon bah…Je suppose que je vais devoir y aller. » Dis-je en me retournant et en commençant à partir.

-« Attends ! » S'écria Happy.

Je me retournai et me demanda ce qu'il avait. Pourquoi cela me faisait tant plaisir qu'il m'appelle ? Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à partir ? Ne voulais-je pas revoir Père et Mère ainsi que mes amis et mes sujets ? Pourquoi voulais-je rester ici avec lui ? Pourquoi voulais-je tant être à ses côtés ?

Soudain, il s'avança vers moi, le visage grave.

-« Happy ? » Interrogeais-je, quelque peu inquiète.

Et c'est alors…Qu'il me prit dans ses bras ! Je rougis instantanément et profondément à ce contact ! Je ne savais que faire. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et le sang me montait au visage ! Mon corps semblait brûler et ma gorge était sèche. Pourtant au fond de moi j'étais très heureuse qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. En quoi était-ce différent que sur Éclair ? C'était plus…Intime et chaleureux.

-« Bonne chance, Charles. Sois courageuse. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Et rappelle-toi que s'il t'arrive quelque chose je viendrais te sauver coûte que coûte. Je te le promets. » Me chuchota-t-il.

-« Oh, Happy… » M'exclamais-je profondément émue.

Et c'est alors que je passai mes bras autour de lui et que je le serra de toutes mes forces comme si j'allais le perdre à tout jamais…Happy, j'aurais tant aimé rester dans tes bras pour l'éternité. Ton étreinte était tellement chaude, douce, chaleureuse et surtout…Protectrice.

Je fermai les yeux et je profitai de sa chaleur ainsi que de son enivrant parfum quand soudain j'entendis une voix hautement perchée crier:

-« Happy ! Charles ! Tout va bien ? »

Happy et moi nous nous séparâmes dans la seconde qui suit, tels des amants fugitifs, et je m'empressai de répondre :

-« Oui oui, tout va bien ! »

Puis, je mis le chapeau et je dévalai les escaliers. Je me retrouvai face à Lucy et les autres qui, après quelques embrassades, me dirent au revoir.

Puis après avoir salué le commandant de mon armée, Sieur Nichiya qui vérifia si j'allais bien, je montai alors à cheval et dit calmement :

-« Au revoir, tout le monde portez-vous bien ! »

Et je me retournai sans regarder derrière moi quand soudain j'entendis un cri :

-« N'oublie pas de sourire, Charles ! »

C'était Happy qui me faisait de grands signes depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'idiot, il allait tomber…

-« D'accord ! Fais attention à toi ! » Criais-je avant de lancer mon cheval au galop.

-« Aye sir ! » Entendis-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes mais je les essuyai vite avec ma main telle que personne (à part Wendy) ne les vit. Cette dernière vient près de moi et me murmura :

-« Nous les reverrons, Charles. Promis ? »

-« C'est promis. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, palais d'Extalia, deux mois plus tard.**

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. J'étais rentré au château avec Wendy sans encombre et j'avais été accueilli par mes parents et par mon peuple tandis que Wendy avait été très contente de retrouver Romeo. Le plus dur avait été d'expliquer la situation à mes parents mais une fois chose faite ils acceptèrent avec beaucoup de plaisir la proposition d'alliance avec Goltrin et Fraga, malgré le traité signé il y a des décennies avec ce dernier. Ils avaient alors pris contact avec les royaumes de Goltrin et de Fraga et le traité devait être signé…Dans quelques semaines ! Pour l'occasion toutes les familles royales et leurs petites gens se donnaient rendez-vous au château d'Extalia ! Wendy et moi allions enfin les revoir ! J'étais folle de joie à cette idée ! Même si à vrai dire j'étais un peu gênée par le fait de revoir Happy…Nous nous étions écris quelques lettres mais ce n'était pas pareil de se retrouver face à face…Surtout depuis notre étreinte de la dernière fois !

Happy…Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui durant ces deux mois…Que ressentais-je au juste pour lui ? Je n'en savais rien…Sauf qu'il me manquait terriblement et que mon cœur se mettait à battre beaucoup plus vite dès que son nom parvenait dans mes pensés. J'étais aussi extrêmement joyeuse quand je recevais une de ses lettres…Nous nous racontions notre vie, nos petits tracas du quotidiens. Il me racontait les disputes de Natsu et de Lucy tout en mettant des petits commentaires qui me faisaient rire. Je lui racontais les aventures de Wendy et Roméo et aussi de mes entraînements au combat. Je gardais chacune de ses lettres précieusement avec son chapeau que je portais le plus souvent que possible. Ce chapeau était un cadeau d'Happy ! Ce n'était pas rien !

Je dirigeai vers la fenêtre de ma chambre et regardais les étoiles dans la nuit sombre en souriant. Happy, les regardais-tu aussi ? Je voulais juste te voir…Tu me manquais tant ! Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas. Et j'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne trouvais aucune réponse.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis…Une main pressé contre ma bouche. Paniquée j'essayai de me débattre mais mon agresseur me tient sans difficulté. J'allais faire appel à ma magie quand soudain mon agresseur me mit un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Je crachai un peu de sang et je sentis le monde autour de moi se flâner…Il perdait ses sons, ses formes et ses couleurs. Cependant avant que je ne perde connaissance, je pus entendre :

-« Etes-vous sûr de votre décision, Sire? » Demanda une voix masculine, celle de mon agresseur.

-« Oui sûr. Elle sera parfaite comme étant ma femme. » Répondit une autre voix masculine.

Sa femme ? Happy…Par pitié, au secours ! Et c'est sur cette pensée que je fermai les yeux, priant pour que Happy vienne me sauver. Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il me l'avait promis et Happy tenait toujours ses promesses…Quoi qu'il arrive !

* * *

 **Fin de la partie 1.**

 **Alors, chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensés ? Aimez-vous cette fiction ? N'est-elle pas un peu "too much" ? Ai-je bien réussi à décrire l'univers du moyen-âge ? Le vocabulaire moyenâgeux vous a-t-il posé des problèmes de compréhension ? Que pensez-vous du scénario ? L'intrigue commence-t-elle à prendre forme dans votre esprit ? Que pensez-vous des personnage de Charles D'Extalia et de Freyr Von Fraga (alias Happy)? Pensez-vous qu'ils pourront être réunis ? Et qui est le mystérieux homme qui a enlevé Charles afin d'en faire...Sa femme ?!**

 **Toutes les réponses dans la partie deux prévue pour...Le dimanche 12 février ! J'espère vous retrouver, chers lecteurs, et encore merci d'avoir lu mon histoire ! :)**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez une review afin de me faire part de votre point de vue, de vos hypothèses quand à la suites et de vos remarques sur mon oeuvre ! Merci d'avance ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, mes très chers lecteurs ! C'est moi, Miss Coca-Cola ! ;)**

 **Tout d'abord, Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! J'espère pour vous que vous passerez cette fête avec l'être qui vous est cher ! (Pas comme moi qui la passe en solitaire devant mon ordinateur xD)**

 **Donc, me revoici pour la deuxième partie de "La Destinée de Charles D'Extalia" ! Heureux ? J'espère sincèrement que cette partie vous plaira ! Vous n'avez pas attendu la suite trop longtemps ?**

 **Alors oui, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne suis pas fichu capable de tenir un calendrier de publication correctement. Que voulez-vous ? Après m'être trompé dans la date de publication de la deuxième partie de "Ma descente aux Enfers" ma précédente fiction, je me trompe de date de parution pour la deuxième partie de cette histoire ! Décidément, je suis maudite ! Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre ! Vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir fait remarquer ! (A croire que vous avez un calendrier dans la tête !) En tous cas merci à vous tous ! :)**

 **Avant de commencer je souhaiterais remercier les 7 personnes qui m'ont laissé une review :**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! :) Je suis heureuse que l'attente en ai valu la peine ! J'avais très peur que tu n'aimes pas cette fiction alors me voici rassurée ! Joussif ? Ahaha ^^' Eh bien...Merci pour le compliment ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies autant mes textes ! Mais c'est normal après tout, tu es mon plus fan ! :) "Infiniment long" ? Attends un peu, tu n'as rien vu ! ;) Mais le méchant est déjà là et tu le découvriras dans cette partie ! J'ai adoré décrire ce méchant en plus je lui est trouvé un super nom de famille ! (Je me suis vraiment cassé la tête...Ou pas ! xD ) ! Ah et tu découvriras Juvia plus en détail ! Merci à toi de m'avoir aidé à la conception de ce personnage ! J'espère que tu me laissera une review pour me dire ce que tu as pensé de cette partie ! Surtout la fin ! Oui, j'ai osé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai osé ? Ah ! Ça tu le découvrira à la fin ! Il va falloir attendre ! ;) Allez ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de lire ta review ! ;)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! Wie gehts du ? Danke Schön fur dein review ! ;) J'y suis allé fort ? Mais non pas du tout ! Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Mais ça devra attendre la partie trois ! ;) Hum...Oui peut-être un peu trop de dialogue, tu as raison ! Merci pour le compliment ! Vraiment ? Tu as adoré ? J'avais tellement peur que cette idée fasse clichée et que mes lecteurs soient déçus ! Ce que tu dis me rassure grandement, merci ! Heureuse que mon idée te plaise ! Ce sont vraiment deux idiots et comme tu dis c'est l'intention qui compte ! En plus il lui offre du poisson pour se faire pardonner ! ;) Merci, mais tu sais je n'ai pas chercher longtemps pour trouver les liens entre les personnages. Pour moi je vois bien Lily en grand-frère et Happy et Lucy cousins ça me semblait pas mal ! :) Oui, Gajeel avait bien raison ! On le devine peut-être pas, mais il est très intelligent...Surtout depuis que la princesse Lévy De Goltrin lui donne des cours ! ;) Vraiment, magnifique ? Merci ! Pour les scènes de combat, tu seras servi dans cette partie ! ;) La réponse à tes questions dans cette partie ! Et oui, Orga est indirectement au service de Sting étant donné qu'il est au service de son "maître" mais je ne te dirais rien de plus ! ;) Oh, ne me dit pas ça, la fin de chapitre est ENCORE plus sadique ! :) Pour comment sait-il (l'homme qui l'a enlevé) que Charles est une femme c'est simple...Il cherche une femme de lignée royale et il n'y en a pas autant que ça ! Allez, je te laisse lire ! J'espère avoir ton avis pour cette partie ! Je l'attends avec impatience !**

 **WolfBlut : Coucou ! Je suis ravie de te revoir ici ! :) Rien que ta première phrase m'a fait rire ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, je n'en étais vraiment sûre étant donné qu'elle n'est pas du tout du même genre que "Ma descente aux Enfers" ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes mais sans vouloir me vanter je pense que oui ! J'ai fait les choses en grand ! ;) Vraiment ? Tu es allé revérifier ? xD Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te trompais pas, Charles est une femme,mais elle se fait passer pour un garçon et pour le "Prince d'Extalia" alors qu'elle en réalité la "Princesse d'Extalia" ! Compliqué mes histoires, hein ? :) On se demande où je vais chercher toutes mes idées ! xD Et oui c'est un boulet mais c'est pourquoi on l'aime notre petit Happy! En plus il a offert du poisson à Charles pour se faire pardonner ! C'est l'intention qui compte ;) Oui, je sais pour les erreurs et je m'en excuse. Mais ce n'est pas simple de corriger un texte aussi long sans bêta-lecteur ! ^^' Ah, tes fameuses références à "Ma descente aux Enfers" qui en sont mais qui en même temps n'en sont pas ! xD Tu te demandes ce que je raconte, n'est-ce-pas ? Je t'explique tout ça par MP car ça serait trop long sinon ! Mais sache que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu remarques mes références ! :) Allez, je te laisse lire ! J'espère que tu me laisseras une superbe et marrante review pour cette partie ! **

**SandroT1804 : Bonjour, enchantée de te rencontrer, Sandro ! :) Merci pour ta superbe review ! Vraiment, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir véritablement un bon talent en écriture ! ^^' Mais ça fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre cela, merci ! Ma précédente fic' ? Tu veux parler de "Ma descente aux Enfers" ? Tu l'as lu ? Wow ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu fais partir de mes lecteurs "réguliers" ! Merci ! :) J'espère te voir plus souvent ! Woow ! Eh bien, bravo pour ton hypothèse elle est excat ! Tu vas découvrir Sting et Rogue dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Je prends en compte ton avis personnel et c'est ce que j'ai dans une de mes autres fic' "Disparition Londonienne" et j'ai hésité pour le prénom Carla...Mais Carla ça ne fait du tout moyenâgeuse (Bon...Tu me diras que Happy, Natsu et Grey aussi xD) et c'est pour donner plus de crédibilité au récit que j'ai décidé de lui donner le nom de Charles ! :) Oui, je sais...J'espère que tu as lu mes excuses juste au-dessus ! Il faut croire que je ne sais pas me servir d'un calendrier ! xD En tous cas, je suis surprise que tu l'ai remarqué ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu me laissera encore un autre review comme celle-ci pour commenter la deuxième de "La Destinée de Charles D'Extalia" ! Encore merci et bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Krokmou83 : Oh, coucou ! C'est une excellente surprise de te revoir ici ! Merci pour ta magnifique review pour la deuxième partie de "Ma Descente aux Enfers" et merci pour celle-ci ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir et de savoir que ma fic' t'a plu ! Revoir des personnes qui suivent mes histoires comme toi c'est vraiment super ! :D Surtout que cette fic' n'était pas du tout du même genre que "Ma Descente aux Enfers" alors je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ai plu ! Sur ce, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre et j'espère que tu me laissera une review pour me dire ce que tu penses de la continuation de l'histoire !**

 **Guest : Bonjour, Guest ! Heureuse de te rencontrer ! Je tenais à te remercier pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Et oui, dans ce chapitre je me suis laché sur le Romeo x Wendy ! Il y a tout un passage sur les sentiments de Wendy pour Romeo ! J'espère que tu en profitera bien et que tu me laissera une review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce passage ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Coucou, ma belle ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Je suis heureuse de te voir ici ! Merci pour ta sompteuse review qui m'a bien fait rire ! :) Oh, tu sais, je suis sûre que si tu creuses un peu tu peux trouvé pas mal d'inconvénient à ma fic' ! Surtout au niveau de l'Orthographe ! Encore merci pour ta review ! Alors, avant de commencer ta lecture, je te préviens je fais mention de GruVia et de JerZa dans cette partie. Un tout petit peu mais j'en fait quand même mention alors si tu ne souhaites pas poursuivre la lecture de cette histoire c'est ton choix ! Pas de problème ! ^^ Sur ce, bye bye ! Je verrais bien quelle décision tu as prise si tu me laisses une review ! xD**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont lu la première partie de cette fiction et, après cet interminable monologue, je vous laisse (enfin) profiter de la deuxième de..."La Destinée De Charles D'Extalia" ! Bonne lecture à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! :D**

* * *

 **PDV Charles, quelques jours plus tard, lieu inconnu.**

Où étais-je ? Ce que j'avais mal ! Ah, et en plus j'avais déjà une impression de déjà-vu !

J'ouvris les yeux et remarqua que je me trouvais dans une chambre…Magnifique. La chambre était décorée toute en blanc et en dorée. Le lit sur lequel je me trouvais était un vrai lit de princesse ! Il y avait des tapisseries de toute beauté au mur, elles représentaient la légende des jeunes filles pures et des licornes…Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis que j'étais…A une hauteur improbable pour un château fort ! J'étais tellement haut ! Mais avec mes vents peut-être réussirais-je à sortir…Oui, ça vaut le coup de tenter !

-« N'y pensez même pas, princesse. » Me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautais, me retourna et j'aperçu alors...Un sublime jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu océan avec une boucle d'oreille en cristal à l'oreille gauche. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut qu'il portait une tenue tellement peu respectable ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé princesse ? Non ! Savait-il que…

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je, prudemment.

-« Je suis Sting Eucliffe. » Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire carnassier.

Et c'est alors que sans réfléchir, afin de regagner ma liberté, je m'élançai vers lui et activa ma magie du vent…Qui ne vient pas ! Tout ce que je pu faire c'est de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'abdomen ! Il parut surpris et il activa sa magie. Cette sensation ! Soudain, il m'attrapa les deux bras et j'hurla de douleur et de peur.

-« Oh ! Aurais-je omis de vous préciser que je suis un Dragon Slayer ? » Demanda-t-il avec joie.

-« Dragon…Slayer ? » Répétais-je, abasourdie.

-« Oui, je suis le Dragon Slayer de Cristar, Sting Eucliffe, le Dragon de la lumière. » Me dit-il.

Déjà qu'avec magie, j'avais peu de chance de battre un Dragon Slayer mais là sans…Je n'avais aucune chance. J'étais perdue…J'allais mourir ici.

Soudain, je me revis dans les bras d'Happy, il y a quelques semaines :

 _-« Bonne chance, Charles. Sois courageuse. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Et rappelle-toi que s'il t'arrive quelque chose je viendrais te sauver coûte que coûte. Je te le promets. » Me chuchotait-il au creux de l'oreille._

Happy…Je compte sur toi. Je t'en prie, viens. Tu es mon seul espoir.

-« Sting ! Lâche-la immédiatement ! » Ordonna soudain une voix grave et masculine.

-« Bien, Maître. » Répondit-il avec un soupir.

Et c'est alors que le Dragon Slayer de la lumière me prit dans ses bras…Comme une princesse et me déposa doucement sur le lit tandis que je rougissais.

Je regardai l'individu qui semblait être le maître du Dragon Slayer. Il était grand, brun et avait des yeux noirs comme ceux d'Happy. Il était vêtu d'une grande cape rouge et d'une armure doré. Il tenait dans sa main une épée blanche qui dégageait une grande puissance magique. Qui était ce bel inconnu ? Il semblait plus âgé que moi en tous cas…Plus proche de l'âge de Lily ou de Natsu.

-« Franchement, Sting… » Murmura-t-il en regardant le Dragon Slayer.

-« Je m'amusais bien pourtant. » Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire à ma grande surprise.

-« Dès que tu vois une jolie fille tu ne peux t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? » Demanda le bel inconnu.

-« Désolé maître mais c'est dans ma nature de Dragon ! » Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hum…Ce n'est pas pour autant que Wendy, Natsu et Gajeel faisait la cour à tous les représentants de l'autre sexe. Même Natsu était engagé ! Gajeel n'avait d'yeux que pour Levy ! Et Wendy…Ma chère Wendy…Impossible !

Soudain, le bel inconnu s'approcha de moi et prit ma main…Sur laquelle il déposa un baiser !

-« Veuillez excusez la conduite de mon Dragon, princesse. » Me dit-il.

-« Prince Charles. » Répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Princesse Charles. » Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire que je ne saurais définir.

Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ?!

-« J'exige des explications sur le champs ! » Ordonnais-je avec tout mon impérialisme en me levant.

-« Des explications ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Pour m'avoir enlevé ! Sur le champ ! » Ordonnais-je d'un ton que je voulais tranchant et froid comme la glace.

Soudain, il sourit et…Il s'agenouilla devant moi. Ma main toujours dans la sienne il y déposa un baiser avant de déclarer :

-« Princesse Charles, les dieux n'ont accordé dans ce monde plus de force et de beauté qu'à vous. Vous êtes une sainte habillée d'un long manteau blanc de neige. Pour défendre votre patrie, vous avez appris à vous battre. Vous êtes plus forte que n'importe qui et vous avez une telle volonté ! Je suis tombé sous le charme. Sous votre charme, princesse. Je vous aime. Alors que mon cœur se battait dans l'improbable bataille que voici, j'ai décidé de vous enlever pour vous avoir à mes côtés. »

Je me sentis rougir et je voulu reculer d'un pas tant la porté de cette déclaration me bouleversait mais il se leva et m'attira contre lui. Je me retrouvai alors dans ses bras.

-« Je vais vous aider, princesse. Ensemble, nous allons détruire le royaume de Fraga ! » Me dit-il.

-« Détruire…Fraga ? » Répétais-je sans comprendre.

-« Oui. Je vais vous libérer des chaînes qui vous entrailles, princesse. Je vais rompre ce traité qui vous oblige à être Prince. Vous allez pouvoir redevenir princesse. Confiez-moi votre destin, princesse Charles, je me battrais pour vous. » Me dit-il.

-« Je… » Répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« Pour cela je vais tuer tous les membres de la royauté de Fraga ! Je vais détruire le royaume tout entier ! Je vais l'anéantir, l'hanilher. Et une fois cela fait, Charles, nous régnerions ensemble. » Déclara-t-il.

Il voulait tuer Happy ? Oh non ! Je ne lui permettrai pas ! Jamais ! Happy…Il voulait sa mort…Il allait le payer.

-« Non ! Ne le tuez pas ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Vous êtes si bonne, princesse. » Me répondit-il.

-« Ne tuez pas Happy ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! » M'exclamais-je en me dégagent de son étreinte et en me tenant devant lui mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

Soudain, il serra ses poings et me dit :

-« Alors comme ça il y a un autre garçon…Happy, Freyr Von Fraga c'est cela ? Votre ennemi juré…Pourquoi, princesse ? Alors que c'est de sa faute ? »

-« Happy n'y est pour rien dans ce traité ! » Répondis-je, vivement.

Soudain, il s'approcha de moi et prit dans sa main une mes mèches blanche qu'il embrassa tandis que je rougissais. Mais que faisait-il ?

-« Princesse. Oubliez-le. » Chuchota-t-il.

-« Oubliez ? » Répétais-je, surprise.

-« Oubliez ce garçon ! Oubliez Freyr Von Fraga ! Car vous êtes mienne à présent ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Vôtre ? » Répétais-je, abasourdie.

Soudain, il se laissa tomber devant moi et déclara :

-« Princesse Charles, je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Je vous demande votre main. Voudriez-vous m'épouser, ma mie ? »

-« P-P-Pardon ? » Bégayais-je, sans trop bien comprendre et en rougissant comme une folle.

Il se relava et me prit par la taille. Je voulus reculer mais je ne pu. Je tremblais...

-« Princesse, nous allons nous marier. Vous allez devenir ma femme. La cérémonie est prévue dans quelques jours. Je suis sûr que vous serez heureuse en tant que ma femme. » Me dit-il….Avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-« Marier ? Mais…Je ne sais même pas votre nom ! » M'insurgeais-je.

-« Je me nomme Lector De Cristar et je suis le Roi du royaume de Cristar. » Me dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce suivi par son Dragon Slayer.

Je me retrouvai seule dans cette immense chambre…Il voulait me marier ! Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi ce genre de chose là n'arrivait-il qu'à moi ? Je ne voulais pas me marier avec lui ! Hors de question ! J'étais un Prince !

Cependant, un Prince qui n'avait de Prince que le titre ! Et même pas ! Je n'étais qu'une petite princesse solitaire après tout...Cet homme, Lector De Cristar. C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait des avances. Oh, Dieu, de tels propos ! Ce que j'étais embarrassée! La tournure que prenait les événements...Me dépassait tellement !

Je m'approchai de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre où j'étais, mes longs cheveux blancs derrière moi. Quelques larmes coulaient sur mon visage pourtant j'étais sûre…Qu'Happy allait tenir sa promesse et allait venir me sauver.

Seulement...Combien de temps allais-je devoir tenir ?

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, Quelques jours après, château D'Extalia.**

Charles…J'allais enfin te revoir ! Ce que j'étais heureux ! Je ne tenais même pas debout dans les couloirs du palais d'Extalia!

-« Happy, calme-toi. » Me reprit Lily, avec amusement.

-« Je ne peux pas ! J'ai tellement hâte de la voir ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Happy, le royaume d'Extalia nous a appelé pour avoir notre aide sur un problème qui apparemment ne pouvait être mit à l'écrit. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais le temps de t'amuser avec Charles. » Me répondit-il.

-« Oh…Mais tant que je la vois alors ça me va ! Je suis tellement heureux ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oui, ça on a vu… » Soupira Lucy.

-« Lucy ! » M'exclamais-je, outré.

-« On sait très bien que tu es sous le charme de cette petite princesse. » Me souffla-t-elle, gentiment dans l'oreille.

-« QUOI ? » M'exclamais-je fortement en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-« Nous ne sommes pas aveugle, tu sais. » Rajouta Levy dans mon autre oreille.

-« Je…Non…On est juste...Hum...Amis… » Bafouillais-je, avec difficultés.

J'entendis alors deux rires clairs et joyeux retentirent dans les couloirs du palais.

-« Ce que tu es mignon, Happy ! » S'exclama Levy en souriant tandis que Gajeel me foudroyait du regard.

-« De toute façon, Charles est un prince, c'est impossible. » Dis-je tandis que mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine.

-« Rien n'est impossible, Happy. » Me dit Lily avec un sourire.

-« Alors explique-moi comment faire! Je t'en prie, Lily ! » Dis-je, d'un ton suppliant, en me retournant vers lui.

-« Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse, Happy. Je sais seulement que quand le moment arrivera, tu seras quoi faire. » Me dit-il sur un ton énigmatique.

-« Hum … » Répondis-je, déçu.

-« Fais-moi confiance, Happy. » Murmura-t-il, avec un sourire.

-« Taisez-vous, nous arrivons ! » Nous reprit soudain Lucy.

Devant nous se tenait de magnifiques portes toute en or gravés de scènes légendaires du royaume d'Extalia. Ce que c'était impressionnant ! Les portes faisaient au moins deux fois ma taille ! Le soleil se reflètaient sur elles et faisaient briller de milles feux les centaines de pierres précieuses incrustées dans l'or ! J'en étais bouchebée, une telle oeuvre d'art ! Extalia savait en mettre plein la vue !

-« Pouvons-nous vraiment entrer ? » Demanda Lévy.

Mais à peine eut-elle posé la question que les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille portant une armure argentée. Vu sa tenue, un noble surement.

-« Majestés et Dragon Slayers ? Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. Je suis Nady, un des proches conseiller du roi d'Extalia. » Nous dit-il.

Nous nous engageâmes alors dans un long couloir en pierre éclairé à l'aide de torches dont les flammes m'appelaient à elles. Cet endroit me fichait la chair de poule…Nous n'arrêtions pas de monter des escaliers vers le ciel. Toujours plus haut.

-« Natsu… » Appela doucement Lucy, morte de peur.

-« Tout va bien, je suis là. » Lui dit-il tout en lui prenant la main.

Nous parcourûmes encore quelques mètres puis nous débouchâmes…Dans une salle éclairée de milles feux par la lumière du soleil ! Ce que c'était lumineux par rapport au souterrain !

-« Wow ! » S'exclama Lévy.

Puis j'aperçu, autour d'une table, une dizaine de personne. Nady s'approcha d'eux et nous demanda de nous présenter. Une fois ceci fait, un homme aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil aux yeux bruns comme le miel vêtu très richement d'un ensemble rouge avec une longue cape bleu _roy_ et portant une couronne se présenta :

-« Je suis le Roi D'Extalia. » Nous dit-il.

C'était donc lui le père de Charles. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux…Ces yeux qui semblaient lire en moi et scruté chaque parcelle de mon âme.

Puis, une femme vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge et dorée s'approcha de nous et nous dit d'une voix douce :

-« Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour aider Charles…Je suis sa mère, Chargot D'Extalia. »

Wow…Ce qu'elle était belle ! Elle ressemblait tellement à Charles…Les mêmes cheveux blancs et la même voix. Seuls leurs yeux différenciaient. Ceux de la Reine étaient bien plus doux que ceux de Charles qui reflétaient toute sa volonté et son courage.

-« Et je suppose que vous connaissez Wendy. » Nous dit la Reine en faisant signe à la petite Dragonne de s'avancer. Elle nous adressa un petit signe de la main mais c'est à cet instant que…Natsu lui sauta dessus et la prit dans ses bras en disant :

-« Yo, Wendy ! Ça fait du bien de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Sire Natsu ! Voyons ! » S'exclama-t-elle tandis que la Reine riait doucement, touchée par ses retrouvailles.

Puis, elle nous présenta les différents conseiller et autres associés du royaume. Une fois chose faite, Lily demanda de sa voix grave et profonde :

-« Majestés, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? »

La Reine parut peiné et regarda vers le loin.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-« Q-Q-Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Charles ?! » M'exclamais-je au quart de tour.

Elle parut surprise de ma réaction mais sourit doucement avant de reprendre d'un air grave :

-« Charles a été enlevée il y a trois jours de cela. »

-« P-P-Pardon ? En-Enlevé ? » Demandais-je en espérant de tout mon cœur que j'avais mal entendu.

-« Vous n'ignorez pas la vrai nature de Charles…Notre fille. » Souffla le Roi.

-« Oui, nous n'ignorons rien. » Dit simplement Lily tandis qu'un sentiment de culpabilité me fendit le cœur en deux.

-« Elle est tellement têtue…Je n'ai rien pu faire. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Et si vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Bien, Princesse. Tout a commencé il y a trois jours. Le matin quand Wendy est venu réveiller Charles, elle n'a trouvé aucune trace de celle-ci. Après avoir cherché toute la journée, nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence : elle avait été enlevée. C'est pour ça que nous avons fait appel à vous. » Dit Le Roi.

-« Mais ce matin, nous avons reçu une missive…Ils veulent...Ils veulent… » Murmura Wendy, au bord des larmes.

-« Une missive de la part du Roi de Cristar nous a été envoyé. » Dit calmement la Reine.

-« Cristar ?! » S'écria Gajeel.

-« Dans celle-ci le Roi de Cristar revendique avoir enlevé Charles et nous demande la main de celle-ci. » Dit le Roi.

-« La main ? Vous voulez dire…La marier ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Oui. Le Roi de Cristar l'a enlevé afin de l'épouser et ainsi d'obtenir le royaume d'Extalia…Le fusionner avec Cristar et ainsi en faire un seul royaume…Charles étant notre seule héritière. » Murmura la Reine.

-« Marier ? » Répétais-je abasourdi.

Marier…Un homme voulait se marier à Charles…Un autre homme voulait me prendre Charles…Qui était-il ? Pour avoir osé faire ça ! Charles…Ma douce Charles…Mon aimée…Si jamais il ose toucher à un seul cheveu d'elle je le tue ! Charles…Attends moi.

-« Mon Dieu... » Souffla Lucy.

-« Qui c'est ce roi de Cristar ? » Demanda Gajeel.

-« Il se nomme Lector De Cristar et c'est un jeune homme de vingt-et-une années. Il est très puissant et il est le maître de l'épée de la lumière, _Lux. »_ Dit la Reine Chargot.

-« Tout comme je suis le maître de l'épée de feu, _Ignis._ » Répliquais-je, froidement.

-« Tout comme je suis moi aussi le maître de l'épée de fer, _Ferrum._ » Dit Lily, gravement.

-« Tout les souverains et leurs héritiers sont maître d'un élément. C'est comme cela que nous les reconnaissons et que nous le choisissons. La magie élémentaire est une magie rare et seuls quelques élus peuvent l'utiliser. Tout comme les Dragons Slayers. » Expliqua le Roi.

-« Allons sauver Charles !» M'exclamais-je.

-« Nous ne laisserons jamais une camarade entre les mains d'un homme comme cela. » Dit dignement Lucy.

-« Merci, tout le monde…» Nous dit Wendy, en pleurs.

-« Allons-y, alors ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Attendez, Sire Dragneel ! Vous ne savez presque rien de Lector De Cristar ! » S'écria Nady, affolé.

-« J'ai pas besoin de savoir des choses sur quelqu'un pour le butter. » Répondit-il.

-« Natsu… » Soupira Lucy avec un petit sourire.

-« Je vous prie, continuez, Votre Majesté. » Demandais-je poliment à la mère de Charles.

-« Lector De Cristar a accédé au trône il y a environ deux ans…C'est un tout jeune roi qui a cependant reçu la bénédiction de ses ancêtres et de son peuple. Il est très puissant comme je vous le disais il y a de cela fort peu de temps. Son Dragon Slayer se nomme Sting et a environ...Je dirais…Vingt-cinq ans…Pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre, il est très puissant. Faîtes attention, je vous en conjure. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Votre Majesté…Je vous promets de ramener Charles saine et sauve ! » Déclarais-je, tandis que le feu dans la pièce se mit à briller plus intensément.

-« Sire Freyr...Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Parce que Charles est…Une de mes camarades, mon alliée et mon amie. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber, jamais. » Dis-je, gravement.

-« Freyr Von Fraga...Je vous en prie, accéder à notre requête et ramenez-nous notre fille. » Me demander le Roi.

-« Je vous le jure, Votre Majesté. » Dis-je, solennellement.

-« Alors prenons les armés et allons détruire Cristar ! » S'exclama joyeusement Natsu.

-« Hum…Alors à ce sujet, sire Natsu… » Commença Wendy.

-« Vous en pouvez pas y aller avec l'armée ! » S'exclama la Reine, paniquée.

-« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas officiellement déclarer la guerre à Cristar…Des milliers d'innocent mourraient juste pour la récupérer et puis…Le peuple aurait besoin d'un motif…Il faudrait leur dire que Charles est…Une fille et ça serait la fin d'Extalia. » Dit gravement le Roi.

-« Je comprends. Vous souhaiteriez donc que nous y allions discrètement et que nous nous infiltrions à Cristar afin de récupérer Charles… » Murmura Lily.

-« Oui, si cela ne vous gène pas… » Dit la Reine, gênée par sa demande.

-« Au contraire, Majesté…Cela nous arrange…Vraiment. » Murmura Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Allons-y alors. Où est retenue Charles ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Au château du Roi de Cristar…Le Briseur de Dieu. » Dit La Reine.

-« Le Briseur de Dieu ? » Répéta Lucy, surprise.

-« Oui, on appelle ce château comme cela car il est construit à même la falaise la plus haute du continent d'Ishgar. Ce château est un exploit et une des merveilles de Cristar. » Dit Le Roi.

-« Alors allons-y ! » M'exclamais-je, avec empressement.

-« Soyez prudent. » Nous conseilla la Reine d'une voix douce.

-« Je viens aussi ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Non ma chère enfant…Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre en plus de Charles…Tu dois défendre le royaume. Et puis…Si Charles meure, ainsi que moi et ma femme, celui qui dirigera Extalia, en attendant que Fraga reprenne le royaume, sera celui que tu choisiras comme mari. Si jamais Fraga nous attaquais, tes pouvoirs seraient indispensables au royaume. » Dit Le Roi, avec sérieux.

-« Mais, Majesté ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Hors de question ! J'ai dit non ! » S'emporta le Roi.

-« JE VEUX SAUVER CHARLES ! » S'écria Wendy, tandis que dehors le vent commençait à souffler.

-« NON ! » S'exclama le Roi, en se levant de son trône.

-« Je soutiens Dame Wendy, Majesté. » S'exclama soudain une voix grave.

Je me retournai et aperçu un jeune homme aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux noir-violet richement vêtu. Il se dirigea vers nous, sa cape violette s'étalant sur le sol derrière lui. Il avait la classe !

-« Romeo… » Souffla Wendy, en rougissant légèrement.

Romeo ? Oh ! Alors c'était lui, l'amoureux de Wendy…Hum…Je vois. Ah ! Et il était aussi un des cousins de Charles par alliance !

-« Pourquoi, jeune homme ? » Demanda le Roi ne lâchant pas du regard Romeo.

-« Parce que j'admire le courage et la force de Wendy. Elle veut le sauver et moi aussi je veux sauver mon cousin ! Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous jure que je protégerai Wendy de toutes mes forces…Vous avez ma parole, mon Roi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oh, Romeo… » Murmura Wendy, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

-« Cousin ? » Interrogea Lucy, surprise.

-« Oui, princesse Lucy du royaume Fraga. Je suis Romeo Combolto, fils unique du duc de Combolto, Macao. Je suis aussi cousin de Charles par alliance. J'aime beaucoup mon cousin et je veux aller le secourir. Que se passe-t-il donc ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Le sauver ? Alors, il n'est au courant de rien… » Murmurais-je, à voix basse.

-« Effectivement. » Dit Wendy, un peu gênée.

-« Au courant de quoi ? » Demanda Romeo en nous regardant dangereusement.

-« Jeune comte, êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour la comtesse Marvell ? » Demanda le Roi.

-« Sans hésiter. » Répondit Romeo, avec une détermination sans faille.

-« Eh bien…Je ne peux que te laisser partir, Wendy…Sois prudente, mon enfant. Je t'aime. » Murmura le Roi.

-« Oh, Votre Majesté ! » S'écria-t-elle en précipitant dans ses bras.

-« Cependant, je tiens à rajouter à votre équipe mon unité spécial. » Ordonna le Roi.

-« Vous voulez dire qu'Erza va venir avec nous… » Murmura Romeo en blanchissant à vu d'œil.

-« Oui, mon cher enfant. » Dit joyeusement la Reine.

-« Au secours ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que le Roi, la Reine et Wendy riaient aux éclats.

-« Qui est Erza ? » Demandais-je.

-« Erza Scarlet, plus connu sous le nom…De Titania. » Annonça le Roi.

-« Ti…Tania ? La…Déesse de la guerre ?! » S'exclama Lucy, surprise.

La déesse de la guerre ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, royaume de Cristar, château du Briseur de Dieu.**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que j'étais retenue ici contre mon gré…Et trois jours que ce roi n'arrêtait pas de me faire la cour ! Il m'avait même offert…Des fleurs ! Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait m'avoir avec des fleurs ? Moi, la princesse guerrière d'Extalia ! Pff…Quel imbécile ! Il avait même essayé de me faire mettre une robe ! Une ROBE ! Non mais ! Vous rendez-vous compte ?

Happy…Wendy…Tout le monde…Je comptais sur vous. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper…Pas avec cette espèce de Dragon Slayer qui tournait autour de l'étage où ils m'avaient enfermé. Dès que je faisais quelque chose afin de m'échapper il arrivait dans la seconde qui suivait ! Fichu instinct de Dragon Slayer !

Si ça continuais à ce rythme, j'allais devenir la reine de Cristar et la femme de cet…Cet imbécile de roi ! Si jamais cela devait se produire je pense que la mort serait un sort plus qu'acceptable. Je refuse d'appartenir à cet homme ! Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber mon royaume…Ce royaume si cher à mon cœur, à qui j'appartenais tout entière…Je l'aime. Plus que tout.

Soudain, j'entendis une succession de bruits et des cris. Je me retournai violemment et me prépara à me défendre. Que se passait-il encore ? Serait-ce…Une attaque ?! Happy ! Serait-ce toi ? Pourquoi avais-je tellement envie de te voir ? Pourquoi me manquais-tu tant que ça ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de me jeter dans tes bras ? Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il à cent à l'heure ? Pourquoi ? Que ressentais-je pour toi ? De l'amitié ? Pas exactement…C'était plus fort que ça…Beaucoup plus intense. Ce sentiment me tordait le cœur et l'espoir me faisait souffrir. Quel était-il ?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit finalement et que j'aperçu…Un enfant ! Je fus tellement surprise que je ne bougeai même pas ! L'enfant était un petit garçon vêtu simplement mais richement. Il avait les cheveux…Vert ? Quelle couleur étrange ! Il avait aussi les yeux noirs qui brillaient d'excitation en me regardant…Oui, il m'observait comme si j'étais de la nourriture…

-« Alors c'est elle ?! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oui, Sire Frosch. » Répondit une voix que je reconnu tout de suite comme étant celle de Sting.

-« Ce qu'elle est belle ! » S'exclama-t-il tandis que je rougissais.

Moi ? Belle ? Cela me semblait tellement étrange !

-« Eh bien…Elle a du charme, on va dire. » Répondit Sting, évasif.

-« Hé ! Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce ! » M'exclamais-je, courroucée.

-« Elle a aussi du caractère. Dommage qu'elle soit si jeune et avec si peu de forme…Mais ce sont les goûts de mon maître… » Soupira-t-il.

-« Espèce de Dragon voyeur! » M'exclamais-je, outrée tandis qu'il riait aux éclats.

-« Sting, laisse ma future femme en paix, s'il te plait. »

-« Oui, oui, maître. » Répondit-il, évasif.

-« Alors, Lector, c'est elle ta fiancée ? » Demanda le petit garçon à Lector.

-« Oui, c'est elle. Présente-toi, ma princesse. » Me dit-il.

Je le regardai avec étonnement. « Ma princesse » ? Je n'appartiens à personne !

-« Je suis le Prince héritier du royaume d'Extalia : Charles D'Extalia. Et vous, jeune garçon ? » Demandais-je avec un grand sourire en croisant le regard de ce fichu roi de pacotille.

-« Je suis Frosch ! » Me répondit-il.

-« Frosch ? » Répétais-je, surprise.

En voilà un drôle de prénom !

-« Je vous présente mon cousin, Frosch D'Ombrague, le prince héritier du royaume d'Ombrague, mon éternel allié. Frosch, voici ma fiancée la princesse Charles D'Extalia…Qui va devoir se discipliner rapidement. » Dit-il en me foudroyant du regard.

-« Mais c'est un prince ou une princesse ? » Demanda Frosch.

-« Une princesse. » Répondit Lector.

-« Un Prince. » Dis-je…En même temps que lui !

Frosch nous regarda puis dit :

-« Vous êtes bizarre ! Bah on s'en fiche puisque de toute façon puisqu'elle va devenir ta reine, Lector. Et ma cousine ! J'ai une nouvelle cousine ! » S'écria-t-il…En me sautant dans les bras.

-« Hé ! Attends, tu… » Dis-je.

-« Entendons-nous bien d'accord ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'enfant qui me rappela celui de Wendy.

-« Oui… » Répondis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en l'asseyant sur mes genoux.

-« Tiens donc, alors comme ça la princesse aurait un minimum d'instinct maternelle ? » Dit Sting en pouffant de rire.

Je le fusilla du regard tandis que Lector s'exclama :

-« Parfait, alors ! Charles, ma mie, mon amour, occupez-vous de Frosch, je vous prie. »

-« Comment ça ? » Demandais-je surprise.

-« Eh bien…Mon frère jumeau Rogue est le Dragon Slayer d'Ombrague. Lui et sa jeune fiancée, Yukino, devaient escorter Frosch afin d'aller voir un de ses lointains alliés…Cependant, Rogue et Yukino ont décidé de faire une petite « escale » chez les parents de cette dernière…Et m'a donc laissé Frosch en charge ! » S'écria Sting en colère.

-« Ah… » Répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« Comme si j'avais le temps de m'occuper d'un bambin ! » Enragea-t-il…Avant de partir en calquant la porte.

-« Ma mie, voudriez-vous bien vous occuper de mon cousin pendant quelques temps ? Bien sûr, les servantes s'occuperont de tout mais je vous demande de bien lui accorder un peu de temps. Il est tellement excité à l'idée de connaître sa future cousine ! » S'exclama-t-il, ravi.

-« De toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire… » Soupirais-je.

-« Veuillez m'excuser pour ses conditions, ma mie, mais c'est pour votre sécurité. Jusqu'à notre mariage. » Me dit-il.

-« Ma sécurité ? » Demandais-je, ironique.

-« Oui. Vous êtes une femme et je dois vous protéger, je suis votre chevalier après tout. » Me répondit-il.

-« Dehors, je suis le Prince Charles D'Extalia, je suis un homme et je peux donc sortir sans risque. » Dis-je.

-« Plus pour longtemps… » Répliqua-t-il.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Je ne vais pas épouser un prince voyons ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Mais j'en suis un. » Répliquais-je, mon regard plongé dans le sien.

-« Plus pour longtemps. J'ai envoyé des messagers dans tous les royaumes et je leur ai mit par écrit votre histoire. Toutes les monarchies, tous les peuples du continent, tous les paysans sauront que vous êtes en réalité une princesse. » S'exclama-t-il.

Je fus tellement choquée que j'en restai pantoise. Il allait…Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il détruire ma vie et mon royaume ? COMMENT OSAIT-IL ? Je m'étais battu toute ma vie pour garder cela secret ! J'avais fait d'énormes sacrifices ! Je m'étais transformé en garçon pour la survie de mon royaume ! Et lui…Il gâchait tout en un instant ! Tout ça pour que…Je lui appartienne et qu'il puisse tuer le royaume d'Happy !

La colère prie le dessus sur moi et je descendis Frosch de mes genoux doucement. Puis, je m'approchai lentement de Lector et…Je le giflai de toute ma force.

-« Comment osez-vous détruire ma vie ? QUI ETES VOUS POUR ? Certainement pas mon futur mari car je ne vous appartiendrais jamais ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Je ne serais pas votre femme ! Vous n'aurez jamais Happy et son royaume ! JAMAIS ! » Criais-je de toutes mes forces avant de me retourner.

Soudain, il m'attrapa et je fus coincer dans ses bras. Il resserra son emprise sur moi et j'émis un petit cri de douleur. Ce qu'il était costaud ! J'avais beau me débattre, il ne lâcha pas prise.

-« Princesse. Vous êtes mienne. Un point c'est tout. » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Non. » Répondis-je faiblement.

Soudain, il mit sa tête dans mon coup et baisa lentement mon cou. Je tremblai de peur et lui ordonna d'arrêter mais tout ce qu'il me répondit fut :

-« Tout les royaumes seront au courant de votre histoire et ils nous aideront à vaincre Fraga. Je vais te libérer de tes chaînes car je t'aime. Je te rapporterai la tête de Freyr Von Fraga et tu pourras la contempler. Nous nous marions dans quelques jours, ma mie, et une fois cela fait, vous m'appartiendrez corps et âme pour l'éternité. »

Puis, il ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que je m'écroulai en pleures. Ma vie était fichue. Tout le monde allait savoir que j'étais une princesse…Extalia était perdu ! Mon royaume était perdu !

Soudain, je sentis des bras m'entourer et une voix d'enfant me dit :

-« Tout va bien. Je suis là. Pleure, Charles. »

Frosch…

Je caressai doucement les cheveux du petit garçon, les yeux remplis de larmes et le serra dans mes bras tout en pleurant sur mon sort.

-« Je ne comprends pas tout mais tu n'aimes pas Lector ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Non, je ne l'aime pas. » Répondis-je.

-« Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, pourtant un nom me vient à l'esprit…Happy, Freyr von Fraga…Il était tellement chevaleresque, gentil, attachant, amusant, joyeux, rayonnant, souriant, courageux…Tout chez lui m'attirait et à chaque fois que je pensais à lui mon cœur battait plus vite…Étais-je amoureuse de lui ?

-« Je ne sais, Frosch. » Murmurais-je.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, routes vers le royaume de Cristar.**

-« Roooh ! Foutu glaçon ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Cracheur de feu de pacotille ! Je te dégomme quand tu veux ! » Répondit une voix grave.

Et c'était comme ça depuis plus de deux heures…J'entendis derrière moi ma cousine soupirer.

-« Grey-sama ! » S'exclama une voix aiguë.

-« Calme-toi, voyons… » Soupira une autre voix à côté d'elle.

-« Allez, allez, ils sont jeunes. » Murmura une voix enjouée.

-« Hum… » Acquiesça une voix masculine.

-« Taisez-vous ! » S'exclama une voix tranchante et grave.

A notre grande surprise les garçons se turent et continuèrent leur chevauché tout en se foudroyant du regard. C'était le grand amour entre les deux…

Notre groupe était un groupe vraiment étrange. Il était composé de moi, de ma cousine, de Natsu, de Lévy, de Lily, de Gajeel mais aussi de Wendy, Romeo et de l'unité spécial d'Extalia…Qui était vraiment spécial mais alors vraiment vraiment vraiment !

Cette unité était composée d'étranges personnes :

Leur chef était Erza Scarlet, _alias_ Titania. Une légende vivante. Elle était la femme la plus puissante au monde et c'était pour cela qu'on la surnommait, Titania, la reine des fées. Elle était invincible. Une vraie chevalière, une mercenaire, une beauté ardente et foudroyante. Ses longs cheveux étaient rouges comme le sang de ses ennemis qu'elle massacrait sans hésitation. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui tuaient. Elle dégageait une puissance phénoménale ! Elle aspirait la crainte et la peur autour d'elle ! Une déesse de la guerre.

Leur sous-chef si je puis dire, était Jellal _alias_ Le Sorcier Céleste. Un étrange homme aux cheveux bleus avec un tatouages sur la joue et portant une grande cape noire. Il était calme et serein, à l'opposé du caractère d'Erza qui, apparemment, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Puis venait Ultear, une incroyable jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs que l'on surnommait la Sorcière des Enfers. Elle dégageait une incroyable puissance magique… On disait qu'elle était l'utilisatrice d'une des magies perdues de ce monde au même titre que la magie des Dragons Slayers ou celle des éléments. La Sorcière des Enfers, hein…Ce surnom avait vraiment l'air de lui aller comme un gant.

Il y avait également une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses qui se présentait comme la fille d'Ultear, Meldy. Elle était tellement rayonnante par rapport aux autres ! Toujours souriante ! Comme sa mère, elle dégageait aussi une puissance magique considérable. La fille de la Sorcière des Enfers…Quels pouvaient donc être ses pouvoirs ?

Puis, il y avait une élémentaire, tout comme moi, Charles et Lily…Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus azurs comme la mer, un peu timide mais très sympathique qui se nommait Juvia. Cependant je me demandais ce qu'elle était. Seuls les membres des familles royales ou les non-humains étaient capables de soumettre les éléments à leur volonté…Était-elle une « bâtarde » d'une famille royale ? L'avait-on chassé pour ça ? Ou alors n'était-elle pas tout simplement humaine ? Une nymphe ? Une sirène ? Que pouvait-elle bien être ?

Juvia avait beaucoup d'attention pour un autre membre de l'unité : le jeune homme qui s'entendait bien avec Natsu... Grey Fullbuster, un Demon Slayer…Une magie aussi rare que les éléments et au même titre que les Dragons Slayers. Sauf que les Démons Slayers étaient très rares et n'étaient normalement pas au service de la royauté. Charles, en plus d'un Dragon Slayer, avait un Démon Slayer à ses côtés…Étais-je vraiment capable de la protéger ?

La dernière membre de ce groupe était une jeune femme nommée Minerva. Elle avait, tout comme Ultear, de longs cheveux noirs. Cependant elle était habillé d'une longue cape noire et mauve. Sa magie était aussi une magie rare...Celle de l'espace. Elle dégageait une impression de force et de terreur. Son titre, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, était « Noire Damoiselle »… Elle inspirait la crainte et la terreur à ses ennemis. Tout comme Erza avec qui elle était bonne amie.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous formé une unité spécial ? » Demandais-je à Erza Scarlet.

-« Pour nous repentir de nos péchés, prince. » Me répondit-elle.

-« De vos péchés ? » Répéta Lucy, surprise.

-« Oui, princesse. Nous sommes tous des anciens criminels possédant des magies rares voir interdites pour certains d'entre nous. Mais alors que nous sombrions dans le mal, le Prince D'Extalia et la Comtesse Marvell nous ont donné une chance de faire quelque chose de notre vie. C'est pourquoi nous sommes l'unité spéciale du royaume D'Extalia. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Voyons, Erza ! Dit comme cela, cela fait vraiment…Héroïque de notre part alors que nous avons juste fait le minimum ! » S'exclama Wendy, gênée.

-« Sans vous, nous ne serions pas là où nous en sommes, Comtesse. » Répondit Jellal.

-« Eh bien…Je ne peux que reconnaître l'exactitude de ses propos mais avant d'être nos chevaliers vous êtes avant tous nos précieux camardes. N'est-ce-pas, Happy ? » Me demanda Wendy.

-« Aye Sir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Camarades ? » Répéta Minerva, surprise.

-« Oui, Minerva. » Répondit Wendy.

C'est alors qu'Erza s'avança vers Wendy et lui caressa doucement la tête en lui disant avec un magnifique sourire :

-« Tu as beaucoup grandi, Wendy. »

-« Merci, Erza ! » S'exclama cette dernière.

-« Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. » Répondit-elle humblement.

Alors la déesse de la guerre pouvait aussi être comme cela ? Une jeune femme pleine de grâce, de beauté et de gentillesse ! Une vraie mère !

Puis, il y eut un grand moment de silence avant que Romeo ne prenne la parole :

-« Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous au château ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Dans trois jours. Le quatrième nous lancerons l'offensive dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. » Répondit Erza.

-« Je vois. Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer dans le château ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Nous allons nous déguiser, bien sûr ! » S'exclama Meldy, ravie.

-« Nous…Déguiser ?! » M'exclamais-je, surpris.

-« Oui, c'est l'idée de Meldy. Juvia pense que c'est une excellente idée que son amie a eu. » Répondit Juvia.

-« Ah… Et comment allons-nous savoir où est retenue Charles ? » Demandais-je en pensant à ma bien-aimée.

-« Nous fouillerions séparément toutes les pièces du château jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé Sa Majesté. Est-ce bien clair ? » Nous interrogea Erza.

-« Oui, chef ! » Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

-« Une fois Charles sauvé, nous nous rassemblerons au point de rendez-vous, est-ce clair ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, chef ! » Répondis-je.

-« Bien, rompez les rangs. » Déclara-t-elle tout en avançant.

-« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être à l'armée ? » Me chuchota Romeo.

-« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » Répondis-je.

-« Vous les trouvez bizarre, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Un peu, je dois avouer… » Murmurais-je.

-« Charles et Wendy ont fait le tour d'Extalia pour les trouver. Et ils sont vraiment fort ! » Me dit-il, d'un ton enjoué.

-« J'imagine. Je ressens un grand pouvoir magique en eux. Tout comme dans Wendy, Natsu et Gajeel. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Oui ! Tout comme Wendy… » Murmura-t-il d'un air rêveur.

-« Tu l'aimes beaucoup ? » Lui demandais-je innocemment.

Il s'arrêta un instant et me regard tout en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate avant de s'exclamer :

-« M-M-Mais non, où êtes vous allez chercher cette idée, Prince !? »

-« Appelle-moi Happy. Prince n'est qu'un titre et puis…Nous sommes amis ! » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Bien, Happy. » Dit-il, après un moment de réflexion.

-« Ça se voit que tu portes une très grande attention à la comtesse Marvell. » L'informais-je.

-« Eh bien…Je… » Bafouilla-t-il.

-« Je trouve c'est honorable de votre part d'aimer quelqu'un comme tu le fais. » Dis-je.

-« Euh…Merci…Mais Wendy…Je ne suis pas digne d'aimer Wendy, vous savez. » Me répondit-il.

-« Vraiment ? Je ne le pense pas. Tu es prêt à donner votre vie pour elle. C'est un acte digne d'un grand chevalier, je trouve. » M'exclamais-je.

-« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui. Et arrête de me vouvoyez, nous n'avons pas un âge si éloigné que ça. » Répondis-je.

-« Ah bon ? Je viens seulement de fêter mes seize ans et vo..Toi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Majeur depuis un an, alors. Moi, je viens de fêter mes dix-huit ans. » Répondis-je simplement.

-« Je vois…Tu penses que Wendy pourra probablement m'attacher un peu d'importance ? » Me demanda-t-il, les joues toutes rouges.

-« Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Si le moment se porte n'hésite pas à lui dire tes sentiments. Je suis sûr qu'elle les partage aussi. » Dis-je.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Oui ! N'hésite pas et fonce ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Merci, Happy ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« De rien ! Mais tu sais…J'ai un peu les mêmes problèmes avec une fille… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ah bon ? Eh bien, nous pouvons nous entraider, non ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, avec plaisir ! » Lui répondis-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'Erza s'écria :

-« Regardez ! »

Je regardai devant moi et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Devant moi s'étendait une prairie remplies de fleurs de toutes les sortes. Bleues, roses, violettes, rouges, oranges et bien d'autres s'étendaient devant moi. Un peu plus loin se situait une ville gigantesque et animée et sur une montagne immense…Se tenait là le Briseur de Dieu, un magnifique château de pierre blanche avec de nombreuses tours et des toits de tuiles rouges. C'était dans ce château que Charles était retenue prisonnière…Attends-moi, ma bien-aimée, je viens te sauver. Aie confiance en la promesse que je t'ai faite.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, trois jours plus tard, matinée.**

Je dormais encore dans mon lit quand j'entendis un raffut pas possible et quelqu'un me secouer.

-« Wendy…Il est encore tôt… » Murmurais-je, d'une voix endormie.

-« Charles ! » S'exclama une voix enfantine qui n'était pas celle de Wendy.

J'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçu Frosch, déjà habillé, me secouer dans tous les sens.

-« Frosch…Laisse-moi dormir… » Chuchotais-je encore dans les vapes en rabattant la couverture du lit sur moi.

-« Charles ! Lève-toi ! » S'exclama-t-il en me tirant.

Je soupirai fortement et m'expira du lit tout en murmurant :

-« Bien j'ai compris… »

Puis j'aperçu dans un coin de la pièce...Sting et Lector ! Je poussai un cri aiguë qui les fit sursauter.

-« Vous ! » M'exclamais-je, outrée.

-« Qu'y a-t-il, ma mie ? » Me demanda Lector, surpris.

-« Sortez tout de suite de cette pièce ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda Sting.

-« Parce que ! » M'exclamais-je, furax.

-« Ma mie, c'est une journée spécial pour nous. » Me dit Lector tandis que je me pétrifiai.

-« Ah bon ? » Répondis-je me voulant plus détendue.

-« En effet, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais vous présenter au peuple comme la future reine de Cristar et que je vais annoncer notre mariage. » Me répondit-il.

C'est alors que je remarquai son riche costume. En effet il était vêtu d'une chemise, d'un pelisson, et d'un manteau. Les manches de sa chemise blanche et dorée étaient serrés au poignet et évasés en haut du bras. Son manteau demi circulaire était doublé de fourrure et sur son épaule une agrafe dorée retenaient son superbe costume qui était parsemé de pierres précieuses. Le costume de Sting était bleu clair et il portait toujours sa boucle d'oreille…Étrange, quelle matière étais-ce là ? Du cristal ? Non, sinon ça se refléterai à la lumière…Quand à Frosch il portait un costume...Rose ?

-« Reine ?! Présenter ?! Mariage ?! » M'exclamais-je, soudain.

-« Oui ma mie. Pour cela je vous ai fait apporter un magnifique costume. » Me dit-il tout en me montrant une magnifique robe blanche.

-« Il y a un problème. » Murmurais-je.

-« Ah bon ? Lequel ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« JE NE ME MARIERAI JAMAIS AVEC VOUS ET JE NE PORTERAIS JAMAIS DE ROBE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? » Criais-je de toutes mes forces.

-« Mais Charles… » Commença Frosch.

Soudain, Lector s'approcha de moi et me souleva par le col de mon affublement de nuit tout en me disant :

-« Vous êtes mienne, princesse. Veuillez ne pas opposer de résistance si vous voulez rester en vie. »

Il me menaçait ? Moi ?

-« Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vous appartenir. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je ne crois pas non. Car vous ne serez pas la seule à mourir…Votre chère Wendy ou alors vos chers amis du royaume d'Extalia pourrait mourir si vous ne m'épouser pas… » Me chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai…Vous ne ferez pas ça… » Murmurais-je en état de choc.

-« Ah bon ? Et qui vous fait croire ça ? Je suis le puissant roi de Cristar, le seul et l'unique. Le porteur de l'épée de la lumière. J'ai tout les pouvoirs, ma mie. Dont celui de faire de vous ma femme. Une fois que nous serons mariés, vous serez obligé de m'aimer. » Me répondit-il.

-« Je… » Commençais-je quand soudain un cri strident se fit entendre. Lector et moi nous retournâmes pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand nous aperçûmes…Frosch en crise de larmes. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Lector et me précipita aux côtés de Frosch que je pris dans mes bras et je lui demandai :

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

-« Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez…Vous allez finir par vous tuer et moi je vous aime tous les deux ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oh Frosch… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je ne veux pas que ça continu comme ça…En plus Yukino et Rogue me manque ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Yukino et Rogue ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Son Dragon Slayer et sa jeune épouse. » M'informa Lector, avec nonchalance.

-« Yukino est toujours gentille avec moi. Tout comme toi Charles…Vous vous ressemblez tellement. Elle aussi a des cheveux blancs et des yeux marron… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Que puis-je faire pour toi Frosch ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Tu veux bien mettre la jolie robe ? Tu ressemblerais tellement à Yukino ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Pardon ?! » M'écriais-je.

-«Une robe. » Répéta-t-il.

-« C'est hors de question ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'il retomba littéralement en pleures. Ses cris me fendaient le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas le voir comme ça.

-« Tu ne veux pas… » Murmura-t-il.

-« C'EST BON ! Je vais la mettre ta précieuse robe ! » M'écriais-je en colère comme une furie.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un de ses sourires d'enfants auxquels on ne peut résister.

-« Oui… » Soupirais-je.

-« Oh ! Voyons voir à quoi vous ressemblerez… » Murmura Sting avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Enfin, vous vous conduisez comme une dame de votre rang, princesse ! Vous allez être sublime dans cette robe ! » S'écria Lector tout en me tendant la robe en question.

-« Je n'ai pas dit que je viendrais me présenter comme future reine de Cristar car je ne le serais jamais! » M'exclamais-je avant de calquer la porte derrière moi.

Dans le cabinet qui me servait pour me changer, je m'approchai du miroir qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce. Je regardai mon reflet. Mes cheveux blancs étaient tout ébouriffés, ma chemise de nuit était froissée, mes yeux étaient sans la moindre étincelle de vie et mon corps me semblait plus mince que jamais. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne en main…Que dirait Wendy si elle me voyait comme ça ? Et Happy ? Eh mais ! Pourquoi je pensais à lui pour ce genre de choses ?

Happy…Viendras-tu me chercher ? Quand ? Tu me manques…Ton sourire, ton rire, tes bêtises, tes idioties, ton courage…Tout ça me manque…

Avec un soupir, je commençai à m'habiller. Une fois cela fait je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle. Devant moi se tenait une magnifique Dame. En effet, ses longs cheveux blancs glissaient sur ses épaules, ses lèvres fines étaient recouvertes d'un peu de rose et ses yeux étincelaient. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche épousant ses formes. Un décolleté carré sage mais laissant voir ce que l'on devait voir, ses bords étant cousus de motifs en fils d'or. Afin de souligner sa taille, il y avait une grande ceinture d'or qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. La robe soulignait ses hanches sans pour autant être transparente. Sur sa tête une tirade d'or était posée et glorifia l'ensemble. Cette Dame dans le miroir était-ce vraiment moi ? Moi, la princesse qui s'était résigné à devenir Prince ? C'était vraiment étrange de me dire que j'étais belle…Peut-être étais-je vraiment née pour être une princesse et non un prince ? Cependant, je ne pouvais abandonner Extalia, ma chère patrie…Je revêtis une cape blanche fourrée d'hermine avec laquelle je m'enveloppai et après un dernier regard au miroir dans lequel je souris je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

-« Ça vous va comme ça ? » Demandais-je aux deux garçons, interdit devant moi la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Ce que tu es belle, Charles ! Tu ressembles à Yukino ! » S'exclama Frosch.

-« Vraiment ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oui ! Merci, grâce à toi c'est comme si j'avais pu la revoir… » Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je le pris dans mes bras et ne regretta pas ce que j'avais fait. Frosch était juste un petit garçon à qui Rogue et Yukino, qui je pense étaient comme ses parents, manquait… Sans parents, il était un peu sans repère…Surtout chez ce barbare de Lector qui ne devait pas savoir s'en occuper correctement !

-« Ma mie, vous êtes la plus belle des roses du jardin d'Adam et Eve. » Me dit Lector tout en prenant ma main et en la baissant doucement.

-« Merci… » Lui répondis-je ne sachant pas très bien comment prendre cela.

-« C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie comme ça… » Constata Sting tandis que je m'empourprai et que je voulu lui lancer une bourrasque de vent par réflexe.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie ici. » Me dit Lector.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Il y a un lacrima qui vous en empêche, ma mie. » Me précisa Lector.

-« Un lacrima ? » Répétais-je.

-« Oui. » Me répondit-il.

Alors, si j'arrivai à trouver ce lacrima et à le casser, je pourrais utiliser ma magie pour prévenir Wendy, Happy et les autres ! Tout n'était pas encore perdu ! J'allais le trouver coûte que coûte, après tout j'étais le Prince héritier d'Extalia et…La maîtresse de l'épée de l'air ! Mais si je parvenais à rentrer chez moi, redeviendrais-je Prince ? N'était-il pas tant d'en finir avec cette comédie qui me faisait souffrir ? Enfin, je suppose que Lector avait déjà dévoilé la vérité à tout mon peuple…Une fois libéré que ferais-je ? Laisserais-je courir ses rumeurs ? Redeviendrais-je par la force Prince ? Ou alors deviendrais-je princesse et abandonnerais mon royaume à Happy ? Au final, il n'y avait aucune solution dans laquelle je pourrais trouver mon bonheur. Quoi que je fasse j'étais condamné à porter un poids…A choisir entre le bonheur et le devoir.

-« Charles ? » M'interrogea Frosch.

-« Oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il, mon trésor ? » Lui demandais-je.

Mais c'est alors que Sting s'exclama en pouffant de rire :

-« Alors le minus a pu réveiller son instinct maternel ! Je n'aurais pas parié qu'elle en avait un ! »

-« Pardon ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je ne suis pas un minus ! » S'écria Frosch.

-« Tu feras une excellente mère pour nos futurs enfants, ma mie. » Me dit Lector tandis que je réprimandai une grimace de dégoût.

-« Je m'occupe peut-être de Frosch car il est le plus intelligent et le plus posé de vous trois ! » M'exclamais-je en croisant les bras et en tournant la tête.

Mais c'est alors qu'avant qu'ils ne puisent me répondre plusieurs gardes entrèrent affolés dans la salle et s'exclamèrent :

-« Nous sommes attaqués ! »

-« Pardon ?! » S'écria Lector.

-« Des inconnus ont infiltrés le château ! Ils nous attaquent de l'intérieur ! » S'exclama un des gardes.

-« Combien sont-ils ? » Demanda Sting.

-« Nous ne savons pas. Mais ils ne sont pas très nombreux. » Répondit un autre.

-« Bah alors pourquoi ne les arrêtez-vous pas ? » Demanda Sting visiblement énervé.

-« Parce que ce sont des monstres ! » S'écria un garde.

-« Des mages ! » S'exclama un autre.

Non ! Est-ce que cela pourrait être…Happy, Wendy et les autres ?! Ils étaient venus pour moi…Oh Mon Dieu…Je n'étais pas seule…Ils faillaient absolument que je les retrouve ! Happy, ce que j'avais envie de te voir ! Oserais-je me jeter dans tes bras ? Bah…Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'avais bien le droit !

-« Ma mie, restez là. Ne bougez sous aucun prétexte et gardez Frosch avec vous. Je vous promets de vous protéger. » Me dit Lector…Tout en m'embrassant sur la joue !

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pff…Je n'avais aucune intention de rester là où j'étais…J'allais trouver ce maudit lacrima et m'échapper avec Forsch !

-« Maître, fermez tout de même la porte à clé. » Dit Sting en me regardant bizarrement.

Puis, ils partirent me laissant seule avec Frosch, enfermée dans la pièce. Zut alors !

-« Charles ? Que faisons-nous ? » Me demanda Frosch.

-« Nous allons trouver le lacrima qui m'empêche d'utiliser la magie et nous allons nous enfuir. » Dis-je.

-« Tu vas me laisser seul ? » Me demanda-t-il.

C'est alors que je m'approchai de lui et que je le pris dans mes bras.

-« Non…Tu es le seul qui m'est soutenue ici alors je vais t'emmener avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aiderai à retrouver Rogue et Yukino, c'est promis. » Murmurais-je doucement.

-« Merci, Charles…Je t'aime bien tu sais…Tu es la seule qui s'occupe bien de moi et qui sois gentille ici. » Me dit-il, les larmes dans les yeux.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon trésor. Allez, sèche ses larmes et trouvons ce lacrima ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Dis, Charles, les gens qui attaquent ils sont là pour te sauver ? » Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

-« Je l'espère…J'espère que c'est Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Happy ? C'est ton chevalier ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Euh…Bah…Euh… » Répondis-je, toute rouge.

Pouvais-je vraiment considérer Happy comme étant mon chevalier ?

-« Je vois. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Assez parler ! Cherchons ce lacrima ! » M'exclamais-je, en rougissant.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, en même temps**.

Je courrais dans les couloirs du palais de Cristar tout en profitant de la panique que nous avions causés…Ces idiots ne savaient-ils pas ce qu'était une mission d'infiltration ? Apparemment non, puisqu'il avait fallu que Natsu sorte ses flammes et cause la panique…D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier il me suivait penaud…

Tout avait commencé ce matin. Nous avions infiltré le palais déguisés. Erza, Juvia, Meldy et Minerva en domestiques et Ultear et Lucy en noble. Moi, Natsu, Jellal , Lily et Grey en modeste chevaliers tandis que Lévy et Gajeel avaient du jouer…Un couple marié de noble condition avec Wendy et Romeo comme enfants. Ce que ça avait été marrant ! Lévy et Gajeel étaient tous rouges ! Pourtant ça se voyaient qu'ils s'aimaient…Sauf eux qui ne voyait pas les sentiments de l'autre ! Une fois tout le monde fut prêt, en dépit des protestations du vrai-faux couple, la mission avait commencé.

Et tout ce déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que Natsu s'énerve contre un garde et le frappe e toutes ses forces avec son feu…Les autres s'en sortaient-ils bien ?

-« Franchement Natsu ! » M'exclamais-je, furieux.

-« Désolé, petit copain… » Me dit-il la tête penché vers le bas.

-« Comment allons-nous savoir où se trouve Charles maintenant ? » M'exclamais-je dans un mélange de colère, de profonde tristesse et d'inquiétude.

-« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » M'interrogea soudain Natsu.

-« Heiiin ? Quoi ? Qui ? » Demandais-je tout rouge.

-« Charles. Tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Eh bien…Oui ! C'est notre camarade ! » Commençais-je en rougissant fortement.

-« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu l'aimes comme j'aime Lucy. » Me dit-il.

-« Hein mais non, je… » Commençais-je.

-« C'est une affirmation, Happy. Tu l'aimes avoue-le. » Me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-« Oui…Je l'aime de tout mon cœur… » Dis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-« Eh bien tu vois que ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça ! » S'enthousiasma Natsu.

-« Pourtant, peu importe combien je l'aime nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble elle et moi… » Murmurais-je.

-« Pourquoi ? » M'interrogea Natsu visiblement surpris.

-« Parce que nous sommes les héritiers de nos pays et que pour Extalia elle est un garçon…Elle ne peut pas m'épouser. En plus nos pays se détestent plus que tout et c'est de ma faute si elle doit être un garçon…Sans parler du fait qu'elle doit me détester ! » M'exclamais-je tristement.

Soudain, Natsu s'approcha de moi et me mit une main sur l'épaule tout en me disant :

-« C'est faux ! Elle ne te déteste pas ! Je le vois bien dans son regard qu'elle t'aime ! Après je ne sais pas de quelle manière elle t'aime si tu es seulement un ami ou plus mais ne dit pas des choses comme ça, Happy ! Il y a toujours une solution à tout. Si vous vous aimez alors tout sera possible et vous trouverez bien à un moment ou un autre une solution ! »

-« Oh, Natsu… » Murmurais-je ému.

-« Bah, c'est ce que t'aurais dit Lucy. Vas-y, fonce mon pote ! N'ai pas peur de lui montrer ce que tu ressens ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tu es le prince héritier du royaume de Fraga et le porteur de l'épée de feu ! Mais avant tout tu es notre petit Happy à Lucy et à moi. Tu es notre petit frère, notre fils si je puis dire…» S'écria-t-il gêné.

-« Merci, Natsu… » Chuchotais, ma voix coupé par l'émotion.

-« Allez sourit, petit copain ! Je suis ton Dragon Slayer, je serais avec toi pour l'éternité. Je suis ton meilleur ami, ton frère, ton père. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Oui, c'est sûr. » Dis-je, en souriant.

-« Alors allons sauver Charles ! Je m'enflamme ! » S'exclama-t-il

-« Aye, sir ! » M'écriais-je tout en commençant à courir après lui à la recherche de ma bien-aimée.

Mais c'est alors que j'aperçu deux hommes richement vêtu sortir de la plus haute tour du château accompagné de tout un régiment d'au moins une cinquantaine d'hommes…

-« Natsu. » Murmurais-je en lui faisant signe de regarder les personnes.

Natsu eu deux minutes de réflexion puis me chuchota :

-« C'est un Dragon Slayer l'homme aux cheveux blonds. L'autre doit être le roi, Lector De Cristar. »

-« Charles a donc des chances d'être emprisonnée dans cette tour. » Murmurais-je décidé.

Une fois les hommes partis, Natsu et moi nous nous faufilâmes doucement dans celle-ci. Après une redoutable montée et plusieurs portes ouvertes en ne trouvant que des courtisants, j'allais abandonner quand Natsu s'exclama :

-« Allons voir au dernier étage. C'est souvent là qu'on enferme les princesses. »

Après avoir monté cinquante-deux marches ce qui est tout à fait étrange pour monter un étage nous arrivâmes sur un palier où il n'y avait que deux portes…J'essayai de les ouvrir mais toute les eux étaient fermés à clés.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix féminine chanter. C'était un chant très doux et calme bien que fragile. Ce chant était glorieux et divin…Il m'atteignait en plein cœur.

Je restai muet de surprise pendant plusieurs minutes, n'osant pas croire que c'était _sa_ voix, puis je décidai d'enflammer doucement la serrure afin qu'elle se débloque. Une fois que la serrure fut détruire, j'ouvris prudemment la porte et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle :

Une damoiselle tout simplement magnifique était entrain de chanter, un petit garçon sur les genoux. La demoiselle aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bruns était vêtue d'une simple robe qui mettait bien en valeur ses…Formes. Une ceinture dorée et une voix tout simplement magnifique…Tout en elle respirait le calme et la sérénité. Elle était d'une telle beauté que cela me coupa le souffle…Elle était tel un ange tombé du ciel…

-« H-H-Happy ? » Murmura l'ange tout en relevant ses beaux yeux innocents et brillant d'espoir vers moi.

-« Je rêve…C-Charles ? » Interrogeais-je prudemment.

L'ange hocha la tête et ses beaux yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle se leva tout en murmurant :

-« Alors tu es venu…Tu as tenu ta promesse… »

-« Bien évidemment. Je n'allais pas laisser ce roi t'épouser ! Tu es notre précieuse camarade ! » Répondis-je.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se mit à courir vers moi…Et qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant.

-« Happy ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai seule. » Lui dis-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras.

Mais quelques secondes à peine après, un cri retenti et une attaque magique nous percuta Charles et moi de plein fouet. Heureusement, je la tiens bien fort dans mes bras et je pu la protéger bien que nous fûmes envoyés au fond de la pièce.

-« Charles ! » S'écria le petit garçon.

C'est alors que sorti de l'ombre, un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs qui s'écria :

-« Que crois-tu faire avec ma future reine ?! »

Future reine ? Cet homme était donc le roi de Cristar, Lector De Cristar, l'homme qui avait emprisonné Charles et qui voulait l'épouser…Je ne lui pardonnerai pas cet affront !

-« Charles n'est pas à toi ! Elle n'est pas la future reine de Cristar ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura Charles, serrée contre moi.

-« TOI ! » S'écria le roi de Cristar tout en m'attaquant avec un poing lumineux.

Je pris Charles dans mes bras, la portant comme une princesse, et j'esquivai l'attaque. Je la posai délicatement au sol et invoqua mon épée de feu tout en commençant à dire :

-« Ô feu sacré, toi qui est l'origine de tout, brûle mes ennemis et réduis-les en cendres. »

Mais alors qu'un déluge de feu devait se produire…Il ne se passa rien !

-« On ne peut pas utiliser la magie ici ! Sinon ça ferait longtemps que je me serrais enfuie, idiot ! » S'écria Charles tout en évitant les attaques de Lector.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'admirer à quelle point elle était gracieuse et magnifique dans cette robe. Elle évitait précisément toutes les attaques. Elle semblait même…Les prévoir…Ce que c'était étrange !

-« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas utiliser la magie ? » S'écria Natsu.

-« Natsu ! C'est à cause d'un lacrima ! » S'exclama Charles, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Natsu jusque là.

-« Pas grave. Je vais démolir le minus à main nues… » Murmura Natsu tout en se jetant sur Lector.

Mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre un homme aux cheveux blonds avec une boucle d'oreille qui semblait presque briller s'interposa et attaqua Natsu.

-« Natsu ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de mon maître. » Lui dit le Dragon blanc.

Et c'est alors qu'il attaqua Natsu qui peina à éviter ses attaques.

-« Merde ! Si seulement je pouvais utiliser la magie ! » S'exclama Natsu.

Soudain, j'aperçu le roi de Cristar dont j'évitai les attaques changer d'objectif et viser…Charles !

-« Charles ! » M'écriais-je de toutes mes forces.

Elle tourna la tête et je me précipitai vers elle tout en la prenant dans mes bras pour la protéger de l'attaque imminente. La puissance de cette dernière était telle que je tombai par terre, à bout de force.

-« Happy ! » S'exclama Charles, horrifiée, ses deux mains devant sa bouche, ses yeux remplies de larmes, à genoux à côté de moi.

-« Puisque tu ne veux pas devenir ma femme alors je te tuerais toi et ton chevalier ! » S'écria Lector tout en dégainant une épée semblable à la mienne.

Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nous tuer…Le petit garçon aux cheveux verts se mit devant nous pour nous protéger.

-« Ne les tues pas, Lector ! » S'exclama-t-il en pleurant.

-« Pousse-toi de là, Frosch. » Dit calmement Lector.

-« NON ! Je protégerais Charles ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Protéger ? Mais tu es faible comme tout ! » Lui dit Lector tout en le poussant loin de nous.

Puis, il approcha sa lame de mon cou…Je ne pouvais plus rien faire…Sans magie j'étais trop faible…Beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir te protéger Charles, mon seul et unique amour…Ma magnifique Damoiselle.

Mais c'est alors que Charles s'écria :

-« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je…Vous épouserai ! »

Je faillis m'étouffer tant cela me paraissait improbable…Charles, pourquoi me protégeais-tu au péril de ta propre vie et de ton bonheur ?

-« Eh bien tu vois que tu peux prendre les bonnes décisions, _princesse_. » Lui dit-il en rangeant son épée.

C'est alors que Charles se leva majestueusement et alla rejoindre Lector puis ordonna :

-« Que Sting arrête le combat contre Natsu. »

-« Tu as entendue ta reine, Sting ? Arrête ce combat. » Dit Lector tandis que Sting arrêta de frapper Natsu.

Nous étions bien pitoyables, Natsu et moi…Nous étions à terre et nous n'avions pas pu sauver Charles…Blessé au ventre, je saignais de toutes parts.

Puis, Charles parti et me souris…Joyeusement avant de se retourner et de partir avec Lector et Sting quand tout à coup, elle s'arrêta net.

-« Charles ? Ma mie ? » Interrogea Lector.

Puis, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

-« Charles… » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors que Sting s'approcha d'elle…Et que Charles lui balança un coup de poing dans sa tête que malheureusement Sting réussi a éviter. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la souleva dans les airs tout en lui disant :

-« Petite peste, que croyais-tu faire ? Je suis un Dragon Slayer, on ne m'a pas si facilement ! »

Mais à la grande surprise de tous, Charles afficha un sourire et murmura :

-« Ta boucle d'oreille. »

Sting afficha une mine surprise puis porta son autre main à son oreille et constata que sa boucle d'oreille était effectivement cassée. Il hurla de rage et voulut mettre un coup de poing à Charles mais à cet instant…Une bourrasque de vent fit irruption dans la salle ! Je vis Charles faire un saut parfaitement exécuté afin d'échapper à l'emprise de Sting. Elle retomba avec grâce sur le sol et s'exclama, en levant sa main vers le ciel :

-« S'éveiller, Saisir la vérité, Contrôler le vent. Tuer Dieu. »

C'est alors qu'un cercle magique apparu sous ses pieds, faisant flotter dans l'air ses longs cheveux ainsi que sa magnifique robe blanche et dorée tandis que dans sa main apparu une magnifique épée bleu et argentée dont la lame reflétait les rayons du soleil.

-« Je suis la maîtresse de l'épée de l'air, L'Aria Divine ! Maintenant, nous sommes à jeu égal, Lector. » S'écria-t-elle en menaçant Lector De Cristar, qui la regardait bien trop étonné par cette démonstration de puissance pour réagir.

Puis, Charles leva sa main libre vers le ciel tout en récitant une incantation et c'est alors qu'une énorme barrière de vent se forma et nous protégea. Je vis Charles accourir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras tout en me murmurant :

-« Tu es un fou, Happy…Tu aurais pu mourir ! »

-« J'ai promis que je te protégerais, non ? » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Oui…Alors laisse-moi t'aider. » Me dit-elle.

Et c'est à cet instant que ses mains se mirent à briller d'une couleur blanche et qu'elle les déplaça lentement le long de mon corps tout en fermant ses yeux. Elle était entrain de faire disparaître mes blessures !

-« Tu sais aussi utiliser des sorts de guérison ? » Lui demandais-je surpris de cette révélation.

-« Pas très bien. J'ai toujours été nulle dans ce domaine et je ne l'utilise que rarement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ma chère Wendy qui me l'a appris. » Me dit-elle de sa voix d'ange.

-« Pourtant, tu me soignes. » Lui répondis-je, avec un sourire.

-« Partiellement, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Il faudra que tu ailles voir Wendy pour guérir complètement. » Me recommanda-t-elle.

-« D'accord. Merci, Charles. Maintenant je peux le battre ! » Dis-je tout en me relevant.

-« N'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? » Me demanda-t-elle, doucement.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui répondis-je.

Et alors que j'allais franchir la barrière de vent qui allait céder d'un instant à l'autre elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces et me demanda d'une voix à peine audible :

-« Promets-moi de rester vivant. Vivre sans toi…Je ne le supporterai pas. »

Cette déclaration me surpris. Y avait-il une chance pour que Charles retourne mes sentiments ?

Je la pris une dernière fois dans mes bras tout en profitant de son parfum et lui dit :

-« C'est promis. Promets-moi aussi que tu resteras en vie. »

-« C'est promis. » Dit-elle, avec les joues en feu.

-« Maintenant, il faut que tu t'enfuis. » Déclarais-je gravement.

-« Pardon ? » Me demanda-t-elle totalement perdue.

-« Il ne faut pas qu'il te mette la main dessus. Il faut que tu échappes à ce...Roitelet. Et aussi que tu ailles aider Wendy, elle est encore jeune. Et même si elle est avec Romeo, il se peut qu'elle n'arrive pas à le suivre. Il faut que tu la protèges Charles. » Lui dis-je sérieusement.

-« Oui…Mais je ne veux pas te quitter… » Murmura-t-elle, en baissant ses beaux yeux bruns.

-« Moi non plus mais il le faut, Charles. Prends le petit garçon, trouve Wendy et Romeo et prends possession du château. » Lui ordonnais-je.

-« D'accord… » Souffla-t-elle.

-« J'ai confiance en toi. » Murmurais-je doucement.

-« Moi aussi. Je sais que tu pourras le battre à tout prix. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

Puis la barrière céda et Lector se précipita sur moi à une vitesse affolante.

-« RENDS-MOI CHARLES ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« S'embrasser, réduire en cendres ses ennemis, contrôler le feu. Tuer Dieu. » Murmurais-je tandis qu'un cercle magique rouge et dorée apparu sous mes pieds et que dans ma main apparu ma fidèle épée, _Ignis_...Surnommée la Vaillante en raison de la force de l'âme qui l'habitait. Cette épée était mon bien le plus précieuse, le trésor du royaume de Fraga, l'épée qui avait combattu avec tous mes ancêtres et que mon père m'avait offert à ma majorité. C'est avec cette épée que je protégerais ceux qui me sont chers et que je prendrais les rênes de mon destin !

Mon épée de feu contre son épée de lumière. Lui contre moi. Le feu contre la lumière. Je pouvais y arriver. Charles avait confiance en moi. Et je n'étais pas n'importe qui. J'étais le prince héritier du royaume de Fraga, Freyr Von Fraga ! Le maître de l'épée de feu, _Ignis_ ! Un élémentaliste du feu ! Je n'étais pas faible !

Alors que Lector allait attaquer Charles je me mis entre les deux et renvoya son attaque tout en déclarant :

-« Ton adversaire ce sera moi, Freyr Von Fraga ! »

Charles me regarda un instant, surprise puis elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se prépara à sauter par la fenêtre.

-« J'ai confiance en toi, Happy. » Murmura-t-elle avant de sauter.

-« CHARLES ! FROSCH ! » S'exclama Lector.

-« Ô feu sacré, toi qui est l'origine de tout, brûle mes ennemis et réduis-les en cendres ! » M'écriais-je tandis qu'une gigantesque barrière de feu brûla Lector et permis ainsi à Charles de s'échapper.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, au même moment.**

Je sautai par la fenêtre, Frosch dans mes bras et me laissa aller dans cette chute vertigineuse. Ce que j'aimais ça ! Cette sensation de liberté ! Puis, j'invoquai mon vent plusieurs fois afin de contrôler ma chute et atterris gracieusement parmi les courtisans estomaqués.

-« Charles… » Murmura Frosch.

-« Nous n'avons pas le temps, Frosch. Je t'expliquerais tout après. » Lui dis-je.

-« Le chevalier, il va s'en sortir ? Et le monsieur aux cheveux roses ? » Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils s'en sortiront car après tout, ils sont les plus forts. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Puis, je me mis à courir dans les couloirs du palais où les courtisans affolés par diverses explosions s'enfuyaient. Dans cette marée humaine, je peinai à retrouver mon chemin. Quand soudain je débouchai dans une cours et vis…Une jeune femme rousse en armure entrain de massacrer tous ses adversaires ! Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui déployait une incroyable puissance. A eux deux, ils auraient pu prendre sans aucun soucis le contrôle du palais…Puis j'aperçu avec eux un jeune homme aux cheveux noir maniant l'épée à la perfection.

-« Erza ! Jellal ! Lily ! » M'exclamais-je, joyeuse.

Ils tournèrent la tête et toute leur stupéfaction se vit sur leurs visages.

-« Qui êtes-vous pour m'appeler ainsi ? » Me demanda Erza tout en s'avançant vers moi telle une tigresse.

-« Pardon ?! » M'exclamais-je surprise avant de me rappeler que j'étais vêtue d'une robe et que mes longs cheveux blancs étaient libres et volaient au vent derrière moi.

-« Qui êtes-vous, jeune damoiselle ? » Me demanda alors Jellal.

-« Vraiment vous deux…Vous ne me reconnaissez donc pas ?! » M'exclamais-je.

Ils tournèrent la tête en signe négatif;

Je posai Frosch à terre et m'élança dans la bagarre contre les chevaliers de Cristar qui furent surpris de voir une damoiselle telle que moi débarquer sur les champs de bataille. J'invoquai à la lumière de tous mon épée. Celle qui prouvait ma filiation.

-« Ô vent de l'Est, Euros, souffle tout sur ton passage. Montre leur ta puissance ! » M'exclamais-je tandis que des vents soufflèrent sur tout le champ de bataille.

-« Votre Altesse ! » S'exclama Erza, choquée.

-« Dame Charles ! » S'écria Lily.

-« Et bien dis-donc il t'en a fallu du temps pour me reconnaître, Erza ! » Lui dis-je, boudeuse.

-« C'est que…Cette tenue… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Je sais. Mais je n'ai rien pour me changer. Non mais, tu te rends compte qu'ils voulaient me marier, moi ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Vous vous êtes enfuie ? » Me demanda Jellal.

-« Oui et non. Happy est venu me chercher et en ce moment lui et Natsu retiennent Lector et son Dragon Slayer… » Murmurais-je, le cœur sur le bord des lèvres.

Erza dut voir mon changement d'attitude car elle s'approcha de moi et me caressa doucement les cheveux, comme elle le faisait pour Wendy , avant de me dire :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Votre Altesse. Ces deux là s'en sortiront d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

-« Merci, Erza. » Répondis-je.

-« Je les connais bien. Aucun ennemi ne peut leur résister. » Rajouta Lily avec un grand sourire.

-« Qu'allez-vous faire, Votre Altesse ? » Me demanda Jellal.

-« Retrouver Wendy. » Déclarais-je.

-« Bien, alors laisser nous vous aider. Nous allons vous débloquer un passage. Pour vous, notre courageuse Altesse. » Me dit doucement Erza.

-« Erza… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ne faîtes aucune pitié ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout en brandissant son épée et en commençant avec Jellal à me débloquer un passage.

Effectivement, ils ne firent aucune pitié. Erza semblait danser tout en combattant. C'était une danse gracieuse et mortelle, une danse de l'épée parfaite. Une danse de la mort. Ses cheveux rouges flottant derrière elle, elle était d'une beauté resplendissante, une déesse de la guerre.

Jellal était plus discret mais aussi déterminé. Sur son visage, ses yeux bleus brûlaient d'un ardent désir. Celui de protéger Erza à tout prix. Tout chez lui exaltait la puissance. Sa puissance était telle que l'air tremblait autour de lui. Il était un maître dans son art et ne laissait aucune de ses cibles s'échapper. Un piège mortel.

Lily maniait l'épée à la perfection et avait trouvé en Erza un autre maître de sa discipline. Il tranchait tout autour de lui avec force et autorité. Il prévoyait chacun de ses mouvements à l'avance et ne faisait rien d'irréfléchi. Il agissait en général de guerre désireux de mener ses troupes à la victoire. Il était impressionnant. Dans ses yeux se lisait toute sa force et son courage ainsi que sa sagesse. Il était vraiment un Prince dans toute sa splendeur.

Je me précipitai et suivit le chemin qu'ils m'avaient ouvert suivi de peu par Frosch.

-« Wow ! » S'exclama Frosch, épaté.

-« Erza, Jellal et Lily sont les guerriers les plus forts du monde. » Dis-je doucement.

Puis, Frosch et moi atteignîmes un bâtiment dans lequel nous entrâmes. Il semblait s'agir d'une sorte de pavillon…Une dépendance du palais dont les nobles étaient friands. Ils aimaient vraiment ce genre d'endroits. D'ailleurs celui-ci grouillaient de monde…Bien, comme cela Frosch et moi prendrons moins de risques. Attends-moi, Wendy. J'arrive !

Mais alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées je heurtai de plein fouet une jeune damoiselle.

-« Pardon ! » M'exclamais-je en relevant la tête et en apercevant…Lucy !

En effet, cette dernière était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose et couverte de bijoux en or, ses longs cheveux nattés. A la ceinture marron de sa robe pendaient ses clés.

-« Dame ! » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

Et c'est alors qu'accoururent…Juvia, Minerva et Meldy en tenue de domestiques suivit de peu par Ultear magnifique dans une robe bleue et noire.

-« Les filles… » Murmurais-je, choquées de les voir toutes ensembles.

Elles se regardèrent et mirent plusieurs secondes avant que Lucy ne s'exclame :

-« Charles ?! »

-« Oui. » Répondis-je en rougissant tandis qu'elles me fixaient leurs yeux grands ouverts.

-« Oh Mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas ! Ce que tu es belle comme ça ! » S'exclama Lucy, ravie.

-« Merci… » Dis-je.

-« Votre Majesté ? » M'interrogèrent Juvia, Minerva, Ultear et Meldy.

-« Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? » Leur demandais-je, surprise.

-« Nous sommes venues vous sauver, Votre Majesté ! » S'exclamèrent-elles dans un bel ensemble.

-« Oh, les filles… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Vous nous avez déjà sauvé par le passé. Maintenant c'est à nous de vous aider, Votre Majesté. » Me dit doucement Ultear.

-« Même si je ne m'attendais pas à avoir l'occasion de vous voir habillé telle que vous devriez l'être. » Souffla Minerva, amusée, en pouffant de rire.

-« Minerva ! » M'exclamais-je en rougissant.

-« Ce que vous êtes belle, Votre Majesté ! » Me dit Meldy avec un grand sourire.

-« Juvia pense que vous êtes telle un ange descendu du ciel. » Murmura Juvia.

-« Merci…Mais je ne pense pas mériter vos compliments…C'est tellement bizarre de me retrouver habillé comme ça… » Chuchotais-je en rougissant.

-« Tu es très belle comme ça, Charles ! » Me dit Frosch tout en souriant.

-« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Minerva en détaillant le petit garçon.

-« Je suis Frosch ! » Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire tandis qu'elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Frosch D'Ombrague, prince héritier du royaume d'Ombrague. Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser un enfant si jeune à un tyran comme Lector ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Comme toujours, vous êtes trop bonne, Votre Majesté… » Murmura Ultear avec son habituel sourire énigmatique.

-« J'ai les défauts qui vont avec mes qualités. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Mais c'est à ce moment que des gardes entrèrent dans la pièce et semblèrent me chercher du regard.

-« Venez Majesté, par ici. » Me dit Ultear en découvrant un rideau…Et un passage secret !

-« Ultear… » Chuchotais-je, émue.

-« Faîtes attention à vous, Votre Majesté. » Me murmurèrent Minerva, Juvia et Mledy.

-« Oh, Juvia, Minerva, Meldy… » Murmurais-je, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

-« Tu comptes beaucoup pour Happy ! Alors, fais ce que tu as faire, Charles. Tu es aussi précieuse pour lui que Natsu pour moi. » Me dit Lucy en me mettant une main sur son épaule.

-« Oh, Lucy… » Chuchotais-je, au bord des larmes.

-« Après tout tu es notre précieuse petite camarde ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

-« Nous allons vous protéger. Partez tant qu'il est encore tant, Votre Majesté. » Me dit Meldy, les poings serrés et les yeux remplies de courage. La petite rose du jardin d'Ultear avait bien grandi.

Des larmes dans les yeux je m'enfuis par le passage secret, tenant Frosch par la main. Après une course effrénée, j'arrivai dans une magnifique clairière qui me rappela celle du royaume de Fraga. Celle où j'étais tombée dans l'eau avec Happy…

Oh, Happy…Vas-tu bien ? Comment avais-je pu m'enfuir ainsi alors que tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour moi ? Happy, ton sourire, tes bras, ton odeur…Je te voulais tout les jours auprès de moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensais-je tout les jours à toi ? Pourquoi ressentais-je ce sentiment dans ma poitrine ? A la fois une joie immense et un espoir incommensurable accompagné d'une douleur profonde et sans nom qui tiraillait mon cœur de toutes parts ? Quelles étaient mes sentiments pour Happy ? Je lui portais une grande affection comme j'avais je n'avais porté auparavant… Un sentiment mélangeant joie, peur, tristesse, rire et larmes…Happy, mon valeureux chevalier…Se pourrait-il que j'ai finis par…L'aimer ? Oui, je l'aimais mais comment ? Comme j'aimais mes autres amis ? Non, plus comme j'aimais Wendy…Happy, te considérais-je vraiment comme mon meilleur ami ? Non… Mon cœur n'était pas en accord avec cette analyse…Alors comment t'aimais-je, toi mon chevalier servant ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas trouver la réponse au fond de moi-même ? Pourquoi devais-je tant souffrir de te porter des sentiments sur lesquels je ne pouvais mettre un mot ? Pourquoi ?

Soudain, j'entendis le bruit d'une explosion et je sentis le vent souffler. Attendez ce vent…Je le reconnaîtrais entre milles ! C'était le vent de Wendy ! Une brise douce et joyeuse mais aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. Dure et déterminé mais à la fois si calme. Wendy faisait de son vent un art. Elle le faisait chanter. Le vent faisait partie intégrante d'elle-même !

-« Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je.

Cependant personne ne me répondit. Je décidai alors de courir vers la source de l'explosion…Wendy devait surement se battre...Pour moi. Alors que c'était à moi de la protéger. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Elle avait tout accepté de ma part. Malgré le fait que je sois devenue un garçon elle était restée à mes côtés. Et même si elle avait raison quand elle me disait qu'il faillait que je redevienne une damoiselle, elle supportait mon obstination. Elle était douce, patiente et calme. Et surtout souriante…Elle était ma raison de vivre. Mon Dragon Slayer, ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur.

Et c'est alors que je débouchai dans une clairière. Elle aurait calme, apaisante et magnifique s'il n'y avait pas eu un combat qui se déroulait à ce moment même. Gajeel, vêtu d'un magnifique costume de noble bleu _roy_ , et Lévy, vêtu d'une somptueuse robe assortie au costume de Gajeel, se battaient contre des soldats. Ils avaient beau avoir largement le dessus avec l'aide de Grey, vêtu d'une armure simple mais magnifique, cependant les soldats étaient en nombres trop important.

C'est alors que j'entendis un cri aiguë et que je me retrouvai et vis…Wendy, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue ciel avec des licornes argentés dessus, ses longs cheveux bleu libres volant dans le ciel, à ses bras des bracelets argentés somptueux.

Mais c'est alors que j'aperçu derrière elle un homme avec un couteau qui le levai vers elle.

-« Weeeeeeeeeeeendy ! » M'écriais-je, morte de peur, la distance entre nous deux étant trop important pour que je puisse agir.

Et alors que le couteau de l'homme allait se planter dans sa poitrine et la tuer, il alla se planter dans le bras de…Romeo ! Il s'était interposé entre les deux afin de sauver Wendy ! Mon Dieu, quel acte courageux ! Il aimait vraiment Wendy de tout son cœur…Il était prêt à donner sa vie afin de la protéger !

-« Romeo ! » S'écria cette dernière, tétanisée.

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Wendy ! » S'exclama-t-il, ses yeux brûlant de rage et d'un feu que je ne saurais décrire tant il était impressionnant en cet instant.

Et c'est alors que des flammes de couleurs rouges vives apparurent et brûlèrent l'homme qui avait voulu tuer Wendy. Malgré ses cris de douleur, je n'éprouvai aucune pitié envers cet homme qui avait voulu me prendre ce à quoi je tenais le plus au monde, ma chère Wendy.

Puis, une fois la peur passé, Wendy se leva et sauta dans les bras de Romeo en pleurant. Il la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait beau rougir comme une tomate, il souriait doucement. C'était vraiment étrange de voir ma très chère Wendy dans les bras d'un homme…Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle.

Mais c'est alors qu'une sorte de monstre, un croisement entre un loup et un guépard, surgit derrière eux.

-« Weeendy ! Romeeeo ! Derrière-vous ! » M'écriais-je en chargeant mes boules de vents.

Ils se retournèrent et crièrent de peur. Et alors que le monstre allait les engloutir, Wendy s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son bien-aimé qui se prépara à la protéger au prix de sa propre vie…Mais c'est alors que mes boules de vents détournèrent l'attention du monstre qui hurla de douleur étant donné qu'elles étaient arrivées dans ses yeux.

Je m'avançai gracieusement vers lui, mes longs cheveux derrière moi, ma robe volant au gré du vent, et déclarais :

-« Je ne te laisserai pas les toucher ! »

Je vis les visages de Wendy et Romeo afficher un air de stupéfaction tandis que le monstre grogna et chargea dans ma direction.

-« C-Charles ! » S'écria Wendy surprise tandis que Romeo la regardait comme si elle était folle.

Le monstre arriva maintenant vers moi, je l'évitai et m'envola tout en invoquant le vent du Nord à ma rescousse. Cependant je n'arrivai pas à avoir le temps de rassembler assez d'énergie pour l'attaquer. Je ne pouvais qu'esquiver…Je ne pouvais pas le battre en fuyant comme ça ! Je ne pouvais même pas incanter tellement il enchaînait vite les attaques…Et je ne possédais que peu de magie défensive…Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver seule…Ma seule chance était Wendy, ma chère Wendy !

-« Weeeendy ! » M'exclamais-je tout en tendant ma main vers elle.

Elle comprit et s'envola et tendant sa main vers moi elle cria :

-« Charles ! »

Mais alors que nos mains allaient enfin se toucher le monstre poussa un hurlement qui nous fit tomber…Romeo rattrapa à rattraper Wendy dans ses bras à temps tandis que je pu reprendre le contrôle de mes vents.

-« Vas-y Wendy! Fais ce que tu as faire ! » Lui cria-t-il avant de la lancer dans les airs et qu'elle se dirige vers moi à l'aide de ses vents.

Enfin, nos mains se touchèrent et nos vents fusionnèrent pour ne plus faire qu'un. Le vent du Nord, de l'Est, de l'Ouest et du Sud : la rosace des vents. Notre ultime technique. Des années entières de préparations et une confiance en l'autre absolue. Tout cela pour protéger notre chers royaume et ceux que nous aimons…Nous allons vous montrer la puissance d'un Prince et de son Dragon Slayer une fois réunit !

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, donjon du château de Cristar, au même moment.**

-« Tu vas payer de t'en être pris à Charles ! » Criais-je avant d'attaquer Lector qui riposta avec un poing lumineux.

-« Charles est mienne ! » S'exclama-t-il en m'attaquant avec son épée de lumière.

Cependant, j'évitai l'attaque de justesse et réussit à brûler une partie de ses vêtements et de sa peau avec mon feu. Je n'avais jamais été aussi puissant qu'aujourd'hui. Mon feu brûlait tout sur son passage et n'en laissait que des cendres. Peut-être parce que l'on avait voulu me prendre la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde…Ma précieuse princesse, Charles.

Soudain, surgit entre nous deux des attaques de feu mêlés à celles de lumière qui explosèrent…Aussi à côté de nous la bataille faisait rage mais dans une autre dimension…Deux monstres, deux êtres surpuissant, deux Dragons Slayers s'affrontaient pour leur patrie. Les crocs dévoilés au grand jour, leurs puissances au maximum volant autour deux, les attaques qui s'entrechoquaient, leurs yeux brûlant de rages, leurs sourires de prédateurs...Tout cela de quoi effrayer n'importe quel chevalier. Cependant je n'allais pas m'enfuir car je devais protéger Charles.

-« Ô feu sacré, mène l'espoir et le désespoir partout autour de toi ! » Criais-je tandis que mon épée se recouvrait de flamme et que je m'élançai vers Lector qui réussit à parer mon attaque.

-« Ô lumière sacré, abats-toi sur les pécheurs et rends la vérité ! » S'exclama-t-il tandis que l'attaque se dirigeait vers moi.

Avec chance je réussi à l'esquiver et malgré le fait que je chutai contre le lit, je pu ré-attaquer en utilisant mes flammes :

-« Ô flammes du purgatoire, brûle les pécheurs qui se trouve sur ton chemin ! » M'exclamais-je tandis que mes flammes formèrent un déluge de feu qui arriva sur Lector qui hurla à la mort.

Avec un sourire je me repliai en arrière quand…Une flèche de lumière me toucha au dos. J'hurlai de douleur et découvris que c'était en fait Sting, le Dragon Slayer, qui me l'avait lancé. Ils voulaient faire équipe alors...Eh bien, ils allaient ma puissance et celle de Natsu une fois réuni !

-« Happy ! » S'écria Natsu tout en venant à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

-« Tout…Va bien. Je peux encore continuer. » Dis-je.

-« Mais Happy… » Commença-t-il.

-« Je dois continuer. Pour Charles ! » M'exclamais-je en me relevant en en faisant face à mes adversaires dignement.

-« Yosh ! Je te suis, petit copain ! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-« Attaquons-les ensemble. Montrons leur la puissance de Fraga ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je m'enflamme ! » S'écria Natsu.

Et c'est alors que nous nous mirent à courir chacun de notre côté tout en chargeant nos puissances magiques.

-« Ô feu, toi mon éternel compagnon, montre-moi… » Commençais-je en invoquant mon feu.

-« Le chemin vers la lumière et éradique tes adversaires ! Qu'ils n'en restent que poussière ! » Finit Natsu.

Et c'est alors qu'un monstre de feu apparu et fonça sur nos adversaires qui malheureusement s'écrièrent :

-« Protège-moi, mon éternel allé ! Bouclier de lumière ! »

Et c'est alors qu'un bouclier de lumière apparu et les protégea de notre attaque. Mais nous n'allions pas nous arrêter là ! Charles pour toi je ferais tout !

Mais après plusieurs attaques sans presque aucuns résultats, Natsu et moi fûmes attaqués par Sting et Lector.

-« Ô lumière sacré, guide-moi ! » S'écria Lector tout en m'attaquant.

Et son attaque me frappa de plein fouet. Je hurlai de douleur et voulu me relever mais je ne le pu. Alors qu'il allait m'achever, Natsu me protégea. Étais-je si faible que ça pour ne pas savoir me défendre moi-même ? Pouvais-je prétendre défendre Charles ? Ma belle, mon ange, la seule fille qui est compté pour moi jusqu'à ce jour où je t'ai rencontré.

Ce jour là où tu étais inanimé dans mes bras…Je venais de te blesser et pourtant…Tu m'as souri tel un ange tombé du ciel. A moi, ton agresseur…Puis, j'ai appris à te connaitre. Tes crises de colères, ton sacré caractère, ton honneur plus précieux que tout. Tu as un sacré caractère, ma belle…Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu n'abandonnes jamais et même si tu as faux tu continueras toujours. Tu n'as pas peur de moi-même si je le plus fort…Je pourrais te blesser comme je l'ai déjà fait et pourtant tu viens toujours me voir et tu ris à mes blagues. Ah, ton rire…Le rire d'un ange, une cascade de notes aiguë…C'est tellement magnifique. Et ta beauté…Tu es magnifique. Que tu sois en fille ou en garçon. Tu es d'une beauté sans précédent. Même une déesse ferait bien pâle figure à côté de toi. Tes longs cheveux blancs, tes doux yeux marron dans lesquelles j'adore me plonger, ta peau aussi blanche que la nacre, tes lèvres rosées…Et ton sourire, c'est vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire. Voir ton sourire. Je veux être celui qui te fait sourire. Et c'est pourquoi je serais ton chevalier, portant fièrement les couleurs de sa Dame. Je jure de te protéger au péril de ta propre vie. Après tout, tu es ma princesse. Et c'est pour ça que je n'abandonnerais pas.

Avec difficulté mais avec volonté, je me relevai, mes yeux noirs brillant de volonté et de force. Je serrai fermement mon épée et lança un coup d'œil à Natsu qui se relevai lui aussi.

-« Oh ! Vous êtes toujours vivants ? Vous êtes coriaces ! » S'exclama Lector en me toisant.

-« Je ne perdrais pas. » Déclarais-je, ma voix tranchante et coupante comme la glace.

-« Pardon ? Mais c'est nous qui avons gagné ! » S'esclaffa Lector.

-« Pas encore…J'ai promis de sauver Charles ! Et toi encore en liberté tu la forceras à t'épouser ! » Criais-je en colère.

Lector eut un mouvement de recule et je sentis l'incompréhension et la peur dans ses yeux.

-« Mais, enfin tu ne peux plus… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Natsu, tu m'aides ? » Demandais-je, en me relevant.

-« Bien sûr, Happy ! Je te soutiendrais toujours ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Alors allons-leur botter le cul ! » Déclarais-je avec autorité.

-« Je m'enflamme ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Venez si vous l'oser ! » Déclarèrent Sting et Lector.

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, nous restâmes immobiles et nous chargeâmes notre puissance magique chacun de notre côté en utilisant des sorts défensifs tandis que Sting et Lector nous attaquaient :

-« Ô lumière sacré, aide-moi ! Transperce-le ! » S'écria Lector tandis que des flèches de lumières s'heurtèrent à ma barrière magique mais sans pour autant la détruire car tant que j'aurais mes sentiments pour Charles, rien ne pourra me vaincre !

-« Souffle sacré du Dragon Blanc ! » S'exclama Sting tout en essayant de détruire vainement la protection de Natsu.

Ils continuèrent à nous attaquer ainsi pendant longtemps avant que Sting lance son ultime attaque :

-« Technique secrète du Chasseur de Dragon Blanc, Comète sacrée ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors que sa puissante attaque balaya nos boucliers et nous nous retrouvâmes par terre, couvert de blessures.

-« Ah ! Vous voyez bien que nous avons gagné ! » S'exclama Lector en riant.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi et qu'il me mit un coup dans l'abdomen. Le coup était tellement fort que je sentis mon estomac remonter. Puis, il continua tout en riant. Il macula mon corps de coups tandis que je crachai du sang.

-« Happy ! » S'exclama Natsu tandis que Sting lui faisait subir le même sort.

-« Natsu…Attends encore…Je tiendrais le coup…Pour Charles… » Dis-je tout en crachant du sang par terre.

Soudain, Lector me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, m'attrapa par le col de mon vêtement et me souleva.

-« Pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas ? Oh ! Tu es à court de magie ! C'est tellement dommage pour ta belle…Enfin, la mienne maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement compatissant.

-« Charles n'est pas plus mienne que tienne ! Mais elle ne sera jamais ta femme ! » M'écriais-je en lui crachant du sang à la figure.

-« Espèce de misérable…Tu vas le payer ! » S'écria-t-il, tout en chargeant sa magie.

Puis, il m'asséna une attaque magique et je hurlai de douleur. Son attaque m'avait épuisé cependant…Il me croyait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors que c'était tout le contraire. Je lançai un regard à Natsu qui me sourit puis sous les yeux ébahis de Sting et de Lector nous nous dirigeâmes l'un vers l'autre.

-« Vous voulez mourir ensemble ? Que c'est touchant ! » S'exclama Sting d'un air faussement compatissant.

Mais à ce moment là, Natsu et moi étions proche l'un de l'autre…Avec un dernier sourire, nous lançâmes notre poing contre celui de l'autre…Et c'est alors qu'un immense cercle de magie apparu entourés de flammes rouges et orangés.

-« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Lector, surpris.

-« C'est notre incantation finale. Celle que Natsu et moi avons créé de toutes pièces, celle qui reflète notre amitié et l'amour que nous portons à deux jeunes femmes en particulier. » Dis-je gravement.

-« Il est trop tard pour vous maintenant. » Rajouta Natsu avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis nous commençâmes à incanter.

-« Ô Dieu du feu, toi qui nous accorde ta protection, toi qui a fondé le royaume de Fraga dont je suis l'hériter… Donne-moi le pouvoir qui me permette d'éliminer les ennemis qui se dressent au travers de mon chemin ! » Commençais-je tandis que des flammes volaient autour de moi et se rapprochaient dangereusement de Sting et Lector.

-« Moi, je veux tout ! Je veux le pouvoir, je veux l'amitié, je veux l'amour, je veux la richesse, je veux la vie éternelle ! Réponds à mes désirs en tant que Dragon Slayer, héritier du sang qui protège le royaume de Fraga depuis des centaines d'années ! » Continua Natsu, ses yeux brûlant d'un feu que je ne connaissais pas.

Sting et Lector semblaient terrorisés par la puissance que nous déployions en ce moment même. Cependant, je n'allais pas faire de quartier car je devais protéger Charles.

-« Nous ne sommes que deux hommes mais nous sommes prêt à tout pour protéger ce qui nous appartiens ! Nous voulons la puissance pour protéger les êtres qui nous tiennent à cœur ! Répond à notre demande ! Achève-les ! » Criais-je en donnant toute ma puissance magique.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que les flammes se déchaînèrent sur Sting et Lector, les brûlant de toutes parts et les privant de tous leurs pouvoirs magiques. Ils hurlèrent à la mort, implorait la Lumière mais ils ne purent rien faire. Peut-être leur magie les aurait-elle sauvés si elle les avait estimés digne d'elle ?

Le sol tremblait tant la puissance que nous avons déployé était grande ! Sting et Lector furent vaincus en moins de trois minutes, n'ayant plus de quoi se défendre. Natsu et moi arrêtèrent les flammes furieuses au prix d'un gros effort.

-« Nous avons réussi ? » Demandais-je, épuisé.

-« Oui, Happy. Tu as tenu ta promesse, tu as réussi à protéger Charles. » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Aye siiiir ! » M'exclamais-je, tout heureux avant que mes blessures me rattrapent et m'arrache un cri de souffrance.

-« N'en fais pas trop. » Me conseilla Natsu en riant franchement.

-« Allons retrouver Charles. » Murmurais-je.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte. Elle pourra se débrouiller toute seule. » Me répondit Natsu.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour ma bien-aimée.

Charles…J'ai confiance en toi. Tiens bon.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, au même moment, clairière.**

Wendy et moi étions enfin réunies. Ensemble, un souverain et son Dragon Slayer étaient invincibles. Wendy et moi allions exterminer les défenses de Cristar et sauver nos camarades. Enfin…Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient le besoin d'être sauvé, nous allons plutôt les aider.

-« Charles…Allons-y. Je veux protéger, Romeo. » Me dit Wendy, déterminée.

-« Oui, je veux aussi protéger Happy et les autres. » Répondis-je.

-« Commençons alors. » Dit-elle.

En dessous de nous le monstre et les soldats du palais de Cristar s'acharnaient sur nos camarades. Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser faire !

-« Ô vent du Nord, toi qui me soutiens toujours quelles que soit les épreuves que je traverse je te prie de m'accorder ton aide encore une fois. Je t'invoque en tant qu'héritière de du royaume d'Extalia. Viens à moi, je te l'ordonne, Borée ! » M'écriais-je tandis que mes mains se colorèrent de blanc et qu'un vent froid vient me rejoindre sur le champ de bataille.

-« Ô vent de l'Ouest, toi qui aime à en mourir. Porte autour de moi mon amour et permets-moi de le transmettre ! Je veux protéger les personne qui me sont chères alors obéis-moi et exhausse mon souhait en tant que Dragon Slayer d'Extalia, Zéphyr ! » S'exclama Wendy tandis qu'un vent tranchant vient nous rejoindre sur le champ d bataille et que les mains de Wendy se mette à briller d'une magnifique couleur bleu ciel.

-« Ô vent du Sud, toi qui fait la pluie et l'orage souffle autour de moi et provoque la tempête autour de mes ennemis qu'ils puissent tous être battus ! Par l'autorité qui m'est ici conférée, je requiers l'anéantissement total ! Notos ! » M'écriais-je tandis que mon corps se mit à briller d'une aura blanche pure et qu'un vent chaud mais humide vienne me rejoindre.

-« Ô vent de l'Est, toi qui fait trembler le monde entier comme une feuille, tranche devant moi la terre en deux et fait que le monde tremble à mes pieds. Je requiers la victoire à tout prix ! Qu'importe ma propre vie ! Je veux protéger ceux que j'aime ! Viens à moi, Euros ! » S'exclama Wnedy tandis que son corps se mit à briller d'une aura bleu clair et qu'un vent soufflant de multiples bourrasques à la fois chaudes et froides viennent nous rejoindre.

Et c'est à moment là qu'un immense cercle magique apparu au-dessus du palais et qu'un bulle d'air enveloppa tout entièrement. J'entendis les cris affolés des nobles et ceux des gardes puis leurs forces magiques virent contre notre barrière et Wendy et moi vacillâmes.

-« Charles ! » Cria-t-elle, perdue.

Je m'approchai d'elle tout en lui murmurant :

-« Tout va bien, Wendy. Garde le contrôle. Pense aux personnes que tu veux protéger et pourquoi. » Lui recommandais-je.

-« Je veux protéger Romeo car je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout, il est mon chevalier…J'aime son sourire, sa façon de parler, ses yeux, son rire, son caractère, son attitude. J'aime tout chez lui ! » S'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je, choquée que ma meilleure amie puisse avoir des sentiments aussi développés.

-« Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'aime en retour. C'est tellement douloureux, tu sais…Je suis tiraillé entre l'espoir et le désespoir…Un jour je crois qu'il m'aime, l'autre je crois qu'il me déteste. Rien n'est logique ! Tout change chaque jour ! C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter ! Je souffre tellement ! » S'écria-t-elle en pleurant et perdant le contrôle de ses vents, devenant agressifs.

J'allais la réconforter quand ses vents me barrèrent la route et me blessèrent.

-« Charles ! » S'écria-t-elle en voulant arrêter ses vents dont elle avait perdu le contrôle.

-« Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je tout en étant blessé à mort par les vents.

En effet, ils déchiraient ma robe, coupaient ma peau, me repoussaient, voulaient me mettre à terre.

-« Charles ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » S'écria-telle en panique.

Et c'est à cet instant là que je m'avançai vers elle malgré tout le mal que me faisaient les vents. Je m'élançai, malgré les blessures sur mes bras dont le sang coulait à flot. J'aimais Wendy et je ne la laisserai pas succomber à ses peurs.

Je l'atteins enfin et j'entendis Wendy s'exclamer :

-« Je n'en peux plus. M'aime-t-il ? J'espère que oui. Et que faire si je lui dis mes sentiments et qu'ils les repoussent ? Comment pourrais-je continuer à voir son sourire tous les jours ? A rire avec lui sachant qu'il ne m'aime pas…Je ne pourrais pas ! Si je ne veux pas le perdre il faut que je me taise. Mais me taire c'est souffrir et je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur ! Ça me fait trop mal ! »

Et c'est à cet instant que je m'approchai d'elle et que je la pris dans mes bras :

-« Mais quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, Wendy ! Ma presque sœur ! Quoi qu'il puisse se passer je resterai à tes côtés car je t'aime ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Je ne peux rien faire pour qu'il t'aime. Mais je peux partager le poids de cette douleur avec moi. Ouvre-moi ton cœur et partageons la douleur ensemble. Je serais toujours là Wendy. Je suis assez forte pour t'épauler. » Lui dis-je.

-« Charles…Moi aussi je t'aime. Excuse-moi d'avoir eu peur de mes propres sentiments… » Me répondit-elle.

-« Ce n'est rien. J'aurais pu avoir les mêmes peurs. Allez maintenant avançons ensemble. Il nous faut arrêter Lector et pour cela vaincre le royaume de Cristar. » Dis-je, déterminée.

-« Oui, tu as raison. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis nous liâmes nos mains et incantâmes :

-« Ô Borée, Zéphyr, Notos, Euros ! Vous, les quatre vents directionnels, unissez-vous ! Redevenez ce que vous étiez à l'origine ! Un seul et unique vent…Le nôtre ! Abats ton courroux sur nos ennemis et n'en laisse aucun s'échapper ! J'invoque la rosace des vents ! »

Et c'est à ce moment qu'eut lieu un déferlement de puissance tout simplement incroyable. L'air autour de nous trembla puis le cercle magique se mit à briller plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Je dû même fermer les yeux tant il brillait. Quand je les rouvris je vis qu'une sphère était apparue au dessus de château ! Puis cette sphère se divisa en des milliers de flèches qui allèrent éliminer les gardes du royaume et le monstre sauvant ainsi nos amis ! A bout de souffle, Wendy et moi nous regardâmes et nous nous sourîmes mais à ce moment que nous fûmes à cour de magie…Et que nous tombâmes vers le sol.

-« Aaaaaah ! » M'écriais-je tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ma magie en vain.

-« Charles ! » S'écria Wendy avant de…S'évanouir et de tomber en chute libre vers le sol.

-« WENDY ! » M'exclamais-je, ma meilleure amie allant mourir dans une chute vertigineuse.

Et c'est à ce moment que je réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mon vent et que je m'élançai vers elle à toute vitesse, le vent soufflant fort autour de moi. Mais je n'eu pas besoin d'aller plus vite car à ce moment précis je vis un jeune homme s'élancer dans le ciel à l'aide de flammes de diverses couleurs. Il s'approcha de Wendy et la rattrapa délicatement dans ses bras.

-« Tout va bien, jeune damoiselle. J'ai Wendy ! » Me dit-il.

Jeune Damoiselle ? Il ne m'avait pas reconnu ?

J'atterris un peu plus tard que lui et je lui demandai :

-« Va-t-elle bien ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oui, jeune damoiselle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Me répondit-il, poliment.

-« Merci de l'avoir sauvé, Romeo. Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. » Lui dis-je.

-« Euh…Je…Votre magie...Qui êtes-vous ? Vous me connaissez ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Tu ne me reconnais pas donc pas ? » Lui demandais-je mi-triste, mi-amusée.

-« Non. » Répliqua-t-il.

-« Je suis Charles D'Extalia, ton cousin, tu sais. » Lui dis-je doucement.

-« Heiiiiiiin ? Pas possible ! Charles est…Un garçon ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Alors le roi Lector veut épouser un garçon ? » Assénais-je.

-« Euh...Bah… » Répondit-il.

C'est à ce moment, au prix d'un terrible effort, que j'invoquai mon épée de l'air.

-« Je suis bien Charles, ta cousine par alliance, la princesse d'Extalia, l'héritière du trône et la maîtresse de l'épée de l'air. » Dis-je.

-« Alors, tu es en réalité…Une f-f-fille ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oui. » Acquiesçais-je.

-« Oh, Charles, pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Pour le royaume…Parce que je ne suis pas née étant un homme… » Murmurais-je.

-« Charles…Pourquoi Ses Majestés t'on-t-ils obligés à faire cela ? Pourquoi ? Comment peut-on être aussi cruel envers son enfant ? » Interrogea-t-il vraiment énervé.

-« Romeo…C'est gentil de ta part mais ils n'y sont pour rien. Je l'ai voulu moi-même quand j'ai atteins l'âge de raison. Pour protéger ce royaume que j'aime tant et qui est le notre. » Dis-je.

-« Charles…Tu es vraiment trop bon… Mais alors tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble était un mensonge ? Wendy le savait-elle ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Non, j'étais tout le temps sincère…Et oui, Wendy était au courant tout comme l'unité spéciale et les représentants de Fraga et Goltrin…Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché Romeo… » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors que tout se mit à tourner autour de moi et que, prise de nausées, je m'effondrai par terre. J'entendis Romeo crier mon nom puis, plus rien. Tout fut noir.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, quelques heures après.**

Je m'éveillai doucement et m'étira tandis que mes muscles me faisaient souffrir. Mais où étais-je donc ? Je semblais être dans une tente et j'avais dû être soigné vu les multiples herbes qui jonchaient le sol…Happy ! Natsu ! Wendy ! Roméo ! Où étaient-ils donc ? Allaient-ils bien ? Je me levai et m'aperçu que ma robe semblait…Comme neuve ! Par quel miracle cela était-il possible ? Elle était toute déchirée !

Je me précipitai vers la sortie et…Je me cachai les yeux tant les rayons du soleil me semblait fort et lumineux.

-« Charles ! » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix féminines dont une enfantine que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-« Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je tandis qu'elle me sautait dans les bras.

-« Votre Majesté ! » S'exclamèrent les membres de l'unité d'intervention d'Extalia.

-« Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda Lucy, inquiète.

-« Oui, et toi ? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ? Et l'unité d'intervention d'Extalia ? » Demandais-je.

Après avoir eu le droit à des explications je demandai à ce qu'on envoie une lettre à mes chers parents. Une fois cela fait, on me demanda pas mal d'explication sur ce que j'avais vécu et je leur en fourni tout en gardant pour moi les détailles les plus gênant bien sûr.

-« Qu'allons-nous faire de Frosch ? » Demanda Lucy en regardant le petit garçon qui jouait avec Wendy.

-« Je ne sais pas…Attendre que son Dragon Slayer vienne le chercher ou alors le ramener dans son royaume. » Dis-je.

-« Peut-être viendra-t-il le récupérer avant que nous partions… » Murmura Levy.

-« Il aura surement entendu parler de l'attaque du château. Il y a beaucoup de chance qu'il vienne. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Vraiment ? J'espère…En tous cas, il est vraiment attachant ce petit garçon ! » S'exclama Lucy en prenant le petit garçon sur ses genoux.

-« Tu es une princesse ? Une vraie ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, je suis la princesse Lucy du royaume de Fraga ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Hum…Tu es une vraie princesse…Et Charles ? C'est une princesse ou un prince ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Eh bien…Je laisse la parole à la principale concernée. » Dit Lucy, prudente.

-« Moi ?! Eh bien…Je suis un Prince évidement. Mais je suis née étant une fille et j'ai été princesse pendant…Environ sept ans… » Commençais-je.

-« Mais pourquoi tu es prince ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Pour protéger mon royaume. » Répliquais-je.

-« Et il ne serait pas tant que cela s'arrête ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« S'arrête ? » Répétais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, tu es une princesse. Une princesse très belle comme dans les contes de fées ! » S'écria-t-il en souriant.

-« Oh…Euh…Tu sais je ne crois pas que je puisse être belle mais…Enfin… » Commençais-je toute rouge.

-« C'est tellement dommage que tu sois un garçon. Ça ne doit pas te plaire. Tu dois être triste. » Continua-t-il.

-« Eh bien… » Murmurais-je, surprise.

-« Moi, je t'aime comme tu es ! » S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

-« Merci, Frosch. » Lui dis-je tout en caressant maternellement ses cheveux verts.

-« De rien. » Me répondit-il.

-« Mais ça m'a vraiment surpris que tu sois en réalité un fille ! » S'exclama Romeo en venant rejoindre la discution.

-« Ah…Je suppose. » Répondis-je m'en voulant un peu.

-« Mais comment as-tu pu me cacher ça pendant…Six ans au moins ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je fais très attention. Tu n'imagines même pas le scandale que ça ferait si on découvrait que je suis en réalité une fille. » Dis-je.

-« Ça mènerait à la chute d'Extalia. » Constata-t-il avec horreur.

-« Oui, tout à fait. C'est pourquoi je suis prince. Pour sauver Extalia. » Répondis-je avec détermination.

-« Je vois. Cependant je ne m'en remets toujours pas ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Au fait, j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu Happy, où est-il ? Va-t-il bien ? » Demandais-je en essayant de cacher mon inquiétude.

-« Ah… » Murmura Lucy avec un énorme sourire.

-« Q-Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour un de mes camarades ! » M'exclamais-je, en essayant de ne pas rougir et en détournant la tête.

-« Oui, oui…Il est parti faire un tour dans la clairière au lac pour aller pécher. Tu peux aller le voir, il sera content. » Me répondit-elle.

-« J'y vais alors. J'ai deux mots à lui dire d'ailleurs à cet idiot… » Murmurais-je en m'éloignant.

Je pénétrai alors dans la clairière et m'enfonça dans cette luxuriante verdure dans l'espoir de trouver Happy…Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je ne sais pas…Tout ce que je voulais c'est le voir et…être dans ses bras…Pourquoi ? Que ressentais-je pour lui au juste ? Je ne savais toujours pas, pourtant la réponse était au plus profond de moi-même. Dans mon cœur, qui refusait de m'ouvrir ses portes…Happy, mon chevalier…Toujours souriant, toujours à me faire rire, me protégeant au péril de sa propre vie, toujours à mes côtés…J'avais tellement envie de te revoir…Et te dire…Quoi au juste ? J'étais complètement perdue par mes propres sentiments.

Soudain, je débouchai sur un petit lac magnifique tout comme dans la clairière du royaume de Fraga…Je cherchai du regard celui que je voulais tant voir quand mes yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui et que mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Je m'approchai doucement de lui tout en regardant ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait essayer de pêcher du poisson.

-« Happy ? » Interrogeais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et je pu lire la surprise sur son visage. Puis, la voix tremblante, il me demanda :

-« Charles ? »

-« Evidemment que c'est moi, idiot ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je m'inquiétais ! » M'écriais-je tout en m'avançant vers lui.

-« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je, toute rouge.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'avança et…Qu'il me prit délicatement dans ses bras comme je l'avais rêvé. Malgré le fait que je rougisse, je me laissai peu à peu aller contre lui et mis mes bras autour de sa taille tout en le serrant aussi fort que possible. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure mais je m'en fichais. J'étais égoïste. Je profitais de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de son corps contre le mien sans me soucier d'autre chose. Que c'était bon de le retrouver !

-« Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, grâce à toi. Car tu as tenu ta promesse et que tu es venue me chercher. » Répondis-je.

-« Cette promesse tiens toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive je viendrais te sauver. » Me dit-il.

-« J'ai confiance en toi, Happy. » Répondis-je doucement.

-« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…Je ne savais pas où tu étais…J'ai eu tellement peur que je n'arrive pas à te sauver et que tu deviennes sa femme. » Murmura-t-il tout en renforçant son étreinte sur moi.

-« Happy...Peu importe, je suis là maintenant. Tu as réussi à me sauver, c'est ce qui compte. » Lui dis-je.

-« Charles…Merci. » Murmura-t-il.

-« De rien. » Chuchotais-je.

Après un moment de silence, Happy prit enfin la parole.

-« Euh…Je…Tu sais…Je te trouve magnifique dans cette robe ! Tu ressembles à un ange tombé du ciel. » Me dit-il soudainement.

Happy…Me trouvait magnifique ? Il disait que je ressemblais à un ange tombé du ciel…Moi ? Oh Mon Dieu…Je ne savais que dire. J'étais tellement contente que dans ma poitrine mon cœur semblait sur le point de s'arrêter de battre tant le rythme qu'il soutenait était effréné.

-« Merci, Happy. » Dis-je en relevant les yeux sur lui.

C'est alors que mon regard s'attarda sur ses bras nus et les multiples bandages dessus. J'étais tellement contente de retrouver que je n'avais pas attention à son corps. J'étouffai un petit cri de surprise et interrogea Happy du regard.

-« Ce n'est rien. Quelques blessures superficielles…Ne t'inquiète pas. » Me dit-il.

-« Mais enfin Happy…Tu ne les avais pas la dernière fois…Qui t'as fait ça ? » Demandais-je, ma voix tremblante.

-« Lector… » Finit-il par avouer.

-« Tu veux dire que…Que tu t'es fait des blessures uniquement pour venir me sauver ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oui…Mais tu es bien plus importante pour moi que toutes ses petites blessures. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles partiront. » Me répondit-il.

-« Mais…Pour moi…Je m'en veux… » Murmurais-je, des larmes dans les yeux.

-« Charles ! Je ne regrette rien…Alors s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer … » Dit-il tout en me lâchant et en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

Puis, il commença à essuyer mes larmes avec ses mains.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre sa taille.

-« Charles… » Chuchota-t-il avant d'approcher son visage du mien.

Je pouvais voir son visage dans les moindres détailles. Sa peau blanche, ses yeux noirs si doux, ses longs cils, plus longs que chez la plus part des garçons, ses lèvres rouges qui m'attiraient…Puis je le vis fermer les yeux et il rapprocha encore son visage du mien. A mon tour je fermai les yeux et rapprocha mon visage du sien pour enfin sceller l'espace qui nous séparait et ne plus faire qu'un…Je sentis nos lèvres se toucher et devenir un doux baiser rempli de sentiments. Les sentiments que nous portions l'un pour l'autre et qui étaient resté enfouis dans nos cœurs trop longtemps. Ses mêmes sentiments qui me faisaient perdre la raison…Ses lèvres sur les miennes, quelle douce sensation !

Puis, à court d'air nous nous séparâmes et je réalisai ce que nous venions de faire…Nous venions de nous embrasser ! Un baiser ! Je venais de lui donner mon premier baiser !

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il tandis que je devenais aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-« Charles…Tu… » Chuchota-t-il.

-« Je…Je suis désolée…Je dois y aller ! » M'écriais-je en me mettant à courir le plus loin de lui.

-« Charles ! Attends ! » S'écria-t-il.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : m'enfuir. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Je venais de l'embrasser ! Moi, le prince d'un autre pays ! Mais pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tout s'était si bien passé ! Comment maintenant pourrais-je le regarder droit dans les yeux ? Comment pourrais-je de nouveau rire à ses blagues ? Comment pourrais-je le croiser sans être gênée et repenser à cela ? Oh Happy…Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il tant dans poitrine ? Quel était ce sentiment d'oppression ? Mais pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé ? Se pourrait-il que je sois…A-Amoureuse…De lui ? Non ce n'est pas possible…Pourtant, pourquoi l'aurais-je embrassé alors ? Happy…Je me souviens que la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai détesté. J'ai été ignoble avec toi. Je t'ai appelé de tous les noms alors que tu n'essayais que d'être gentil avec moi. Oh, Happy…A quel point ai-je été cruelle avec toi ? J'ai tout fait rater depuis le début entre nous deux…Je me souviens de ce jour où nous sommes montés sur Éclair, ta jument blanche, ensemble et que je me suis reposée dans tes bras. Depuis ce jour là, j'ai tout le temps d'envie d'être avec toi. Et puis quand nous sommes tombés dans l'eau ensemble...Tu m'as protégé en me serrant contre toi. Nous étions tellement prêts l'un de l'autre! Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un….La fois où tu m'as prise dans tes bras et que tu m'as promis de me protéger, j'étais tellement heureuse. Et aujourd'hui tu as tenu ta parole…Tu es un homme de parole, Happy. Un jeune homme…Que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! J'ai succombé à ton charme et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Moi, le prince d'un autre pays ! Le prince du pays ennemi ! Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble…Je dois garder mon secret et rester un homme pour devenir le roi d'Extalia et sauver mon pays ! Je ne peux pas vivre pleinement mon amour…Ça fait tellement mal ! Mais je ne peux rien faire…Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Mieux vaut pour nous deux que nous nous oublions ! Non ! Ce n'est possible ! Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la chaleur de tes bras et la douceur de ce baiser ! Notre premier et dernier baiser. Il faut que je t'oublie ! Pour mon peuple ! Il faut que tu m'oublies ! Pour le bien de ton peuple ! Pour nous deux c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ne plus jamais nous voir et d'arrêter de nous aimer…Même si je ne pourrais jamais arrêter cela. Je deviendrais le Roi d'Extalia et toi le Roi de Fraga…Tu te marieras surement contrairement à moi qui ne pourrais pas. Combien souffrirais-je de te voir dans les bras d'une autre femme ? De te voir l'aimer ? Alors que moi je ne rêve que d'une seule chose : que tu m'aimes. Oh, que la vie est cruelle avec moi ! Mais je suppose que c'est le destin. Et les voies du destin sont impénétrables…

-« Charles ! » S'écria une voix féminine.

Je me retournai, tous mes sens en alerte mais je m'arrêtai quand je vis Lucy, surexcitée.

-« Lucy ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Charles ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Q-Quoi ? » Demandais-je, ayant peur qu'elle ait vu…Que j'avais embrassé Happy.

-« Frosch ! Son Dragon Slayer est là ! » S'écria-t-elle, enfin.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je, étonnée.

-« Oui, viens-voir ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en me prenant par la main et en m'emmenant au camp.

C'est alors que je tombai nez à nez avec un homme du même âge que Sting ! Qui pourrait croire qu'ils étaient frères ? Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien ! L'homme avait les cheveux noirs dans tout les sens, des yeux rouges sang et une expression impassible sur son visage. Il était plus grand que Sting et était entièrement vêtu de noir. Pourtant chez lui était présente une certaine cruauté qui caractérisait les Dragons Slayers…Ainsi qu'une aura fascinante…Et une peur incontrôlé du commun des mortelles.

A côté de lui, une magnifique jeune femme aux courts cheveux blancs et aux yeux marron brillant de vitalité se tenait. Elle tranchait particulièrement avec lui. Elle me semblait gentille et attentive. Son aura la faisait briller comme celle de Lucy. Toutes les deux brillaient comme des étoiles. Elles rependaient la joie et la fascination autour d'elles.

-« Bien le bonjour Dame, je me nomme Rogue Cheney et je suis le Dragon Slayer d'Ombrague et voici ma fiancé, Yukino. Frosch m'a expliqué ce que vous aviez fait pour lui. Je vous remercie de vous en être occupé, de l'avoir protéger et de l'avoir sorti de cet enfer. » Me dit-il.

-« E-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je… Ce n'était rien. Vraiment, je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire ! Frosch m'a aussi beaucoup aidé à sa manière. Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante. » Répondis-je humblement.

-« Merci à vous, Dame. » Murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

-« Excusez mon fiancé. Il est peu causant. » M'expliqua Yukino en souriant.

-« Ah…D'accord. » Répondis-je.

-« Je tenais également à vous remercier, Dame Charles. Cela ne se voit peut-être pas beaucoup mais Rogue tiens à Frosch plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Je vous remercie de l'avoir sauvé. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

-« Je...Ce n'est vraiment rien. » Répondis-je, embarrassée.

-« Charles ! » S'écria soudain une voix enfantine.

-« Frosch ! » M'exclamais-je tandis que le petit garçon me sautait dans les bras.

-« Tu vois que tu ressembles trop à Yukino ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je regardai encore une fois Yukino mais je ne pu voir la ressemblance entre nous deux…Elle était tellement jolie, souriante, féminine alors que moi…Je ne lui ressemblais en rien. Je n'avais pas son aura ni sa gentillesse. Je ne resplendissais pas comme elle.

-« Euh…Je ne crois pas… » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais puisque je te dit que tu ressembles à Yukino ! » S'emporta-t-il, en faisant un moue adorable.

-« Je…Je te fais confiance, Frosch. » Répondis-je, afin de ne pas le vexer.

-« Mais…Je vais devoir rentrer avec Yukino et Rogue…Et on ne se verra plus. » Dit-il tout en baissant la tête.

-« Frosch… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et moi je veux te voir ! » S'écria-t-il tout en pleurant.

C'est alors que je m'avançai vers lui et le prit dans mes bras tout en lui murmurant :

-« Moi non plus je ne veux pas quitter, Frosch. Mais tu dois rentrer avec Rogue et Yukino. Tu dois rentrer dans ton royaume. Pense à tes parents. »

-« Papa et maman… » Chuchota-t-il.

-« Mais je te promets que nous nous reverrons un jour. C'est certain ! Tu es mon ami, Frosch. » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il tandis que Yukino souriait.

-« Ce n'est pas un adieu. C'est simplement un au revoir. » Lui dis-je pour le réconforter.

-« Oui. Nous nous reverrons un jour et je serais plus fort ce jour là. » Me chuchota-t-il, déterminé.

-« Je te crois. » Répondis-je.

Et ce fut comme ça que Frosch, Rogue et Yukino partirent afin de rejoindre leurs royaumes. Cependant l'absence de Frosch laissa un grand vide dans mon cœur déjà brisé en milles morceau par ce baiser pour le moins déconcertant.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, trois jours plus tard, royaume d'Extalia.**

Charles…

Le nom de mon aimée.

Celle qui se tenait actuellement devant moi. Elle était gracieuse, montée sur son cheval noir qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blancs d'une pureté infinie. Elle avait cet air décidé sur le visage…Même si à l'intérieur elle semblait souffrir.

Ah, et puis…Ce baiser…Cet étrange baiser d'une infinie douceur que nous avions partagé tout les deux. Je l'avais embrassé ! J'avais embrassé Charles ! Comment avais-je pu m'abaisser cela ? Laisser parler mes sentiments comme cela…C'est indigne de moi ! Charles ne m'avait pas reparlé ne serait ce qu'une seule fois et m'avait évité. Enfin, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de nous parler étant donné que nous étions sur la route de retour. Nous devions aller rendre Charles au royaume d'Extalia, elle était son prince héritier après tout. Nous n'aurions vraisemblablement pas l'occasion de nous parler…Les choses resteront-elles comme ça ? Juste un baiser…Moi, je veux plus ! Je...Veux dire je voulais…Juste que nous soyons ensemble…Pour plus longtemps. Je l'aimais tant ! Je l'aimais plus que quiconque ! J'étais complètement sous son charme ! Je ne voulais qu'elle ! Mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible…Pourtant ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être autant défaitiste.

Quand soudain, nous débouchâmes dans une ville merveilleuse. Un chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Sa cathédrale pointait sa flèche vers le ciel et semblait voulait le déchirer en deux parties : le paradis et l'enfer. Deux opposés…Elle et moi.

-« Extalia ! Ça fait du bien ! » S'exclama Charles en s'étirant.

Ce qu'elle était belle même habillé en garçon.

Nous avançâmes au gallo afin de rejoindre la place principale de la ville d'Extalia, par là où on accédait au palais quand soudain nous remarquâmes qu'un nombre important de personnes étaient réunit sur la place principale d'Extalia. Ils tenaient des flambeaux et semblaient énervés. Ils criaient :

-« Montrez-vous ! Montrez-vous ! Montrez-vous ! »

Tout cela me semblait bien étrange… Cependant nous nous n'attardâmes pas longtemps sur place. Nous rejoignîmes avec un peu de mal le palais d'Extalia. Quand nous entrâmes Nady pleura à chaudes larmes pour le retour de Charles. Puis il nous fit entrer dans la salle du trône où se tenaient le Roi d'Extalia et sa femme Chargot. Quand cette dernière vu Charles elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Mère… » Souffla Charles, surprise.

-« Mon enfant…Je me suis tant inquiétée pour toi… » Murmura la reine en pleurant.

-« Oh, Mère. Désolée de vous avoir tant inquiété mais je suis là maintenant et je vais bien. » Répondit doucement Charles en souriant.

-« Je suis tellement contente… » Murmura la reine, en séchant ses larmes et en souriant à son tour.

Quand soudain le Roi s'approcha de Charles et lui dit :

-« Bon retour, ma fille. »

Je n'aurais pu décrire le visage de Charles à ce moment tant elle semblait à la fois choquée, triste et en colère.

-« Votre fille ? Mais Père, je suis le Prince héritier D'Extalia. Ne m'en croyez-vous donc plus capable ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

-« Si, Charles…Cependant… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Cependant quoi, Père ? » Interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux brillant de colère.

C'est alors que le Roi se dirigea vers le balcon et entrouvrit les rideaux. Nous pûmes alors voir le peuple d'Extalia, celui même que nous avions vu, déchaîner et criant dans tous les sens.

-« Ils te réclament, Charles…Et donc…Nous ne pouvons… » Commença-t-il.

-« Ils me veulent… » Murmura Charles.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle s'avança et ouvrit le rideau d'un coup sec et marcha royalement vers le balcon. Immédiatement, la foule se calme et un étrange silence prit place sur la place d'Extalia.

-« Est-il vrai que le peuple d'Extalia me demande ? » Assena-t-elle.

Et c'est alors que la foule se mit à parler dans tous les sens.

-« Qu'un seul d'entre vous prenne la parole ! » Cria Charles.

Et c'est alors qu'un homme assez âgé prit place et s'écria :

-« Le peuple veut savoir ! »

-« Qu'est ce que veut savoir le peuple ? » Demanda Charles, en haussant un sourcil.

-« Un rumeur s'est répandu disant que vous êtes en réalité…Une femme. » Cria-t-il en crachant presque les derniers mots tandis que Charles pâlit dangereusement.

Une femme ? Une femme ! Comment…Comment pouvaient-ils savoir son secret ? Charles, ma douce !

-« Une femme ? Moi ? Le prince héritier d'Extalia ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

-« Oui. Et nous voulons que vous prouviez ici même que vous n'êtes pas une femme mais bien un homme. » Cria-t-il.

-« …Que dois-je faire ? » Demanda Charles tandis que dans ses yeux se lisait l'horreur de la découverte de son secret.

-« Nous voulons que vous enleviez votre chemise et que vous nous montriez votre torse. Si vous êtes un homme, il n'y a aucun problème ! » Cria-t-il tandis que Charles rougit violemment.

-« Vous…Vous voulez que…Que j'enlève ma chemise ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-« Oui ! Afin que nos puissions vous reconnaître en tant que notre futur souverain ! En tant que le futur souverain d'Extalia ! Enlevez votre chemise si vous revendiquer le trône ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je vis Charles serrer sa chemise blanche dans sa main et baisser la tête. Je vis qu'elle rougissait fortement et son regard...Je ne serais le définir. Il était tellement triste…Je détestais la voir comme ça. Je voulais la voir sourire. Et par dessus tout je voulais être celui qui la faisait sourire.

Mais à ce moment une seule question me prenait l'esprit : Qu'allait faire Charles ?

* * *

 **Fin de la deuxième partie !**

 **Alors, chers lecteurs, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette partie ? Des personnages de Sting, Lector, Frosch et Rogue ainsi que de Yukino et de l'unité d'élite d'Extalia ? Les ai-je bien décris ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la fluidité de mon récit ? Des sentiments des personnages en particulier de Charles et d'Happy ? Et des scènes de combats ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du sauvetage ? Et du premier...Baiser entre Charles et Happy ? A votre avis que vont-ils devenir ? Leur relation évoluera-t-elle ? Ou restera-t-elle comme ça ? Que va faire Lector ? Va-t-il contre attaquer ? Comment ? Faites-moi part de vos nombreuses hypothèses ! :) Ah, et qu'avez-vous pensé de la dernière scène ? Que va faire Charles face à cette foule qui lui demande d'enlever sa chemise ?**

 **Alors, je vous rassure grandement, mon histoire ne va partir en scène digne de Lime ! Ce récit est noté T pas M ! Je ne vais pas faire de scènes choquantes pour les plus jeunes tout du moins sur ce point-là ! Par contre pour la violence et le sang, je ne garanti pas ! Mais je pense que vous avez déjà remarquer cela ! :)**

 **Donc, j'espère que vous avez apprécier la lecture de mon texte et que vous me laisserez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette partie ! C'est important pour moi de lire vos reviews...Elles permettent de m'améliorer pour vous fournir de meilleurs textes ! J'espère donc que vous m'en laisserez une !**

 **Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, au dimanche 28 février (en espérant que je ne me trompe pas de date cette fois-ci xD) pour la troisième et dernière partie de "La Destinée de Charles D'Extalia" ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Miss Coca-Cola ! :)**

 **Me voici donc pour la troisième et dernière partie de "La Destinée de Charles D'Extalia" ! J'espère que vous êtes heureux de me revoir aussi vite ! ^^ Avant de laissez place au texte je voulais introduire une notion dont je parle dans mon texte et qui est typique du Moyen-Age: celle du "Seul et l'Unique" à savoir ici le Seul et Unique Amour. Le Moyen-Age c'est la période du _fin amor_ , l'amour voué à une Dame dont la position sociale est plus élevée et dont le chevalier qui essaye de la conquérir doit prouvé ses qualités morales et physiques cependant l'accomplissement amoureux est considéré comme mettant fin au désir donc prohibé. Puis, je me suis également inspiré du Pétraquisme, un courant littéraire du XIVème regroupant toutes les œuvres inspiré du " _Canzionere_ " de Pétraque et dans lequel il voue un amour unique à une Dame unique, insensible à ses témoignages d'amour. Donc tout ça pour vous dire de ne pas me prendre pour une folle quand je parle d'un seul et unique amour (je sais très bien que ça n'existe pas dans le monde moderne ! Malheureusement...) car c'est juste que ce thème s'inscrit très bien dans le genre et l'univers de cette histoire !**

 **Je souhaitais également répondre aux adorables et touchantes reviews qui m'ont été laissée pour la partie 2 ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review car ce sont elles qui me permettent de continuer à écrire comme je le fais ! :) Donc voici dans l'ordre :**

 **Vilandel : Coucou ! :) Comment ça j'ai fais fort avec la longueur du texte ? Il faisait à peine 24k+ alors que cette partie en fait...56 ! :) Ahahahaha ! xD Je crois que je viens de te procurer ta dose de lecture pour la semaine là ! J'ai réalisé un exploit en tant que longueur du texte ! Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai une passion pour les textes interminables ! ;) En plus là tu ne pourras pas me traiter de cliffhanger ! xD ****J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu déçue par le fait que ce soit Lector le maître, non ? Oui, vraiment tu n'étais pas loin ! :) Vraiment ? Tu le penses ? Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu me confirme le fait d'avoir su faire d'un cliché un roman original ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, merci ! :) Oui moi aussi j'ai adoré le personnage de Frosch ! Vraiment ce petit bout de chou est adorable ! Et oui, il considère Charles comme une seconde mère. Heureuse que tu es aimé le RoYu ! Maiiiiiiiis ! Attends ! Oui j'ai prévue un enfant pour eux mais...Attends cette partie ! Tu as prévu de révéler toute l'histoire ou quoi ? xD Trois de tes quatres couples favoris ? Oh, et quel est le dernier ? :) Tu as aura un peu plus de dialogues dans cette partie je pense ! ;) Ah oui, les invocations...J'ai beaucoup de recherches pour les trouver ! Tout les Dieux dont je parle sont réels. Par exemple quand Wendy ou Charles dit: "Ô Zéphyr, toi qui aime à en mourir" cette incantation est lié à l'histoire de Zéphyr dans la mythologie grecque. Zéphyr et Apollon était tout les deux épris du prince Hyacinte et vont se battre pour lui. Mais lors du combat, épris de jalousie, Zéphyr dévie le disque lancé par le Dieu et tue ainsi celui qu'il aimait...D'où le "Toi qui aime à en mourir" ! Et c'est pareil pour les autres incantations, tu peux chercher si ça t'amuse ! :) Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécier le baiser...Il y aura pas mal de baisers dans cette partie ! xD Allez, sur ce, je te laisse profiter de la fin ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! J'ai hâte de lire ton avis dessus ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou, Rick ! :) Heureuse de te revoir ! Bon tu sais que ça va pas trop fort à cause de ce mec en ce moment donc je voulais te dire merci pour ton soutien indéfectible. Ah ? Comment ça, enfin ? Deux semaines c'est le maximum que je puisse faire en tant d'attente là pour des fic' de cette envergure ! Oh, tu me pardonnes ? Je t'adore ! :) Vraiment ? Woow ! Tant de compliments ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur tu sais ! Heureusement que tu es là pour moi sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais :) Je suis heureuse que mes histoires te plaise autant ! Un méchant bien sadique et un super combat...Bien évidemment, c'est les ingrédients pour faire un Best-steller ! :) Et bien si le combat Happy VS Lector t'a plu je te propose dans cette partie la suite de ce même combat ! La Revanche ! ;) Oui, j'ai adoré raconter ce baiser ! Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiick, voyons ! Mon texte a toujours été prévu pour le 14 février, que racontes-tu ? ^^ (je blague). Je suis sûre que la fin allait te plaire ! Heureuse que tu aies apprécier ! Sur ce, je te laisse lire la suite ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par la suite des événements ! xD**

 **WolfBut : Hello, Wolfy ! Je suis super heureuse de te revoir ici ! ;) C'est super que tu aies apprécié la 2ème partie car je sens que je vais finir en apothéose avec cette partie ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Et oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je leur trouverais bien une solution ! Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, tu sais ! ;) Vraiment ? Dans un film ? Wooow ! Merci du compliment ! J'ai vraiment eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire cette scène alors pour une fois que mes efforts sont récompensés...Merci ! :) Dans cette partie il y aura aussi pas mal de combats ! J'espère qu'ils seront aussi bien réussi que celui-là ! ^^ Et oui, bravo ! Une référence de plus ! Tu es doué dis-donc ! ;) Lector De Cristar...C'est le méchant avec le plus de personnalité que je n'ai jamais inventé ! Je suis heureuse de lui avoir une vraie identité et une vrai personnalité ! Surtout que tu vas voir ce que je réserve pour lui ! Mais ne sois pas déçu ! ;) Alors" Que va faire Charles ?" eh bien...Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même ! :) Encore merci pour toutes tes touchantes remarques car elle me font tenir le choc. Merci beaucoup, Wolfy ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Coucou, ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Merci pour tes superbes remarques, elles m'aident à continuer ! Tu as même lu le JerZa ? Wooow ! Alors là, je suis en état de choc ! xD Le GruVia va apparaître dans cette partie ! Libre à toi de sauter les passages qui parlent de ce couple ! (Il n'y en a pas énormément ^^) Luxus ? Euh...Eh bien...Il est quelque part sur un autre continent trèèèès loin de celui où nos protagonistes évoluent, pourquoi ? (Ah, la réponse de merde ! xD En vérité, je n'ai pris que les "vrais" Dragons Slayers, ceux qui ont 400 ans, car Luxus et Cobra n'ont pas d'Exceeds donc dans l'histoire il m'aurait fallu en inventer et je ne m'en sentais pas capable. ) Du LeNa ? Bah comme j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic' en mars dernier je ne connaissais pas ce couple donc je n'ai pu l'intégrer à l'histoire, désolée ! ^^' Merci pour tes encouragements et je te laisse donc découvrir la suite !**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou ! Je suis ravie de te revoir ! :) C'est que tu deviens un de mes "réguliers" (à savoir ceux qui suivent mes différentes fictions en me laissant des reviews) ! Dis, j'aimerais beaucoup parler avec toi ! Pourquoi en t'inscrirerais-tu pas sur ce site pour que puissions échanger ? ^^ Je te remercie pour ta superbe review et tout les compliments ! Merci de dire que mon récit est génial, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le soit mais dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise ! La scène du premier baiser, hein ? Merci pour le compliment ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir su la décrire ! ^^ Tes remarques me vont droit au cœur et c'est pourquoi je vais te laisser découvrir la suite maintenant ! J'espère que tu me diras ce que tu penses de la fin ! :)**

 **Guest : Coucou, toi ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Tu me "bénis" ? Oh ! Je suis surprise ! Mais merci ! Vraiment ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Pour toi, dans ce chapitre, j'ai soigneusement repris mes scènes RomeoxWendy et je les ai étoffé pour te faire plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras et que tu me diras ce que tu penses de la fin que j'ai prévu pour Wendy et Romeo ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Voilà maintenant que ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis ont été remerciés, je tiens à remercier tout les anonymes qui lissent mon histoire et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Voici donc la troisième et dernière partie de "La Destinée De Charles D'Extalia" ! :)**

* * *

 **PDV Charles, palais d'Extalia.**

Je serrai ma chemise de toutes mes forces, les larmes aux yeux. Lector avait donc dit vrai. Il avait répandu le bruit que j'étais une femme. Et maintenant…Mes gens se dressaient contre moi. N'avais-je déjà pas assez de problèmes avec Happy ? Ah…Que dois-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas retirer ma chemise sans rester un homme. Non, je ne pouvais pas leur laisser savoir qui j'étais réellement. Pour mon bien, pour leur bien, pour le bien d'Extalia.

-« Hors de question ! Depuis quand le peuple d'Extalia, peuple digne, guerrier et batailleur, croit aux rumeurs absurdes ? Je suis votre prince héritier ! Je suis l'unique héritier du Roi et la Reine ! Votre futur Roi ! Comment vous, gens du peuple, osez me remettre en question ? Dispersez-vous ! » M'écriais-je avant de sortir du balcon, entendant les bruits de protestation de la foule derrière moi.

-« Charles, tout va bien ? » Me demanda Happy, inquiet.

-« Oui, ça va. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire, contente qu'il s'adresse à moi comme ça après ce troublant baiser.

-« Charles, tu es sûre que ça te va ? » Me demanda Natsu, pour une fois sérieux.

-« Oui. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. » Répondis-je, d'un ton tranchant.

-« Mais Charles, après tout ça, tu veux encore être un prince ? » Me demanda Lucy.

-« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondis-je toujours aussi durement.

-« Est-ce vraiment ton choix ? » Me demanda Levy.

-« C'est ce qui est le mieux pour mon peuple. Donc pour moi. » Répondis-je, d'un ton laconique.

-« Mais enfin, ton peuple n'est pas toi ! » S'emporta Gajeel.

-« Si. J'appartiens à Extalia comme tu appartiens à Goltrin. Ce qui est mieux pour mon peuple est ce qui me convient le mieux. » Dis-je.

-« Charles, je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas ça ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« SI JE LE VEUX ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles… Cette comédie n'a que trop duré, il faut que cela cesse…» Murmura mon père.

-« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Dame Charles, votre père a raison. » Me dit Lily.

-« NON ! Je suis prince et je le restai quoi qu'il arrive ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que je partis en courant faisant calquer derrière moi les lourdes portes d'or grâce à mon vent. Ce que personne n'avait vu, c'était les larmes dans mes yeux. Ses larmes qui prouvaient toute la faiblesse de caractère dont j'étais capable. Ses larmes qui me trahissaient. Pourquoi ? Car elles révélaient mes véritables sentiments.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, trois jours plus tard, chambre.**

Je pleurai. Moi, le prince héritier d'Extalia en personne, pleurait comme un misérable. Impensable mais pourtant vrai. Mon peuple, mon propre peuple ne me faisait plus confiance. Il me demandait de me mettre à nu devant lui afin de prouver que j'étais un garçon. Ce que bien sûr je n'étais pas. Jusqu'à quel point allais-je devoir faire tenir ce mensonge ? Au fond de moi je savais que je voulais être une fille ! Rien que pour être avec Happy. Celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais cela ne sera jamais réalisable. Parce que pour sauver Extalia, je dois devenir Roi. Cependant si même mon propre peuple n'a plus confiance en moi que puis-je faire ? Rien ! Juste de faire du mal et déclencher une guerre civile pour le trône. Tout ça parce que Lector avait répandu cette fichu rumeur ! Oh, il aura gâché ma vie, celui-là ! Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de devenir sa femme…Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ! Happy, Wendy et Natsu n'auraient pas été blessés s'ils n'avaient pas voulu me sauver ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

-« Charles ? » Interrogea une voix à travers la porte.

Qui cela pouvait bien-t-il être ? Aucune importance, je n'ouvrirais pas.

-« C'est moi, Wendy. Je suis avec Lucy. S'il -te-plait, Charles, ouvre cette porte ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Wendy ? Lucy ? J'avais besoin d'être seule. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter mon peuple. Partez, je vous en supplie.

-« Charles, tu dois avoir faim. Nous t'avons apporté de la nourriture. Ça fait trois jours que tu n'as pas mangé ! Il faut être raisonnable Charles. S'il-te-plait, ouvre. » Me dit Lucy.

Manger ? Il était vrai que j'avais très faim. Mais ma peur de devoir me mettre à nu devant mon peuple, d'avoir perdu le lien qui nous unissait, d'avoir perdu sa confiance me faisait oublier ma faim. J'étais désespéré ! D'un côté je voulais continuer cette mascarade d'un autre je voulais en finir avec.

-« Charles. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis inquiète pour toi. Tout comme tout le monde. Le Roi, La Reine, Happy, Lucy, tout le monde est inquiet pour toi. Même si tu ne veux pas ouvrir répond-moi ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, non ? » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Tu l'es… » Répondis-je enfin.

-« Charles ! Tu es vivante ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Charles, écoute-moi. Tu vas sortir de cette pièce, manger, nous suivre et venir saluer toutes les familles royales qui sont ici présente. Ton absence est fortement remarquée et porte préjudice à ton royaume. Ouvre cette porte ! » M'ordonna Lucy.

-« Toutes les familles royales ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui tu n'as quand même pas oublié le grand rendez-vous ? » M'interrogea Lucy, surprise.

Ah oui, le grand rendez-vous…Celui de toutes les familles royales. Là où je devais normalement revoir Happy…

-« Je n'irai pas. Je n'ai pas le courage, désolée. » Répondis-je.

-« Mais enfin, Charles ! » S'emporta Lucy.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'avais sombré dans le désespoir. Et rien ne pourrait plus m'en sortir.

Soudain j'entendis une autre voix à travers la porte, une voix grave et dure :

-« Dame Charles, il suffit ! Vous devez faire honneur à votre peuple ! »

Lily…Lui aussi était là.

-« Mon peuple ? Celui qui n'a plus confiance en moi ? Non merci, je refuse ! » Répondis-je tout en m'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

-« Mais enfin, Dame Charles, c'est votre peuple ! Celui pour lequel vous vous êtes toujours battu ! » S'insurgea-t-il.

-« Je sais tout cela, Lily. Et voilà comment ils me rendent la pareille. En m'humiliant et en me rejetant. » Répondis-je fermement.

-« Charles… » Murmura Wendy.

-« Bon, vous m'en excusez mais je vais devoir employer la manière forte. » S'exclama Lily.

-« Que veux-tu faire ? » M'écriais-je en me levant de mon lit et en me mettant devant la porte, prête à ouvrir si les choses dégénéraient.

-« Ô marteau d'Héphaistos, prête-moi ton pouvoir et brise les chaînes qui me relie au destin ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je sentis une incroyable puissance magique déferler et toucher les portes de ma chambre. Sous mes pieds le sol tremblait et je sentis les ondes magiques se déverser dans la terre. Puis, plus rien.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'écria Lily, surpris.

-« Ce sont les portes. Elles empêchent toute magie de passer. » Lui expliqua Wendy.

-« Vraiment ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oui. » Répondit-elle.

-« Tu veux donc dire que Charles…Est la seule à pouvoir décider ou non de sortir ! » S'écria Lucy.

-« Oui, nous ne pouvons pas la forcer. » Conclut Wendy.

Soudain, on s'approcha de la porte et j'entendis une voix douce et mélancolique, une voix qui me suppliait, une voix pour laquelle j'aurais fait n'importe quoi :

-« Charles, s'il-te-plait, ouvre cette porte et viens nous rejoindre. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi. » Me dit-elle.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je en reconnaissant la voix.

Que devais-je faire ? Rester enfermer ou sortir ? Mais serais-je capable à nouveau d'affronter leurs regards ? Celui de mon peuple, qui a perdu sa confiance en moi, celui de Wendy et des autres, qui me disent que je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, celui d'Happy, depuis ce troublant baiser plein de sentiments muets et irréalisables…Et puis qu'allais-je faire ? Leur dire la vérité et me donner une chance avec Happy ? Où allais-je continuer dans le mensonge et sauver mon peuple ? Que devais-je choisir, mon bonheur ou celui de mon peuple ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun moyen d'avoir les deux ? Pourquoi ? Je…Aimais-je Happy plus que tout ? Plus que mon propre peuple ? Étais-je égoïste au point de préférer mon bonheur à celui de mon propre peuple ?

Il fallait me l'avouer. Je restai enfermer dans ma chambre parce que je ne voulais pas voir tout ses problèmes en face de moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors je restais enfermer avec l'infime espoir de trouver une solution…J'étais une lâche.

-« Charles, ouvre cette porte. Je t'en prie. » Me dit-il.

-« Je ne peux pas, Happy. Désolée…Mais je ne peux pas choisir. C'est trop dur. » Répondis-je tout en pleurant, ma voix tremblant à chaque son qui sortait de ma gorge.

-« Choisir entre quoi et quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« …Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles, nous pouvons trouver une solution ensemble, je te le jure ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« NON ! Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ! » Criais-je de toutes mes forces.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Partez ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! » Criais-je.

Puis je me retournai et me recoucha dans mon lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps sur mon oreiller…Y avait-il même une solution à mon problème ? Mourir ne serait-elle pas la meilleure solution ? Mais même ça, je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. J'étais une lâche. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis, m'en voulant beaucoup d'avoir crié sur celui que j'aimais.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, en plein milieu de la nuit.**

 _Toc, toc, toc_. Trois petits coups, répété inlassablement, qui m'éveillèrent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Essayait-on encore de frapper à ma porte ?

De mauvaise humeur, je me levai brusquement, laissant mes couvertures par terre puis me dirigea vers la porte…Mais n'entendit rien. Bizarre. Ma chambre était plongée dans le noir et seule la lune offrait un peu de lumière. Avais-je rêvé ? Je me dirigeai alors vers la fenêtre afin d'y voir un peu plus tard…Quand je poussai un cri strident ! Quelqu'un était accroché à ma fenêtre ! A plus de 20 pieds du sol ! S'il tombait ce serait la chute mortelle ! Qui pouvait être aussi idiot pour monter là-haut ?

L'ombre me fit signe de lui ouvrir. Que devais-je faire ? Au pire, j'avais ma magie et puis je n'allais pas laisser là quelqu'un risquant de mourir à tout instant…J'ouvris donc la fenêtre et l'inconnu entra dans ma chambre. Il était vêtu tout entièrement d'une grande cape noire, un capuchon qui cachait ses yeux…

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je, en préparant ma magie au cas où.

-« Ah…J'ai bien failli mourir ! Tu as le sommeil lourd, Charles… » Se plaignit l'inconnu d'une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

-« H-H-HAPPY ? » M'exclamais-je, en tombant à la renverse.

-« Et oui ! » S'écria-t-il tout en relevant le capuchon de sa cape et en souriant.

-« Q-Que fais-tu là ? » M'écriais-je tout en me relevant.

Que faisait-il dans ma chambre ? Que voulait, cet idiot de prince de Fraga ? Oh, et quand je pense à notre baiser…Olala ! Que dois-je dire ? Que dois-je faire ? Nous sommes juste tous les deux en plus ! Que faire ?

-« Je voulais te parler. » Me répondit-il tout en s'installant sur mon lit.

-« De quoi ? » Demandais-je tout en m'asseyant à côté de lui, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure...

-« Tout le monde s'inquiète, Charles. Il faut que tu sortes de cette pièce. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici ! Il faut affronter ton peuple ! Tous les souverains des pays étrangers se posent des questions ! En restant ici, tu ne fais que confirmer les rumeurs ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Ah…C'est donc de ça qu'il voulait me parler. Au fond de moi, j'étais à la fois profondément déçue et rassurée.

-« Je ne peux pas. Je…Je ne suis pas assez forte pour les affronter. » Murmurais-je.

-« Si, Charles. Tu es forte. Tu es la plus forte des jeunes filles que je connaisse. Personne ne t'égale, toi qui a vécu et qui t'es entraînée comme un homme. Même Erza aurait du mal à te battre. Avec tes vents, tu es divine et glorieuse. Tu es une princesse. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle princesse. Tu es…Une princesse guerrière. » Me dit-il.

-« Happy…Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux en souriant malgré moi.

-« Je te dis que je crois en toi et en tes capacités. Il faut que tu ais confiance en toi, Charles. » Me dit-il tout en s'approchant de moi et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-« Happy…Je veux bien parler à mon peuple mais…Pour leur dire quoi ? » Demandais-je en rougissant fortement.

-« Il faut que tu leur dise la vérité, Charles. Pour ton bien autant que pour celui de ton peuple. Il faut que cette mascarade cesse. Il faut que tu redeviennes une princesse. Pour toi, pour ton peuple, pour tout le monde… Moi particulièrement. » De dit-il tout en rougissant.

-« Happy, tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je te le demande pourtant, Charles. » Me répondit-il tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Mais enfin, Happy ! Je ne peux pas redevenir une princesse ! Cela signifierait la perte d'Extalia ! Le peuple se rebellerait ! Et puis, les royaumes étrangers attaqueraient et Extalia finirait entre les mains de ton royaume, Fraga…C'est ça que tu veux ? Conquérir mon royaume ? C'est ça que tu veux depuis le début ? » Lui demandais-je violemment tout en arrachant mes mains des siennes et en me levant, ayant peur de m'être fait trompée.

-« C-Charles ! Mais non enfin ! » S'exclama-t-il, en se levant à son tour.

-« Laisse-moi seule, espèce de traître ! Jamais je ne laisserais tomber mon royaume ! Jamais ! Il est plus important que ma propre vie ! Je le protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, même si je dois te tuer pour cela ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'à ma grande un sourire apparu sur son visage et qu'il s'approcha de moi. Je reculai de quelque pas, effrayée et je lançai une bourrasque d'air tranchante sur lui. A ma grande surprise, il ne l'évita pas. La bourrasque déchira sa chemise et le blessa au torse. En voyant le sang couler de sa blessure je fus prise de panique et de remords. A quel point étais-je bête afin de pouvoir blesser l'être que j'aimais ? Avais-je au moins de véritables sentiments pour lui ? La culpabilité fendait mon cœur en deux.

-« Arrête, Happy. Éloigne-toi, je ne veux pas te blesser. » Le suppliais-je tout en reculant.

-« J'ai confiance en toi, Charles. » Me répondit-il.

Je reculai encore de quelque pas et c'est à ce moment que mon dos toucha un mur. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir. Happy s'approcha de plus en plus, son visage était grave et il semblait tellement différent du jeune homme que j'aimais. Le jeune homme toujours souriant…

Soudain, il me frôla et je tendis la main afin de l'attaquer…Mais je ne pu m'y résoudre. J'aimais trop Happy pour encore une fois pouvoir lui faire du mal. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer même si c'était pour mon royaume. Happy, je t'aime. Plus que n'importe qui. Plus que mon royaume, plus que le monde entier, plus que toute les personnes que je connais. Tu es le rayon de soleil de ma vie. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. S'il me faut mourir, ce sera avec toi. Ou alors de ta propre main…Je n'en peux plus…Met fin à mes souffrance, toi que j'aime.

Mais c'est alors qu'il…Me prit encore une fois dans ses bras. J'étais littéralement perdue ! Je pensais qu'il voulait me tuer pour prendre le royaume !

-« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. Ni de m'importe qui d'autre. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, j'ai promis que je te protégerais, non ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui… » Répondis-je.

-« Alors pourquoi as-tu pensé que j'allais te faire du mal ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Parce que tu m'as demandé de…Redevenir princesse. Et que je ne veux pas. » Lui dis-je tout en lui rendant son étreinte et en commençant à pleurer dans ses bras.

-« Tout va bien. Je te jure que je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive alors fais-moi confiance. J'ai une idée. » Me dit-il tout en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

-« Une idée ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, pour sauver ton royaume…Et pour nous sauver nous deux. » Me répondit-il en rougissant.

Nous deux…Notre histoire d'amour ? Savait-il que je l'aimais ? L'espérait-il ? Ou pensait-il tout simplement à sauver notre vie en tant que futurs monarques de deux nations différentes ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Lui demandais-je en profitant un maximum de son étreinte.

-« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. » Me répondit-il énigmatiquement.

-« Bien, je te fais confiance. » Murmurais-je en m'abandonnant dans ses bras.

-« Il faut que tu redeviennes princesse. » Me souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« Mais…Tout mais pas ça ! » M'écriais-je, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-« Charles D'Extalia. » Dit-il gravement tout en cassant notre étreinte et en mettant ses deux mains sur mes frêles épaules de jeune fille.

-« O-Oui ? » Répondis-je, gênée par tant de formalisme.

-« Veux-tu devenir un souverain qui ment à son peuple ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais c'est ce que tu fais. Et si tu ne le dis pas maintenant tu mentiras toute ta vie. » Me répondit-il, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans les miens.

-« Mais… » Commençais-je.

-« Tu parles de confiance, mais il n'y en a jamais eu entre toi et ton peuple, Charles. Tu leur as toujours menti. » Me dit-il durement.

-« Je l'ai fait pour eux ! » Me justifiais-je.

-« Même. Cela ne compte pas. Si tu veux un jour diriger ton peuple, il faut arrêter de leur mentir. » Conclut-il.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je, en l'acceptant.

-« Alors redeviens une princesse, installe une relation de confiance fais-toi couronner Reine et deviens la personne sur qui ton peuple sera capable de s'appuyer. Deviens une puissante souveraine, respectée et crainte. Mais aussi belle et charmante… » Me souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. » Murmurais-je, en rougissant.

-« Alors fais-le. Ça ne sera pas facile mais je serais là pour toi. Je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. » Répliqua-t-il avec ferveur.

-« Happy…Mais et ton royaume ? » Demandais-je, inquiète.

-« Mon royaume, j'en fais mon affaire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Me dit-il, avec un sourire.

-« Je te fais confiance, Happy. » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'avec un sourire, il s'agenouilla devant moi et me dit :

-« Moi, Freyr Von Fraga, prince du royaume de Fraga, serais pour toujours votre dévoué chevalier, prêt à donner ma vie pour vous, ma Dame. »

-« H-Happy…Si tel est votre souhait alors il en sera ainsi. Vous serez mon seul et unique chevalier et je remettrais ma vie entre vos mains sans hésiter. » Murmurais-je avec un sourire éclatant.

Je lui tendis alors ma main et il y déposa un chaste baiser. Puis il me prit dans ses bras encore une fois pour une dernière étreinte et me chuchota :

-« Bonne nuit Charles, ma précieuse princesse. »

-« Bonne nuit mon chevalier ! » Lui dis-je en riant et m'appuyant contre lui de toutes mes forces.

Puis, il cassa notre étreinte avec regret et se mit devant la fenêtre pour repartir et déglutit à la vue du sol.

-« C'est vraiment haut… C'était plus facile de monter que de redescendre…» Murmura-t-il.

Et c'est sous son regard perplexe que j'éclatai de rire. D'un rire joyeux. Ce rire que je n'avais qu'avec lui.

-« Mais comment es-tu monter là-haut ? » Demandais-je.

-« Bah, je suis monté. Ce n'était pas si compliqué étant donné que je fais toujours ça à Fraga, afin de m'échapper des longues réunions… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Happy, franchement…Tu es un idiot. Un idiot irrécupérable ! Je vais t'aider à descendre. » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel mais en souriant.

-« Merci, Charles. » Me répondit-il avec son éternel sourire.

-« De…De rien. » Répondis-je en rougissant fortement et en détournant la tête.

Il se mit devant la fenêtre et me fis un petit signe de la main tandis que j'invoquai mes vents :

-« Ô Zéphyr, vent de l'ouest, protège les personnes qui me sont chères et aident-les comme si elles étaient plus précieuses que moi-même ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que mes vents entourèrent Happy et le soulevèrent. Il eut un petit cri de surprise mais il descendit sans risque et atteint bientôt le bas de la ma tour. Mais c'est alors qu'il sauta…Et atterrit parfaitement sur ses pieds…Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi agile !

Il me fit un petit signe de la main et s'écria :

-« Merci, Charles ! Fais attention à toi surtout ! A demain ! »

Je lui répondis d'un petit signe de la main tout en chuchotant :

-« Toi aussi, mon précieux chevalier. »

Et je le regardai s'enfoncer dans la nuit sombre tout en m'adossant à la fenêtre et en souriant affectueusement à la vue de l'être que j'aimais. Je profitai un peu du calme de la nuit tout en savourant l'air frais du soir et les paisibles minutes qui s'écoulaient. Demain rien ne serait plus pareil. Demain tout aillait changer. Tout ça parce que j'étais une souveraine égoïste et que je voulais tout. Je voulais mon bonheur et celui de mon peuple. Et comme l'avait dit Happy la seule manière d'avoir les deux c'était de révéler mon indentée. Demain, tout le royaume allait savoir qu'en réalité le Prince héritier est une pauvre petite princesse amoureuse du Prince d'un autre pays. Mais pour lui je me devais d'être forte. Plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été. Parce que je l'aimais. Parce que ce sentiment fou et intenable me remplissait d'un courage indescriptible. Pour lui et pour moi, pour mes parents et mes amis, pour mon peuple et ce monde, je devais tout révéler. Même si pour cela je dois mettre le royaume en jeu. Désolée…Sincèrement désolée. Au final je n'ai pas pu tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite ce jour-là…Je ne suis qu'une lâche, une incapable, une idiote d'avoir cru en ça. Mais je suis aussi une obstinée, une égoïste et une battante. Quoi qu'il se passe je défendrais le royaume de mes propres mains quitte à en mourir.

Mais que se passera-t-il ? Je ne sais pas…La seule chose que je sais c'est que demain un nouveau vent soufflera sur ce pays et transformera à jamais nos vies.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, le lendemain, balcon royal.**

-« Charles ! » S'écrièrent ma Mère et Wendy en me prenant dans leurs bras.

-« Mère…Wendy…» Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Nous étions tellement inquiètes pour toi, Charles ! » S'exclama Lucy en venant se mêler à notre étreinte.

-« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai été qu'une lâche. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais non, Dame Charles, ne soyez pas si dure en vers vous-même. Le plus important c'est que vous ayez fini par sortir de votre chambre.» Me dit Lily avec un sourire affectueux.

-« Merci, Lily. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution… » Répondis-je songeuse.

-« Moi je sais quelle est la meilleure solution ! » S'exclama soudain Natsu.

-« Ah oui ? » Interrogeais-je, septique.

-« Il suffit de tous aller les battre et on sera tranquille ! » S'écria-t-il avant que Lucy ne le tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

-« Idiot, on ne peut pas faire ça ! » S'époumona-t-elle.

-« Natsu, ce sont des personnes vivantes et elles sont juste perdus ! Et puis tu ne peux pas aller attaquer le peuple d'Extalia, voyons ! » Dit Levy.

-« Ce n'est qu'un idiot… » Murmura Gajeel.

-« Gajeel ! Excuse-toi tout de suite ! » S'écria Lévy en mettant les poings sur les hanches et en faisant face à l'imposant Dragon de fer sans aucune peur.

-« Non, ma crevette. Jamais ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier tandis que Levy rougissait.

-« Gajeel ! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses alliés ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en avançant vers lui et en tirant sur son haut.

Mais c'est alors qu'avec un sourire Gajeel la souleva sans peine et la mit sur son épaule tandis qu'elle rougissait et tapait des poings tout en criant :

-« Gajeel ! Lâche-moi ! Lily ! Dis-lui de me lâcher ! »

-« Je ne te lâcherais pas, ma crevette. » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-« Mais, Gajeel ! » S'écria Lévy avec une petite mine boudeuse.

Puis plus loin j'entendis Lucy soupirer et chuchoter à l'oreille de Lily :

-« On va finir par les fiancés, ces deux là. »

-« J'imagine. » Répondit Lily avec un radieux sourire.

-« Il ne faudrait pas trop traîner… » Murmura-t-elle songeuse.

-« Une fois que tout ceci sera fini et que les temps seront stables je leur soumettrais l'idée. Et je compte bien les faire accepter ce mariage. » Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Un mariage, n'est-ce-pas…Il fallait avouer que Gajeel et Levy étaient fait l'un pour l'autre…Et puis les unions entre Dragon Slayer et membres de la famille royales n'étaient pas rares. Au contraire, elles étaient plutôt communes et bien accepté par le peuple tant que ce n'était pas l'héritier direct qui épousait le Dragon Slayer étant donné qu'un de leur autre rôle était de stopper et de surveiller le monarque. Les mariages étaient aussi le moyen d'intégrer les Dragons Slayers dans la famille royale et ainsi de s'assurer de leur loyauté à toute épreuve. Les Dragons Slayers étaient aussi les héritiers de la couronne si toute la famille royale disparaissait…Comme pour moi et Wendy.

Si je redeviens princesse, ce sera mon futur époux qui dirigera Extalia ? Surement, il y a beaucoup de chances pour. Le peuple sera surement réticent d'accueillir un étranger sur le trône et se rebellera…En devenant Prince héritier, je voulais éviter une guerre civile. Happy, même si je redeviens princesse je ne pourrais jamais t'épouser. Mon amour, du jour même où nous nous sommes rencontrés, est voué à l'échec. Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, toi et moi. Peu importe combien je t'aime…

-« Désolé ! Je suis en retard ! » S'écria soudain une voix que je reconnu tout suite comme étant celle d'Happy.

-« Happy. Bien le bonjour. Sais-tu ce qu'est l'heure ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Bonjour, Charles. Bonjour tout le monde. Oui, je sais…Mais j'avais quelques choses à préparer... » Me dit-il tout en se grattant la tête.

-« Mouais. Ça ne justifie rien. Dans combien de temps, Ses Majestés des autres pays doivent-ils arriver ? » Demandais-je.

-« Dans quelques minutes. » Me répondit Happy.

-« Bien. » Dis-je.

Les parents d'Happy…Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent. Sont-ils comme leur fils ? Différents ? Ah, pourquoi étais-je aussi inquiètes de rencontrer les parents de mon bien-aimé ? Et puis, à quoi ressembleraient ceux de Lily ? Hum…A de grands guerriers ? Probablement.

-« Ça va aller ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je en sortant de mes pensés.

-« De revoir Lector… » Murmura-t-il, gêné.

Je resta au moins vingt seconde la bouche ouverte formant un rond parfait avant de m'exclamer :

-« LECTOR ?! »

-« Ah, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Le représentant de Cristar est le roi Lector. » Me dit ma mère, gênée.

-« C'est pas vrai ! Ce…Pauvre misérable…Ce moins-que-rien…Chez moi ...INTOLÉRABLE ! » M'écriais-je, furieuse.

-« Calme-toi, Charles. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose je serais là pour te protéger. Après tout, je suis ton Dragon Slayer ! » S'écria Wendy.

-« Oui. Je te fais confiance. » Murmurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-« Et puis nous sommes aussi là. Après tout tu es notre camarade ! Nous te protégerons ! Et je mettrais encore une fois une raclée à ce fichu Dragon Slayer de pacotille encore plus que Gajeel ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » S'exclama Gajeel.

Mais c'est alors qu'à ce moment mon Père entra dans la pièce et nous salua tout en priant de le suivre. Mais sur le chemin, il me chuchota :

-« Charles, mon enfant, es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

-« Oui, Père. N'est-ce pas vous qui aviez dit que cette comédie devait cesser ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Si, tu es courageuse, ma fille adorée. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Oh, Père… Je vous aime. Vous et Mère.» Chuchotais-je émue.

-« Nous t'aimons aussi. » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis, il nous mena à la salle du trône et c'est alors que je m'aperçu de la grandeur de celle-ci quand nous entrâmes. En effet, les vitraux resplendissaient grâce à la lumière du soleil, de larges rideaux rouges cachaient l'entrée du balcon royal, une magnifique table était dressé et sur celle-ci de nombreux plats plus succulent les uns que les autres étaient présents, sur les murs étaient accrochés de magnifiques tapisseries plus belles les unes que les autres ! Nous savions recevoir ! Extalia était connu pour ça, pour son accueil sur dimensionné ! Dans la salle, des dizaines de gens, hommes et dames, discutaient gaiement en mangeant.

-« Sa Majesté Le Roi D'Extalia ! » S'écria un garde tandis que tous reportaient leur attention sur mon Père.

-« Bien le bonjour, tout le monde. Je suis très honoré de votre présence en mon pays ! C'est afin de garantir la paix sur le continent que nous nous réunissons ici! Veuillez passer un agréable troisième jour ! Quand la cloche sonnera, mon fils, le Prince Charles D'Extalia, fera un discours devant le peuple et vous. Merci de l'écouter attentivement.» S'exclama-t-il.

Puis, le banquet reprit. Les gens discutaient gaiement et je me sentais un peu perdue parmi tous ses visages inconnus. Je n'étais pas une adepte de ce genre d'événement…Les autres me faisait peur. Je ne les comprenais pas, ils étaient étrangers, ils ne pouvaient pas me comprendre…C'était comme ça pour toujours et à jamais. Une sorte de désespoir infini qui ne pouvait se finir que par ma mort.

-« Papa ! Maman ! » S'exclama soudain la voix d'Happy.

Je tournai la tête vers ceux qu'il appelait et je vis alors…Une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux bleu clair flottant derrière elle et aux yeux noirs si expressifs…Ses yeux noirs dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre à l'infini, les mêmes yeux qu'Happy. La belle inconnue était richement vêtue. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue avec de la fourrure noire sur les bords. A sa taille, une ceinture dorée retenait l'ensemble et à son cou brillait un collier avec une pierre précieuse bleue. Elle était d'une grande beauté. Était-elle la mère d'Happy ? Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup…

L'homme, lui, ne semblait pas très commode. Il avait des cheveux blancs tout comme les miens et des yeux noirs. Il portait une barbe, à ma plus grande surprise, d'une couleur différente de ses cheveux. En effet, sa barbe était noire. C'était un homme dur, un valeureux guerrier, qui d'un seul regard savait calmer les foules. Il était la terreur des autres royaumes et le héros de Fraga. On disait de lui qu'il était un valeureux guerrier, l'un des plus forts de ce continent bien qu'il soit colérique. L'homme portait un costume riche, or et rouge, ainsi qu'une couronne sur sa tête et une cape de soie rouge derrière lui. Il contrastait beaucoup avec sa femme et son fils…Mais je suppose que le côté de valeureux chevalier d'Happy et ses capacités de combattant venait de lui…

-« Happy ! » S'écria sa mère tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« Allons, maman, pas en public. » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille mais assez fort pour que je l'entende.

-« Alala, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, mon chéri. » Dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant tout en reculant de quelques pas.

-« Tout le monde je vous présente mes parents. Voici ma Mère, la Reine de Fraga, Marl von Fraga. » S'exclama Happy.

-« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes les amis d'Happy ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je vous remercie de prendre soin de notre fils, de notre bien-aimée nièce et de notre sulfureux Dragon Slayer. » Dit-elle tout en souriant et en faisant la révérence.

-« Oh, tante Marl… » Murmura Lucy, émue.

-« Sulfureux ? Ça veut dire quoi ? » Demanda Natsu en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Et voici mon père, le Roi de Fraga, Louis von Fraga. » Continua Happy.

-« Enchanté de faire votre connaissances, les enfants. Appelez-moi Lucky, je préfère. Merci prendre soin de mon imbécile de fils et de Dragon Slayer ainsi que de notre petite nièce. » Dit-il.

-« Papa ! » S'exclama Happy.

-« Lucky ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Merci d'être aussi aimable avec nous. » Lui dit Lucy tout en en faisant une révérence bien travaillé.

-« Pourquoi tu le remercie ? Il vient de nous traiter d'idiots ! Luce ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« C'est vrai ça ! » S'écria Happy.

-« Taisez-vous ! Un peu de respect envers votre Roi ! Et puis, le Roi a raison, vous êtes bel et bien deux idiots ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Eh bien ...C'est toujours aussi animé avec vous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui. Ce sont des jeunes, il faut être clément. » Me répondit…Marl !

-« Dame, euh je…Ce n'était pas un reproche…Et… » Bafouillais-je.

-« Je sais ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour tout ça ! Tu es adorable ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me souriant.

-« Merci, Dame. Mais comment faites-vous pour les supporter ? » Demandais-je.

-« Un peu de patience et de courage, je suppose. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » Me répondit-elle.

-« … Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres souveraines que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. » Dis-je.

-« Eh bien, comment cela ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Vous n'êtes pas prétentieuse du tout. Vous ne vous vantez pas ni ne vous pavanez dans les cours. Vous êtes calme, réfléchie, toujours souriante…Presque comme une personne normale…En fait, vous êtes une personne normale. Vous êtes une charmante Reine, Dame Marl. » Dis-je.

Oh, mais pourquoi racontais-je tout ça à la mère d'Happy ? Elle allait me prendre pour une folle !

-« J'en suis très honorée. Vous êtes perspicace. Vous avez tout juste. Je ne suis qu'une femme normale qui cherche à protéger les êtres qu'elle aime. Rien de plus. Vous êtes incroyable, Charles ! Vous êtes vraiment une magnifique personne ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Vraiment ? Oh, mais euh…Je ne le mérite pas. » Dis-je, toute rouge.

-« Mais si. Vous êtes une personne courageuse, combative et extrêmement intelligente. Vous êtes perspicace et réfléchie. Vous tenez à vos amis plus que tous. Même si les obstacles se dressent sur votre route, vous pourrez les abattre car vous avez un cœur. Et c'est la force de vos sentiments envers ceux que vous aimer qui vous donnera la force de protéger ceux à quoi vous tenez le plus au monde. Courage, Charles. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous y arriverez. Quoi qu'il se passe, quel que soit la situation, qui que vous soyez. Suivez juste votre cœur, Charles. » Me dit-elle.

Après un moment de silence, je souris et je lui dis :

-« Vous êtes une étrange personne, Dame. »

-« Oh, tu as enfin souris ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui. » Me répondit-elle.

Mais c'est à cet instant que Lily accourut vers nous suivi de deux personnes.

La première était un homme aux cheveux bleus qui semblait encore plus terrifiant que le Roi Lucky. Il était grand et me dépassait au moins de deux têtes. Il était musclé et portait à sa ceinture plusieurs armes terrifiantes. Tout chez lui exaltait la puissance. Il était un fier guerrier. Il portait un ensemble rouge sang remonté de fils d'or qui contrastait avec sa chevelure bleu et ses yeux de la même couleur. Quel homme imposant !

La deuxième personne était une femme d'une grande beauté. Petite et mince, elle avait de longs cheveux noires qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait des yeux verts tout simplement reversant et une peau plus blanche que la nacre. Elle portait une magnifique robe verte et à sa taille pendait une lourde ceinture dorée et une bourse. Sur sa tête reposait un voile vert et doré. Elle était tellement magnifique ! Elle ressemblait à une poupée ! Elle semblait si faible et si fragile…

-« Tout le monde, je vous présente mes parents. Mon père, Arthur De Goltrin et ma mère, Louise De Goltrin. » Nous dit-il.

Quoiiii ? Comment cette femme, si petite et si fragile pouvait être la mère d'un guerrier comme Lily ?

-« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. » Nous dirent-ils.

-« Moi de même. » Répondis-je

-« Père ! Mère ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! » S'exclama Lévy en leur faisant une révérence.

Malgré ses cheveux bleus, surement hérité de son père, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère.

-« Roi, Reine. » Dit calmement Gajeel tout en s'inclinant devant ses souverains.

-« Je suis heureuse de vous voir réunis ici, les enfants. » Dit le Roi.

-« Nous de même. » Répondit Lily.

-« Oh, mais que vois-je ici ! » S'exclama soudain une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Devant moi se tenait Lector De Cristar. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés à la perfection et il portait un costume blanc ivoire avec une logue cape en hermine. Sur sa tête brillait une couronne et à sa taille pendait un fourreau contenant une épée.

-« Lector. » Saluais-je froidement.

-« Charles ! Vous êtes parfait aujourd'hui ! Comment allez-vous ? » Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

-« Plutôt bien par rapport à la dernière fois. » Répliquais-je.

-« Oh ! N'avais vous donc pas aimé mon accueil ? » Me demanda-t-il en jouant les innocents.

-« Non, votre accueil était parfait. Ce que je n'ai pas aimé c'était vous. » Répliquais-je aussi froide que la glace.

-« Oh, mais enfin voyons, Charles ! » S'écria-t-il.

Je le regardai et tourna la tête, faisant mine de l'ignorer. Tous les autres étaient sur le qui vive. Ils n'attendaient qu'un geste déplacé de sa part afin de se ruer vers lui et de l'attaquer. Un peu plus loin, son dragon Slayer, Sting, faisant la conversation à plusieurs demoiselles.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis :

-« CHARLES ! »

Je me retournai surprise et c'est alors que…Quelque chose m'atterrit dans les bras. Cette chose était petite, adorable et avait les cheveux verts.

-« Frosch ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise de le voir.

-« Charles ! Ça fait trop longtemps ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que je le soulevai dans mes bras et le faisait tourné.

-« Ça ne fait que quelques semaines. » Dit Rogue derrière lui.

-« Allons, Rogue. C'est un enfant. » Lui répondit Yukino à ses côtés.

Comme à son habitude, Rogue était vêtu d'une tenue étrange et noire. Surement un costume traditionnel de sa patrie…Il portait aussi une magnifique cape en fourrure marron. Cependant, il semblait sourire plus que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu…Et il ne quittait plus Frosch du regard même s'il dévorait des yeux Yukino, magnifique dans une robe bleue et argentée qui ressemblait beaucoup à celles de Wendy. Ses courts cheveux blancs attiraient les moqueries des dames et les regards curieux des hommes mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était digne et fière d'assumer sa différence. Et puis, elle avait Rogue qui la protégerait. Les Dragons Slayers étaient très jaloux. Le premier qui s'approcherait un peu trop de Yukino, Rogue le tuerait sans hésiter.

-« Comment vas-tu, Charles ? » Me demanda Frosch, vêtu d'un costume vert et gris qui lui allait parfaitement.

-« Bien et toi ? Tu es magnifique dans ton costume. » Répondis-je.

-« Je vais bien. Hein ? Il est trop triste ce costume. Je ne l'aime pas ! Moi, je préfère les couleurs plus vives… » Dit-il.

-« Allons, Frosch. » Répondis-je, amusée.

-« Toi aussi tu es magnifique ! Même si je préférerais te voir autrement. » Me dit-il.

-« Je sais. » Répondis-je.

Mais c'est alors que la cloche retentit. Mon heure était arrivé.

-« Faîtes maintenant place au discours du Prince ! Veuillez vous asseoir. » S'exclama mon Père.

J'inspirai puis j'expirai afin de me calmer. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

-« Tu es sûre ? » Me chuchota ma mère.

-« Oui, mère. » Dis-je, déterminée.

-« Alors vas-y, Charles. J'ai confiance en toi. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Merci, Mère. » Dis-je.

Puis je m'avançai vers l'imposant balcon et…Je tirai sur les rideaux avec toute ma force. Devant moi s'était tout le peuple d'Extalia rassembler sur la place devant le palais. Je m'avançai sur le balcon et c'est alors qu'un étrange calme prit place sur la place.

-« Je suis Charles D'Extalia. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Je vous dois la vérité. Est-ce bien vous qui m'avez demandé il y a quelques jours de prouver mon identité ?» Commençais-je.

-« Oui, Votre Majesté. » Me répondit la foule.

-« Eh bien c'est ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui. Je veux devenir votre souverain. Je veux devenir la personne sur qui le pays s'appuyer. Par tous les moyens je veux devenir cette personne. Je veux vous aider car je vous aime. Vous êtes mon pays, mes gens ! Vous m'avez toujours aidé et sans vous je ne suis que poussière. Alors en tant que descendant de la famille D'Extalia, en tant que Prince héritier, en tant que mage, je vous dois la vérité. » Continuais-je.

Tous retenaient leurs souffles. Ils étaient subjugués par mon discours. A chaque son qui sortait de mes lèvres, ils tendaient l'oreille. Ils buvaient mes paroles comme si c'était du vin. Je voyais les visages de mes amis, effarés et surpris. Ceux de mes parents, étrangement calme. Celui d'Happy que je ne saurais décrire. Et celui de mes gens tous pendus à mes paroles.

-« Et cette vérité est que… » Commençais-je.

C'est alors que je m'avançai et me mit en plein soleil, au point le plus culminant afin que tout me monde puisse me voir.

-« Je suis une femme. » M'exclamais-je fièrement et dignement tout en enlevant en même temps mon couvre-chef et en dévoilant ma longue chevelure blanche qui tomba gracieusement sur mes épaules.

Et j'entendis les murmures de la foule qui devinrent des bruits, puis des cris et enfin des insultes !

-« Et si cela ne vous suffit pas alors voilà ! » M'écriais-je tout en déboutonnant quelques boutons de ma chemise en laissant voir quelques bouts de ma chair.

-« CHAAAAAAAAAAARLES ! » S'écriait la foule d'un mélange de colère et de stupeur.

Mais à la grande surprise de tous, je disparus du balcon par une porte dérobée. A l'intérieur figurait une petite pièce dans laquelle Wendy m'attendait. Ses longs cheveux bleus libres, ses mains sur sa poitrine croisées comme pour une prière, sa robe argentée lui allant comme un gant, elle ressemblait à une déesse.

-« Charles ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en se jetant dans mes bras.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu l'as fait. Je suis si fière et si contente de toi. Je t'aime, Charles. » Me dit-elle.

-« Moi aussi, Wendy. Cependant je n'ai pas fini. J'ai encore plein de chose à dire...Mais pour cela il faut me changer avant. » Lui dis-je.

-« D'accord. » Me répondit-elle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que je refis mon apparition cette fois-ci vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche et dorée comme celle que je portais à Cristar. J'avais autour du coup un collier doré et sur ma tête était posé un voile blanc tenu par un anneau d'or. Sur ma taille, une ceinture dorée la soulignait gracieusement.

Le peuple criait à tout rompre. Ils m'insultaient, ils hurlaient mon nom, ils trépignaient d'impatience. Plus loin Happy et les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Beaucoup me dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux étonnés…

J'avançai vers la foule et je me positionnai sur le balcon. Un étrange silence, presque religieux, suivit mon apparition.

-« Je me nomme Charles. Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia. Je suis née en tant que représentante du sexe faible. Et oui, moi, votre futur souverain ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Plus pour longtemps. » Retentirent plusieurs voix en colère.

-« Oh que si ! Mon Père le Roi ne peut plus avoir d'enfant. Je suis la seule dont le sang divin de la couronne d'Extalia coule dans ses veines ! Je ne compte pas vous abandonner ! Jamais je ne remettrais le royaume à Fraga ! Jamais je ne laisserai tomber le royaume. M'entendez-vous ? JAMAIS ! » M'écriais-je tandis que la foule se calmait.

Et c'est alors que je convoquai mes vents et que je m'envolai dans les airs sous le regard subjugué de mon peuple. J'étais majestueuse, digne et fière. J'appella mon épée grâce à ma magie et déclara :

-« S'éveiller. Saisir la vérité. Contrôler le vent. Tuer Dieu. Je suis la maîtresse de l'épée de l'air, _Aria_ ! L'Aria ultime ! L'Aria impitoyable ! L'Aria divine ! Je suis une élémentaliste de l'air ! Je ne suis pas rien ! Je suis une guerrière ! Je peux vous protéger ! Et je vous protégerai ! Je protégerais Extalia de mes propres mains ! Comme je l'ai toujours fait et comme je le ferais toujours ! Pourquoi suis-je devenu Prince ? Pour vous protéger ! Pour protéger Extalia ! Pour ne pas qu'Extalia ne soit détruit car je…Je vous aime ! Vous êtes mon peuple, mes gens. Vous êtes moi et je suis vous. Mais tous ensembles, nous sommes Extalia ! Le puissant royaume d'Extalia ! Le seul et l'unique ! Vive le Roi, vive le pays et vive le peuple ! Que le vent souffle à nouveau sur ce pays et nous protège ! »

Et c'est alors qu'à mon plus grand soulagement après quelques minutes d'attente insupportable, le peuple s'exclama :

-« Vive le Roi, vive le pays et vive le peuple ! Que le vent souffle à nouveau sur ce pays et nous protège ! »

Soulagée, je redescendis sur le balcon et continua :

-« Malgré le fait que je sois une femme je veux devenir le dirigeant d'Extalia ! Parce que je vous aime ! Parce que c'est mon royaume ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que l'on doit me protéger ! Je suis forte, plus que n'importe qui ! Et moi qui protégerais Extalia, quelque soit les dangers ! »

-« CHARLES ! » Criait la foule en délire.

Malgré toute la peur que je ressentais en cet instant je poursuivi :

-« Je…Je vous présente mes sincères excuses pour vous avoir menti. Cependant j'avais mes raisons, je voulais éviter à tout prix la chute d'Extalia. En devenant garçon malgré le fait que je renonce à mon propre bonheur si je pouvais vous protéger alors tout m'allait. Car un souverain est subordonné à la raison d'état. Je dois faire votre bonheur. Cependant je n'ai pas réussi. Rien qu'en étant né en tant que fille…Dès le début, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je suis désolée… »

La foule se calma soudainement et murmurait quelques mots que je ne pu entendre.

-« C'est de ma faute. Je suis la responsable de la chute d'Extalia. Je suis désolée. Alors c'est pour ça que je jure de défendre cette patrie jusqu'au bout même si je n'ai aucune chance seule contre l'armée entière du royaume de Fraga. Royaume de Fraga, vous pouvez disposer du royaume d'Extalia comme bon vous le semble quand le règne de mon père, le Roi, sera terminé. Je vous prie de bien prendre soin de mon royaume adoré, de celui qui m'a tout donné. Je vous en supplie, ne laissez pas Extalia tomber. » Criais-je des larmes dans les yeux.

Mais c'est alors qu'à cet instant la foule rugit et proliféra de multiples insultes à mon égard tandis que je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

-« Indigne princesse ! »

-« Moins-que-rien ! »

-« Traîtresse à Extalia ! »

-« Putain ! »

-« A MORT ! »

A mort ? Moi ? Ils voulaient ma mort ? Mon propre peuple voulait ma mort ? Alors que j'avais tout fait pour les protéger ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en était-on arrivé là ? Était-ce comme ça que j'allais finir ? Condamnée à mort par mon peuple ?

Et c'est alors que la foule prit des pavés, des objets de diverses formes, les légumes, des fruits, des armes, tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main…Et les lancèrent en ma direction !

Des tas d'objets m'arriva dessus. Je me retrouvai lynchée par la foule. Mais alors que j'aurais pu me défendre en activant ma magie je ne fis rien. Car je méritais ce sort. Je me protégeai quand même avec mes bras tandis que sur ma tête tombait des pavés et des fruits. J'essayai de reprendre plusieurs fois la parole en ignorant la douleur cependant je ne pus la faire. Je laissai échapper plusieurs cris de douleur tout en voyant le sang s'écouler d'une partie de ma tête et colorer ma blanche chevelure en rouge sang. J'étais fini, perdue, morte. Mais au moins aurais-je dit la vérité à mes gens. C'est finalement fini. Je mourrais ici…Mon seul regret je crois sera de n'avoir pas avoué à Happy mes sentiments alors qu'hier soir j'aurais pu le faire. Mais au moins j'aurais profité de la chaleur de ses bras une dernière fois…Je t'aime Happy, plus que quiconque.

Mais soudain le déluge de pierres s'arrêta. Je relevai la tête et je vis devant moi, les bras étendu afin de me protéger, son corps faisant office de bouclier entre moi et la foule…Happy ! Il était venu me protéger encore une fois…Oh, Happy. Je ne le méritais pas. Pas du tout. Même pas qu'un peu.

-« ARRÊTEZ ! » S'écria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Mais la foule continua à lancer des pierres tout en s'exclamant :

-« Ne nous donne pas des ordres, l'étranger ! »

-« Tu te crois déjà maître du royaume, bâtard ! »

-« Nous te tuerons aussi ! »

-« A MORT L'ETRANGER ! »

Mais c'est alors que les yeux d'Happy devinrent complètement noirs, son corps irradiait la chaleur, ses cheveux bleus étaient hérissé sur sa tête. Il était entouré de flammes géantes ! Il s'avança vers la foule, tel un lion majestueux tandis que cette dernière reculait, terrorisé par le pouvoir et la puissance magique qui s'échappait de lui à cet instant.

-« ARRÊTEZ ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARLER ! »

-« L'étranger… » Murmura la foule, terrorisé.

-« Je me nomme Freyr Von Fraga. Je suis le prince héritier du royaume de Fraga ! Et c'est à cause de moi et de mes ancêtres que vous avez tant de problèmes ! Ce qui arrive c'est entièrement de la faute de mon royaume et de mon fichu traiter ! Ce fichu traiter qui empêche la princesse Charles de régner ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, touchée, tandis que je me relevai doucement mais restant toujours derrière lui.

-« A cause de ce traité, le royaume de Fraga récupérera le royaume d'Extalia et ses gens à la mort du Roi. Cependant, ce n'est pas de la faute de Charles ! Pourquoi la lynchez-vous alors qu'elle a fait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour vous protéger ? Alors qu'elle a pris sur elle et s'est changé en garçon afin de vous protéger ! Afin de vous protéger, vous, son peuple adoré ! Vous êtes plus important que quiconque aux yeux de votre princesse et c'est comme ça que vous la remerciez ? En voulant sa mort ! Vous êtes ignobles ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que la foule murmurait prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, des larmes dans les yeux, mes deux mains sur mon visage.

-« Charles est la meilleure princesse que vous puisez avoir alors de quoi vous plaigniez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il à la foule.

-« Qu'elle nous ait menti ! » Répondit la foule.

-« Certes elle vous a menti. Et rien ne peut pardonner ses actes. Cependant c'est pour vous protéger qu'elle a fait ça ! Pour évitez une guerre civile ! Pour évitez de verser le sang autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'était pour vous. Pour vous protéger ! Mais je vais laisser la principale concernée vous donner la réponse. » Dit-il tout en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire.

-« Happy…Je… » Murmurais-je en ayant un mouvement de recul.

J'allais m'enfuir quand je vis son regard si insistant me dire de rester. Cette fois je n'allais pas fuir ! J'allais aller jusqu'au bout de mes actes et en assumer les conséquences !

-« Ô peuple d'Extalia, vous qui êtes justes et bons, vous qui êtes la nation tout autant que moi, vous que j'aime, vous qui m'avez tout donné, vous grâce à qui je suis aussi forte aujourd'hui, je vous demande mon plus grand pardon. Même si je sais que cela ne suffira jamais à réparer tant d'années de mensonges je m'excuse. Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses. J'espère qu'un jour prochain vous pourrez me pardonner et c'est pour cela que j'accepterais le sort que vous me décernerais car après tout vous êtes les principaux concernés de mon mensonge. Alors même si le sort que vous me donnez est la mort je l'accepterais avec courage ! » M'écriais-je.

La foule murmura et sembla se concerné tandis que j'attendais mon sort…Mais au bout d'un moment je repris la parole :

-« Je crois que c'est mieux pour vous si je ne règne pas. Fraga reprendra les rênes du royaume à la mort de mon père et votre prochain roi ce sera lui : Freyr Von Fraga ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Hein ? Mais, Charles ! » Murmura Happy.

-« Vous ne pourrez pas trouver de souverain aussi bon. Il est courageux, autoritaire et fort. Il sera vous protéger mieux que je ne pourrais jamais le faire ! Et même si des fois c'est un idiot, au fond il a un cœur généreux. Il est le meilleur souverain que vous puisez jamais avoir. Il rayonne. Il s'occupera bien de vous, mon peuple. » Dis-je.

Puis tout en me retournant vers Happy, je souris et je lui dis :

-« Freyr Von Fraga, prince héritier du royaume de Fraga, je vous confie mon royaume et mes gens. Vous serez un excellent souverain pour le royaume. Vous serez faire la part entre le juste et le mal. Vous serez protégé mon peuple comme vous m'avez protégé. Vous serez rendre à Extalia sa gloire passée. Vous serez rendre le sourire à Extalia. Et c'est pour ça que je vous clame héritier de la couronne d'Extalia ! »

Et presque en même temps la foule se mit à acclamer Happy. J'étais tellement soulagée. La foule acceptait Happy comme roi. Je ne pouvais rêver de mieux. Confier mon royaume à celui que j'aimais. Même si nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, toi le puissant roi de Fraga et d'Extalia et moi, la petite princesse d'Extalia déchue et mal-aimée. Je tire définitivement une croix sur notre avenir commun. Excuse-moi, Happy. J'aurais voulu passer le restant de mes jours en ta compagnie. Mais cela est impossible. Nous le savions très bien depuis le début. Alors pourquoi avions-nous espérer que nous pourrions être ensemble un jour ? Pourquoi nous étions-nous faits de faux espoirs ? Pourquoi avais-je espérer sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes encore une fois ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je détacher mon regard de toi ? Comment allais-je vivre quand tu épouseras une princesse afin de faire une alliance politique ? A moins que tu épouses une parfaite étrangère que tu aimeras ? Peut-être bien…Comment vivrais-je le fait de te voir dans les bras d'une autre ? J'en mourrais surement car mon cœur battra à jamais pour toi. Je te resterai fidèle quoi qu'il arrive. Car je t'aime, mon seul et unique amour.

-« Cependant je ne peux pas accepter ça comme ça ! » S'écria Happy.

Q-Quoiiiiiii ? Que faisait encore cet idiot de prince de Fraga ?!

La foule et moi restâmes muets de stupéfaction et nous regardâmes Happy qui déclara :

-« Malgré ce traité je ne peux pas prétendre à la couronne d'Extalia. Car celle qui mérite de la porter plus que n'importe qui, celle qui s'est toujours battu pour vous protégez, celle qui a sacrifié sa vie pour vous c'est la princesse Charles ! C'est à elle que reviens le droit et devoir de régner. »

-« Happy, s'il-te-plait, ne gâche pas tout ! » Murmurais-je, désemparée.

-« Mais cependant j'accepte de vous protégez ! J'accepte les désirs et les volontés de la princesse Charles. Si elle le veut alors en plus de régner sur Fraga je régnerais sur Extalia. Je deviendrais le prochain Roi d'Extalia. » Dit-il.

Oh, Happy…

-« Cependant je ne peux pas régner seul ! Pour régner en toute impartialité, pour faire régner dans les royaumes d'Extalia et de Fraga la justice, la joie, l'amour, la confiance et la paix, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés ! » S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

Quelqu'un à ses côtés ? Il voulait Natsu ?

-« Et cette personne, la seule personne qui puisse m'accompagner et m'aider dans cette entreprise est la personne la plus courageuse, la plus douce, la plus calme, la plus forte, la plus obstinée, la plus belle que je connaisse. Et je la veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité ! » S'écria-t-il.

Qui était cette personne ?

-« Et cette personne c'est…La princesse Charles D'Extalia. La personne la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus puissante de ce monde. L'unique princesse guerrière d'Extalia et la maîtresse de l'épée de l'air, Aria. La plus courageuse des jeunes femmes. » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi et…S'agenouilla à mes pieds. Il prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et sorti un étui de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et le montra à la foule. J'eus la surprise de découvrir une magnifique bague dorée serti d'un diamant blanc plus pur que je n'avais vu.

Mes joues étaient rouges et de mes yeux perlaient quelques larmes. J'avais dû mal à réaliser la situation…Happy, agenouillé devant moi avec un bague, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule et unique chose, non ?

-« Charles D'Extalia, fille du Roi Karl Charles Georges D'Extalia et de la Reine Chargot Louise Anne D'Extalia , princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, maîtresse de l'épée de l'air, _l'Aria divine_ , puissante princesse guerrière voulant sauver son peuple à tout prix, voulez-vous m'épouser ? » Déclara-t-il.

Mes jours se colorèrent alors d'un rouge cramoisie tant mon embarras était grand. Happy, mon chevalier, mon prince, mon seul et unique amour venait de me demander…EN MARIAGE ! Moi ! Moi et moi seule ! Uniquement moi ! Oh Mon Dieu, que devais-je répondre à cela ? Je l'aimais ! Plus que quiconque ! Mais de là a devenir sa…Sa…Sa femme ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse retourner mes sentiments ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait m'aimer comme je l'aimais, moi, la petite princesse d'Extalia ! Ce que c'était incroyable. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire.

Et c'est alors que soudain, le peuple se mit à applaudir et à crier de joie ! Ils se serraient dans es bras l'un de l'autre et rigolaient. A la tribune, les invités avaient un large sourire et je vis ma mère et la reine Marl essuyer quelques larmes. Natsu criait dans tous les sens en direction de Happy avec un sourire d'enfant sur le visage. Lily souriait grandement tout en tapant sur le dos de Gajeel, tout rouge, en regardant Lévy dans les bras de Lucy. Romeo et Wendy étaient tous rouges bien que ma meilleure amie hocha la tête en ma direction d'un air de me dire « Olalala! Accepte Charles ! C'est incroyable ! » et lançait de biais quelques petits regards rougissants vers mon cousin. L'unité d'élite d'Extalia était un peu perdue, bien que Meldy fasse la fête, Minerva secoua la tête d'un air blasée bien qu'elle eut un petit regard envieux, Erza était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, surtout quand Jellal s'approcha d'elle, Juvia était collé à Grey qui souriait et enfin Ultear regardait mystérieusement sa boule de cristal.

Les larmes dans les yeux, je hochai la tête et me prépara à retourner ses sentiments quand soudain…Une explosion eut lieu dans la cour du château ! Cette explosion fut suivie de plusieurs autres. Happy se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras afin de me protéger. La foule hurlait de terreur et de peur.

Et quand je rouvris les yeux, je constatai avec horreur que la barrière magique protégeant le château et la ville n'était plus là. Une armée était entrain de pénétrer dans la ville ! Une armée tout entière attaquait Extalia, ma patrie ! Qui ? Qui cela pouvait bien-t-il être ?

Soudain un homme vêtu d'une armure sur un magnifique cheval blanc débarqua sur le balcon où Happy et moi nous trouvions. Quel étrange chevalier ! Soudain, il s'approcha de la foule et déclara :

-« Vous êtes perdus ! Extalia est mien ! Ce n'est pas un faible comme Freyr Von Fraga qui va pouvoir vous protéger ! Je vais tous vous massacrer jusqu'au dernier ! Parce que votre princesse a pris la mauvaise décision ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en enlevant son casque et je reconnu...Lector !

C'est une blague ? Il venait conquérir mon royaume parce que je n'avais pas voulu l'épouser ? Encore une fois, j'avais échoué quand à ma mission. J'étais indigne d'être la princesse d'Extalia. Mais pourquoi ? Alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire à Happy mes sentiments, devait-il tout gâcher ? Pour qui se prenait-il afin de pouvoir contrôler ma vie comme ça ? Il me voulait moi et mon royaume ? Il n'aura aucun des deux ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ! J'allais le tuer, le détruire, l'anéantir !

-« Je suis Lector De Cristar, le Roi de Cristar et le prochain Roi d'Extalia ainsi que le futur mari de votre princesse ! Obéissez-moi et soumettez-vous à ma volonté ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Mais c'est alors que la foule, mon peuple se mit…A l'insulter et à lui lancer des pierres !

Et c'est à ce moment que je le vis charger sa magie ! Oh non, il allait blesser mon peuple ! Jamais ! Mon peuple c'est moi ! Je n'hésiterai pas à me sacrifier pour lui !

Je le vis lancer un éclair blanc. Je m'arrachai de l'étreinte d'Happy et je me précipitai entre ce tyran et mon peuple. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je reçu l'éclair blanc en plein cœur. J'hurlai de douleur. La foule hurla de peur. Happy hurla mon prénom avec désespoir. Mes amis et ma famille hurlèrent de stupeur. Lector hurla de rage. Je tombai à terre dans un bruit sourd. Puis, tout fut noir.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, au même moment, palais d'Extalia.**

-« Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarles ! » M'écriais-je, désespéré.

Je vis l'éclair blanc foudroyer ma bien-aimée en plein cœur puis je la vis tomber à terre, inconsciente, une tache rouge tout autour d'elle. Était-elle…Non pas possible…Impossible…Pas maintenant…Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuer ! Charles, ma bien-aimée, ma princesse, mon cœur…Alors que tout venait à peine de se résoudre ! Alors que je venais de la demander en mariage ! Pas Charles…Pas maintenant. Par pitié ! Je vous en conjure ! Pas Charles !

-« Charles, ma mie ! » S'écria Lector en s'approchant d'elle.

Jamais plus il ne la touchera.

Je lançai une immense barrière de feu et me précipita vers Charles, la prenant délicatement dans mes bras. Je la serra de toutes mes forces tandis que Lector hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge. Les larmes salées qui coulaient de mes yeux tombaient sur le visage de Charles.

-« Charles, mon amour…Ne me laisse pas tomber…Pas maintenant…Réveille-toi je t'en supplie ! » M'écriais-je.

Je n'eus aucune réponse.

-« Charles ! » Criais-je d'une voix rauque de désespoir.

Et c'est alors que ma barrière de feu se brisa. Laissant Lector agenouillé et respirant à peine. Je berçais Charles dans mes bras et criais son nom avec l'énergie du désespoir. Lector…L'enfoiré ! Le traître ! L'incapable ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Mais alors que les ténèbres était entrain de m'engloutir, un vent souffla brusquement et Wendy apparu telle une fée et se précipita sur le corps de Charles.

-« Charles ! NOOOOOOOOOON ! » Cria-t-elle tout en pleurant toutes les larmes.

-« Wendy… Désolé, je n'ai pas été assez fort pour la protéger. Je n'ai rien pu faire et elle est morte. Par ma faute. Je suis un lâche, un incapable, indigne d'un chevalier. » Murmurais-je, le voile de la peine et de la culpabilité se déposant sur mes yeux.

Mais c'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise elle releva ses yeux et me regarda. Je vis la colère et de la rage dans ceux-ci. Et soudain…Elle me gifla ! Pas une petite gifle, non. Une immense claque avec toute sa puissance de Dragon Sayer.

-« Comment oses-tu l'abandonner ! Tu l'aimes ! Tu aimes Charles ! Et moi aussi ! Et c'est pour ça que je n'abandonnerais jamais ! JAMAIS ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais…Charles est morte… » Murmurais-je.

-« Non, elle vit encore ! Elle respire encore! Même si ce n'est presque qu'un souffle, elle vit! Elle vit pour toi ! Parce qu'elle t'aime ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en prenant Charles dans ses bras et en activant sa magie.

Je vis un immense cercle de magie apparaître au dessous d'elle. Un cercle magique bleu clair avec des tas de signes qui m'était inconnus, le blason d'Extalia, le blason du comté de Marvell et…Des dragons. Je vis la jeune dragonne donner toute sa puissance magique pour sauver sa meilleure amie. Soudain, elle se mit à briller telle une étoile ! Tant de pouvoir magique ! Oh Mon Dieu, ce que Wendy était puissante. Elle était bel et bien un Dragon Slayer.

-« Charles, ma douce, Wendy, ma petite camarade, excusez-moi. » Murmurais-je en versant des larmes de soulagement en apprenant que ma bien-aimée était toujours vivante.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Happy. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Le plus important c'est que tu le comprennes. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire incroyable.

Puis, sa magie s'arrêta et je me précipitai vers elles. Je m'approchai délicatement de Charles et entendit sa respiration. Bien qu'elle soit faible et saccadé, elle respirait !

-« Tu es vraiment digne d'un Dragon Slayer. Tu es incroyable, Wendy. » Dis-je à la petite dragonne qui se relevait et époussetait sagement sa robe.

-« Merci, Happy. Mais je n'ai rien de spécial, tu sais. J'ai juste cru en Charles. » Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Non, Wendy. Tu es incroyable. Et je suis sûr que tout le monde pense pareil. Romeo aussi. » Lui répondis-je en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Romeo au pied du château du Briseur de Dieu, à Cristar.

-« Euh…Je…Romeo pense vraiment que...Je... » Me répondit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses joues pour cacher le fait qu'elle rougisse.

-« Il le pense vraiment, Wendy. Je te le jure. » Lui murmurais-je avec un sourie et ne pouvant m'empêcher d'admirer l'amour que Wendy portait à Romeo.

Mais c'est alors qu'à ce moment, Lector De Cristar se releva et nous envoya une attaque que je pu miraculeusement esquiver en prenant Charles et Wendy dans mes bras et en me propulsant dans les airs à l'aide de mes feux.

-« Enfoiré ! » Criais-je en voulant poser les deux jeunes filles pour aller l'attaquer.

-« Viens me battre si tu peux ! La dernière fois tu n'as eu que la chance ! Je veux ma vengeance et je l'aurais ! Je te tuerais ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » M'exclamais-je, la colère et la rage prenant le dessus sur moi

Mais alors que j'allais m'élancer avec la seule volonté de le tuer, Wendy s'écria :

-« Nooooooon, Happy! N'y vas pas! »

-« Pourquoi, Wendy ? » Lui demandais-je, surpris.

-« Je n'ai pas fini de soigner Charles ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Quoi ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je sais à quel point tu lui en veux mais il nous faut partir ! Nous devons sauver Charles et la mettre à l'abri ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, Happy ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Malgré toute ma rage, les paroles de Wendy mirent du baume sur mon cœur déchiré et effacèrent ma rage.

-« Bien sûr, je serais toujours là pour toi et Charles ! Vous êtes nos précieuses petites camarades ! Petites mais tellement fortes. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Happy...» Me répondit-elle émue.

Et c'est alors que je pris Charles dans mes bras comme une princesse et que je l'embrassai délicatement sur la joue sous le regard souriant de Wendy qui me fit signe de la suivre et nous passâmes par une petite porte dérobée où nous attendais…Tous nos amis. Natsu, Lucy, Lévy, Gajeel, Lily, Romeo, Erza, Jellal, Grey et Juvia. Cependant il manquait Minerva, Ultear et Meldy. Où étaient-elles ?

-« Happy, Wendy ! Vite par ici ! » S'exclama ma cousine tandis que Lévy invoquait un mur de fer derrière nous.

Puis, nous nous mirent à courir dans les couloirs du palais d'Extalia, guidés par Wendy et les membres de l'unité spéciale restant.

-« Où allons-nous ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Là où Charles sera en sécurité et où je pourrais finir les soins ! Dans la crypte ! » Me répondit Wendy, d'un air déterminé.

-« La crypte ? Le cimetière tu veux dire ? Eh, Wendy ! Pourquoi tu veux l'enterrer ? » Demanda Natsu en s'affolant.

-« Idiot de tête à flammes. » Répondit Grey avec un soupir.

-« Pardon ?! » Rugit Natsu.

-« Ne commencez pas à vous disputer ! Cela serait mettre la vie de Sa Majesté en danger ! » S'exclama Erza en les faisant taire.

Puis après quelques minutes de course effrénée et de descente d'escalier nous arrivâmes face à une porte en or massive comme celle de la chambre de Charles.

Wendy se mit devant et commença à psalmodier dans une langue qui m'était inconnue tout en invoquant sa magie. Sa voix prenait des accents venus de temps encore plus ancien que les dragons eux-mêmes. Tout simplement incroyable. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit et nous laissa passer.

Nous nous ruâmes dans la pièce et nous soufflâmes tout en nous étalant sur le sol. La pièce était petite et étrange. Son sol était recouvert de tapisseries de toutes sortes ! Natsu enflamma alors quelques torches et j'eus la surprise de voir que les murs étaient en fait…Composés de cristaux bleus et argenté ! Magnifique...C'était tout simplement magnifique !

-« Quel est cet endroit ? » Demanda Lucy à Wendy une fois que cette dernière eut fermé les lourdes portes s'or.

-« Personne n'en sait rien. On va dire que cette salle est une salle sacré du palais. C'est toujours ici que nous venons nous réfugier lorsqu'il y a des problèmes. Cependant je ne sais pas à quoi elle servait dans les anciens temps malgré l'incantation pour l'ouvrir… » Nous répondit-elle.

-« Ces portes...Cela signifie que la magie ne peut passer, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Oui mais ceux à l'intérieur peuvent l'utiliser. Happy, montre-moi Charles. » M'ordonna Wendy.

Je posai Charles délicatement à terre tandis que Wendy réactivait sa magie.

-« Ô vent qui répare les blessures, ô vent qui abolit les péchés, ô vent qui ramène à la vie, soigne cette amie qui m'est très chère. Peu importe mon sort, je m'en fiche ! Soigne-là ! » S'écria-t-elle tandis qu'une douce mais tranchante brise se répandit dans la salle et que le corps de Charles se mit à briller.

Puis, après quelques minutes Wendy finit par s'arrêter, essoufflée. Romeo s'approcha alors d'elle et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

-« N'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? »

-« D-D'accord… » Répondit-elle toute rouge.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, je demandai :

-« Comment va Charles ? »

-« C'est bon, elle est tirée d'affaire ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en s'épongeant le front.

-« Wow ! C'est incroyable Wendy ! Tu as vraiment réussi à la sauver ! » Lui dit Romeo ne lui souriant.

-« Merci, Romeo ! Cependant...Si je n'étais pas intervenue à temps elle serait probablement morte. » Répondit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

-« Mais tu as été là, Wendy. Et tu le seras toujours pour elle. » Murmura Romeo en posant sa main sur son épaule tandis qu'elle rougit mais au bout d'un moment se mit à sourire.

-« Dans combien de temps va-t-elle se réveiller ? » Demanda Lily.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je dois encore lui administrer des soins. Pas avant longtemps je dirais. Elle a quand même encaissé une attaque magique destinée à anéantir toute la foule sur la place d'Extalia. C'est énorme. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Cependant, Charles et miracle rime ensemble. » Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

-« Oui, le mot miracle correspond bien à ma cousine. Rien n'est impossible pour elle. Elle a toujours un coup d'avance sur nous. » Répondit Romeo.

-« Mais pourquoi s'est-elle précipité comme cela et à encaisser l'attaque ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas contre attaquer et dévier l'attaque de Lector ? » Demanda Gajeel.

-« Je ne sais pas, Gajeel. Peut-être n'y a-t-elle pas pensé vu le cours laps de temps qu'elle a eu pour réfléchir ? » Répondit Lévy.

-« Ouais, t'as peut-être raison, ma crevette. » Souffla-t-il.

-« Nous aurions dû surveiller de près ce moins que rien de Lector ! » Enragea Natsu.

-« Et son Dragon Slayer. » Ajouta Grey.

-« Cependant je n'aurai pas cru qu'il allait tenter quelque chose devant tout ce monde ! » S'exclama Lucy, ma cousine.

-« Cela n'a pas effleuré l'esprit de Juvia mais peut-être que sa cible est Extalia et non Charles…» S'exclama Juvia.

-« Hmm…Mais pourquoi maintenant alors ? » Demanda Grey.

-« Parce que nous étions tous occuper à regarder Happy et Charles. Nous n'avons pas fait attention à ce qui nous entourait. Nous aurions dû le surveiller, ne pas le lâcher des yeux une seconde, nous aurions pu empêcher ce désastre ! Si nous n'avions pas relâché notre attention nous ferions la fête alors qu'actuellement…Le royaume d'Extalia est en état de siège et Charles mortellement blessée ! Tout ça par notre faute ! » S'écria Lévy en baissant les yeux et en serrant les poings.

-« Hey, crevette. C'est le passé. On ne peut plus rien faire. Mais on peut éviter la chute d'Extalia ! » S'exclama Gajeel.

-« Comment ? » Demanda Lévy en relevant ses beaux yeux bruns vers ceux rubis de Gajeel.

-« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution à ce genre de problème…Et c'est tous les butter jusqu'au dernier ! » S'écria-t-il avec un sourire carnassier tandis que Lévy tombait des nues.

-« Je suis partant, on va tous les buttez ! Yosh...Je m'emflame ! » S'exclama Nastu.

-« Moi aussi je viens avec toi, Natsu ! Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Charles ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Ça a l'air pas mal. Moi aussi. » Répondit Grey en haussant les épaules mais avec un sourire.

-« Génial ! Hey, la princesse des glaces toi et moi on va faire un défi ! Celui qui butte le plus de personne à gagner ! » S'exclama Natsu en souriant.

-« Ok ça me va, flammèche. » Répondit Grey.

-« Je veux tous vous protéger, alors moi aussi. » Déclara Romeo.

-« Je sens que je vais devoir vous empêcher de faire des bêtises, je viens aussi. » Soupira Jellal.

-« Hein ? Mais ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Avez-vous autre chose dans la vie que de vous battre ?! » Interrogea Lévy.

-« C'est vrai ça ! Ne pouvez-vous pas vous tenir tranquille ? » Demanda Lucy.

-« Bah…Non ! Je ne crois pas. Appart vous, nos princesses, et nos royaume nous n'avons rien d'autre. » Répondit mystérieusement Natsu.

-« Et puis un peu d'action de temps en temps ça fait du bien. » Rajouta Jellal.

-« Tu les soutiens, Jellal ?! » S'exclama Erza, surprise.

-« Je veux juste protéger ceux à qui je tiens… » Répondit-il.

-« Jellal… » Murmura Erza avec un sourire.

-« Toi y compris. » Murmura-t-il.

Erza se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et balbutia quelque chose comme « merci » tandis que les filles se mirent à rire légèrement.

-« Bien ! Je propose que l'on fasse deux équipes. » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Deux équipes ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui. Ceux qui resteront avec moi et Charles et ceux qui iront combattre. Ça vous va ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

-« Aye sir ! » Répondis-je.

-« Bien, Natsu, Grey, Romeo, Gajeel et moi irons. Happy, Lily, vous venez avec nous ? » Nous demanda calmement Jellal.

-« Aye sir. Je veux…Je veux faire payer à Lector De Cristar le fait d'avoir osé toucher à Charles. » Répondis-je gravement.

-« Comme vous voulez. » Dit Lily.

-« Je viens aussi ! » S'exclama alors Erza.

-« Non ! » Répondit Jellal du tact au tact.

-« Mais… » Commença-t-elle.

-« Tu restes ici et tu protèges les filles et Sa Majesté. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle soupira mais répondit avec un sourire :

-« Bien, je le ferais. Je compte sur vous les garçons. »

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je avec joie.

Mais alors que nous allions partir, je m'approchai de Charles et la regarda une dernière fois. Ce qu'elle était belle ! Les yeux clos, elle semblait dormir. Si sa robe n'était pas taché de sang on aurait dit une sainte…Mon amour, c'est pour toi que je me bats. Je sauverai ton royaume à tout prix pour pouvoir être digne d'entendre ta réponse à ma déclaration. Je veux devenir un vrai chevalier, un vrai prince, un vrai guerrier qui pourra se tenir fièrement devant toi et te demander encore une fois ta main !

Natsu serra Lucy dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-« Ne meure pas. Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi. » Murmura doucement Lucy.

-« Je ne mourrai pas, ma douce. Parce que je suis ton Dragon Slayer et celui d'Happy. » Répondit Natsu.

-« Alors je te fais confiance. » Murmura-t-elle tout en l'embrassa passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes.

Un peu plus loin, Gajeel et Lévy faisait aussi leur adieux.

-« Protège mon grand-frère, d'accord ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Compris, crevette. » Répondit-elle.

-« Et euh…Fais…Fais bien attention à toi. » Murmura-t-elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-« Bien sûr. Je suis le Dragon Slayer du royaume de Goltrin, je ne mourrai pas. Je te le promets, ma crevette. » Dit-il tout en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

-« Je…Je ne veux pas que tu meures. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Je ne mourrai pas. Je suis le plus fort après tout. Et puis…Il y a quelque chose que je…Avant de mourir. » Balbutia-t-il soudainement rouge.

-« Quelque chose ? » Interrogea Lévy.

-« Je…J'ai quelque chose à te dire, ma crevette. Alors c'est pour ça que je ne mourrai pas avant de te l'avoir dit… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Alors j'écouterais attentivement ce que tu as à me dire. Prends bien soin de toi, Gajeel. » Répondit-elle tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en l'embrassant…Sur la joue !

Il rougit subitement tandis qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de son grand-frère, Lily, afin de lui dire adieu. Ce dernier lui caressa fraternellement les cheveux et lui fit la promesse qu'il reviendrait vivant.

Soudain, un cri retentit :

-« Juvia veut aller avec Grey-sama ! » S'exclama l'élémentaliste de l'eau tout en étreignant Grey de toutes ses forces.

-« Hein ? Mais tu es capable de te débrouiller toute seule pendant quelques temps ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la mage d'eau.

-« Mais si Juvia ne vient pas elle ne sera pas capable de protéger Grey-sama ! » S'écria cette dernière en pleurant.

Mais c'est alors que Grey sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Juvia releva la tête avec étonnement et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger puisque c'est moi qui te protégerais, Juvia. » Lui murmura-t-il.

-« E-Euh…D'accord, Grey-sama. Mais Juvia est aussi forte ! Juvia peut vous protéger ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec une mine d'enfant boudeuse qui fit éclater Grey de rire.

-« Je sais que tu es forte. Mais c'est la honte de se faire protéger par la fille que l'on veut protéger, non ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Bah…Euh… » Répondit-elle, ses joues rouges cramoisies.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrais. En attendant il faut que toi et Erza, vous protégez les princesses. On en a après leurs vies. Ce sont nos camarades, nous les protégerons. » Dit-il.

-« Oui, Juvia est d'accord ! Juvia ne laisserai personne toucher ses amies ! » Répondit cette dernière pleine de courage.

-« Bien. Je sais qu'avec cette motivation personne ne pourra te faire face. Défends bien les princesses. Je sais que toi seule peut le faire. » Dit-il.

-« Mais et vous, Grey-sama ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec de grands yeux brillants.

-« Je saurai me débrouiller et je reviendrais te voir. » Murmura-t-il.

-« C'est promis ? » Demanda-t-elle, les joues toutes rouges.

-« C'est promis. » Répondit-il, tout gêné.

Près du corps de Charles se tenait Wendy, qui rougissait et trouvait le sol tout à coup intéressant et Romeo qui fuyait son regard tout en rougissant lui aussi. Quand soudain, Wendy releva les yeux vers lui et replaça discrètement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

-« Bon courage, Romeo. » Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Merci, Wendy. » Lui répondit-il, embarrassé.

-« De rien. Fais bien attention à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures… » Murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

-« Oh non, je ne mourrai pas maintenant ! C'est mon devoir te protéger Extalia et aussi de…Te protéger. J'ai promis au Roi que je donnerai ma vie pour toi ans aucune hésitation. Et c'est toujours ce que je ferai ! Peu importe ce qu'il arrive ! Tu peux me faire confiance, Wendy ! Je te protégerai toi et Extalia ! » Répondit-il, en haussant la voix et en la regardant passionnément.

-« Oh, Roméo ! » S'écria-t-elle en souriant avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il fut surpris de la voir se jeter dans ses bras et la rattrapa maladroitement tout en rougissant comme jamais. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra de toute ses forces contre lui en souriant et en profitant de la présence de la petite dragonne Slayer qui à cet instant était plus rouge qu'une tomate mais pourtant rayonnait de bonheur.

-« Allons-y. » Ordonna Jellal.

-« J'ai confiance en toi. Protège bien ses enfants. » Lui recommanda Erza.

-« Oui. Et protège bien ceux dont tu as la charge. » Lui répondit-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Après un moment de silence, la guerrière rousse prit la parole :

-« Reviens vivant. » Dit-elle.

-« Oui, bien sûr, Erza, mais tu sais je… » Répondit-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

-« C'est un ordre. Si tu ne reviens pas vivant je te tuerais moi-même. » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Oui, douce Scarlet. » Répondit-il avant de partir, en souriant et en embrassant une mèche de ses cheveux écarlate, la laissant la bouche grande ouverte et les joues rouges.

Puis, je regardai une dernière fois mon aimée qui respirait faiblement et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-« Je reviendrais à coup sûr. Fais-moi confiance, Charles. » Murmurais-je avant de partir pour ne plus me retourner.

Lector De Cristar, je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à ma Charles !

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, quelques heures plus tard, salle souterraine du palais d'Extalia.**

Je m'éveillai doucement avec un mal terrible. Je grognai de douleur et essaya de me relever. Je m'aperçu avec surprise que j'étais dans une sorte de…Grotte ? Où étais-je donc ? Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Ah, oui ! La foule, Happy, Lector ! L'éclair ! Mon peuple !

-« Charles ! » S'écria soudain une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

-« Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu es enfin réveillée. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Réveillée ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu ici ? Où sommes-nous ? » Demandais-je, paniquée.

-« Calme-toi, Charles ! Tes blessures ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Mes blessures ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » Me demanda Lucy.

-« Lucy ! Si à peu près mais certaines choses sont floues. Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandais-je.

-« Extalia a été attaqué par Lector de Cristar, Votre Majesté. Ses hommes sont actuellement entrain de prendre possession du château. C'est la guerre dehors. Vos hommes se battent contre les siens. Et c'est vous que Lector de Cristar veut. » Me dit Erza.

-« J'aurais dû l'épouser…Si je l'avais fait rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé. Extalia n'aurait pas connu ça. J'ai fais subir ça à mon propre peuple à cause de mon égoïsme…Je suis indigne d'être sa future souveraine. Enfin, je ne le suis plus. » Dis-je.

-« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, Votre Majesté ! Vous avez aussi le droit au bonheur. Ce n'est pas de votre faute mais celle de ce roi de Cristar qui veut conquérir Extalia. » Me répondit-elle, agressivement.

-« Erza… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Et puis, vu comment les choses vont, vous allez surement remonter sur le trône, Votre Majesté ! » S'exclama Juvia en roucoulant.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tu ne te souviens pas de la demande d'Happy ?! » Me demanda Lucy.

La demande…La demande d'Happy…AH ! Il m'avait demandé en…En…En…Mariage ! Moi ! Il m'avait demandé de l'épouser !

Je rougis fortement et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

-« Oh, vu comment ton visage est rouge, c'est que tu dois t'en souvenir. » Me taquina Lucy.

-« Lucyyyy ! C'est tellement embarrassant ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Embarrassant ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu veux dire…Que l'on ne t'a jamais demandé en mariage ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Je suis un Prince ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Tu es princesse maintenant. » Me signala Wendy.

-« Ça ne change rien ! C'est tellement...Tellement…Tellement…Embarrassant. » Murmurais-je tout en prenant mon visage rougissant entre mes deux mains.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui vous gêne, Votre Altesse ? Ah, si Grey-sama me faisait une demande en mariage devant tout ce monde...Ah… » Dit Juvia avec des cœurs dans les yeux, prête à s'évanouir.

-« Je…Pourquoi veut-il m'épouser ? A cause de ce traité ? Parce qu'il se sent coupable ? A cause de la politique ? » Demandais-je, les larmes aux yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il m'épouse pour cela.

-« Parce qu'il t'aime. » Me répondit Lucy avec un sourire tandis que mes joues prirent une couleur rouge cramoisie et que je rabattis le drap sur ma figure.

-« Ce que tu es timide, Charles ! » Rigola Wendy.

-« Je ne suis pas timide ! C'est juste que… C'est tellement surprenant ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Surprenant ? Ça se voit comme le nez dans la figure qu'il est fou de toi, Charles. » Me dit Lucy.

-« Fou de…Moi ? C'est impossible. Je suis un Prince ! Enfin, j'étais. J'étais un garçon pendant tout ce temps ! Il n'a pas pu...Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi. Je n'ai rien en ma personne qui puisse faire naître de tels sentiments ! Surtout à quelqu'un comme Happy qui a tout… » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est faux, Votre Majesté. Vous avez beaucoup de charme. Vous êtes juste la seule à ne pas le voir. Même en garçon vous dégagiez cette aura brillante qui vous ressemble. Vous êtes forte, vous êtes courageuse, vous êtes belle et vous n'abandonnez jamais. Il vous faut un peu plus de confiance en vous, Votre Majesté. » Me dit Erza.

-« Erza a raison, Charles. » Me dit Wendy.

-« Les filles… » Murmurais-je.

-« Happy t'aime, Charles. Depuis le jour où il t'a rencontré. Il est tombé fou amoureux de toi. Ce genre de sentiments, ça te tombe dessus sans que tu ne saches pas très bien pourquoi. Happy t'as toujours aimé. Et c'est pourquoi il veut que tu sois sa femme plus tard. Car il t'aime et qu'il veut vivre avec toi. » Me dit Lucy.

-« S-S-Sa Femme ? » M'exclamais-je, toute rouge.

-« Oui, Charles. N'as-tu donc aucune expérience ? » Me répondit Lévy.

Le silence fut tout ce qui lui répondit.

-« C'est bon, hein. Je préférais partir à la guerre, moi plutôt que de conter fleurette. » Répondis-je avec brusquerie afin de cacher mon embarras.

-« Allons bon… » Souffla Lucy, désespérée.

-« Mais tu es sûre qu'il est amoureux de moi, Lucy ? Que ce n'est pas juste de la politique ? » Demandais-je.

-« Mais oui, il est amoureux de toi. Fou amoureux même. » Répondit-elle à mon plus grand soulagement.

-« Maintenant, Votre Majesté, quelle sera votre réponse ? » Me demanda Erza.

-« Euh…Je…Euh…Enfin… » Balbutias-je plus rouge que les cheveux de mon interlocutrice.

-« Charles, que ressens-tu pour Happy ? » Me demanda Wendy

-« Je…Je…Quand il est là, je me sens…Plus heureuse. Oui, mon cœur bat plus vite en sa présence. » Répondis-je.

-« En es-tu amoureuse ? » Me demanda-t-elle, grand sourire.

-« Euh, je…Je pense que oui. » Répondis-je en rougissant fortement.

-« Comment ça tu penses ? » Vociféra Lucy en se levant et en venant près de moi.

-« Calme-toi. » Lui demanda Levy en voulant l'apaiser.

-« Non ! Charles, tu aimes Happy ou non ? Si tu le penses seulement tu le feras souffrir. Et si jamais tu fais souffrir alors…Je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Jamais, tu ne m'entends ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais, je… » Commençais-je.

-« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ta réponse ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« C'est bon ! J'AIME HAPPY DE TOUT MON CŒUR ET DE TOUTE MA PERSONNE! Ça te va ?! » M'écriais-je en colère, le vent soufflant autour de moi.

Mais c'est alors qu'un grand sourire apparu sur son visage et qu'elle me dit :

-« Eh bah tu vois, Charles ! Ce n'était pas aussi compliqué ! »

-« Lucy, tu… » Commença Lévy.

-« Je blaguais bien sûr ! » S'exclama cette dernière tout sourire en sortant une clé d'or.

Ah…Je venais de me faire manipuler par la cousine d'Happy…Ce que j'avais pu être bête !

-« Que faisons-nous maintenant, princesses ? » Demanda Erza.

-« Déjà, arrêtez de nous appeler princesses, Erza. Ensuite, nous allons sauver Extalia bien sûr ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Sauver…Extalia ? » Répétais-je, étonnée.

-« Bien sûr ! C'est ton royaume Charles ! Il faut que tu le sauves ! Car tu es sa princesse. » Me dit-elle tout simplement, un feu de courage brûlant dans ses yeux.

-« Oh, les filles… » Murmurais-je, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Lucy me sourit et soudain éleva sa clé vers le ciel et dit :

-« Porte de la vierge, _Virgo_ , viens à moi ! Je t'invoque ! »

Et c'est alors qu'une jeune servante aux cheveux roses apparue et s'inclina devant Lucy tout en lui disant :

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous, princesse ? »

-« Il faudrait que tu nous fournisses des tenues adaptées, s'il-te-plait. » Répondit-elle.

Nous la regardâmes avec stupeur avant qu'elle ne s'écrit :

-« Evidemment ! Avez-vous vu l'état de nos tenues ? Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas allez sauver Extalia comme ça ! »

Hum…Elle avait un drôle de sens des priorités.

Quelques minutes après, j'étais vêtue d'une magnifique robe verte toute brodée de fils d'or formant des motifs plus incroyables les uns que les autres…Semblant bouger à chaque fois que je me déplaçais ! A ma taille, une ceinture dorée surélevait mon ensemble. Sur ma tête un anneau d'or divinement posé ne faisait que renforcer le charme de cette tenue. A mon doigt, une bague dorée avec un papillon dessus brillait de milles feux.

A mes côtés, Wendy avait revêtue une magnifique robe violette et dorée qui brillait de toutes les couleurs. Ses cheveux coiffés en une seule natte, elle semblait ravie. Les motifs de sa robe semblaient eux aussi bouger et à son doigt une bague avec une licorne brillait comme le soleil.

Lucy quand à elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe dorée comme le soleil. Sa robe rouge et dorée lui allait comme un gant et elle resplendissait. Ses cheveux libres, un fouet à sa taille et une bague en forme d'étoile à son doigt, elle était prête à retrouver Natsu et à se battre.

Lévy, elle, portait une robe bleu foncé et dorée. Sur sa tête un voile doré couvrait ses cheveux, et à sa taille pendait une ceinture en or semblable à la mienne sauf qu'à celle-ci était attaché une minuscule bourse en cuir et en fer. Elle était magnifique. Elle ressemblait à une poupée.

Et Lucy avait même fait la prouesse d'habiller Erza et Juvia correctement.

Erza était vêtue d'une robe aussi écarlate que ses cheveux avec un décolleté provoquant. A sa taille se trouvait des tas d'épées plus tranchantes les unes que les autres. Ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval avec seulement deux petites mèches encadrant son visage. Elle était resplendissante. Jellal aurait un coup de cœur en la voyant comme ça.

Juvia avait revêtue une magnifique robe bleu et argentée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'eau. Ses cheveux sur ses épaules couvertes par un voile d'eau, elle semblait très gênée de porter ce genre de tenue. Bah, Grey sera surement agréablement surpris de la voir habillée comme ça.

-« Allons sauver Extalia ! » M'exclamais-je tout en chargeant ma magie et en ouvrant les grandes portes d'or de la salle.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, un peu plus tard.**

Je courrais dans les couloirs de mon palais en espérant que mes amis allaient bien. J'avais dû abandonner Wendy et les autres. A cause d'un combat contre un des mercenaires que Lector avait engagés, les Loups Blancs, dont la magie consistait à éparpiller les gens aux quatre coins du palais.

Alliez-vous bien, mes amis ? Et vous, les garçons ? Et toi, Happy ? Vas-tu bien ? J'en suis sûre. Après tout, personne ne peut te battre, mon amour.

Soudain, je débouchai dans une salle en ruine. Bizarre, les tapisseries sur les murs semblaient avoir été…Brûler ! Le feu, l'élément de Happy et de Natsu ! Seraient-ils ici ?

Je me mis à courir quand j'entendis une voix féminine soupirer :

-« Ah, mon joli minou… »

Je me plaquai immédiatement contre le mur, retenant ma respiration. Je voulu jeter un petit regard à ce qui se passait quand je me figeai et que je tombai au sol à cause de ce que je vis.

-« C'est impossible… Happy…» Murmurais-je, complètement abasourdie et pleine de tristesse.

J'avais vu ce que je pensais être impossible : Happy embrassait une autre femme, une jeune blonde aux formes avantageuses et aux yeux bleus. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Il l'embrassait avec passion…

-« Oh tiens, la petite gêneuse. Princesse Charles. » Me dit la femme avec un sourire diabolique.

J'étais par terre, terrassé par la douleur. Mon cœur semblait avoir été transpercé par un couteau. De mes yeux tombaient des larmes d'amour.

-« Non, Happy…Non… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh, la pauvre chérie est choquée. Tu avais vraiment cru qu'il t'aimait ? Pff…Il veut devenir le roi d'Extalia, comme Lector. N'est-ce-pas, mon joli minou ? » Dit-elle de sa voix envoûtante.

Et je vis Happy hocher la tête.

-« Pas possible…C'est un mensonge… » Dis-je, pétrifiée.

-« Dégage, princesse. Mon joli minou et moi avons des choses à faire. » Dit-elle…En l'embrassant.

-« NON ! » M'écriais-je, mon cœur fendu en deux.

C'est alors que le vent se mit à attaquer Happy et la femme. Le vent était si violent qu'il tranchait tout sur son passage. Il hurlait à mort. Tout comme moi. J'étais terrifié, morte de peur, morte de souffrance, morte d'amour. Le chevalier toujours souriant et gentil n'était que de la comédie. Il ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais. Alors qu'il m'avait demandé en mariage…J'étais si heureuse. Mais maintenant qu'il…Qu'il aime en réalité cette femme…Cette moins-que-rien…Toute ma colère tu vas la subir. Jamais tu ne m'auras moi et mon pays.

-« FREYR VON FRAGA ! » M'exclamais-je avec rage.

-« Va, mon joli minou. Va et tue-la. » Murmura la femme avec un sourire mauvais.

Et c'est alors que je vis Happy se précipiter sur moi et me frapper avec toute sa magie.

-« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! » M'exclamais-je, mes vents n'ayant pas pu me protéger de son attaque.

Je me relevai avec difficulté et cria :

-« Happy, pourquoi ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il semblait dénué de toute émotion. Ses yeux noirs me regardaient mais je ne percevais rien dedans. Ils semblaient aussi froid que la pierre.

-« Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, idiot de prince de Fraga ! Traître ! » M'écriais-je, en pleurant.

Mais il ne me répondit toujours rien et se contenta d'invoquer son épée et de courir en ma direction. Il voulut abattre sa lame mais je le bloquai tout en criant :

-« Pourquoi ? Alors que je t'aimais ! Alors que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Pourquoi dois-tu me trahir comme ça ? Pourquoi devez-vous tous me trahir ? Pourquoi suis-je seule au bout du compte ? POURQUOI ? »

Mais c'est alors qu'il s'entoura d'une barrière de feu et qu'il fonça vers moi, sa lame prête à trancher ma tête. Il voulait vraiment me tuer. Alors que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Alors que je lui avais tout donné. Happy…Sale traître !

-« S'éveiller, saisir la vérité, contrôler le vent. Tuer Dieu. » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est à cet instant que je m'entourai de vent. La tornade tournait autour de moi, faisant voler ma robe. Je levai ma main et cria :

-« Aria ! Répond à mon appel ! L'Aria Divine ! » M'exclamais-je tandis que ma fidèle épée apparaissait dans ma main.

Je la fis tourner sur elle-même et l'arma.

-« Ô vent de l'est, Euros, réalise ma vengeance. Je demande la mort de l'attaquant. La mort est le seul sort possible. Je suis prête à en payer les conséquences ! Tue-le ! » M'écriais-je.

Je voulais sa mort. La mort de l'homme que j'avais aimé. La mort de l'homme qui m'avait trahie.

Mon attaque devint un vent puissant qui blessa Happy de toutes part et déchira ses vêtements. Je me précipitai, invoqua mon épée, l'approcha de lui, eu enfin sa gorge en vue, arma mon épée, la lança…Mais je m'arrêtai, pétrifiée. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Car même après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je l'aimais encore de tout mon cœur.

Avec un cri de rage, il me poussa et je tombai à terre. Ce que j'étais pitoyable, moi Charles D'Extalia, je ne pouvais pas faire face à l'homme que j'aimais. Happy…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu ma mort ? Tout ce que nous avions vécu et ce baiser, n'étaient-ils que pur mensonge ? Je ne peux le croire. Que t'est-il arrivé, mon amour ? Vas-tu vraiment me tuer ? Mais après tout, ce n'est pas si mal de mourir de la main de celui qu'on aime. Hum…C'était une bonne fin. Après tout, mes sentiments pour toi étaient plus forts que l'amour que je porte à mon royaume. Happy…Tue-moi. Mets fin à mes souffrances. Je ne peux pas supporter te voir avec une autre fille. Alors tue-moi tout de suite, ça vaut mieux que des années de souffrances. Je suis désolée, je suis si lâche. Cependant, je t'aime Happy. Et ce pour l'éternité. Quoi qu'il se passe, mon cœur reste le tien.

Mais alors que j'attendais le couperet de l'épée, il ne se passa rien. En effet je le vis…Retenir son épée d'une main. Il semblait faire un effort insurmontable. L'une de ses mains voulait plonger l'épée dans mon cœur tandis que l'autre, en sang, la retenait. L'un de ses yeux était sans vie tandis que l'autre brillait de volonté. Mais que se passait-il ?

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Charles ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Cette phrase me rappelait tant de souvenir…Mais que se passait-il ?

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

-« Tue-la. Tue la princesse ! » Ordonna l'amante d'Happy.

Mais la réponse de ce dernier fut claire :

-« Non ! Je…Je protégerais Charles ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Même si je dois y laisser la vie ! »

Puis il réussit à retourner l'épée en sa direction. Vers son cœur.

Happy…Voulait-il…Mourir ? Il allait se la planter dans le cœur ! Pas possible!

-« NOOON ! » M'exclamais-je tout en retenant son bras.

-« Charles ? Lâche-moi, je ne vais pas encore tenir longtemps ! Elle va me re-posséder et te tuer ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Elle ? Posséder ? Se pourrait-il que cette femme ? Mais oui, je suis bête. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer ! Cette femme était une mage ! Et sa magie prenait le contrôle des gens. Une magie interdite ! Et Happy avait été sa cible…Afin de me tuer ! Je l'avais mis en danger ! Happy n'avait jamais voulu me tuer ! Jamais ! Comment avais-je pu douter de mon preux chevalier ? Comment ? Je suis désolée. Je suis indigne d'aimer Happy pourtant…Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

-« Je t'aime, Happy. » Murmurais-je, les larmes perlant de mes yeux.

Il se retourna vers moi, surpris et me demanda :

-« Pardon ? »

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de dire ça que je couru vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant.

Puis, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et regarda son visage. Il était toujours aussi doux et beau…Son œil noir me regardait avec amour et sa bouche à peine rosée tremblait. Son visage était crispé à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait. Il luttait comme la possession pour moi. Grâce à son amour pour moi. Oh, Happy…Plus jamais je ne douterais de toi, mon amour. Je le jure. Rien ni personne ne nous séparera ! Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te sauver, mon amour. Tout comme tu viens de me sauver.

-« Charles, ma douce… Fuis. » Me dit-il avec passion.

Et c'est à instant que le temps s'arrêta et que je l'embrassa. Un baiser plein d'amour. Rempli de l'amour que je lui portais. Un baiser qui portait ma volonté. Celle de le sauver. De sauver l'être aimé. Et cette volonté fut assez forte étant donné que l'illusion se cassa comme on casse un miroir. Elle se brisa en milles morceaux à mes pieds. Les résidus de magie flottaient dans l'air et tombaient sur mon corps et sur celui d'Happy. La femme hurla à la mort et tomba à genou par terre.

Soudain, je sentis un poids incommensurable peser sur moi. Je me retournai et m'apercu qu'Happy s'était évanoui debout !

-« Happy ! Tiens-bon ! » M'exclamais-je prise de panique.

Je le pris dans mes bras et à l'aide de ma magie de le transporta dans un des coins de la salle. Je l'appuyai sur un mur et caressa doucement ses doux cheveux bleus. Il m'avait protégé au péril de sa vie…Happy. Je t'aimais plus que tout.

-« Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi. » Murmurais-je tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Mais c'est alors qu'à ce moment j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi.

-« Mais je vais me racheter et te protéger aussi ! Attends-moi et regarde-moi bien. Je vais nous sauver ! » Criais-je tout en chargeant ma magie.

Je l'entourai dans une boule de protection et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques instant plus tard.

Je vis la mage qui avait manipulé Happy changer…D'apparence ! Ses longs cheveux blonds se transformèrent en court cheveux noirs. Ses formes et sa taille rapetissèrent. Ses yeux bleus virèrent au vert. Sa longue robe se transforma en un court kimono. Elle hurla à mort et se rua vers moi. Je la vis armer une sorte d'épée japonaise…Un katana !

Je réagis au quart de tour et évita son attaque de justesse. J'armai ma propre épée et bloqua son attaque. Nos lames s'entrechoquaient. Pourtant aucune des deux ne se cassaient. Elles étaient toutes les deux intactes. Ses lames reflétaient notre volonté. Mais pour moi elle reflétait aussi mon amour. L'amour que je portais à mon peuple, à mes amis, à ma famille et à Happy. Ma lame semblait crier toute ma colère et puisait sa puissance dans ses sentiments. Tout le contraire de celle de la jeune mage dont la lame reflétait toute sa haine contre les êtres humains. L'amour contre la haine. Deux sentiments si proches et pourtant si différents…

Mais c'est alors que la jeune inconnue…Réussit à me toucher. Elle planta son épée dans mon ventre. Du sang jaillit de ma blessure et j' hurlai à mort. Elle eut un rictus sadique tout simplement à faire froid dans le dos et murmura :

-« Ô Circé, fille de Diane et de Lucifer, apporte la souffrance la douleur ! Tue de tristesse et de peur ! Montre les pires côtés de l'Homme ! Tue mon ennemi ! »

Je me sentis alors défaillir et je fus prise de vertige. Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche lutant contre une forte envie de vomir. Quelle était cette magie ?

Mais c'est alors que je vis devant moi…Happy ! Je vis un peu plus loin la jeune inconnue sourire et lever son épée au dessus de lui.

-« Happy ! NOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais je ne pu rien faire. Je vis Happy se retourner et l'épée trancha sa tête qui tomba dans un flot de sang rouge. Son corps tomba peu après et m'éclaboussa de sang. De son sang. Du sang de l'homme que j'aimais. Il était mort devant mes yeux…Et je n'avais rien pu faire pour le sauver.

-« HAPPY ! » M'écriais-je, en larmes, hurlant comme à la mort.

Je me précipitai vers son corps et m'effondra devant celui-ci. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais si faible. Indigne.

-« Charles ! » S'exclamèrent soudain plusieurs voix.

Et je vis Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Grey, Juvia, Meldy, Ultear, Minerva, Erza, Jellal et mes parents ! Ils étaient tous là !

-« On a gagné ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

-« Mais…Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« On s'en fiche de Happy. Viens ! » Me dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

-« On s'en…Pas du tout ! J'aime Happy ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Bah, tu te trouveras bien un autre fiancé. » Murmura Lucy en haussant les épaules.

-« Mais… » Commençais-je.

Soudain, je vis une tête roulée par terre à mes pieds. Celle de Wendy. Wendy qui avait été décapité sous mes yeux par la jeune inconnue qui était recouverte de son sang. Du sang de Wendy. De ma très chère Wendy.

-« WEEEEENDY ! » M'écriais-je complètement perdue.

Puis je vis les têtes tombés les unes après les autres. Natsu, Lucy et tous les autres mourraient sous mes yeux. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Et je me retrouvai seule parmi tous les cadavres. Seule. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon cœur. Tout le monde était mort sauf moi. Alors j'allais aussi mourir. Je prie mon épée et voulut me l'enfoncer dans le cœur quand soudain j'entendis une voix :

-« Magie. Illusion. Mort. » Dit-elle.

Magie…Illusion…Mort… Oui. C'était ça. Le fait que Natsu dise qu'on s'en fiche de son meilleur ami le fait que Lucy me dise que je me trouverais bien un autre fiancé…Tout était faux ! C'était une illusion ! Personne n'était mort ! Tout le monde était encore vivant !

Je me levai, ma robe tachée de sang, et j'inspirai un bon coup. Puis je levai mon épée vers le ciel et déclara :

-« Ô vent du Sud, Notos, apporte la chaleur de moi à ceux que j'aime. Transmet mes sentiments à travers le monde ! Montre leur notre puissance ! Brise cette illusion pleine de tristesse et fais-moi revoir la réalité et ceux que j'aime ! »

Et c'est alors que l'illusion se brisa en mille morceaux et que je retournai mon monde. Je vis le regard de la jeune fille se posé sur moi. Avec un cri, je dégainai mon épée et la lui planta dans le bras. Elle hurla de douleur mais je ne fis nullement attention à ses cris. Elle avait essayé de tuer Happy et l'avait…Embrassé ! Elle m'avait fait voir mes pires cauchemars ! Elle allait le payer !

-« Ô vent de l'est, Euros, tranche tout sur ton passage ! Réduits mon ennemi à nuant ! Sers-toi de ma douleur afin de protéger ceux que j'aime ! » M'écriais-je tout en fonçant vers elle.

Ma magie l'atteint en plein cœur et elle s'effondra. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'aperçue qu'elle respirait encore. Ouf, je ne l'avais pas tué. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber toutes seules de mes yeux et je m'effondrai sur le sol. Mes larmes étaient des larmes de soulagement. Personne n'était mort. Cet enfer n'était qu'une illusion…Dieu soit loué ! C'est magnifique.

-« C-Charles ? » Appela soudain une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles.

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je tout en m'approchant de lui et en le serrant dans mes bras.

-« Charles ? Tout va bien ? » Me demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave et rauque.

-« Tu es vivant…Dieu soit loué, tu es vivant… » Murmurais-je en pleures.

-« Désolé de t'avoir fait si peur... » Murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. C'est moi qui ai douté de toi…Pardon. J'aurais du avoir plus de confiance en toi. » Dis-je tout en savourant son étreinte.

-« J'ai quand même embrassé une autre fille sous tes yeux… » Murmura-t-il, honteux.

A ce rappel, je me défis de son étreinte sous ses yeux étonnés et je…Lui mis une bonne gifle.

-« Aiiie ! Ça fait mal, Charles ! » Se plaignait-il.

-« Bien fait pour toi. Embrasse encore une fois une autre fille que moi et je te tue ! » M'écriais-je tout en croisant les bras et en tournant la tête dans l'autre sens.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'approcha doucement de moi et qu'il me prit dans ses bras.

-« Si tel est votre souhait ma Dame alors il en sera ainsi. » Murmura-t-il.

Puis, il prit délicatement ma main et la baisa galamment.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« C'était vraiment horrible. Je voyais ce que je faisais mais je ne pouvais pas agir. Elle avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. J'ai dû l'embrasser, j'ai dû t'attaquer, j'ai vu ta tristesse, j'ai entendu tes paroles…Ce n'est que quand j'ai faillis te tuer que j'ai trouvé la magie nécessaire pour me libérer. » Me dit-il

-« Happy…Je suis désolée… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ce n'est rien. Après tout c'est toi qui m'a sauvé et qui l'a battu. Tu es une formidable guerrière, Charles. » Me dit-il.

-« Moi ? Euh…Je…Enfin…M-Merci… » Répondis-je en rougissant tandis qu'il rigola.

-« Mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est que Lector ai envoyé cette mage pour m'évincer… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je ne laisserai pas Lector agir plus longtemps. Je ne le laisserai plus blesser les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je vais l'arrêter ! Je le jure sur le nom de l'Aria Divine ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Charles…Je t'accompagne. Tu m'as confié ton royaume et ta vie, alors je les protégerais tout les deux, quoi qu'il se passe ! » Me dit-il.

-« Merci, Happy. J'ai confiance en toi. » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Et moi en toi. » Me répondit-il.

-« Alors, euh…Pour…Euh…Enfin…Ta…D-Demande…Je...Je souhaite…Enfin je veux dire que…Je… » Bafouillais-je toute rouge.

Mais c'est à se moment qu'il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et qu'il me fit signe de me taire.

-« Je veux entendre ta réponse, Charles. Mais pas maintenant, très chère. Je voudrais être digne de recevoir ta réponse…Et je ne le serais que quand Lector sera hors d'état de nuire et quand Extalia sera sauver. D'accord ? » Me dit-il.

-« D'accord. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te souciais de choses comme celles de la dignité et de l'apparence… » Insinuais-je avec un sourire.

-« Charles ! » S'exclama-t-il, gêné.

-« Je rigole, Happy ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mouais, mouais… » Me répondit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Puis, je brisai notre étreinte et nous commençâmes à avancer. Cependant, nous nous tenions par la main, comme si c'était le lien nécessaire à nos âmes afin qu'elles se rejoignent.

-« Papillon ? » Murmurais-je tandis que sous le regard étonné d'Happy ma bague se transformait en un vrai papillon.

-« Qu'est ce que ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Lucy nous a donné ses bagues afin que nous puissions tous nous rejoindre. Allons-y. » Dis-je, déterminée.

Nous allions sauver Extalia ! Je le jure ! Et puis, tout irait bien tant que nous étions ensemble. J'en étais sûre et certaine.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, un peu plus tard.**

Charles et moi courrions dans les couloirs du château main dans la main. Ce que c'était rassurant d'être à deux dans ce chaos sans nom !

-« Vers où nous dirigeons-nous ? » Demandais-je à Charles.

-« Vers l'extérieur. » Me répondit-elle.

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, devant nous se matérialisa la sortie. Nous débouchâmes sur la place d'Extalia, la même où tout les gens étaient rassembler quelques heures plutôt. Cependant il n'y avait plus personne. Mais il y avait des traces de sang…

-« Où sont-ils tous passés ? » Interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

-« Je ne sais pas. Surement en sécurité. » Lui répondis-je sans relâcher mon étreinte sur sa main.

-« Mais, ce sang…Le sang de peuple, mon sang… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tout va bien, Charles. Je suis là. On va les retrouver. » Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

-« J'espère… » Murmura-t-elle.

Nous suivîmes encore le papillon pendant un bon quart d'heures avant d'arriver…Dans un cul-de-sac.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que s'est ce bordel ? » M'écriais-je, impuissant.

-« Calme-toi. C'est l'un des nombreux passages secrets du château. » Me dit Charles tout en enlevant sa main de la mienne.

Je la vis s'avancer et sa main toucha la terre. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi avant de s'écrier :

-« Ils sont sain et sauf ! »

-« Qui ça ? » Demandais-je.

-« Mon peuple ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Pardon ? Je n'y comprends plus rien là… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh ! En réalité, ce n'est pas un cul-de-sac, c'et un passage secret. En dessous, il y a une grotte immense ! Et c'est dans cette grotte que réside une partie du cristal d'Extalia ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Le cristal d'Extalia ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui. C'est le cristal le plus pur que l'on puisse trouver. Ce cristal soignent les blessures. Toutes les blessures. » Me dit-elle.

-« Soigne ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, mais ce Cristal ne peut être manipulé que par les descendants du premier Roi d'Extalia. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Mais ton peuple n'est pas descendant du premier Roi ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oui mais mes parents, si ! Meldy et Ultear ont dû les emmenés ici avec le peuple ! Wendy et les autres ont dû les rejoindre ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

-« Alors allons les voir ! » Dis-je, en commençant à avancer.

Mais je me cognai contre le mur sous le regard ébahi de Charles qui ne mit pas très longtemps à éclater de rire.

-« Happy, quel idiot tu fais ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

-« Ce n'était pas un mur illusoire ? » Interrogeais-je en me frottant le nez.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle s'avança gracieusement, magnifique dans sa robe verte, mis une main sur le mur et déclara :

-« Ô illusion vivante, qui protège notre trésor depuis des milliers d'années, ouvre-moi la porte que je puise y pénétrer sans risque. »

Et cet à cet instant que le mur s'ouvrit en deux ! Je vis toute une foule agité dans une pièce qui brillait de toute part. Et au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un magnifique et géant cristal qui devait faire au moins 10 fois ma taille !

-« Vos Altesses ! » S'écria le peuple.

-« Tout le monde, allez-vous bien ? » Demanda Charles.

-« Prince… » Murmurèrent-ils.

-« Allez-vous bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète cette fois.

-« Oui, nous allons bien, Votre Majesté. » Répondit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noires et aux yeux gris.

-« Dieu soit loué. » Murmura Charles.

-« Vous vous inquiétez pour nous ? » Demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

-« Bien sûr que oui ! Vous êtes mon peuple après tout ! » S'écria Charles.

-« Votre Majesté…Vous êtes trop bonne. » Dit la jeune femme.

-« Vous êtes trop bonne. » Répéta le peuple.

-« Tout le monde…Merci. Merci pour tous… » Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Mais nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant pour vos parents. » Lâcha une voix anonyme dans la foule.

-« Gilbert ! » S'écria la jeune femme.

-« Quoi ? » Répondit la même voix.

-« J'avais dit que nous ménagerions notre Majesté ! Elle est sensible ! » S'écria la jeune femme en colère.

-« Oh, oui. J'avais oublié que c'était une petite fille… » Dit la voix d'un ton moqueur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Charles et son égo…Elle utilisa doucement ses vents, prépara son épée, repéra la voix, s'envola et une fois au dessus de lui déclara :

-« Moi ? Une petite fille ? Oh que non ! Vous voyez cette épée ? Je pourrais vous tuer. Je suis la princesse de ce royaume et je le protégerais ! Je suis forte ! Voulez-vous vous battre en duel ? »

Je vis l'homme sursauter, puis loucher sur son épée et enfin déglutir fortement avant de se mettre à genoux devant Charles et dire :

-« Je m'excuse sincèrement de mes propos, Votre Majesté. Je vous en prie, épargnez ma vie. »

-« Épargnez ma vie ? Mais je n'allais pas vous tuer ! Depuis quand commettrais-je de telles actes ? » S'exclama-t-elle en colère.

-« De…Depuis jamais, Votre Majesté.» Répondit-il, terrorisé.

-« Bien maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, dîtes moi ce qui est advenu de mes parents. » Supplia-t-elle.

-« Majesté, Lector de Cristar les a enlevé. » Me dit la jeune femme.

-« PARDON ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Nous sommes désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Lector de Cristar a pénétré ici et a menacé de tous nous tuer. Alors le Roi et la Reine se sont sacrifiés pour nous. Mais Ultear et Meldy ont essayé de les en empêchés…Elles sont...Elles sont…Mortes. » Acheva la voix tandis que Charles tombait au sol.

-« Mortes… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Charles ! » M'exclamais-je tout en venant à ses côtés.

Elle se releva toute seule. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais ses poings étaient serrés au point de faire blanchir ses phalanges.

-« Je ne pardonnerais jamais à Lector de Cristar ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Charles … » Murmurais-je, émue par sa détresse.

-« Où sont-elles ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-« Par ici. » Nous dit une voix en nous guidant.

Dans le fond de la salle reposait deux corps. Celui de Meldy et d'Ultear. Elles avaient les yeux fermés et sans le sang sur leurs vêtements on aurait cru deux nymphes endormies.

-« MELDY ! ULTEAR ! » S'écria Charles en se précipitant contre les deux corps et en pleurant.

Moi et le peuple, nous ne pûmes qu'assister, impuissant, à la détresse de notre princesse. Ce sentiment nous retournait les entrailles. Plus jamais nous ne la laisserions souffrir ainsi. Et Meldy et Ultear, elles ne méritaient pas la mort. La mère et la fille. Je ne connaissais pas le père de Meldy et le mari d'Ultear…Peut-être qu'il n'existait tout simplement pas. Elles étaient fortes et souriantes. Elles étaient comme des sœurs pour Charles…Elles étaient pour moi mes camarades. Lector de Cristar…TU ALLAIS ME LE PAYER !

Soudain, je vis Charles se relever et essuyer ses larmes. Je sentis le vent tourbillonner dans la pièce. Une vraie tempête !

-« Jamais je ne pardonnerais à ceux qui m'ont tout enlevé. » Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix tranchante.

-« Charles… » Chuchotais-je.

-« Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Ultear et Meldy ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

-« Votre Altesse. » Murmura le peuple.

Soudain je le vis s'avancer, mettre ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine en signe de prière, et se positionner devant l'énorme cristal.

-« S'il-vous-plait, je vous en supplie…Donnez-moi le pouvoir de sauver mon peuple et mon royaume. Je vous en conjure. » Murmura-t-elle en donnant toute sa puissance magique au Cristal.

-« Charles…Ça ne sert à rien. » Chuchotais-je.

-« Je ne suis pas forte. Je ne suis qu'une simple petite fillette qui se prenait pour un garçon. Pour cacher mes faiblesses au monde entier. Je suis petite, faible, pas très féminine ni même futée…Je ne suis qu'une simple petite fille égoïste. » Dit-elle.

-« Votre Majesté. » Murmura le peuple.

-« Cependant, je n'abandonnerais pas mon peuple ! Je ne suis pas forte, c'est mon peuple qui l'est. Alors, permettez-moi de me servir de votre puissance afin de vous sauver ! Je suis la princesse Charles, la maîtresse de l'Aria Divine…Et votre protectrice. Je vous aime. Tous. Et je veux vous sauver ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se mit à…Léviter et à briller ! Elle brillait comme une étoile qui irradiait dans le ciel ! Une lumière chaude, rassurante et forte émanait d'elle. Ce qu'elle était forte !

La lumière se propagea dans chacun d'entre nous et je pus voir les vrais sentiments de Charles. Son amour pour son peuple et sa patrie, son amour pour ses camarades, sa persévérance, son courage, ses croyances, ses joies, ses peines, ses douleurs…Elle transmettait tous ses sentiments à son peuple. Et ses sentiments avaient fait écho avec le cristal d'Extalia qui brillait de milles feux.

Soudain les corps d'Ultear et de Meldy se mirent à flotter au-dessus de Charles. Ce n'était pas possible…Charles…Elle les…Ressuscitait ? Impossible ! Pourtant je sentis la magie d'Ultear et Meldy revenirent dans leurs corps.

-« Prêtez-moi votre pouvoir afin de faire revenir mes amies. J'invoque l'oiseau de feu qui renaît de ses cendres, Phoenix ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Et c'est alors qu'un oiseau majestueux sorti de son cœur et vint se placer au dessus d'Ultear et de Meldy et commença son chant. Un chant venant du plus profond du cœur qui l'avait invoqué. Le cœur de Charles ! Le cœur de la princesse Charles ! Le cœur du royaume d'Extalia !

Quand soudain la voix de Charles, pure comme celle d'un ange, se joignit au chant du Phoenix de feu. Elle brillait de toutes parts ! Tant qu'en extérieur qu'au plus profond de son âme. Charles était la plus impressionnante des filles que je connaisse. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais. Cette fille était extraordinaire. Tellement courageuse, forte et belle. Un ange. Elle était l'ange gardien d'Extalia !

Puis, les deux jeunes femmes ouvrèrent leurs yeux et le Phoenix disparut comme par magie. Elles retombèrent délicatement au sol.

-« Que nous est-il arrivé ? » Demandèrent-elles.

-« Ultear, Meldy…Dieu soit loué ! » S'écria Charles.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle fut prise de vertiges et qu'elle commença à chanceler. Puis soudain, elle tomba.

-« Charles ! » M'écriais-je.

Je me précipitai vers elle et réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-« Votre Majesté ! » S'écrièrent la mère et la fille.

-« Tu en a encore une fois trop fait, ma douce. Repose-toi. » Lui chuchotais-je doucement à l'oreille.

-« Non je peux encore. Je dois me battre pour sauver Extalia. » Me répondit-elle.

Même dans cet état elle ne pensait qu'à son royaume…

Quand soudain nous entendîmes une voix s'écrier :

-« Vive la princesse Charles ! »

Puis, toute la foule se joignis à cette voix et s'écria :

-« VIVE LA PRINCESSE CHARLES ! »

Charles, dans mes bras, tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux.

-« Merci, tout le monde. Merci infiniment. » Répondit-elle.

-« C'est vous qui êtes exceptionnelle, Majesté. » Lui dit la jeune femme qui avait pris la parole tout à l'heure.

-« Merci, damoiselle ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

-« Rose. » Répondit la jeune femme.

-« Merci, Rose. » Dit Charles avec un sourire.

Puis le silence se fit peu à peu entendre avant que Charles ne reprenne la parole :

-« Happy, allons sauver mes parents. Ultear et Meldy venez avec nous. Peuple d'Extalia, restez ici en sécurité. Nous allons placer un sort pour vous protéger. » Ordonna-t-elle.

-« Bien, Votre Majesté. » Répondirent-ils.

Et pour la première fois depuis les révélations sur son identité le peuple obéis à Charles sans difficultés. Nous installâmes une barrière magique et nous partîmes vers la direction indiquée par le papillon.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche nous entendîmes des bruits, enfin des cris. Nous courûmes vers la source et nous aperçûmes Natsu, Lucy et tout le monde se battant contre une créature sortie des enfers. Une créature dont je pensais que leur existence n'était que pure légende. Une créature que je ne pensais pas voir un jour de mes propres yeux. Un minotaure.

Une horrible et puissante créature mi-taureau, mi-homme se tenait devant nous. Ses cornes luisait au soleil et dans sa main une hache dégoulinait de sang. Charles étouffa un cri de peur et de stupeur.

-« Charles ! Happy ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Lucy ! » M'écriais-je, heureux de retrouver ma cousine.

-« Doux Seigneur, vous n'avez rien. » Murmura Levy.

-« Tu es réveillé, Charles ! Bien dormi ? » L'interrogea Natsu avec sourire.

-« Natsu ! Il y a Un...Un…Minotaure devant nous et tu me demandes si j'ai bien dormi !? » Rugit-elle.

-« Bah ouais, pourquoi ? » Répondit Natsu en haussant les épaules.

Charles soupira et secoua la tête avant de demander :

-« Savez-vous où est Wendy? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas vu la comtesse Marvell depuis que nous avons été séparé. » M'informa Erza.

-« Lector a enlevé les parents de Charles ! Il a surement enlevé Wendy avec ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Quoiii ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Si surement. » Répondit Charles, les yeux plein de tristesse.

-« Wendy…Ma chère Wendy… » Murmura Romeo, impuissant.

-« Attendez ! » S'écria soudain la voix de Gajeel.

-« Gajeel ? » Interrogea Lily.

-« Quand j'ai tabassé quelques gardes je les ai entendu parler d'une sorte d'exécution sur la grande place du palais au coucher du soleil… » Dit-il.

-« Exécution ? » Répéta Charles, blanche comme un linge.

-« Ils vont exécuter Wendy et ses Majestés ?! » S'exclama Minerva.

-« Je pense. » Répondit Gajeel.

-« Ce n'est pas possible…Jamais nous n'arriverons à temps pour les sauver ! » S'exclama Lévy.

Mais c'est alors que Gajeel se dirigea vers elle et posa une main sur ses cheveux. Elle leva ses yeux bruns et le regarda avec stupeur, une petite rougeur sur le visage, et l'interrogea du regard.

-« On va butter la grosse vache et on va aller les sauver ! Ne t'en fais pas, crevette ! On gère la situation ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Oui ! » Dit-elle tout en hochant la tête.

-« Alors nous mangerons de la vache ce soir ! » S'exclama Natsu tout en se précipitant sur le Minotaure et en le frappant avec sa magie.

-« Natsu… » Soupirais-je avec un sourire radieux.

Et c'est alors que nous nous élançâmes contre le minotaure. Cependant il était d'un telle niveau et maniait la hache comme un as ! Et sa peau était tellement dure que les coups simples ne marchaient pas ! Les lames non plus ne pouvait briser sa carapace et le tuer. Aucune de nos magie de marchait! Il résistait au feu, à l'eau et à l'air! Les épées d'Erza ne pouvait rien faire! La magie d'Ultear, Jellal et Minerva ne pouvait rien faire non plus! Seuls les liens sensoriels de Meldy pourrait peut-être marcher. Et encore si cette grosse vache avait des sentiments ce dont nous n'étions pas du tout sûr! Nous étions plusieurs contre un seul monstre et pourtant...Nous ne pouvions lui faire une seule éraflure. Alors c'était ça un monstre de rang S. Un monstre invaincu sortie des légendes de la Grèce antique...Seul un héros pouvait le battre. Mais aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait prétendre à ce titre.

Pourtant nous continuions quand même à l'attaquer. Erza changeait d'armures à une vitesse affolante, Jellal envoyait des cercles magiques d'une puissance incommensurables, Natsu chargeait sans trop avoir de plans d'attaques, Grey et Juvia attaquaient ensemble, Romeo faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, Meldy et Ultear se serrait les coudes et Minerva avait une petite grimace sur le visage. Et Charles…Ma chère Charles se battait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle n'avait plus beaucoup de magie…Elle semblait épuisée. Oh, ma douce. Je devais aussi faire quelque chose.

Je lançai une immense rafale de feu sur la bête mais seul un grognement me répondit. Elle me regarda alors avec ses grands yeux rouges et fonça sur moi. La seule vue de ses yeux m'avait tétanisé. Je ne pouvais que le regarder me foncer dessus comme ça…Sans pouvoir rien faire. Ce que j'étais pathétique.

-« Happy ! » S'écria soudain une voie que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille.

Et cette personne se précipita entre moi et le minotaure. Afin de me protéger, moi. Je vis le minotaure la projeter à quelques mètres de là et son corps retomber telle une poupée désarticulée. Ses longs cheveux blancs jonchant le sol, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entre ouverte, sa robe verte tachée de sang.

-« CHAAAAAAAARLES ! » M'écriais-je tout en panique et en allant la rejoindre.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Mes mains se tachèrent bientôt de son sang. Du sang de Charles. Charles que j'avais promis de protéger au péri de ma propre vie. Charles qui était allongé ici à cause de moi.

-« Charles ! Chaaaarles ! CHARLES ! » M'écriais-je en pleurs en la secouant.

Mais rien ne me répondit.

-« Votre Altesse ! » S'écria Erza en venant nous rejoindre avec les autres.

Je pleurai. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Charles était…A cause de moi ! Car je n'avais pas été assez courageux. Car j'étais peureux et indigne d'elle. Car je n'avais pas su fuir. Car elle m'avait protégée.

-« Charles…Ne me laisse pas seul…Par pitié, je t'en supplie… » Murmurais-je tout en caressant sa joue.

-« Happy… » Murmura Natsu.

-« Pas encore une fois…Pitié. » Murmurais-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura Lucy à son tour.

-« Charles ! Je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! Tu es ma raison de vivre ! » M'écriais-je tout en pleurant.

Soudain comme par magie, je la fis légèrement bouger et elle murmura:

-« Je suis vivante, tu sais. »

-« Chaaarles ! » M'exclamais-je tout en la serrant dans mes bras.

-« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu es si bête d'avoir pu penser ça ! » S'écria-t-elle en rougissant.

-« Charles… » Murmurais-je tout en profitant de son doux parfum.

-« Je n'abandonnerais jamais qu'importe l'ennemi qui est sur ma route. Même si c'est un minotaure. » Me dit-elle soudain très sérieusement.

-« Mais…Il est impossible à battre ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Rien n'est jamais impossible, Happy. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Je…Je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour le battre. Je n'ai même pas su te protéger correctement. » Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

-« Moi j'ai confiance en toi, Happy. » Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux et en me souriant.

-« Je suis indigne de ta confiance. » Répondis-je.

-« Happy…Je suis sûre que tu es capable de le battre ! Car je crois en toi ! Je place tout mes espoirs en toi ! Et tant qu'il y a de l'espoir rien n'est impossible. » S'exclama-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Mais…Il faut un héros pour battre un Minotaure et je…Je n'en suis pas un. » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est faux. Tu es un héros. » Chuchota-t-elle tout en se laissant aller doucement dans mes bras.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tu es _mon_ héros… » Me murmura-t-elle, le visage cramoisie.

-« Charles… » Murmurais-je, ému en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-« C'est pour ça que je crois en toi. Tu es capable de battre ce Minotaure, j'en suis sûre. Car tu es un héros. Et seul un héros peut battre un Minotaure… » Me dit-elle.

-« Charles…Si tel est votre souhait, Ma Dame. » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Hé, les amoureux ! Faudrait-vous dépêchez là ! » S'écria…Natsu tandis que les filles pouffaient de rires à côtés de lui.

-« Natsuuuu ! » S'offusqua Charles en rougissant d'un coup.

Mais moi j'avais un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Un sourire d'idiot, certes. Mais un sourire. Un sourire car j'avais espoir. Espoir de battre ce monstre.

Je m'approcha du Minotaure et le regarda dans les yeux, sans vaciller cette fois. Son regard ensanglanté plongé dans le mien. Un bras de fer. Soudain, il se mit à charger.

-« Happy ! » S'exclama Lucy, inquiète.

Mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. J'attendis le bon moment, mon regard toujours planté dans le sien avant de m'exclamer :

-« S'embrasser, réduire ses ennemis en cendres, contrôler le feu. Tuer Dieu ! »

Et cet à cet instant que mon épée, _Ignis_ la Vaillante, apparut dans ma main et qu'un flot de flamme déferla sur le Minotaure.

-« Ça ne sert à rien, Happy ! Les flammes ne marchent pas ! » S'écria Romeo.

Mais à sa grande surprise le Minotaure poussa un cri de rage et recula de quelques mètres, ses pattes sur ses yeux.

-« Pas possible... » Murmura Lucy.

-« TU VAS PAYER POUR AVOIR OSE TOUCHER A CHARLES ! » M'écriais-je tout en fonçant sur lui.

-« Happy… » Murmura cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux.

Et je courus devant le monstre enragé tout en invoquant :

-« Ô feu sacré, toi qui est à l'origine de tout. Puisse dans mes sentiments… » Commençais-je

Mais cet à cet instant que le monstre fonça vers moi et que je ne pu finir mon incantation. Je recommença plusieurs fois mais je passa mon temps à l'esquiver. Je décida alors de mener un combat à la simple, sans magie. J'arma mon arme, me précipita contre lui enfonça mon arme dans sa peau...Mais elle ne trancha rien! Sa peau était tellement dure! Profitant de mon inattention, le minotaure se rua vers moi et me toucha en plein ventre.

-« Happy ! » Cria Natsu en voulant me porter secours.

-« NON ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais… » Commença-t-il.

-« Je veux le battre seul ! » M'écriais-je, un feu brûlant dans ses yeux.

-« Enfin, Happy ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'écria-t-il.

Mais soudain, Charles plaça sa main entre Natsu et moi et déclara :

-« J'ai confiance en toi, Happy. Va et gagne. »

-« J'y compte bien ! » M'écriais-je avec un sourire.

Et je me relevai et fonça sur le Minotaure avec un cri de rage. J'armai mon épée et voulu le trancher mais il répliqua avec sa hache et je reçu une coupure sous l'œ sang coulait de ma blessure. La hache aurait été quelques pouces au-dessus j'aurais été aveugle. Je frémis à cette pensée et remercia ma chance.

-« Happy ! » S'exclama Romeo.

Mais je continuai. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Pas pour Charles. Ce monstre avait osé blesser ma Charles! Ma rage contre lui était trop ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je me devais de défendre ma Dame ! J'étais un chevalier ! Avec un cri venant du cœur, je me ruai encore une fois sur lui. Mais cette fois, il me balança son poing dans le ventre avec une telle force que je m'envolai littéralement et tomba sur le sol dans une grande flaque de sang.

-« Happy ! » S'exclamèrent mes amis.

Mais je me relevai et murmura d'une voix rauque en essuyant le sang :

-« Non…Je gagnerai. »

-« Happy…J'AI CONFIANCE EN TOI ! ALORS VAS-Y, BRÛLE-LE AVEC TOUT TES SENTIMENTS ! » Me cria Charles.

Mes sentiments ? Mais oui ! Mes sentiments !

Je me relevai et regarda droit le Minotaure dans les yeux tout en pensant à pourquoi je me battais. Je me battais pour Charles, pour son amour, car elle avait confiance en moi, car je l'aimais plus que tout, car ce monstre l'avait blessé et que je voulais la protéger. Car pour moi Charles était…La personne à laquelle je tenais le plus. Je voulais la protégé elle, son royaume, le mien, mes précieux camarades et nos peuples. Et j'allais les protéger…Coûte que coûte !

Et c'est à ce moment qu'un feu nouveau naquit dans mon cœur et embrassa mon être tout entier.

-« Ô feu tout puissant, toi qui est le maître de mes sentiments je t'ordonne de puiser en ceux-ci pour trouver la force et le courage nécessaire afin de vaincre mon ennemi ! J'invoque la Flamme éternelle ! » M'écriais-je.

Et cet à cet instant que le feu sortit de mon corps et créa une barrière protectrice autour de moi. Je semblais brûler comme une flamme et mes yeux noirs ne reflétaient plus que mon courage et ma volonté. Je vis le monstre paniquer et vouloir s'enfuir mais c'est à ce moment que je tendis la main vers lui et que le feu se dirigea vers la bouche et…Entra en lui. Il hurla de douleur jusqu'à la mort avant que je ne dise :

-« Brûle ! Pour protéger les personne qui me sont chères ! »

Et le Minotaure…Explosa ! Une sorte de brasier, un feu de joie. Les flammes semblaient danser autour de sa dépouille. Une danse mortelle et efficace. Une danse que j'avais effectué. Grâce au nouveau pouvoir que j'avais gagné. Et ce pouvoir...C'était mes sentiments enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur. Mes sentiments pour ma patrie, pour mes camarades, pour mon peuple, pour Extalia, pour ma famille et pour Charles.

Charles...C'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui a réveillé ce pouvoir enfouit au plus profond de mon cœur. Ce pouvoir était la matérialisation de mes sentiments pour toi, mon amour.

Mais cet à instant que je me sentis chanceler et que je fus pris de vertiges. Je vis Lucy et Charles accourcir et cette dernière me tient dans ses bras et me chuchota d'une voix d'ange:

-« Tu l'as fait, Happy. Tu es devenu un héros. _Mon_ héros. »

Puis tout fut noir et je perdis petit à petit conscience.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, le lendemain matin.**

Happy...Il dormait toujours. Je soupira mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ne pas le fixer. Mon cher et tendre amour s'était évanoui hier soir après avoir réalisé un exploit gigantesque. Il avait battu un Minotaure ! Seul ! Personne ne croyait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Déjà battre un Minotaure à la tête d'une armée était un exploit reconnu mais alors seul ! Cela paraissait improbable. Impossible. Et pourtant...Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire. Car j'avais confiance en lui et que je savais qu'il était assez fort pour protéger Extalia. Car après tout Happy est un héros et seul un héros peut vaincre un Minotaure.

Ah, ce qu'il était beau! Avec ses douces mèches bleu qui lui encadrait le visage! Et ses yeux noirs...Je pourrais m'y perde pendant des siècle sans jamais m'en lasser. Et ses lèvres douces que j'aimerai tant embrasser...Mais je devais me retenir, j'étais un Prince (non pardon, une princesse) une personne de sang royale ayant reçu une éducation comme la mienne devait se retenir et paraître digne en toute situation! Et pourtant j'aimais Freyr Von Fraga de tout mon cœur. Il était ma passion, ma raison de vivre, mon seul et unique amour. Le feu qu'il avait allumé dans mon cœur semblait éternel et il le serait. Jamais je ne pourrais cesser d'aimer Happy. Jamais.

Je regarda le soleil se lever avec appréhension. Aujourd'hui était la bataille finale. La bataille décisive où tout aller ce jouer. Le destin du royaume d'Extalia mais aussi le notre, notre destin à Happy et à moi. Et aussi le destin de nos chers camarades. Nous devions gagner coûte que coûte ! Et je devais sauver ma mère et mon père! Et ma chère Wendy. Oh, Wendy, si tu savais à quel point tu me manquais! Ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés est tellement...Perturbant. Si tu étais là, tu serais me rassurer comme personne d'autre ne peut le faire.

Soudain, Happy grogna et ouvrit un œil. Je me jeta sans prévenir dans ses bras. Il me regarda d'un air surpris avant de me chuchoter:

-« Tu as vu ? Je l'ai fait. Je suis devenu un héros. »

-« Oui je l'ai vu, Happy. Je suis fière de toi. » Lui répondis-je.

Puis je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé et aussi le plan que j'avais préparé pour vaincre Lector De Cristar.

-« NON ! C'est de la folie ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je sais. Mais je suis prête à le faire. » Lui répondis-je calmement.

-« Mais ce serait te mettre en danger ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Je suis prête à prendre ce risque. » Répliquais-je.

-« NON ! Tu n'iras pas ! » S'égosilla-t-il.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, prise au désarroi.

Soudain, il mit ses deux bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna vers lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Je rougis fortement et regarda à proximité. C'est bon, tous les autres dormaient. Je passai mes bras autour d'Happy et profita de son étreinte. Je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'aurais bien voulu l'embrasser mais je n'eus pas le courage de le faire. Je sentais sa respiration, son souffle, sur ma tête. Je sentais son parfum enivrer mes sens. Il sentait tellement bon... Oh et la chaleur de cette étreinte. Happy était comme un feu vivant. Lui, le maître du feu. Mon prince, charmant à sa façon. J'aurais pu rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Je m'y sentais tellement en sécurité, ma poitrine pressé contre son torse. Ses mains sur ma taille. Mes mains autour de son corps. M'aimait-il ? Je ne pouvais encore le réaliser. Réaliser que nous nous aimions. Que mon amour était réciproque. Cependant...Nous n'étions pas sûr de pouvoir être ensemble. Tout allait se décider aujourd'hui. Oh, Dieu, faîtes que nous puissions passer le reste de notre vie ensemble! N'avions-nous pas déjà traversé trop d'épreuves ? Et pourtant...C'était loin d'être fini. Notre amour résisterait-il ? Je ferais tout pour.

-« Car je ne veux pas te perdre une fois de plus. » Finit-t-il par répondre.

-« Oh, Happy ! » M'exclamais-je, émue.

-« N'y va pas, je t'en prie, c'est trop dangereux. C'est un malade…Si jamais il t'arrivais quelque chose je ne m'en remettrai pas ! » Me dit-il.

-« Happy…Justement il ne m'arrivera rien. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Car j'ai confiance en toi et que je sais que tu viendrais me sauver quoi qu'il se passe. » Répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

-« Charles…Et si jamais j'échoues ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Tu n'échoueras pas car j'ai confiance en toi. » Lui répondis-je.

Et pour accompagner mes paroles je m'approcha de son visage, le regarda avec amour voyant ses yeux noirs, sa bouche rosés, ses long cils, puis je lui déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue. Il rougit et parut surpris. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un bruit parvient à nos oreilles et que nous nous séparâmes comme deux amants fautifs. Mais il ne s'agissait là que de Natsu. Je lança un dernier regard à Happy qui me sourit puis partit rejoindre Natsu.

Puis, tout le monde se réveilla et félicita Happy pour son combat de la veille. Et je leur expliqua mon plan que je réussis à leur faire approuver après plusieurs tentatives.

-« Fais bien attention à toi, Charles. » Me dit Happy avant que je ne parte.

-« C'est promis. J'attendrais que tu viennes me sauver. » Répondis-je.

-« C'est avec honneur que je le ferai, _princesse_. » Me dit-il tout en déposant un chaste baiser sur ma main.

Et après de déchirants au revoir je partis en direction de la place d'Extalia, juste devant le palais, là où tout allait se jouer.

Une fois celle-ci atteinte, je ne bougeai plus d'un seul centimètre. Droite comme un piquait, ma robe blanche et dorée me donnait l'air d'une sainte, le soleil levant derrière moi formant une auréole dorée.

Oui, vous l'aurez compris, j'allais me rendre ! J'allais me rendre à Lector De Cristar !

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, un peu plus tard.**

Je vis enfin arriver un régiment entier de soldats, complètement terrifiés par ma petite personne (ce qui me fit bien rire), accompagné du grand Dragon Slayer de Cristar, Sting.

-« Sting ! Que ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! » M'exclamais-je.

Il regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'avais perdue la tête, puis, sans prévenir il bondit sur moi et me mit des menottes anti-magie avant que je ne pu réagir.

-« Voyons, est-ce bien là un façon de traiter un Prince ? » Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Votre Altesse, veuillez me suivre. » Me dit-il.

-« Je n'ai même pas le droit à un commentaire sur ma tenue ? Pff… » Soupirais-je tandis qu'il me regarda avec stupeur.

Puis après un quart d'heure de marche pendant lequel je découvris que les gardes du royaume avait prêté allégeance à Lector, j'arrivai enfin dans la salle du trône dans laquelle je découvris Lector, assis sur le trône de mon père, accompagné de quelques nobliaux de son royaume et de…Frosch et Rogue !

-« Lector ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Oh et Frosch, mon cher, comment vas-tu ? » Demandais-je.

-« Charles, ma belle…Tu es vivante ? » Me demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant de moi et en me caressant doucement la joue.

-« Oui, Lector. » Dis-je tout en mettant ma main sur la sienne, en réprimant un sursaut d'horreur.

Mais soudain il tapa ma main et la repoussa violemment.

-« Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Me demanda-t-il agressivement.

-« Lector ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Je te connais Charles ! Jamais tu ne te rendrais comme ça sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ! Tu es bien trop fière et rebelle pour ça ! » S'écria-t-il.

Mais loin de me déstabiliser cette phrase me fait sourire et je répondis :

-« Lector…Tu me connais bien. Trop bien, même. Ta méfiance n'égale celle des autres. Cependant tu possèdes des personnes auxquelles je tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie et à mon propre bonheur. » Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-« Oh ? » Interrogea-t-il visiblement content de son action.

-« Tu as mes parents et ma chère Wendy en otage ! Tu as ma famille en otage ! Je ne laisserai pas les toucher ! Rien et personne ne leur fera de mal ! Je les empêcherais ! Je t'empêcherais de leur faire du mal, Lector ! Même si dois le payer de ma propre personne ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Enfin je te retrouve ma belle. » Soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Lector ! Libère mes parents et Wendy ! Tout de suite ! » Ordonnais-je en m'approchant majestueusement de lui.

-« Oh ? Et qu'aurais-je en échange si j'ordonne leur libération ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Je mis mes mains sur ma poitrine et fis semblant de trembler. Courage, Charles. Pense à ceux que tu aimes. Pense à ceux que tu veux protéger. Laisse ta fierté de coté et abaisse-toi. Abaisse-toi devant lui, cède-lui. Pour ton peuple.

Je m'avançai devant lui puis tout à coup sans prévenir je tombai à ses pieds, ma robe formant autour de moi un cercle parfait. Mes cheveux devant mon visage, des larmes coulant doucement de mes yeux. Lector sursauta et me regrada avec un mélange de surprise, d'excitation et de satisfaction.

-« Ô grand roi conquérant, vaillant guerrière et fin stratège. Lector De Cristar, je vous prie de relâcher de ma famille. Si je me tiens devant vous à genoux c'est pour vous supplier de le faire. Je vous conjure, épargner leur la mort. Rendez-leur la liberté. En échange, vous m'aurez moi. Je me rends à vous, Lector De Cristar. Je serai, non, je suis à vous tout entière. Ma personne, mon corps et mon âme sont à vous. Faites de moi ce que bon vous semblera. Je serai à vous et à vous seul entièrement dévouée. » M'écriais-je.

De longues minutes silencieuses passèrent avant que Lector De Cristar...N'éclate de rire ! Je relevai la tête, stupéfaite et courroucée. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ce minable ?

Soudain, il tendit la main vers moi et me caressa la joue.

-« Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez enfin rendu à l'évidence, Charles. Cependant il vous en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre que même vous, vous ne pouvez vous opposer à moi. Personne ne le peut. » Dit-il.

-« Lector… » Murmurais-je, faisant semblant d'être émue.

-« Cependant vous êtes celle qui m'a tenu tête le plus longtemps. Vous m'avez grièvement blessé, vous vous êtes battue comme une lionne, vous avez toujours gardé la tête haute. Charles, vous êtes unique. Vous êtes la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir mais contrairement aux autres vous êtes loin d'être une potiche. Vous êtes sûre de vous, intelligente, rebelle et battante. C'est pour ça que je vous veux à moi tout entière. » Continua-t-il, tout en me donnant une main pour me relever.

-« Lector De Cristar, vous êtes un roi. » Dis-je poliment.

Puis nous nous approchâmes du trône, main dans la main, et nous montâmes ensemble du les marches. Une fois que nous surplombâmes la foule, Lector s'exclama :

-« J'annonce officiellement mes fiançailles avec la princesse héritière d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia. Elle deviendra votre Reine, alors à partir de ce moment vous la respecterez et la traiterez avec les égards dû à son rang. Nous nous marrions prochainement, une fois qu'Extalia tout entier sera entre mes mains. Et si quelqu'un pense que je fais une erreur en épousant Charles, qu'il vienne me voir et je lui ferrai regreter ses paroles ! »

Q-Q-Quoiiiii ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans mon plan, ça ! Mais il avait encore dans sa tête cette idée de…M'épouser ?! Mais il avait Extalia ! Il n'avait plus besoin de moi ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il qu'il…M'aime ?! Non pas possible! Alors tout cela n'est qu'une manœuvre politique pour empêcher quelqu'un de ma famille de revenir sur le trône d'Extalia ?

-« Lector, tu… » Commençais-je doucement.

Mais il me mit un doigt sur les lèvres et m'imita de me taire, ce que je fis avec difficultés.

-« Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui s'oppose à mes fiançailles avec la princesse Charles D'Extalia ? » Demanda-t-il.

Oh, Happy…J'aimerai tant que tu sois là. Que tu te rues sur Lector et que tu m'enlèves. Puis que nous sauvions ma famille et reprenions le royaume. Happy…Je t'aime. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Tu es le seul et l'unique pour le reste de ma vie. J'aimerai que tu débarques sur Éclair, ton cheval blanc, et que tu m'embrasses passionnément. Que tu empêches ce mariage. Que tu viennes me sauver comme un prince charmant le ferait… Mais je sais que ça se ne fera pas. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer…Que cet espoir est douloureux ! Je devais empêcher mes larmes de couler et accepter ses fiançailles. Pour sauver ma famille. Pour couronner le succès de mon plan. Dans quelques heures nous nous retrouverons et tout ira bien…J'espère.

-« Personne ? » Interrogea Lector.

-« Personne. » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire (forcé) au bout d'un moment.

Et c'es alors qu'il s'avança vers moi et qu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il déclara en me regardant passionnément dans les yeux :

-« Moi, Lector De Cristar me mariera prochainement avec la princesse Charles D'Extalia. »

Puis avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il allait faire, il approcha son visage du mien, ferma ses yeux et captura mes lèvres dans un violent baiser. Il m'embrassait. Son baiser était dur, violent, impatient, étouffant et mangeur. Lector sembla se régaler de ce baiser. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et s'en régala encore plus. Ses mains sur mes hanches, les pressant fortement, il m'attira vers lui puis rompit le baiser à mon plus grand soulagement.

La foule fut en délire. Elle applaudit longuement tandis que le son de ses applaudissements semblait chez moi décupler. Il m'avait embrassé…Lector avait osé m'embrasser. J'avais embrassé un autre homme qu'Happy, mon seul et unique amour. Oh Mon Dieu, je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. Lector De Cristar m'avait embrassé devant au moins une centaine de personne et avait annoncé nos fiançailles sans mon accord ! Et ce baiser…Il avait été d'une telle violence ! J'en étais dégoutée ! Alors qu'Happy lui posait tout simplement et avec douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes et en savourait timidement et délicatement le gout, Lector lui avait savouré ce goût d'une manière brutale en passant sa langue dessus et en cherchant la mienne. Autant que le baiser d'Happy était plein de sentiment, celui de Lector n'était que du désir à l'état brut. Lector me voulait, moi. Il me voulait tout entière. Je n'étais pour lui qu'un objet de désir.

Happy je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Plus jamais je ne voudrais embrasser Lector De Cristar. Plus jamais ! Il n'y avait que toi qui me respectait et que j'aimais ! Je t'aimais à la folie ! Alors pourquoi devais-je embrassé un autre homme et te trahir ? Pourquoi ? M'en voudras-tu à ton retour ? Ou comprendras-tu mon geste ? Comprendras-tu que je ne l'ai jamais voulu ? Comprendras-tu que le seul que je veux c'est toi ? Le comprendras-tu ? Comprendras-tu à quel point je t'aime ?

Puis Lector appela les gardes de son palais et me fis conduire dans une petite chambre à l'écart du palais.

Oh, ce baiser…Non, je ne devais pas me laisser déconcentrer ! Je devais assurer la réussite du plan !

J'inspira fortement et me mis une gifle, histoire de reprendre mes esprits. Puis je fis l'inspection des lieux. J'étais dans une chambre...De Dame! Dans les appartement des dames de compagnie de ma mère, la Reine!

J'appuya légèrement sur ma bague qui se transforma en papillon volant. J'avais demander à Lucy que la bague puisse localiser celle de Wendy. Père, Mère, Wendy...J'arrive vous sauver! Mais comment allais-je sortir de cette pièce me demanderez-vous...Eh bien le palais D'Extalia n'avait aucun secret pour moi ! Et Lector et ses gardes ne le connaissaient pas ses secrets...

J'appuya doucement sur la tête de lion près de la cheminé et celle-ci pivota et s'ouvrit. Je m'enfonça dans le tunnel avec pour seule lumière le papillon me guidant. Courage, Charles. Plus que quelques heures. Après avoir sauvé ma famille j'allais retrouver Happy et ensemble nous allions battre Lector. Puis, il se ferait sacrer successeur du Roi et nous nous fiancerons. Plus que quelques heureux à subir ce calvaire.

Soudain le papillon stagnant devant moi. Ce passage menait à cette pièce! Au donjon! Lector avait enfermé ma famille au donjon! Avec tous les criminels voulant leur peau! Je devais tout de suite les secourir!

J'appuya sur lune brique dans le mur et j'atterris dans les couloirs du donjon. Personne en vue, c'est bon je pouvais y aller. Dans quelle cellule Lector les avait-ils fait enfermés ?

Devant moi défila tous les visages des prisonniers d'Extalia. C'étaient des visages creux, sales, plein de d'horreur et de souffrance. Plein de désespoir. Traitait-on vraiment les prisonniers comme cela ? Comme des animaux, comme des moins-que-rien! C'était inacceptable! J'en parlerai au Roi mon père et ferai changer cela!

Sur mon passage, les prisonniers murmurèrent. Et même l'un deux me cria:

-« Hey d'moiselle ! Ça te dira pas de passer une nuit avec moi ? Les nobliaux comme toi, ils doivent pas l'avoir l'habitude ! »

Je rougis fortement mais continua mon chemin. Cet homme ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il avait un membre de la famille royale devant lui. Et puis, les damoiselles ne courraient pas les prisons…

Mais soudain je vis devant moi…Wendy ! Puis Père et Mère, tous enfermés dans une prison gardés par deux gardes ! Zut…Comment allais-je faire pour éloigner les deux gardes d'eux ? Quand soudain me revient les paroles que le prisonnier avait dit un peu plus tout…J'étais une damoiselle qui avait du charme après tout ! Et ils ne devaient pas connaitre la princesse Charles D'Extalia étant donné qu'ils étaient du royaume de Cristar !

-« Bonjour, messieurs. » Leur dis-je en m'avançant tandis que ma famille retint un hoquet de stupeur.

Les gardes sursautèrent et me mirent leurs armes sous le cou.

-« Messieurs, messieurs, calmez-vous. Vous n'allez quand même pas blesser une damoiselle de mon rang quand même ! » M'écriais-je.

Puis ils écarquillèrent les yeux et enlevèrent leurs armes de ma gorge. Je m'étira et je vis qu'il regardait bien un endroit précis de ma personne. Je souris et m'approcha d'eux lentement.

-« Q-Que faîtes-vous ici ? » Me demanda l'un deux.

-« Je me suis perdue… » Avouais-je, en rougissant.

-« Perdue ? C'est impossible de se perdre et d'atterrir dans le donjon ! » S'écria l'autre.

-« Le Donjon ? Vous voulez dire que je suis dans les…Cachots ? AAAAAaaah ! » Criais-je tout en croisant le regard de Wendy, morte de peur pour moi.

-« Calmez-vous ! » M'ordonna l'un deux.

-« On est là, damoiselle. » Me répondit l'autre.

Et à sa grande surprise je m'avançai vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-« C'est pour ça que les hommes me regardait bizarrement là-bas…Mais vous, vous ne ferez pas pareil. Voudriez-vous bien me raccompagner chez moi ? »

Il me regarda, rougit puis hocha la tête d'un air nias. Mais c'est à cet instant que je lui mis un coup dans le ventre et qu'il s'évanouit. L'autre garde chargea vers moi mais j'esquiva et le frappa dans la nuque. Il tibulta puis s'évanoui à son tour.

-« Bonjour Père, Mère, Wendy ! » M'écriais-je en souriant.

Ils étaient en bien mauvais état. Wendy avait ses cheveux tout emmêlés, sa robe était déchirée de toutes pars et elle avait plusieurs bleus sur les bras. Elle s'était battue…Wendy s'était battue pour me protéger. Oh, ma chère Wendy !

On avait arraché sa coiffe à ma mère. Elle avait donc ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules et j'aperçu à ma plus grande surprise des cernes sur son visage. Sa robe était tachée de toutes parts et déchiré à certains endroits. Et ses yeux gris me regardaient et transperçaient mon âme…Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle et majestueuse.

Mon père avait quand à lui le nez en sang. Il avait osé frapper le Roi…Mais quel affront ! Jamais je ne leur pardonnerais !

-« Charles ! Nooooooooooooon ! » S'écrièrent-ils tandis que j'étais entrain d'ouvrirent leur cellule.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que je reçu…Un coup dans le ventre. Je me retourna prête à faire face au danger quand je vis devant moi…RIEN ! Il n'y avait personne ! Mais que se passait-il ?

-« Fais attention, Charles ! » S'écria Wendy.

Je bougea de ma positon mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de recevoir un coup dans ma jambe droite. Je tomba par terre et je reçu d'autres coups !

-« Arrête ! » Ordonna une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

-« Lector ?! » M'écriais-je en me relevant tant bien que mal.

Et c'est soudain qu'apparut devant moi Lector, Sting et une jeune femme blonde aux yeux violets. Lector s'approcha de moi et il me…Gifla ! Je le regardai avec de grands yeux ouverts tandis que ma mère cria mon prénom.

-« Tu m'as déçue, Charles. » Dit-il.

-« Pff… » Murmurais-je.

-« Cependant je dois encore avouer que tu m'as impressionné. Rien ne semble pouvoir te retenir ma belle…Sauf peut-être les liens sacrés du mariage. » Me dit-il tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Le mariage ? » Interrogeais-je en blêmissant soudain.

-« Oui. J'avais promis que je ne te ferai rien tant que tu m'obéirais. Mais tu m'as désobéis alors ma promesse ne tiens plus, Charles ! » S'écria-t-il ;

-« Lector, sale traître ! » M'exclamais-je en me ruant sur lui.

Mais malheureusement il intercepta mon mouvement et il me retourna. Je me retrouva bloqué dans ses bras. Il approcha délicatement son nez de mon cou et me dit :

-« Tu sens bon, Charles… »

-« A-Arrête… » Suppliais-je en rougissant et en essayant de me soustraire de son étreinte.

-« Non, Charles. Tu dois être punie pour m'avoir désobéi et je crois avoir trouvé la punition parfaite, ma belle… » Me répondit-il tout en baisant mon cou.

Soudain s'éleva une voix grave et en furieuse :

-« NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MA FILLE ! » S'exclama mon père.

-« Père… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez, votre fille est mienne. » Répondit Lector, visiblement amusée.

-« NON ! Charles n'est pas vôtre ! » S'écria…Wendy.

-« Wendy.. » Murmurais-je.

-« Charles et moi sommes fiancés. » Répondit Lector.

-« Je n'ai jamais fiancée ma fille à qui que ce soit, Sire. Je vous prierais donc d'éviter de la toucher ! » S'exclama ma mère.

-« Mère… » Murmurais-je.

-« Soit, vous ne voulez pas comprendre…Gardes ! Ramenez ma future Reine dans sa chambre et mettez la sous surveillance permanente jusqu'à cet après-midi ! Quand à vous, cher ex-Roi j'ai vous parler mariage. » Ordonna Lector.

-« Weeendy ! » M'écriais-je tout en tenant la main tandis que plusieurs hommes m'attrapaient.

-« Chaaarles ! » Cria-t-elle tout en me tendant aussi la main.

Nos doigts se frôlèrent mais ne purent se toucher.

-« Pèèèère ! Mèère ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Chaaarles ! » S'écrièrent-ils.

Mais je ne pus rien faire. Je criai, je me débâta mais rien ne marcha. Je mordis même un des hommes ! Mais ils réussirent à me ramener dans ma chambre. Et à ma grande surprise dans celle-ci m'attendaient…Cinq jeunes femmes. Des suivantes ? Des dames de compagnies ? Des servantes ? Des guerrières ?

Puis mon regard se porta sur une chose au milieu de la pièce, éclairée par le soleil. Une magnifique robe blanche et dorée. La robe avait des manches assez courtes ainsi que blanche et des bordures dorées. Le décolleté était aussi avec des bordures dorées. A la taille pendait une ceinture richement ornée. A côté de somptueux bijoux en or étaient posés : une parure magnifique ! Digne d'une Reine ! Puis mon regard se porta sur le long voile blanc à côté et je compris le projet de Lector et pourquoi ma robe ressemblait tant à la dernière…Car cette robe si magnifique et si pure était en réalité une robe…De mariée !

Lector allait organisé mon mariage…Lector et moi allions nous marier !

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais les jeunes femmes me saisirent avec une force telle qu'au bout d'une heure à me débattre je finis par m'évanouir de fatigue.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, au même moment.**

Charles ma belle où étais-tu ? Oh, je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir ! J'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir ! J'attendais depuis des heures là où tu devais me rejoindre. Olala, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser ! Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner ! Charles, mon cœur, mon amour, vas-tu bien ? Oh tu es si téméraire ! Charles…

-« Arrête de tour en en rond, Happy ! Tu me donnes me tournis ! » S'exclama Lévy.

-« Désolée, Lévy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je suis désolée de devoir dire ça mais Charles ne viendras pas. Il est trop tard. L'exécution est prévue pour dans quelques heures. Il faut se préparer, Happy. Je suis désolée. » Me dit ma cousine.

-« Pas grave… » Murmurais-je.

-« Wendy… » Chuchota Romeo.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

-« Toi et moi on est dans le même bateau. » Lui dis-je doucement.

-« Ouais, ça tu l'as dit. » Me murmura-t-il.

-« Mais Charles et Wendy sont des filles extraordinaires. Elles sauront se débrouiller, elles sont fortes ! Il nous suffit juste de nous préparer et de les sauver ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Elles comptent sur nous pour les sauver et nous les sauveront. Courage, Romeo. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oui ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la « base ». Après une rapide réunion, Erza prit la parole :

-« Bien, je ne pense pas que Son Altesse viendra nous rejoindre avec la comtesse Marvell et nos bien-aimés souverains. Nous devons donc appliquer le plan B. »

Nous nous écriâmes alors :

-« Oui mon général ! »

-« Bien ! Voici donc la répartition des rôles ! Ultear, Meldy et Minerva vous allez vous mélanger au peuple. Vous allez distribuer du vin à la foule et si nous vous faisons signe vous vous précipiterez pour sauver Son Altesse ! Moi, Grey et Jellal nous surveillerons près de l'estrade. Natsu, Happy,Romeo, Lily, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy et Juvia, vous surveillerez la place du haut et si vous voyez que les choses tournent mal et que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir vous interviendrez mais masqué ! C'est compris ? PERSONNE ne doit voir vôtre visage, vous m'entendez ? PERSONNE ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Erza ? Je crois qu'il y a une erreur ! » S'exclama soudain Grey.

-« Quoiii ? » S'écria-t-elle, rouge de colère.

-« Juvia. Tu t'es trompée. Elle ne doit pas être avec les autres. Personne ne la connait. Elle n'a pas besoin de cacher son visage. » Dit-il.

Un grand silence lui répondit. Je regardai Juvia et vu qu'elle avait baissé les yeux et que des larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle avait les joues rouges et respirait avec difficulté. Je vis le visage de Grey se décomposer et devenir livide. Je vis la culpabilité et l'inquiétude se déposer sur son visage.

-« Détrompe-toi Grey. Ce sont les ordres de Sa Majesté ! Il doit y avoir une raison. » Répondit simplement Erza.

-« Laquelle ? » Demanda Natsu.

Erza ouvrit la bouche et allait répondre vertueusement quand soudain j'entendis :

-« Flammèche, tais-toi ! » S'écria…Grey !

-« Mais… » Commença-t-il.

-« TAIS-TOI. » Cria Grey.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Grey-sama. Juvia peut vous le dire. Juvia peut vous dire pourquoi. C'est parce que Juvia...Juvia est… » Murmura Juvia.

Mais à ce moment Grey s'approcha d'elle et lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire, Juvia. Peut importe qui tu es, ce qui compte c'est comment tu es avec nous. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Grey-sama…Merci. » Lui dit-elle tout en se jetant dans se bras.

Il parut surpris et rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux mais il n'eut pas le courage de repousser Juvia et mit ses bras autour d'elle maladroitement. Juvia était surement très heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Oh, Charles…Mon amour je promets de te sauver !

Je lançai un regard à Romeo et il hocha la tête.

Nous allions sauver nos princesses.

Nous nous mîmes en place et nous attendîmes. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures. Je me rongeais les sangs en attendant un signe. Je regardai vers le bas et aperçut Meldy, sublime dans une robe de paysanne dont le corset noir mettait bien en valeur sa taille et une jupe rouge, ainsi qu'Ultear et Minerva chacune dans les mêmes robes mais avec une jupe bleue pour Ultear et une jupe verte pour Minerva. Plus loin Erza, Jellal et Grey, tous vêtu de longues capes marron, surveillaient les alentours.

Une estrade avait été montée et sur celle-ci se tenait trois longs morceaux de bois. Que comptaient-ils en faire ? Puis en face avait été monté une autre estrade mais celle-ci avait été couverte d'un long voile blanc…Qu'allaient-ils faire avec ?

Charles mon amour où étais-tu ? Où ? Je jure de te sauver quoi qu'il se passe. Toi, ta famille et ton royaume.

Soudain, les cloches de l'église sonnèrent et des gardes apparurent aux quatre coins de la place. Puis un groupe monta sur les estrades et je vis…Wendy, le Roi d'Extalia et la Reine ! Les gardes les conduisirent jusqu'au tronc de bois. Puis sur l'autre estrade apparu un jeune homme vêtu d'un riche costume blanc et or, d'une cape cousue de fils d'or et portant de bijoux en or ! Et le nom de cet homme était…Lector De Cristar. Un peu plus loin, lui-même tout vêtu de blanc, se tenait Sting accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde tout de rouge vêtue. Puis les cloches sonnèrent et une jeune femme toute de blanc vêtue accompagné d'un régiment de garde tout entier monta à son tour sur l'estrade. Sa tenue était une robe blanche avec une ceinture dorée à sa taille et elle portait par-dessus un voile qui m'empêchait de distinguer son visage. La belle inconnue alla se placer à côté de Lector et se retourna et regarda dans ma direction.

Non…Pas possible…Tout mais pas ça...Ce ne pouvait pas être elle…PAS ELLE !

Ses yeux de couleur miel semblaient tellement tristes. Elle scrutait l'horizon à la recherche de quelque chose. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, elle était parfaite. Sa bouche à peine rosée m'envoûtait. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient relevés en chignon sur lequel une tirade d'or brillant de milles feux resplendissait. Et à cette même tirade était accroché une long voile blanc. Sa robe blanche et dorée mettait bien en valeur ses formes en dessinant sa taille grâce à la ceinture et en ayant un décolleté brodée d'or. Elle était magnifique. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il m'est été donné de voir dans toute ma vie. Et son nom était Charles D'Extalia.

J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise et refoula mes larmes. Charles allait se marier avec Lector. Charles allait se marier…CHARLES ALLAIT SE MARIER !

Rien qu'à cette simple pensée je deviens fou et mon feu voulu embraser mon être tout entier quand soudain je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules. Je retournai vivement la tête et vis Natsu et Romeo qui hochèrent la tête en même temps et Natsu me chuchota calmement :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Happy, on va les sauver. On va sauver Charles, Wendy, le Roi et la Reine. Je te promets que Charles n'épousera pas ce roitelet. Tu m'entends, Happy ? Elle ne l'épousera pas. »

-« Happy, nous allons sauver Charles et Wendy comme nous l'avons dit. Alors ne perds pas espoir et ne laisse pas des sentiments négatifs prendre le dessus, d'accord ? » Me demanda Romeo.

-« Aye sir ! » Répondis-je ayant regagné grâce à eux ma motivation.

Mais c'est alors qu'une voix amplifiée par la magie prie la parole. Et cette voix n'était autre que celle de Lector qui s'exclama :

-« Bien le bonjour, peuple de Cristar ! Extalia est désormais mien ! Et c'est pour ça qu'en tant que nouveau roi d'Extalia je tenais à être présent ce jour. Aujourd'hui est un jour tournant de l'histoire de ce monde car moi, Lector De Cristar, va me faire couronner Roi d'Extalia et former un nouveau royaume, le royaume d'Aslanbar, qui sera composé de l'actuel royaume de Cristar et d'Extalia ! Mais je ne vais pas seulement devenir Roi aujourd'hui ! Non je vais faire bien plus ! Je vais vous offrir à vous mon peuple un inestimable cadeau ! Aujourd'hui sera aussi le jour de mon mariage avec Son Altesse la princesse héritière d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia ! Et oui, mon cher peuple, aujourd'hui je vous offre une Reine ! Mais après avoir été couronné je tiens à abolir tous les représentants de l'ancienne monarchie ! Vous allez assister en direct à l'exécution de l'ancien Roi d'Extalia, à l'ancienne Reine d'Extalia et à la comtesse Marvell, Dragon Slayer D'Extalia ! A vous mon peuple, je vous offre le spectacle du sang ! »

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Je sentis la main de Romeo tomber de mon épaule. Je sentis sa respiration se couper, son regard se pétrifier et son corps tout entier trembler.

-« Non, pas possible…Pas Wendy…Pas ma chère Wendy. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de désespoir.

Puis je regardai Charles et je la vis porter ses deux mains sur sa bouche, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et former des larmes, je vis ses lèvres et son corps trembler puis soudain, elle s'effondra littéralement sur le sol en s'écriant :

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Son cri me déchira littéralement le cœur. Il y avait une telle peine, une telle souffrance, un tel désespoir ! Je ne pouvais croire que Wendy et les parents de Charles allaient mourir. Wendy, ma précieuse petite camarade, toujours souriante, toujours entrain de m'aider dans mes relations avec Charles…Wendy le rayon de soleil dans notre vie. Et Charles, mon aimée, mon seul et unique amour. Ma mie, ma Dame, ma princesse ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime à la folie ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie ! Ma passion ! Tu es le brasier qui brûle dans mon cœur ! Tu es la seule et l'unique ! Tu es celle que j'aime de tout cœur !

J'allais vous sauver, je le jure ! Charles, Wendy, attendez-nous, nous allons vous sauver ! Je refuse de perdre espoir maintenant ! Jamais je n'abandonnerais ! Jamais !

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, au même moment.**

Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai...Faîtes que tout ceci soit un cauchemar ! Mon mariage avec Lector, la condamnation à mort de mes parents et de Wendy et le couronnement de ce dernier en tant que Roi.

Pitié…Par pitié ! Que quelqu'un vienne ! Happy, mon amour, je t'en prie viens…Va sauver ma famille. Je me soucie peu de mon propre sort même si je suis condamné à épouser Lector. Même si je suis condamné à passer ma vie avec un autre homme que celui que j'aime. Avec un autre homme que toi, Happy.

Ce n'est pas juste ! Mais la vie est elle-même souvent injuste ! Mais pitié épargner ma famille !

-« Lector…Epargne ma famille. S'il te plait. » Demandais-je à mon futur époux.

Mais il eut juste un sourire et me répondit :

-« Non, Charles, je ne peux pas. Ceci est ton premier cadeau de mariage : la mort de ta famille. Et ton deuxième cadeau sera la tête de Freyr Von Fraga que je te rapporterais. Quand au troisième…Je n'ai pas encore décidé ! »

-« Pitié, non… » Murmurais-je.

-« J'aime quand tu me supplies ma belle… » Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Lector voulait plus que tout me voir souffrir. A cause de moi, ma famille et mon bien-aimé mourraient sur l'ordre d'un homme dont je serais condamné à donner naissance à sa descendance…

Un homme qui s'amusera à me voir souffrir. Un homme mesquin, calculateur, malin, diabolique et mauvais…Un homme que j'allais devoir épouser. Un homme dont j'allais devoir porter les enfants. Un homme avec qui j'allais devoir passer ma vie.

Quel plus horrible sort que celui-ci ? Aucun. J'avais le pire sort au monde.

Tout espoir était perdu. J'allais voir ma famille mourir devant mes yeux, j'allais me marier avec le traître à mon royaume et un de ces jours on me rapporterait la tête de mon bien-aimé chevalier !

Père…Vous avez toujours été un bon père pour moi. Vous avez accepté mon choix de vie et vous m'avez entraîné comme un homme. Vous m'avez traité comme votre égal. Je suis fière de vous avoir comme père, vous, le plus grand des rois d'Extalia ! Je vous aime.

Mère…Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Quand j'allais mal, quand j'étais énervée, quand j'étais effondrée, quand j'étais obstinée et j'en passe. Votre douceur et rassurante présence m'apaisait. J'adorais être dans vos bras quand j'étais petite…Vous me racontiez toujours des histoires de princes et de princesses courageux…Les histoires de mes propres ancêtres…Je vous aime, ma chère mère.

Wendy…Ma meilleure amie ! Toi qui a toujours été à mes côtés qui que je sois. Toi qui m'a toujours soutenue, toi qui m'as toujours aidée, toi qui m'as toujours raisonnée, toi qui étais pure innocence et pourtant tellement forte…Toi qui es la plus belle et la plus puissante des Dragons Slayers ! A cause de moi tu meurs aujourd'hui…Je te demande pardon, Wendy. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Happy, ou devrais-je dire Freyr Von Fraga ? Tu es mon chevalier servant, tu es mon seul et unique amour, tu es celui qui m'a toujours protégé, tu es le rayon de soleil de vie, tu es mon cœur, tu es le seul ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur ! De toute mon âme ! De toute ma personne ! Je ne regrette rien et surtout pas les deux baisers que nous avons partagés. Seulement deux…Mais ils étaient remplis de sentiments muets. Toi qui m'as demandé en mariage, aujourd'hui j'épouse un autre homme contre ma volonté ! Que d'ironie ! Et pourtant à cause de moi tu mourras…Je suis indigne de t'aimer, Happy. Mais pourtant je le fais. Je t'aime, mon preux chevalier.

Lucy, Lévy, Lily, Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo, Erza, Juvia, Meldy, Ultear, Minerva, Grey, Yukino, Rogue et Frosch…Je vous remercie tous du plus profond de mon cœur pour m'avoir aimé et aidé. Pour m'avoir soutenue ! Pour m'avoir permis de me trouver moi-même. Tout est grâce à vous, mes précieux camarades. C'est vous qui m'avez appris la signification de ce mot. Merci pour tout. J'espère que vous vivrez une belle vie et que vous vous remettrez de notre sort. Je vous aime.

Puis les cloches sonnèrent et je vis Lector avancer et me prendre ma main. Je voulu reculer mais je sentis derrière mon dos une lame aiguisée. Ah, elle était toujours là…La mage ayant le pouvoir d'invisibilité. Si je ne faisais pas ce que je devais faire elle me tuerait. Je pris donc la main de Lector et un homme en blanc monta sur l'estrade. Un prêtre…Alors voici arrivé le moment fatidique.

Une fois que tout fut mis en place le prêtre commença son discours :

-« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit afin de sceller l'amour que deux personnes se portent en ce sacrement sacré du mariage. Aujourd'hui nous unissons le Roi Lector De Cristar, valeureux et fier guerrier, conquérant inégalé, Roi bien-aimé de toute la patrie avec une jeune princesse courageuse et magnifique, Charles D'Extalia. Ces deux personnes sacrées étaient fait pour se rencontrer et se marier en ce jour. Nous, le peuple, nous vous confions notre destin. Soyez les meilleurs souverains possibles et faites régner sur le royaume une pluie d'étoiles et de bonheur. »

-« Oui, je le jure. » Répondit Lector en me souriant.

-« Oui, je le jure. » Répondis-je à mon tour, la pression du couteau dans mon dos se faisant de plus en plus insistante.

-« Alors nous allons commencer. Les alliances ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Et c'est à ma plus grande surprise qu'apparu…Frosch ! Il était vêtu d'un somptueux costume blanc un peu trop grand pour lui et il tenait un cousin dans ses mains sur lequel était posé deux magnifiques alliances dorées...Je croisai son regard et j'y vis toute la peine du monde. Oh, Frosch ! Mon petit prince…Tu es le seul à ne pas t'être laissé berner. Mais je t'en prie fais attention ! Ne tente pas quelque chose d'impossible pour me sauver. Laisse ton courage et tes valeurs de côtés. Je t'en supplie donne juste ses alliances et repart. Accepte mon sort !

-« Les voilà. » Dit-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

Je jetai un regard à Lector qui hocha la tête. Le couteau dans mon dos s'éloigna et je m'approchai doucement de Frosch et je lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il me regarda, surpris puis je lui souffla :

-« Merci, Frosch. Mais ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Retourne auprès de Yukino et Rogue. Fuis avant qu'il ne te tue toi aussi. »

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je t'aime. » Soufflais-je.

-« Moi aussi. » Dit-il tout en ravalant ses larmes et en s'éloignant de moi.

J'avais au moins réussi à empêcher une mort inutile…Amère bilan. Frosch était comme un petit frère, voir un fils pour moi.

Puis le prêtre s'avança et demanda :

-« Lector De Cristar, tout puissant Roi du royaume de Cristar, porteur de Lux, l'ange de Cristar, maître du Briseur de Dieu, conquérant d'Extalia, voulez-vous prendre comme épouse Charles D'Extalia ? »

Lector s'avança puis avec un sourire éblouissant et s'écria :

-« Oui, je le souhaite ! »

Puis il passa l'alliance à mon doigt avec une douceur dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable.

-« Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, maîtresse de l'Aria Divine, forte et courageuse Dame, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Lector De Cristar ? » Me demanda le prêtre.

NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! C'est ce que je voulais m'écrier ! C'est HAPPY que je voulais épouser ! Pas Lector De Cristar ! PAS LUI ! Je ne l'aime pas ! C'est Happy, Freyr Von Fraga, que j'aime ! C'est cet idiot de prince de Fraga que j'aime !

Mais cet à cet instant que le couteau sur mon dos remonta et se posa sur ma gorge. Si je ne répondais pas oui, on me trancherai la tête ! Je pouvais bien mourir, cela m'importait peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser voir à Wendy et Frosch ma mort…Je ne pouvais pas ! JE NE POUVAIS PAS ! J'étais condamner à dire OUI !

-« Oui, je le veux… » Dis-je tandis que des larmes perlaient de mes yeux.

Et je passa l'alliance à son doigt en tremblant de tout mon corps. Le couteau disparut de ma gorge.

-« Alors je vous déclare mari et femme ! Aimez-vous pour le restant de l'éternité ! » S'écria le prêtre.

Et les cloches sonnèrent tandis que la foule éclatait de joie. Enfin, je voyais bien que mon peuple faisait semblant et cela me toucha…Merci, peuple d'Extalia…Du coin de l'œil, je vis Wendy, ma chère Wendy pleurer pour moi. Je vis l'air triste et résigné de mes parents et j'entendis les cris de Frosch.

Happy…Si seulement ça avait pu être toi à la place de Lector. Et dire que j'avais rêver de marier avec toi ! Mais cela était désormais impossible, j'étais une femme mariée…J'étais une femme enchaînée par les liens sacrés du mariage, j'étais une femme dépourvue de ma chère liberté que j'aimais tant, j'étais prisonnière de mon mari, la prisonnière de ce Roi cruel !

Je pleurai…Les larmes sortaient de mes yeux comme les vagues d'un océan. Je pleurais pour la perte définitive de mon amour. Pour la perte de ma liberté. Pour la perte de mon royaume. Pour la perte de ceux que j'aimais. Pour la perte de mes espoirs.

-« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Dit le prêtre.

Je blanchis et sentis mon sang se glacer. Je reculai de trois pas mais je sentis le couteau revenir sur ma gorge. Oh non ! J'étais bloquée…Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir ! Je vis Lector s'approcher de moi, il mit ses mains sur ma taille qui descendaient jusqu'à mes hanches, il approcha son visage du mien et il me souffla avec un grand sourire :

-« Tu es enfin à moi, Charles. Tu es enfin ma femme. Tu m'appartiens désormais tout entière. »

Et il m'embrassa. Un baiser violent et empreint de désir et de satisfaction. Il me coupa les sens et je sentis ma tête tourner. Le manque d'air. Le fait qu'il dévorait mes lèvres, non...Il dévorait mon âme. Puis, il passa sa langue dans ma bouche et chercha la mienne qui fut obliger de lui répondre. Je rougissais jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et je manquais cruellement d'air. Et il savourait ce moment. Il savourait de me voir comme ça. Il savourait le fait de me savoir sienne. Il adorait me voir souffrir. Et moi je me mourrais. J'avais embrassé autant de fois Lector qu'Happy...Cela me fendait le cœur en deux. Happy, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Comment avait-on pu finir ainsi ? Et Lector...Comment un humain pouvait-il être aussi cruel ?

Puis Lector coupa à regret le baiser mais passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et embrassa mon cou tout en me chuchotant :

-« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, ma belle. »

Et je frémis rien qu'à l'idée. Je faillis vomir et je du placer ma main devant ma bouche. Je sentis ma tête tourner et mon corps tout entier trembler telle une feuille au gré du vent. Mes jambes ne me portèrent pu et je m'effondrai. Lector me regarda et son sourire ne fit que plus s'accentuer.

-« Maintenant, que le spectacle du sang commence ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que trois hommes portant des torches enflammés se dirigèrent vers ma famille.

Je vis une dernière fois Wendy et mes parents. Ils criaient et se débattaient. Wendy criait et tirait sur ses liens avec toutes sa force tout en essayant vainement d'activer sa magie. Elle hurlait au désespoir avec tant de rage et de colère...Wendy ! Comment avais-je pu la laisser finir comme ça ? Elle, la si jeune et adorable jeune fille qui parlait et se tenait avec tant de grâce, faisait toujours attention aux bonnes manières, ne sortait jamais sans avoir revérifié sa tenue deux fois...Elle criait et se débattait avec tant d'animalité ! Son instinct de Dragon Slayer qui se réveillai face à la mort...Sera-t-il capable de la sauver ?

-« FEU ! Puisse le peuple d'Extalia voir ses symboles se transformer en cendres ! » Cria soudain Lector, en levant ses mains vers le ciel.

Et les hommes jetèrent les torches enflammés qui s'embrassèrent dans le ciel et qui tombèrent sur le bois de l'estrade. Les bûchers prirent feu sous mon regard rempli de larmes.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je.

Je vis Wendy se débattre. Je vis son bûcher prendre feu. Je vis les flammes danser tout autour d'elle. J'entendis ses cris. Je vis son regard désemparé. Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je la vis hurler de douleur. Je la vis son regard déterminé. Puis, je la vis tendre la main...Vers moi !

Je tendis à mon tour la main vers elle et m'écria, les yeux pleins de larmes, essayer d'attraper sa main et qu'un miracle se produise :

-« WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Et c'est à ce moment que Lector éclata de rire. Ses cheveux bruns tombait sur ses yeux et il était plié en deux tout en savourant sa victoire sur moi.

Wendy allait mourir ! Ma précieuse amie allait mourir ! Pitié ! Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! Venez-moi en aide ! Dieu si vous existez ! Par pitié ! Qu'importe le prix à payer ! Je ferais tout pour la sauver ! Je me vendrais corps et âme si c'est ce que vous voulez ! Mais sauvez la ! JE VOUS EN CONJURE !

Mais c'est alors que je sentis sur mes cheveux…La pluie ! Je mleva mon regard vers le ciel et j'aperçu que...Des litres d'eau se déversèrent sur le bûcher ! Je vis une ombre manipuler toute cette eau ! Et c'esty alors que je reconnu Juvia, vêtu d'une robe bleu manipuler l'eau tans bien que mal ! Mais c'est alors que j'entendis crier avec désespoir :

-« WEEEEEEEEEEEEENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Cette voix était celle d'un jeune homme qui monta sur l'estrade et détacha Wendy. Une fois que celle-ci fut libre, il la serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je vis Wendy rougir. Puis, elle tomba en larmes dans ses bras. Mais c'est à ce moment que des gardes accoururent sur l'estrade et attrapèrent Wendy par le col de sa robe violette. Je vis à cet instant le jeune homme s'embrasser littéralement de flammes bleues ! Je le vis frapper les hommes de toutes ses forces tout en criant de rage. Je le vis se battre avec ses émotions, ses sentiments, son cœur. Je le vis brûler ses adversaires sans la moindre hésitation. Je le vis faire des attaques complexes nécessitant plusieurs cercles magique et un pouvoir tout simplement énorme, pour sauver celle qu'il aimait. Je le vis, tout couvert de sang, rattraper Wendy et la porter dans ses bras comme une princesse. Je vis Wendy rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux se blottir contre lui. Je vis le jeune homme utiliser la magie de ses feux comme propulseur. Je le vis s'envoler dans le ciel avec ma meilleure amie dans ses bras. Et le nom de ce jeune homme était Romeo Combolto, le fils aîné du comte Macao et mon propre cousin par alliance. Et surtout l'amoureux de Wendy !

Grâce à lui, Wendy était sauvée. Dieu soit loué. Merci, Romeo. Tu auras honoré ta promesse de la protéger.

Je vis Lector empreint de rage ordonner de rattraper la petite Dragonne Slayer des cieux et son amant ainsi que de tuer mes parents sur le champ. Mais c'est alors que je vis…Erza et Jellal se précipiter sur l'estrade et massacrer les gardes. Erza prit la Reine, ma mère, dans les bras tandis que Jellal soutiens mon père, le Roi. Puis soudain un coup de vent balaya le scène et ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

Ma famille était sauvée…Enfin, j'étais soulagée. A mes côtés, Lector De Cristar criait de rage et autour de lui la lumière était tellement éblouissante que je dus fermer les yeux.

-« Sting ! Va me rattraper ses traîtres ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que Sting sauta de l'estrade et se fondit dans la foule, paniquée et incontrôlable.

Bon, je crois qu'il était tant de tirer ma révérence et de partir rejoindre ma famille. Avec un sourire je me déplaça lentement, lentement, lentement sur le côté. Mais au moment où s'allait sauter je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper et une sensation froide sur ma gorge. Lector De Cristar me tenait et plaçait un couteau sous ma gorge.

-« ARRÊTEZ ! » Cria-t-il soudain.

Et je vis la foule se retrouver vers nous.

-« ARRÊTEZ ! Oui ! Vous les bandits qui osent s'opposer à moi le grand Lector De Cristar ! » Cria-t-il.

-« Lector… » Murmurais-je.

-« ARRÊTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT OU JE LA TUE ! » S'écria-t-il.

Me tuer ? Alors qu'il venait de faire de moi sa femme ? J'avoue que je n'y comprenais plus rien. Mais je m'en fichais. Ma famille était en vie. Mais moi j'étais maintenant enchaînée par les liens sacrés du mariage a cet homme…Alors qu'il me tue ! Qu'il me libère ! C'est le meilleur qu'il puisse m'arriver !

-« Tue-moi, Lector… » Articulais-je avec un petit sourire.

-« ARRÊTEZ ! SINON JE LA TUE ! SINON JE TUE CHARLES D'EXTALIA ! » S'écria-t-il.

Un silence d'or prit place sur la place d'Extalia. Tout s'arrêta. Lector sourit et s'apprêta à retirer le couteau de ma gorge quand soudain une gigantesque explosion eu lieu. Je vis la rage dans les yeux de Lector. Il tint fermement le couteau puis…Il l'enfonça petit à petit dans ma chair. Quelques de gouttes de sang rouge tombèrent dans mon décolleté. Je frémis et ne put retenir mon cri de douleur. Il allait me tuer à petit feu en plus ! Il voulait vraiment me voir souffrir plus que tout !

-« JE VAIS TUER CHARLES D'EXTALIA PUISQUE VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS M'OBEIR ! » S'écria-t-il avant d'armer le couteau et de l'enfoncer petit à petit dans ma chair.

Alors c'est comme ça que j'allais mourir…Happy, je t'en prie, comprends-le. Comprends que je t'aime !

Je ferma les yeux et attendit le coup final. J'étais étrangement calme…Et je ne pensais qu'à Happy. A tout ce que nous avions vécu. J'essayai de me rappeler la sensation de ses bras autour de moi, de sa voix me murmurant des belles paroles, de son rire, de son sourire. J'essayai de ressentir encore une fois la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. De mes yeux, des larmes se mirent à couler. Des larmes d'amour toi. Pour toi que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Pour toi, mon chevalier. Pour toi, Happy.

-« JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER A CHARLES ! » S'écria soudain une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

Non, cette voix…Se serait-ce…Lui ? Lui que j'avais tant envie de voir ! Lui que je n'espérais plus ! Lui que je voulais voir plus tout ! Lui que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps ! Lui en qui j'ai confiance ! Lui que j'espère de tout mon cœur ! Lui en qui je crois ! Lui…Il est enfin là !

Je sentis Lector derrière recevoir un coup, je sentis le couteau tomber dans un bruit sourd, j'entendis son cri de rage, je sentis qu'on l'obligea à me lâcher. Je tombai par terre, mes jambes ne pouvant plus me porter et je me retournai le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Mon cœur ratait plusieurs battement tellement j'avais l'espoir de le voir. Mais en même temps j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas lui ! Lui que j'aime…

Et je sautai de joie quand j'aperçu un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs complètement embrassé par un feu rouge-orangé. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés sur sa tête, ses yeux noirs lançait des éclairs, son poing était enfoncé dans le sol, des flammes dansaient autour de lui. Il était tellement terrifiant. Sa puissance magique était telle qu'elle était…Omniprésente dans l'atmosphère.

-« TU VAS PAYER POUR T'EN ETRE PRIS A CHARLES, LECTOR ! » S'écria-t-il tout en frappant Lector.

Il était d'une telle puissance que j'en frémissais littéralement.

Puis il laissa Lector qu'il venait tout bonnement d'assommer et vient vers moi. Je vis un grand sourire se former sur son visage te ses yeux noirs s'éclairer d'un feu que je connais parfaitement. J'étouffai un sanglot et je courus vers lui et je tombai littéralement dans ses bras.

-« Happy ! Tu es enfin là ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles, ma douce, je te revois enfin ! » S'écria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-« Oh, Happy…Si tu savais. » Dis-je doucement en pleurant.

-« Pourquoi as-tu consentie à épouser ce...Ce…Cet enfoiré ?! » Me demandant tandis que je vis de la rage apparaître dans ses yeux.

-« Si je ne l'épousais pas il allait me tuer. Il y avait un mage invisible qui tenait un couteau derrière moi pendant toute la cérémonie ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Il a osé te menacer en plus ?! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je l'épousai de plein gré ? » M'exclamais-je, abasourdie.

-« Je…Non... » Murmura-t-il en détournant la tête et en rougissant.

-« Allons bon, tu es un idiot…Un idiot que j'adore… » Dis-je tout en posant ma main sur sa joue et en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Merci d'être venue de délivrer, mon merveilleux chevalier. » Dis-je tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-« Cependant je n'ai pu empêcher le mariage… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Mais toi et les autres avez sauvé ma famille. Si vous aviez empêché le mariage vous n'auriez pas pu les sauver. Alors je préfère que ça soit comme ça. » Dis-je en le consolant.

-« Mais tu es mariée à cet enfoiré, Charles. Tu es sa femme ! » S'écria-t-il avec rage.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

-« Tu es sa femme et non la mienne. » Grogna-t-il.

-« Happy ! » M'exclamais-je en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

-« Ce mariage…Je vais le faire annuler ! Je te le jure, Charles ! Je trouverais un moyen ! Je le ferai invalider ! Comme ça tu seras de nouveau libre ! JE LE JURE SUR MON HONNEUR DE CHEVALIER ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oui, je te fais confiance. Il y a une solution à tout problème. » Murmurais-je avec un grand sourire avant de me jeter à corps perdue dans ses bras.

Je profitai de chacune de ses sensations. De la chaleur de ses bras, de son parfum tellement familier, de son sourire, de sa voix qui me murmurait de douces paroles et de ses yeux qui me regardait avec amour.

Mais tout à coup j'entendis quelque chose et Happy pivota sur lui-même et me poussa loin de lui. Avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait je le vis, son épée à la main luttant contre…Lector !

-« Charles est MA femme, sale idiot ! » S'écria Lector.

-« Charles ne sera jamais la femme d'une telle ordure que toi ! » Répliqua Happy.

-« Nous sommes mariés ! » Cria Lector.

-« Je rendrais sa liberté à Charles par n'importe quel moyen ! » S'écria Happy.

-« Je reprendrais Charles ! » S'exclama Lector.

-« Non ! Je suis le chevalier de Charles ! Je la défendrais coûte que coûte ! Même si je dois y laisser la vie ! » S'écria Happy.

Puis ils se séparèrent et Lector attaqua avec une flèche de lumière. Mais heureusement Happy créa une gigantesque barrière de feu qui nous protégea tous les deux.

-« Tu dois t'enfuir, Charles ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Quoi ? Jamais ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! » M'écriais-je, en pleurant.

-« Charles, sois raisonnable. Il ne faut pas qu'il…Que ton mari mette la main sur toi. Sinon nous serons séparés ! Utilise ta magie et va rejoindre Wendy et les autres ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Mais je ne peux pas utiliser la magie ! Je ne peux plus ! » M'écriais-je en pleures.

-« Quoi ? Depuis quand ne peux-tu plus l'utiliser ? » Me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Je réfléchi mais je ne pu me souvenir…Lector ne m'avait rien mis…Lector ne m'avait rien fait…Pourtant en sortant du palais j'aurais du pouvoir utiliser la magie mais pourtant…C'est comme si on m'avait jeté…

-« Un sort ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Pardon ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Cette impression quand Lector m'embrassé ! Cette sensation de vide ! C'était car il a scellé ma magie…Par ce baiser ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Alors la seule façon de lever le sort c'est que… » Commença-t-il.

-« Que quelqu'un d'autre m'embrasse… » Réalisais-je.

Et nous restâmes plusieurs instants silencieux et rougissants. Les deux seules fois où nous nous étions embrassés nous l'avions fait naturellement ou alors pour se sauver…Là c'était très embarrassant.

-« Charles…Je peux avoir ta permission pour… Euh…Enfin, tu sais… » Me demanda Happy, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il me demandait…Ma permission ?! Ce que c'était…Adorable et respectable. Je fus très touchée par cette demande. Happy, tu étais vraiment celui que j'aimais. Je ne doutais plus de mes sentiments pour toi en cet instant.

-« Oui tu peux. » Murmurais-je en hochant la tête avec un sourire éclatant.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis eu un petit sourire gêné. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit doucement dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux tout en approchant son visage du mien. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser plein d'espoir et de sentiments. Ce baiser était si doux par rapport à ceux de Lector ! Happy n'essayait pas d'aller plus loin, non, il se contentait tout simplement de ce contact et y mettait tout son cœur. Ce que c'était bon de l'embrasser maintenant. Je me sentis soudain remplie de sentiments et de force. Comme si je pouvais faire n'importe quoi. Comme si je pouvais déplacer des montagnes. J'avais l'impression d'un trop plein d'émotion dans mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Oh, Happy, je t'aime. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Je ne pensais plus qu'à l'amour que je te portais et j'eus l'impression d'avoir ressenti le tien pendant un court instant. Nos deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, d'un même amour.

Mais pendant que nous nous embrassions le mur de feu qui nous protégeais était tombé et Lector nous avaient vu. Je sentis soudain sa magie s'emballer. Oh non, Happy ! Je mis fin au baiser et le poussa de toutes mes forces afin de la protéger de l'attaque imminente de Lector.

-« COMMENT OSES-TU EMBRASSER MA FEMME ?! » S'écria-t-il tandis qu'une onde de lumière frôla Happy de justesse.

-« Charles n'est pas TA femme ! » S'exclama Happy.

-« Happy ! »M'écriais-je.

-« Fuis Charles ! Il ne doit pas t'avoir ! Va auprès de Wendy ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en évitant les attaques répétitives de Lector.

-« Non ! Je ne veux pas t'abandonner ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles, il le faut ! Je te protégerais et viendrais te rejoindre, alors fais-moi confiance. » Cria-t-il.

-« Je t'en prie reviens à mes côtés, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ! » M'écriais-je.

-« C'est promis. » Chuchota-t-il.

Puis je rassemblai mes différents jupons blancs dans mes mains et me mit à courir le plus vite possible. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je les ignorai. Je vis plusieurs gardes et mages aller à ma poursuite. Ils courraient bien plus vite que moi ! Mais, au moment où l'un d'eux allait me rattraper je sautai et m'envola dans le ciel à l'aide de ma magie des vents.

Je continua de voler sous le regard hébétée de la foule. Happy...Non je ne devais pas penser à toi. Je ne devais pas être faible. Forte, je devais l'être. Comme je l'avais toujours été! Pour toi, mon amour. Quand soudain j'aperçu...Romeo qui me faisait de grands signes depuis le sol. Je descendis quand soudain Wendy accourut vers moi, s'envola, me prit dans les bras. Mais je fus tellement surprise que nous tombâmes à la renverse quelques mètres plus loin.

-« Chaaaaaaarles ! » S'exclama-t-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-« Wendy, ma chère Wendy ! Je suis tellement désolée, c'est de ma faute si…Si tu as vécu tout ça ! Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule je suis désolée Wendy… » M'écriais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-« Oh, Charles ! Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute du roi Lector, qui t'as…Qui t'as… » Commença-t-elle en rougissant fortement.

-« Embrassé ? » Proposais-je avec un petit rire.

-« Oui… » Avoua-t-elle toute rouge.

-« Ce n'est qu'un baiser, ce n'est rien. » Répondis-je.

-« C'était quand même ton premier baiser, Charles ! Ne fais pas comme si ça n'avait aucune importance ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Mon premier baiser…J'avais donné mon premier baiser à Happy ce jour où nous nous étions embrassés dans la clairière. Cela me semblait déjà si loin ! J'allais répondre cela à Wendy mais je me rappelai soudain qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Que personne à part moi et Happy n'était au courant. C'était notre secret. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir eut la chance de donner mon premier baiser à l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais eu une chance inouïe.

-« Wendy, j'étais en danger de mort. Je préfère largement donner mon premier baiser plutôt que de perdre ma tête. » Répondis-je,en souriant.

-« C'est sûr. » Murmura-t-elle, avec un petit rire.

-« Et toi ma chère Wendy comment vas-tu ? » Demandais-je.

-« Je vais bien, Charles. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Bien ? Tu as failli mourir ! A cause de moi ! » M'écriais-je en larmes.

-« Charles…S'il te plait arrête de mettre la faute sur toi. » Me supplia-t-elle tout en essuyant mes larmes.

-« Wendy. Merci…Je t'aime, tu sais. » Lui dis-je.

-« Charles…Moi aussi. Tu es ma meilleure amie après tout. » Murmura-t-elle avec un éclatant sourire.

-« Et tu es la mienne. » Chuchotais-je tout en profitant de la chaleur de son étreinte et de l'apaisante que sa présence me procurait.

-« WEEEENDY ! CHAAARLES ! » S'exclama soudain une voix masculine.

Et c'est alors qu'apparu…Romeo ! Il avait ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, ses yeux inquiets, ses mains sur ses genoux. Il respirait avec difficulté.

-« Romeo ! » S'exclama Wendy en rougissant.

-« Vous nous avez fait une de ses peurs… » Murmura-t-il tandis que mes parents accouraient suivi de peu par Erza et Jellal.

-« CHAAARLES ! » S'exclamèrent-ils tout en me prenant dans les bras.

-« Père. Mère. » Murmurais-je émue.

-« Si tu savais comme nous avons eu peur pour toi, Charles ! » S'écrièrent-ils.

-« Moi aussi ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient vous tuer à cause de moi… » Commençais-je tout en recommençant à pleurer.

-« Ma courageuse princesse… » Murmura mon père.

-« J'ai cru vous perdre à jamais ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oh, Charles… » Murmura ma mère.

-« Je vous aime tellement ! » M'exclamais-je soudainement.

-« Charles…Nous aussi nous t'aimons. » Me murmurèrent-ils.

Et c'est à ce moment que je compris à quel point mes parents étaient précieux pour moi. Père, mère, je ne pourrais jamais dire combien je vous aime. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous remercie de l'éducation et de la force de caractère que vous m'avez donné. Ne jamais abandonner...C'est la valeur la plus importante que vous m'ayez enseigné et pourtant aujourd'hui..J'avais abandonné Happy. Je m'étais enfuie. J'avais laissé le sort d'Extalia entre ses mains. Je lui avais laissé porter tout l'espoir d'un peuple. Je le laissai se battre alors qu'il risquait de mourir à tout instant. Tout ça pour me protéger...Mais j'en avais marre que l'on me protéger. Je voulais moi aussi protéger les choses qui m'étaient chères! Je voulais aussi protéger Extalia !

-« Je pars. » Murmurais-je.

-« Pardon ? » S'exclama Romeo en me regardant.

-« Je pars défendre Extalia. Je veux protéger ce royaume de mes propres mains. Peu importe mon sort. Je vais aider Happy à battre Lector ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais enfin, Charles ! » Commença-t-il.

-« Romeo. Je te remercie d'avoir protégé Wendy et s'il-te-plait, continue de le faire car je veux que vous veniez avec moi. » Ordonnais-je.

-« Mais, Votre Altesse… » Commença Erza.

-« Erza je veux me battre. J'en ai marre d'être encore et toujours protégée. C'est à mon tour de protéger les personnes auxquelles je tiens ! Je vais protéger Extalia ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Charles…Alala, ce que tu es têtue… » Murmura mon père avec un sourire.

-« Père, mère, restez-ici avec quelqu'un pour vous protéger. » Ordonnais-je.

-« Charles, ma fille, aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je suis le Roi d'Extalia ! Je suis un élémentaliste de l'air comme toi ! » S'écria mon Père tandis que le vent autour de lui se déchaînait.

-« Père…Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu es le Roi. Et Mère n'a pas de pouvoir. Je compte sur toi pour la protéger. » Lui dis-je.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ? Oh, tu penses, Charles ? » Interrogea soudain ma Mère.

Je me retourna vers elle, surprise, et ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

-« Mais tu n'es pas mage, si ? »

Elle eut un petit rire et me répondit :

-« Je ne suis pas une mage. Je ne possède pas de magie. Mais quelque chose de bien plus… »

-« De bien plus ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, un pouvoir autre que la magie. » Répondit-elle.

-« Autre que la magie ? Mais c'est impossible ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Charles, as-tu déjà entendu parler de ce qui précédait la magie ? » Me demanda soudain mon Père.

-« Euh… » Répondis-je.

-« Les dons ! » S'exclama soudainement Wendy.

-« Oui c'est cela. Bravo, chère enfant. » Répondit mon père avec un sourire.

-« Les dons ? » Interrogea Romeo.

Soudain je vis ma Mère inspirer puis répondre :

-« Oui. Avant que la magie ne naissent, les hommes avaient d'autres pouvoirs enfin…Des dons. Certains individus particuliers ont développés des dons, qui se transmettent à leur descendance. Les individus possédant le même don se sont regroupés et ont crée des clans. Il en existe 7. Le premier est celui des personnes possédant le don de télépathie, c'est-à-dire qu'ils peuvent communiquer avec les autres par la pensée. Le deuxième est celui de la séduction, c'est-à-dire des personnes qui peuvent exercer une influence sur vous. Le troisième est celui de permutation c'est-à-dire que les personne qui ont ce don peuvent échanger de corps avec n'importe qui, le quatrième est celui de voir les souvenirs des gens, les personnes le possédant peuvent avoir entièrement accès à ta mémoire. Le cinquième est celui d'invisibilité, ce qui fait que la personne qui a ce pouvoir ne peut pas être vue par les autres. Le sixième est celui de voir dans l'avenir. Les personnes le possédant peuvent prévoir les événements à venir. Quand au septième…C'est le plus dangereux. Ce don permet de manipuler la mémoire des gens à souhait. C'est un don terrifiant. »

-« Ce n'est pas possible, Mère… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ah bon ? Réfléchis bien, Charles. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sept dons… La télépathie, la séduction, la permutation, plonger dans les souvenirs, l'invisibilité…L'invisibilité ! Mais oui ! La mage qui tenait un couteau derrière moi au mariage n'était pas mage ! Aucune magie ne permet de se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres ! Alors cette femme possédait le don d'invisibilité ! Mais alors Lector…Lector avait contact avec un clan ! Ou alors…Lui-même possédait un don ! Happy était en grand danger !

-« Happy est en danger ! Lector a comme alliée la femme possédant le don d'invisibilité ! » M'écriais-je.

Soudain je m'arrêtai…Commet diable ma mère pouvait-elle le savoir ? Le savait-elle ? Mais alors pourquoi m'avait-elle dit « Réfléchis » ?

-« Mère…Comment saviez-vous l'existence de cette personne ? » Demandais-je soudain.

-« Alors tu as réalisé, Charles. Les personnes d'un autre clan sont capables de repérer la présence d'un personne possédant un don. Qu'il soit semblable ou différent du sien. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Alors puisque tu pouvais savoir qu'elle était là…C'est que tu possèdes un don ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oui, ma chérie, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. » Répondit ma mère en riant légèrement.

-« Mais alors quel don possèdes-tu ? » Demandais-je le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-« Je suis originaire du sixième clan. Je possède le don de voir l'avenir. Le don de précognition. » Me dit-elle.

Sa réponse fut suivie d'un grand silence avant que mon Père ne passa ses bras autour d'elle :

-« Le don de Chargot est tout simplement incroyable. Elle peut prévoir les événements futurs. »

-« Mon cher…N'exagérez pas. » Dit ma Mère en riant légèrement.

-« Tu peux vraiment voir l'avenir ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, ma chérie. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Alors tu sais qui va gagner ? Tu sais ce qu'il va advenir d'Extalia ? » Interrogeais-je pleine d'espoirs.

-« Malheureusement non, ma chérie. Le futur peut prendre plusieurs chemins et actuellement rien n'est encore décidé. Mais je sais une chose. Ce sont tes choix qui vont modifiés le futur, Charles. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Mes…Choix ?! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oui, ma chérie. Que vas-tu faire ? Rester ici avec nous ? Rejoindre Freyr Von Fraga ? Tuer Lector De Cristar ? Aller combattre avec Wendy et Romeo ? Aller sauver une autre personne qui t'es chère ? Que vas-tu faire, ma chérie ? » Interrogea ma Mère.

-« Je vais rejoindre Happy et sauver Extalia ! » M'exclamais-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-« Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. Tu as fait un choix...Judicieux. » Me dit-elle quelques instants plus tard les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-« Merci, Mère. J'y vais alors. » Dis-je en me préparant à m'envoler.

-« Attends, Charles ! Nous voulons aussi t'aider ! » S'écria mon Père.

-« M'aider ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Ton père et moi avons deux cadeaux à te faire. Ses cadeaux te permettront de changer le futur et te protégerons. » Me dit ma Mère.

-« Père…Mère…C'est trop. » Murmurais-je, émue.

Soudain ma mère se dirigea vers moi et mis ses mains sur mes épaules. Puis elle murmura :

-« Charles, tu es ma fille. Tu es ma fille adorée. Tu es ma plus grande fierté. Mais tu es aussi une descendante du sixième clan tout comme moi. Et comme les dons se transmettent à notre descendance, toi aussi tu l'as, Charles. »

-« Qu'ai-je, Mère ? Je ne comprends pas… » Chuchotais-je perdue.

-« Toi aussi tu possède le don de précognition. Toi aussi tu peux voir l'avenir, Charles ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Moi ?! Impossible, Mère. Je n'ai jamais été capable de cela… » Murmurais-je choquée mais aussi déçue.

-« Tu en es capable, Charles. Je le sais. Ce don sommeille en toi. Il faut juste t'éveiller. La prophétie se réalise. » Dit-elle.

-« Quelle prophétie ? » Demandais-je perdue.

-« S'éveiller, saisir la vérité, contrôler le vent. Tuer Dieu. » Murmura ma mère.

-« Mais…C'est l'invocation de l'Aria Divine ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Et aussi la prophétie de ton combat pour sauver Extalia. La prophétie de ta vie, Charles. Ton destin. » Me dit-elle.

-« Mon destin est de…Tuer Dieu ? » Interrogeais-je, vraiment vraiment choquée.

-« Ne le prends pas au sens propre. Tu réaliseras ce qu'il faut faire le moment venu. Maintenant je vais te donner la première étape de ta destinée. Je vais t'éveiller. » Dit-elle.

-« Mère… » Murmurais-je.

Et je fermai les yeux de peur. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Serait-ce douloureux ? Sonderait-elle mon être ?

Mais je tombai des nues quand…Elle m'embrassa sur le front délicatement.

Et c'est à cet instant que je sentis quelque chose en moi changer. Je ne saurais dire quoi. Mais je savais qu'un verrou s'était levé. J'avais une impression de puissance en moi. Une vague de chaleur dans mon cœur.

-« Voilà, tu es éveillée. Ton pouvoir se manifestera le moment venu. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

-« Merci…Maman. » Répondis-je avec tendresse et amour.

-« Maintenant à mon tour ! » S'écria mon Père.

-« Père ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Charles, ma fille, héritière d'Extalia, je vais te confier le plus grand trésor de notre royaume. Sois sûre de le protéger autant que ta propre vie. Ce trésor se transmet de souverains en souverains et je te reconnais par cela qu'il est tant que tu commences à prendre ma place à la tête d'Extalia. » Dit-il.

-« Mais, Père ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je commence à me faire âgé, ma fille. Je ne serais pas éternel et puis il faut du sang neuf pour qu'Extalia survive. Va rejoindre le garçon que tu aimes et ensemble défendez Extalia grâce à ceci. » Me dit-il.

Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Celui que j'aime…Il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur. Mon père et surement aussi ma mère savaient que j'aimais Happy…Ce que c'était embarrassant !

Soudain, mon Père toussota et enleva une chaîne dorée de son cou. La chaîne était magnifique et à son bout pendait…Une clé en cristal ! Une magnifique clé sur laquelle était sculpté les emblèmes d'Extalia et d'autres animaux extraordinaires…Tout simplement incroyable !

Puis à mon grand étonnement il passa délicatement la chaîne autour de mon coup.

-« Je te confie le destin d'Extalia à toi et à ton amoureux, Charles. Vous serez les prochains souverains de ce royaume. Je compte sur vous pour le sauvez. N'oublie pas la prophétie, Charles. » Me conseilla-t-il.

-« Oh, Papa… » Murmurais-je.

-« Maintenant va, Charles. Va sauver Extalia ! » Me dit ma Mère.

-« Papa, Maman, je le jure. Je sauverais Extalia. Je vous le promets. » M'écriais-je.

Puis après de déchirants adieux, je partis sauver Extalia de mes propres mains.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, au même moment.**

Charles j'étais tellement heureux que tu te sois enfuie. Maintenant j'allais battre Lector De Cristar !

Enfin…C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Lector était coriace. Je n'arrêtai pas de l'attaquer et pourtant il esquiva toutes mes attaques malgré tout la rage qui brûlait dans mon cœur. Charles était _sa_ femme…

-« Ô lumière sacré venue du fond des âges, je t'en prie, réponds à mon appel et aide-moi ! Transperce mon adversaire ! » S'écria Lector tandis que des flèches lumineuses tombèrent en pluie vers moi.

J'évita toute les flèches quand soudain je trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba à la renverse tandis que plusieurs flèches me touchèrent et que j'hurla de douleur.

Lector hurla de satisfaction et me frappa à volonté. Du sang commença à couler de mes lèvres mais je l'aspira. Mais sur quoi avais-je bien pu tomber ? Je regarda devant moi mais je n'aperçu rien.

-« Ô feu sacré, toi est à l'origine de tout, brûle mes ennemis et réduis-les en cendres ! » M'écriais-je tout en fonçant sur Lector.

Je le frappai d'un coup de poing enflammé. Je le vis s'étouffer et cracher du sang. Puis j'enchaînai et le frappa plusieurs fois. Une fois avec le poing, une autre avec les pieds, encore un autre avec le coude. Lector allait ressentir toute ma peine et toute ma rage ! Avec ses coups je lui faisais parvenir mes sentiments !

Puis j'arrêta. Je le regarda. Il avait la bouche et le nez en sang. Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Il essayait de se défendre mais n'avait pas assez de temps pour réciter une incantation complète. Et je n'allais pas le lui laisser !

-« Ô flammes du purgatoire, brûle les pécheurs qui se trouve sur ton chemin ! » M'exclamais-je tout en portant le coup final.

Charles…Nous allions enfin pouvoir être ensemble ! Une fois Lector battu, je te rendrais ta liberté, mon amour.

Mais alors que mon attaque magique allait l'atteindre…Je la vis dévier sur le côté et rater sa cible !

Mais comment cela était-ce possible ? Comment ?

Soudain je sentis une emprise derrière moi…Un couteau ! J'avais la sensation d'un couteau sur la gouge ! Mais je ne voyais RIEN ! Absolument rien ! Quelle sorte de magie était-ce là ?

-« Merci, Layla. » Souffla Lector.

-« De rien, Sire. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous être utile. » Répondit une voix de femme derrière moi.

Alors il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière moi qui tenait un couteau sous ma gorge.

-« Réapparaît, Layla et assure-toi de bien le garder sous ton joug. » Ordonna Lector.

-« Oui, Sire. » Répondit-elle tandis que vis apparaître un couteau sous ma gorge.

Soudain Lector se releva et me toisa :

-« Toi…Tu m'as bien amoché sale petit prince… » Grogna-t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna. J'attendis un quart d'heures avant que Sting ne revienne avec...Juvia dans ses bras !

-« J'ai capturé, celle-là, maître. » Dit-il.

Je vis Lector écarquiller les yeux à la vue de Juvia et sa bouche devint un rond parfait. Mais pourquoi cette réaction ? Lector connaissait-il Juvia ? Et qui était-elle, cette mystérieuse élémentaliste ?

-« Sting…C'est elle ? » Interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui, mon Roi ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

-« Bien…Quelle surprise! Commençons alors. » Dit-il.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'avança vers la foule et qu'il appliqua un sort de résonance à sa voix.

-« PEUPLE D'EXTALIA ! CESSEZ ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et je vis la foule se retournée, surprise. Je vis les combats s'arrêter. Je vis les gens se tairent.

-« Peuple d'Extalia, je vais vous offrir le sang ! Le sang des traître à notre nouveau royaume ! Ici, je vais faire exécuter deux membres de la royauté des pays voisins ! Afin de leur déclarer la guerre ! » S'écria-t-il.

Deux membres de la royauté ? Mais alors Juvia était…

-« Je vais exécuter tout d'abord une invitée…Surprise. Celle qui grâce à ses flots à sauvé l'ex-Roi et l'ex-Reine d'Extalia ainsi que la comtesse Marvell ! Elle est une criminelle recherché activement sur tous les continents ! Je vous présente la traîtresse, la meurtrière, la nymphe déchue de l'empire d'Arabess ! Sa Majesté impériale la première princesse de l'empire d'Arabess j'ai nommée…Juvia Lockser ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que Sting fit avancer Juvia sur le devant de la scène.

Juvia était…Une Altesse impériale ?! Une princesse de l'empire d'Arabess ? Impossible ! Pourtant elle maîtrisait l'eau…Et l'eau était l'élément de la famille impériale d'Arabess !

Arabess…C'était un empire du continent voisin de celui des royaumes de Goltrin, Fraga, Extalia, Cristar et Ombrague. J'avais entendue dire que leur héritière, la princesse impériale, avait été bannie il y a quelques années et que maintenant c'était la plus jeune des filles de l'empeur, Marina, qui régnait. Et cette dernière avait fait mettre une récompense astronomique pour qui…Tuerait sa propre sœur.

-« Et voici l'amant de ma femme, le prince indigne à qui vous avez confié tous vos espoirs ! Le prince idiot à qui vous avez fait confiance ! L'incapable qui n'a pas réussi à vous protéger ! J'ai nommé Son Altesse Royale, le prince hériter du royaume de Fraga…Freyr Von Fraga ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que la femme derrière moi me fit avancer de force sur l'avant de l'estrade.

J'entendis la foule crier, se révolter, prendre les armes…Mais Lector menaça de les tuer en représailles. Donc ils se turent et attendirent patiemment que le sang coule pour eux.

Je vis que Sting avancer avec une épée vers Juvia et il déclara :

-« Princesse, votre mort sera un cadeau que je donnerai à l'empire d'Arabess ! Je ne savais pas qu'Extalia recueillait les meurtrières telle que vous ! Charles et sa bonté, je suppose… Bref, avez-vous une dernière volonté ? »

Je vis Juvia trembler et des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle baissa les yeux, rougit et dit d'une voix douce et enchantante:

-« Dîtes à Arthur que je regrette. Je regrette mon geste. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tuer mon petit frère adoré ! C'était un accident ! J'espère qu'un jour mon crime me sera pardonné. Je tiens à remercier Son Altesse la princesse Charles et la comtesse Marvell pour leur immense bonté. Je tiens à remercier mes camarades de l'unité spéciale, merci de tous ses beaux moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Je remercie le royaume d'Extalia de m'avoir accueilli. Et ma dernière volonté sera que vous disiez à Grey Fullbuster combien…Je l'aime. Oui, Grey-sama, Juvia vous aime de tout son cœur ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

-« Bien. Nous le lui dirons. Je lui rapporterai même votre tête, princesse. Sur ce, adieux. Profitez-bien de votre mort, Votre Altesse ! » S'écria Sting.

Puis il éloigna la lame du coup de Juvia pour prendre de l'élan. Cette dernière ferme les yeux de peur tout en pleurant. La foule retint son souffle. Sting arma son épée. J'entendis des cris. Sting s'élança son arme à toute vitesse vers le cou de Juvia ! Il allait la décapiter !

-« NOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que l'arme…Se glaça à quelques centimètres du cou de Juvia ! Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux puis soupira de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber à terre.

Et c'est alors qu'un homme se mit entre Juvia et Sting. Cet homme était grand, musclé, torse nu, portait une chaîne argenté, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et regardait Sting avec des yeux lançant des éclairs. Soudain, il s'exclama :

-« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TUER LA FILLE QUE J'AIME ! QUE CE SOIT UNE PRINCESSE OU AUTRE ! »

La fille qu'il aime ? Grey avouait en public son amour pour Juvia ?! Eh bah…C'était une grande première !

Je vis Juvia écarquiller les yeux et devenir rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Je la vis porter ses deux mains à la bouche et hocher la tête, ses yeux remplies de larmes de joie.

-« Ô glace des Enfers, apporte avec toi la froideur qui réside dans mon cœur et transforme là en une glace qui ne fondra jamais. Glace éternelle ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et la glace gela le bras de Sting qui hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Puis Grey avança vers Juvia, la pris délicatement dans ses bras comme une princesse et il l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Juvia fut très surprise et embarrassé mais elle répondit au baiser avec joie et se laissa aller dans les bras de son sauveur.

Mais c'est alors que je vis Grey claquer des doigts trois fois. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'apparurent…Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Lily et les autres ! Ils se ruèrent sur les gardes de Cristar et les massacrèrent chacun à leur tour ! Le feu de Natsu faisait un massacre, les esprits de Lucy s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, le fer de Lily et de Gajeel transperçait leurs adversaires, les mots de Levy pleuvait, les liens de Meldy abondait, la magie d'Ultear resplendissait et Minerva changeait l'espace à volonté.

En parlant de cette dernière elle s'approcha de Sting et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-« Salut mon petit dragounet, comment vas-tu ? La magie de Grey ne fait pas top mal ? Tu as besoin d'un remontrant ? »

Je vis Sting rougir puis laisser éclater tout son potentiel magique dans l'air en brisant le sort de Grey.

-« Viens te battre avec moi, beauté ! » Lui cria-t-il.

-« Oh, mais je commence à t'aimer, toi ! » Lui répondit-elle.

Puis un combat épique commença sous mes yeux. Minerva était forte…Très forte. Mais Sting aussi. Qui allait gagner ?

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! » Cria soudain une voix.

Je me retournai et vis que c'était Lévy qui avait crié. Elle était entourée de trois hommes de Cristar dont l'un la prenait dans ses bras et remontait ses mains sur ses hanches tout en cherchant à l'embrasser. Lévy se défend, hurla, se débâta mais au final les deux autres hommes venèrent aider le troisième et l'immobilisèrent. Alors que le troisième allait déchirer sa robe et l'embrassa, elle hurla :

-« GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! »

Puis elle ferma les yeux de peur en attendant un baiser...Qu'elle reçu ! Mais de la part de Gajeel ! Elle ouvra les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent tandis que son visage s'empourpa littéralement.

En effet, Gajeel était intervenu, s'était transformé en monde « Dragon Slayer du fer de l'ombre » et s'était interposé entre l'homme et Lévy tout en embrassant cette dernière.

-« Gihi ! Tu ne toucheras pas à ma crevette ! » S'écria-t-il avant de tous les battre.

-« Gajeel…Je t'aime ! » S'écria Levy dans ses bras.

-« Moi aussi, crevette. » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

J'étais heureux pour eux. Ils étaient fait pour aller ensemble. Un peu plus loin je vis le sourire de Lily.

Puis je regarda Natsu et Lucy se battre ensemble. Ces deux là se battaient comme s'il ne faisait qu'un. Ils assommaient leurs ennemis les uns après les autres et semblait même s'amuser. Et entre deux combats, bah…Ils s'embrassaient passionnément devant les yeux de Loki, l'esprit céleste de Lucy, dégoûté.

Quel vacarme ! Mais c'était comme cela que ça devait être ! Lector ne gagnerai jamais Extalia. Je l'avais promis à Charles !

Mais c'est alors que soudain, je le vis se relever et s'avancer vers moi avec un poing lumineux. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'esquiver ! Il allait m'avoir, le traître ! Mais alors que j'attendais le coup qui allait venir je ne sentis qu'une brise chaude et calme. Une brise…Le vent…Oh non…Ce ne pouvait pas être elle quand même…NON !

Et pourtant quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis s'avancer une magnifique jeune fille vêtue d'une somptueuse robe blanche composée de plusieurs voiles tenus par une ceinture doré à la taille avec un corset brodée aux bords dorés mettant parfaitement en valeurs ses formes. Ses longs cheveux blancs volaient au vent tandis que ses yeux de miel lançaient des éclairs. Elle se tenait droite, une épée à la main, majestueusement. Une vraie guerrière. La princesse guerrière. La déesse de la force et de la beauté d'Extalia. L'ange tombé du ciel.

Elle s'avança vers Lector et déclara :

-« Je vais te battre ! Jamais plus je ne m'enfuirai, jamais plus je n'abandonnerais, jamais plus je ne laisserai le sort de mon royaume entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. J'en ai marre d'être protégée. Je veux aussi protéger ! Et c'est pourquoi je protégerais le royaume d'Extalia tout entier et tous ses habitants de mes propres mains ! »

Et le nom de cette magnifique et courageuse jeune fille était Charles. Charles D'Extalia, mon seul et unique amour. Oh, Charles, tu es tellement…Phénoménale !

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, au même moment.**

Jamais plus je n'abandonnerais !

Avec un cri de rage je m'élançai sur Lector qui bloqua mon épée avec la sienne. Je voulu le réattaquer amis il para tous mes coups. Il essaya aussi de m'attaquer mais je réussi miraculeusement à éviter toutes ses attaques. Je décidai alors de faire appel à Notos le vent du Sud tandis que Lector activa sa sainte lumière. Notre combat se transforma en un combat de mage. J'étais enragée. Je voulais sa peau. Il m'avait quand même obligé à devenir sa femme !

-« Charles, arrête. » S'écria-t-il entre deux attaques.

-« Jamais, Lector. » Répliquais-je tout en l'attaquant encore une fois.

-« Tu es ma femme ! Tu te dois de m'obéir ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Mais je l'ignorai et invoqua :

-« Ô vent de l'Est, Euros, j'invoque ton nom ! Montre à nos ennemis ta puissance ! Souffle tout sur ton passage ! »

Et c'est alors qu'une mini-tornade se créa autour de moi et frappa Lector de toute sa puissance. Il tomba à terre, ses habits tachés de sang.

-« CHAAAARLES ! » S'écrira alors soudain une voix.

Je me retournai et _le_ vis. Lui à qui mon cœur appartenait. Je le vis se diriger vers moi. Rien ne nous séparait plus. Je pouvais aller me jeter dans ses bras. Pourtant au fond de moi je savais que quelque chose clochait.

-« NE BOUGE PLUS, HAPPY ! » M'écriais-je violemment.

Je le vis s'arrêter brusquement la bouche grande ouverte et me regarder.

J'inspirai fortement et ferma les yeux. Je me concentrai. Je ne sentais que ma présence, celle d'Happy et celle de Lector. Pourtant je savais qu' _elle_ était là.

Mais c'est alors que je ressenti quelque chose derrière moi et que je retournai brutalement. Et je fis bien de le faire car à quelques centimètres de moi gisait une lame de couteau. J'entendis le cri d'horreur d'Happy mais je le regardai lui intima de ne pas bouger. Nous n'avions même plus besoin de mot pour communiquer tant que nos deux cœurs battaient dans un même rythme.

Je refermai les yeux et c'est alors qu'un déclic se fit dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais ressentir sa présence mais je sentais une sorte de menace planer sur moi. Sur mon côté droit. J'esquivai alors et un second couteau vient se planter dans l'estrade. Oui, je pouvais enfin la sentir. Comme l'avait dit maman. J'avais vraiment ressenti la présence d'une personne possédant un don.

Oups, à gauche cette fois. J'esquivai encore une fois. Devant moi, cette fois-ci. Et cela continua pendant un petit moment jusqu'à je trouve la faille dans ses mouvement. Je pouvais presque prévoir se futurs mouvement…Quelque chose en moi était entrain de s'éveiller. Je me sentais petit à petit changer et d'une certaine manière renaître. Je prenais confiance en moi et en mes capacités.

-« Ô Borée, vent du nord, devins aussi dure qu'une lame et tranche mes ennemis en deux ! » M'écriais-je tout en terrassant mon ennemie.

Puis petit à petit je vis apparaître devant moi le corps d'une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux violets vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon d'homme avec des bottes marron. Une mercenaire surement. Qui mettait son don au service des autres.

Je me retournai vers Happy prête à aller se jeter à corps perdue dans ses bras, fière de ma victoire quand soudain je sentis derrière lui la présence de…Lector !

Je me retournai doucement, les yeux lançant des éclairs de rage. Lector tenait son épée sur la gorge d'Happy !

-« Lector. Lâche cette épée. » Lui ordonnais-je étrangement calmement.

-« Non, Charles. Je vais le tuer car il est l'obstacle entre notre amour. » Me répondit-il.

-« Notre amour ? Il n'y a jamais eut d'amour entre nous. » Lui dis-je.

-« Si, c'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, ma Reine. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire tout en enfonçant sa lame dans le cou d'Happy. Quelques gouttes de sang commencèrent à perler et je vis une grimace de douleur apparaître sur le visage d'Happy.

-« Ne le tue pas ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je vais te donner sa tête, Charles. Comme ça cela t'apprendras à n'aimer que moi à l'avenir. » Me répondit-il tout en enfonçant la lame dans le cou.

Il allait le tuer ! Lector allait tuer Happy ! Il allait tuer mon bien-aimé ! Je devais faire quelque chose mais quoi ? La situation était désespérée ! J'allais perdre celui que j'aimais ! Il allait le décapiter ! Pitié !

-« HAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYY ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant.

Je devais à tout prix le sauver quitte à y laisser la vie. Allais-je tenter une action impossible ? Surement. Il ne me restait que très peu de temps ! Trop peu de temps !

-« Non, Charles…Fuis, ma belle. » Murmura soudain Happy.

Et c'est alors qu'un éclair soudain apparu dans mon esprit. Je vis Lector se retourner brusquement, crier quelque chose, puis il se retourna vers moi, me regarda dans les yeux, murmura quelque chose et il décapita la tête d'Happy d'un coup sec. Je vis tomber la tête de mon bien-aimé dans un flot de sang rouge. Je vis Lector éclater de rire. Je me vis tomber au sol. Puis…Plus rien.

J'écarquilla deux fois les yeux et je vis devant moi…Happy avec sa tête encore sur ses épaules ! Alors ce que j'avais vu…Cela ne pouvait être que…Le futur. J'allais pouvoir sauver Happy. Je devais profiter de la demi-seconde d'inattention de Lector pour attaquer. C'était ma seule chance de sauver Happy. Je préparai mon attaque quand soudain :

-« Sire ! » S'exclama une voix.

Je vis Lector se retourner et c'est à ce moment que je l'attaquai. Je fis dévier le couteau qui alla se planter quelques mètres plus loin. Je vis Happy tomber au sol en se tenant la gorge. Je me précipitai pour le soigner superficiellement. Oh si seulement j'avais un peu plus écouté ce que Wendy m'apprenait sur la magie de guérison ! Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus sérieuse ! J'aurais pu épargner à Happy ce long processus douloureux qu'était la guérison superficielle d'une blessure.

-« Charles ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais t'enfuir ! » S'écria-t-il une fois que cela fut fini.

-« Jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerais, Happy ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais alors qu'il allait me répondre je vis Lector foncer vers nous avec toutes une armée de flèches lumineuse ! Heureusement Happy créa un mur de feu pour nous protéger et une fois qu'il eut brûlé toutes les flèches je m'élançai dans les airs et frappa Lector par derrière. Puis, Happy enchaîna avec une frappe directe. Lector invoqua un bouclier de lumière mais il ne tient pas longtemps car nos attaques successives et complémentaires à moi et à Happy eurent raison de sa solidité. Happy et moi nous regardâmes et nous hochâmes la tête tout en voulant lancer la dernière attaque.

-« Ô feu tout puissant, toi qui est le maître de mes sentiments je t'ordonne de puiser en ceux-ci pour trouver la force et le courage nécessaire afin de vaincre mon ennemi ! J'invoque la flamme éternelle ! » S'écria-t-il tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

-« Ô Zéphyr, vent de l'ouest, toi qui aime à en mourir. Porte autour de moi mon amour et protège les personnes que j'aime ! Exhausse mon souhait en tant que gardienne de la paix d'Extalia ! » M'écriais-je.

Puis nous deux attaques convergèrent en un même point et fusionnèrent. Elles créèrent alors une grande explosion dans laquelle Lector De Cristar fut pris au piège.

Quand le vent se dispersa enfin nous pûmes l'apercevoir, recouvert de sang, agenouiller devant nous. Nous avions enfin gagné.

-« Nous avons gagné ! » M'écriais-je tout en me jetant dans les bras d'Happy qui me serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put.

-« Oui, nous avons enfin gagné, ma douce. » Me murmura-t-il.

Puis, je me soustrais à cette étreinte et me dirigea vers Lector.

-« Lector. Nous avons gagné. » Lui dis-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. Je le regardai et éprouva un sentiment encore inconnu pour lui à ce jour dans on cœur. Peut-être ne méritait-il pas ce sort après tout ?

-« Non, vous avez perdu. » Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-« Pardon ?! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que j'aperçu un cercle magique sous ses pieds. Utiliser la magie ? Dans l'état où il était ? Mais c'était de la folie ! Lector De Cristar était indéniablement fou à lier !

-« Ô Dieu, répond à mon appel ! Toi qui protège le royaume de Cristar depuis la nuit des temps vient à moi et éclaire-moi de ta bienfaisante lumière ! Apparais devant moi et détruis tous mes ennemis ! Je demande la mort de mes ennemis ! Apollon, Dieu de la lumière, je t'invoque ! Sers-toi de ta lumière pour éclairer les esprits de juste et envoyer mes ennemis…Croupir en ENFER ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et c'est alors que le cercle magique tripla de volume et qu'un vent glacial fit interruption. Je me réfugiai dans les bras d'Happy, morte de peur. Il me serra fortement et regarda soudainement le ciel. En effet venait apparaître une sorte d'orbe dorée tout en haut des nuages. Comme un trou dans le ciel ! Et de ce trou descendit…Un géant ! L'homme avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il était d'une beauté sans égal. Il portait une toge et avait dans sa main une flèche de lumière ! Il faisait au moins sept fois ma taille. Il surplombait la place d'Extalia à lui seul.

-« Je réponds à ton appel, descendant du Roi de lumière. Et pour toi je réduirais en cendres tes ennemis ! En tant que Dieu de la lumière, Apollon ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde venue du fond des âges qui me fit trembler tout entière.

Impossible…Lector De Cristar avait invoqué un Dieu afin de parvenir à bout des défenses d'Extalia. Il avait invoqué le Dieu de la lumière, Apollon en personne ! Comment pouvions-nous vaincre un Dieu ? Par quel moyen ?

La tension dans l'air était palpable. La magie de cette créature était telle qu'elle dépassait l'inimaginable ! Même si tous les mages de ce pays se dressaient devant cette chose, ils ne pourraient pas la battre ! Elle était bien trop puissante !

Je ne pouvais même pu me relever. Mon corps entier tremblait comme une feuille. Nous n'étions qu'un château de cartes à écraser pour ce Dieu. Lector…Je le vis giser par terre…A quel point nous détestait-il pour donner sa vie en échange de la vengeance de ce Dieu ? Lector…Même toi je ne désirais pas te voir mourir et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point j'aurais pu le souhaiter !

Je me blottis contre Happy de toute mes forces. A ma grande surprise, il était brûlant. Comme si son feu se dressait pour nous protéger.

Je le vis regarder l'ennemi avec des yeux et une bouche grande ouverte. Je vis dans son regard la démence et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je sentis son corps trembler contre le mien. Je sentis sa magie s'emballer.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, morte de peur.

-« Charles…Comment allons-nous battre ça ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas battre un Dieu, Happy. » Chuchotais-je ma voix tremblant et mes yeux remplis de larmes.

-« J'avais promis que je te protégerais toi et ton royaume. » Dit-il.

-« Je sais. Et tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Mais nous sommes humains, Happy. Nous ne pouvons pas nous dresser contre un Dieu. » Murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Charles…Peut-être que les Dragons Slayers pourraient… » Dit-il avec de l'espoir.

-« Eux ont peut-être une chance de sauver leur propre vie et peut-être une ou deux autres mais nous…Nous ne pourrons pas survivre, Happy. » Murmurais-je gravement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Mais, Charles ! » S'écria-t-il choqué.

-« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Happy. Nous et Extalia allons mourir. » Chuchotais-je.

-« Nous pouvons peut-être… » Commençais-je.

-« Attaquer cette chose ? Mais c'est un Dieu, Happy ! Un DIEU ! Et nous n'avons déjà que trop utiliser notre magie ! Nous allons essayer de nous protéger mais…Nous mourrons surement. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais il n'a pas attaquer ! » S'écria Happy avec espoir.

-« Il va le faire, Happy. Je l'ai vu. » Murmurais-je, doucement.

Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, le Dieu leva son poing vers le ciel qui s'illumina. La puissance magique de cette créature devint tout simplement improbable. Elle dépassait tout ce que l'on avait pu voir jusqu'à nos jours. L'air tremblait à la moindre petite décharge. Le poing s'illuminait peu à peu et devenait une sorte de lumière blanche flamboyante au milieu du ciel.

-« Charles… » Murmura Happy, terrifié, tout en me tenant le plus fort possible.

-« Happy… » Chuchotais-je tout en m'accrochant à lui.

Autour de nous les éléments se déchaînaient. La terre grondait et cédaient de toutes part. Les flots se dressaient tel de géant mur et s'écrasaient contre les remparts du château. Le feu ravageait tout autour de nous, la forêt, le château, la ville. Le vent soufflait telle une gigantesque tempête et se transformait peu à peu en ouragan ! Il n'y avait aucune chance de sortir vivant de ça. Nous allions mourir. Mais au moins mourrais-je dans tes bras, mon amour.

-« Nous allons mourir. » Réalisa Happy.

-« Oui, Happy. » Répondis-je en pleurant.

Le poing du Dieu de la lumière entama alors sa descente. Il venait droit sur nous. Il allait s'abattre sur le royaume et particulièrement sur moi et Happy. Nous deux n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir.

-« Charles, avant de mourir je veux _absolument_ te dire quelque chose… » Commença Happy.

-« Et c'est ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

Il me regarda soudain dans les yeux. Ses yeux…Je me perdis totalement dans ses yeux noirs qui me regardaient avec détermination. Ses cheveux bleus voulaient au gré du vent. Et bien que son corps tout entier tremblait il trouvait encore la force de me tenir fermement dans ses bras et de me maintenir debout. Son teint était blanc telle la porcelaine. Soudain il ouvrit sa bouche et ses lèvres rosés commèrent à remuer. Il déclara, d'une traite :

-« Charles d'Extalia, princesse du royaume d'Extalia, tu es pour moi la seule et l'unique. Tu es la déesse qui m'a volé mon cœur. Tu es l'ange gardien de mes rêves. Tu es la guerrière qui combat à mes côtés. Tu es la plus belle des princesses de ce continent. Je ne rêve que de tes cheveux blancs comme la neige, de tes yeux aussi doux que le miel, de ton teint de nacre et de tes lèvres pures et rosées. Tu es la puissance maîtresse de l'Aria Divine. Tu as un sacré caractère aussi… Tu es toujours si forte et si déterminée…Tu es magnifique autant qu'à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. La première fois que je t'ai aperçue, tu étais évanouie dans mes bras alors que je venais de te frapper. J'ai été surpris par ta volonté et par ta beauté. Tu dormais là dans mes bras…J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Et depuis mes sentiments sont devenus de plus en plus fort au fil du temps et des épreuves que nous avons traversées. J'ai juré de te protéger et je continuerais de la faire ! Car, Charles…JE T'AIME ! »

J'eus du mal à croire ce que j'entendais. Happy venait de me déclarer sa flamme ! Sa flamme…Son cœur…Ses sentiments…C'est à moi qui les transmettais. Nous allions mourir. Le poing lumineux du Dieu se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je me devais de répondre à cette déclaration. Je devais lui dévoiler la vérité. Je devais saisir la vérité.

Je relevai la tête et le regarda. Mes yeux de miel étaient plongés dans son noir regard. Je rougissais autant que lui. J'étais dans ses bras, mes cheveux blancs volant au gré du vent, et je le serrais plus que de raison. Je profitais de la chaleur de son étreinte, de la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de son souffle si proche du mien, de son cœur et du mien qui battaient à l'unissions. Puis, je m'écria :

-« Oh, Happy…Et dire que je te détestais au début ! Mais en vérité j'étais jalouse de ton bonheur ! J'étais jalouse de toi ! Puis, tu m'as protégé au péril de ta propre vie ! Tu es le plus merveilleux des chevaliers ! Et j'ai appris à te connaître ! J'ai appris à connaître ton sourire, j'ai appris à connaître ton rire, j'ai appris à connaître ton courage, j'ai appris à connaître ta volonté sans faille, j'ai appris à connaître tes peurs et tes faiblesses, j'ai appris à _te_ connaître, Happy ! Et au fur et à mesure des sentiments sont apparus au plus profond de mon cœur ! Des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir exprimer ! Des sentiments…Non, une passion interdite ! Une passion que j'ai voulu cacher au monde entier et surtout à toi. Puis, j'ai failli te perdre. Tu as failli mourir ! Plusieurs fois et sous mes yeux ! Je t'ai vu déjà par deux fois mourir ! C'est trop ! Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé…A quel point je tenais à toi ! Tu signifies tout pour moi, Happy ! Tu es mon monde ! Il n'y plus que toi qui compte ! Happy…JE T'AIME ! »

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux puis sourire…Il m'offrait un tel sourire ! Un sourire rempli de lumière, de joie et d'amour. Je souris à mon tour.

-« Je suis content que tu retournes mes sentiments. Moi aussi je t'aime, ma bien-aimée Charles. Je t'aime plus que de raison. Tu es ma raison de vivre. » Me dit-il.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon bien-aimé Happy. Mon idiot de prince de Fraga. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Et au moins nous mourrons ensemble après nous avoir avoué nos sentiments. » Répondis-je, avec un sourire.

Puis nous fermâmes les yeux et nous approchâmes nos visages l'un de l'autre. Et nos lèvres se scellèrent en un ultime baiser. Un baiser doux et salé. Salé par nos larmes communes. Un baiser qui faisait la communion entre nos deux âmes. Un baiser dans lequel nous partagions tous nos sentiments. Je sentais le cœur d'Happy battre dans ma poitrine, je savais ce qu'il ressentait, je savais qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais la seule et l'unique pour lui. Il savait que je l'aimais, il savait mon cœur était le sien, il savait que pour moi il était le seul et l'unique. Il était mon Amour.

Ce baiser me fit perdre la tête. De tous ceux que j'avais pu avoir auparavant il était de loin le meilleur. Celui dans lequel Happy et moi mettions tous nos sentiments. Il n'y avait plus aucuns mensonges, il n'y avait plus aucuns sous-entendus, nous n'avions plus besoin de nous retenir. Nous vivions notre passion dans ce baiser. Dans cet ultime baiser. Happy…Je t'aime.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose de nouveau apparurent dans nos deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Comme si une clé avait ouvert les cadenas de nos cœurs ! Je me sentis revivre. Je sentis la magie déferler en moi et en Happy ! Je sentis la magie nous redonner espoir. Puis, je sentis que nous devions dire quelque chose. Des mots s'imposèrent à nous esprit. J'ouvris alors la bouche et récita :

-« Ô Cristal d'Extalia, protège ceux que j'aime du danger imminent. Devant moi ce dresse un ennemi que même tous les mages du royaume ne pourraient vaincre ! Devant moi se trouve l'impossible ! Devant moi se trouve ce qui ne devrait pas exister sur cette terre ! »

Puis Happy continua :

-« Pourtant…Je veux protéger Extalia ! Je veux protéger le royaume et sa princesse ! Bien que je sois un étranger je veux protéger ce royaume qui un jour deviendra mien ! J'ai jurer que je le protégerais de mes propres mains ! »

Et soudain je vis le Cristal à mon coup…S'illuminer !

Le poing du Dieu n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de notre tête mais c'est alors qu'une barrière se créa et nous protégea ! Une magnifique barrière de cristal !

Puis je me sentis…Léviter ! Je faillis crier mais j'entendis Happy me murmurer au plus profond de mon âme:

-« Calme-toi, Charles. Tout va bien. Quoi qu'il arrive je te protégerais. As-tu vu cette puissance qui se déverse en nous ? Avec ça nous allons défendre le royaume ! Nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Nous allons pouvoir protéger ceux que nous aimons ! Nous allons pouvoir vivre ! »

-« Oui, allons-y. Allons défendre Extalia ! » M'exclamais-je dans son esprit.

J'inspira fortement et nous nous stabilisâmes en plein milieu du ciel. Je sentais la magie en moi...La magie du Cristal…La magie d'Extalia.

Soudain, je m'écriai :

-« Ô Extalia ! Mon cher royaume bien-aimé ! Donne-moi la force de te protéger ! Donne-moi la force de contrôler ma magie ! Donne-moi la force de contrôler mes vents ! Donne-moi la force de protéger ceux que j'aime ! Puisse dans mes sentiments et trouve ce dont tu as besoin ! Plus jamais je n'abandonnerais ! Plus jamais je ne laisserai tout à mon royaume ! Plus jamais je ne m'enfuyerais ! Je protégerais ce royaume de mes propres mains, je le jure ! Alors aide-moi, magie d'Extalia ! »

Puis Happy s'exclama à son tour :

-« Ô Extalia, royaume de ma bien-aimée princesse, je veux te protéger. Je veux être digne de devenir ton futur souverain ! Je veux être digne d'être ton gardien ! Je veux être digne de pouvoir déclarer que je serai le Roi d'Extalia ! Alors donne-moi la force de pouvoir dire cela ! Ne meure pas ! Relève-toi, Extalia ! Renaît de tes cendres tel un Phoenix grâce à mes feux ! Aide-moi magie d'Extalia ! »

Et c'est à cet instant que le scellé qui recouvraient nos cœurs s'ouvrit complètement et se dévoila. Le vent soufflait à tout bout de champs tandis que le feu se déchainaient ! Je contrôlais le vent et Happy contrôlait le feu ! Maintenant il ne nous restait plus qu'à tuer Dieu ! Pour protéger Extalia, accomplir notre destinée.

Soudain, je vis qu'Happy s'était mis à…Briller de milles feux ! Il était devenu lumineux ! Il dégageait une chaude lumière ! Il semblait tellement déterminé ! Le feu semblaient brûler tout autour de lui ! Il semblait invincible en ce moment ! Il était tellement puissant ! Et tellement beau…Son halo de lumière me rassurait et me donnait confiance en moi.

Et c'est à ce moment que je me mis à briller de milles feux à mon tour. Je brillais comme le cristal d'Extalia entre nous deux ! Ma lumière était une lumière pure et forte ! Une authentique lumière ! Une lumière qui venait de mon cœur ! J'étais aussi puissante !

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ! » Cria le Dieu énervé.

Il ne pensait pas que l'on puisse être plus fort que lui. Il arma sa flèche qui s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante. Puis il la lança vers Happy et moi.

Je regarda Happy et qui me regarda et nous hochâmes la tête. Nous étendîmes nos bras vers l'avant en même temps et un géant écran de Cristal se créa et intercepta l'attaque.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Cria le Dieu.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Happy et moi nous tenions les mains et nous les élevâmes vers le ciel. Nous commencions l'invocation final. L'invocation suprême d'Extalia !

-« Ô Cristal qui protège le royaume depuis si longtemps, sors de ta léthargie et réveille-toi. » Murmurais-je.

-« Nous voulons devenir les prochains souverains de ce royaume ! Nous prétendons à ce titre ! Nous voulons sauvez ce royaume et ses habitants ! Sondez nos cœurs et voyez si nous sommes de taille à accomplir cela ! » Dit Happy.

Et c'est alors qu'une lumière sorti de nos cœurs. Cette lumière se dirigea vers le sol et le frappa un grand coup. Et c'est alors que la terre se fendit en deux. Elle hurla. Et c'est alors que des morceaux brillant lévitèrent et se dirigèrent vers nous. Ils formèrent une sorte de cercle autour de nous…Puis les morceaux lumineux s'accumulèrent autour de nous et commèrent à former…Un palais !

Et c'est alors qu'Happy reprit la parole :

-« Je t'en prie, entité vivante d'Extalia, Cristal béni des mains de Dieu, toi qui protège Extalia depuis des siècles reconnais-nous comme futurs souverains. Nous nous occuperons de ce royaume ! Nous le mèneront à son apogée ! Alors… »

-« Je t'en prie, Cristal d'Extalia, tiens-toi devant nous ! Je t'ordonne apparaître devant nous ! Je te conjure de défendre le royaume et de nous donner ta puissance divine ! » Finis-je.

Et c'est alors qu'un énorme Cristal sortit de terre et vient se placer juste au-dessous de nous en plein milieu du palais céleste d'Extalia. Puis le cristal se mit à briller et nous donna à Happy et à moi toute sa puissance. Nous entendîmes alors une voix venue du fond des âges raisonna dans nos cœurs et dire :

-« Je vous reconnais en tant que futurs souverains du royaume d'Extalia. Freyr Von Fraga, tu seras le prochain Roi d'Extalia ! Et toi Charles D'Extalia, tu seras la prochaine Reine du royaume d'Extalia ! Mais Freyr Von Fraga, tu seras aussi le prochain Roi de Fraga et toi Charles D'Extalia tu serais la prochaine Reine de Fraga. Vous n'allez pas donc protéger uniquement Extalia mais aussi Fraga. Votre amour va créer un nouveau royaume. Et moi, le Cristal sacré d'Extalia, la clé du palais de Cristal, du saint palais céleste, serait le protecteur de votre nouveau royaume. Alors Freyr Von Fraga et Charles D'Extalia, terrasser ce Dieu grâce à ma puissance et à la vôtre ! »

-« Merci infiniment… » Murmurais-je.

-« Merci. » Chuchota Happy.

Puis nous ouvrîmes les yeux et regardâmes le Dieu devant nous. Nous élevâmes nos mains et un cercle magique immense apparu sous nous. Le cercle devait au moins faire la taille du palais de céleste. Puis nous récitâmes ensemble, d'une même voix, d'un même cœur, d'une même âme :

-« Ô Cristal d'Extalia réveille-toi. Nous t'invoquons en ce monde ! Défends ce royaume et les personnes auxquelles nous tenons ! Je t'en conjure ! Au nom des vents d'Extalia et du feu de Fraga, utilise nos éléments et terrasse l'improbable ennemi qui se dresse devant nous ! NOUS INVOQUONS LA PUISSANCE INÉGALÉE DU CRISTAL DIVIN NE DES LARMES DES DIEUX ! NOUS INVOQUONS…LA PUISSANCE INTERDITE ! BRILLE AETERNAM CRISTALUM ! »

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une énorme vague de lumière s'étendit sur le royaume tout entier et transperça le Dieu qui tomba sur le sol, mort.

Happy et moi avions réussi…Nous avons tué un Dieu ! Nous avions réalisé la prophétie !

Je me jetai dans ses bras à corps perdu. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ses bras. De larmes d'amour et de soulagement. Il me reçut et pleura avec moi.

Et à ma grande surprise la foule, non le royaume tout entier, à cet instant nous acclama. Nous étions devenus d'une certaine manière ses sauveurs.

Puis Happy s'extirpa de notre étreinte et alla saluer la foule. Et c'est ce que je fis aussi peu après. Je regardai la foule et je fus soulager de constater que tout mes amis et ma famille étaient encore vivants. Ils souriaient et tous et nous acclamais.

-« Je vous remercie peuple d'Extalia ! » S'écria soudain Happy avec un sourire éblouissant.

Et la foule l'acclama encore plus. Je souris, Happy ferait un très bon Roi pour Extalia et le peuple l'aimait déjà.

-« Puis-je avoir le silence ? » Demanda-t-il soudain tandis que je le regardai, étonnée.

La foule fut aussi étonnée mais le silence régna immédiatement.

-« Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire…Non continuer ce que je faisais avant que Lector De Cristar ne nous interrompe. »

Puis il s'avança vers moi, prit ma main, se mit à genoux devant ma personne, sortit une boite avec son autre main et il l'ouvrit. Je découvris alors une magnifique bague dorée sertit d'un énorme cristal brillant de milles feux.

-« Charles D'Extalia, fille du Roi Karl Charles Georges D'Extlia et de la Reine Chargot Louise Anne D'Extalia, maîtresse de l'épée de l'air, l'Aria divine, puissante princesse guerrière voulant sauver son peuple à tout prix, voulez-vous m'épousez ? » Déclara Happy.

Je sentis mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure, je me sentis rougir, je sentis mon corps et ma magie s'affoler, je sentis mes jambes trembler, je sentis ma voix coupée par l'émotion, je sentis des larmes perler de mes yeux.

Puis, je répondis d'une voix pleine de sentiments :

-« Oui, je le veux. »

Et c'est alors qu'il enleva la bague de mariage que Lector m'avait mis et qu'il mit la sienne à mon doigt. Elle était magnifique. Je lui souris, il me sourit, puis il se releva et s'approcha de moi.

Il me prit par la taille et m'attira contre lui. Nos visages se rapprochèrent et nous nous embrassâmes pour la première fois au grand jour. Un baiser magique, pleins de sentiments officiels. Un baiser comme nul autre.

La foule redoubla d'ardeur et nous acclama. J'entendis des sifflements et je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate pendant qu'Happy riait légèrement, lui aussi très gêné.

Et c'est alors que mon Père le Roi apparut devant nous. Il me sourit et déclara :

-« Moi, Karl D'Extalia, Roi du royaume d'Extalia, je déclare inégal le mariage de ma fille avec Lector De Cristar et donne mon autorisation pour ses fiançailles avec Freyr Von Fraga ! Peuple, acclamez vos futurs souverains. »

Oh, Papa…

Je courus dans ses bras et le sera. Il parut surpris d'une telle démonstration d'affection de ma part mais y répondit avec joie. Puis je retournai dans les bras d'Happy et nous redescendîmes doucement sur la terre du royaume.

-« Nous l'avons fait, Happy. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oui, mon amour. Nous l'avons fait. Nous avons sauvé Extalia. » Me répondit-il.

-« Le futur est de nouveau possible. Et c'est à toi que je confie mon avenir. » Murmurais-je.

-« Et c'est avec toi que je veux passer chaque secondes de mon existence ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en m'embrassant.

Puis je contemplai Extalia. La cité et le château était dévasté…Mais encore debout. Extalia était encore vivante. Grâce à nous tous.

Et je replongeai mon regard dans celui de mon bien-aimé et l'embrassa à nouveau.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, cinq ans plus tard.**

-« Alors ça te plait, Charles ? » Me demanda Lucy, satisfaite de son travail.

Je me regarda et regarda mon image dans le miroir. J'étais vêtue d'une longue robe blanche évasée avec un corset brodée avec des fils d'or. Mes yeux bruns étaient finement maquillés et Lucy avait relevé mes cheveux blancs en un magnifique et original chignon.

-« Merci Lucy. C'est parfait. Tu es vraiment douée ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Oh ce n'est rien ! Tu sais avec Luna, j'ai l'habitude. » Se justifia-t-elle.

-« Ah, comment va-t-elle ? » Demandais-je.

-« Elle se porte comme un charme. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas salir sa magnifique robe rouge avant le mariage…Tu sais en se battant avec Henry. » Me répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-« Tout comme leurs pères… » Soufflais-je, amusée.

-« Malheureusement. » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Tu peux me mettre mon voile et ma couronne, s'il-te-plait ? » Demandais-je.

-« Avec plaisir. » Me répondit-elle.

Puis elle sortit d'un tiroir un magnifique voile blanc qu'elle posa sur ma tête. Puis, ce fut autour de mon diadème tout en or. Je soufflai un grand coup et me regarda dans la glace. Je bougea dans tous les sens vérifiant les moindres détailles sous les yeux amusés de Lucy. Mais je voulais être parfaite !

Enfin, je voulais être parfaite pour _lui_ !

-« Tu es magnifique, Charles ! » S'écria soudain Wendy en entrant dans la pièce accompagnée de Yukino et de Lévy.

-« Mais je veux être parfaite ! C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! » M'écriais-je.

Soudain Wendy s'avança vers moi et me pris dans les bras. Elle s'exclama :

-« J'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries aujourd'hui, Charles ! »

Eh oui, aujourd'hui je me mariais ! Avec qui ? Hum…Devinez ! Avec l'amour de ma vie, mon seul et unique amour, celui avec qui j'avais sauvé mon royaume, celui avec qui j'avais fait réapparaître le palais céleste d'Extalia où il m'avait demandé en mariage et où aujourd'hui nous nous marions ! Je me mariais avec Freyr Von Fraga _alias_ Happy ! Dans quelques heures, je deviendrais Charles Von Fraga. Je deviendrais enfin _sa_ femme.

Happy et moi avions tout les deux grandi. Aujourd'hui j'ai 21 ans et lui en a 22. Nous pensons que c'est âge raisonnable pour s'engager bien que nos familles auraient aimés nous marier bien avant. Cependant nous avons dû gérer pas mal de choses en cinq ans. Happy a dû rentrer dans son royaume avec sa famille car une guerre civile a éclaté dans le royaume par ma faute. En effet le peuple de Fraga n'approuvait pas du tout notre union. Mais au bout de batailles et de patience, Happy finalement réussi à les convaincre d'accepter ce mariage. Et bien que les peuples de Fraga et d'Extalia étaient réticents à s'allier l'un à l'autre avec le temps les esprits ont commencé à changer. Quand à moi j'ai dû rester à Extalia afin de reconstruire la capitale et le royaume. Cela a fait beaucoup de travail vu tout ce qui avait été détruit par Lector.

Lector, hein…Il avait péri en invoquant ce Dieu…Nous avons rapatrié son corps à Cristar et nous avons tous assistés à son enterrement. Je pense toujours qu'il ne méritait pas ce sort. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Frosch et tout le peuple de Cristar avaient été anéanti par sa mort. Et maintenant c'est son cousin, Louis De Cristar qui a repris le royaume et dont Sting est toujours le Dragon Slayer. D'ailleurs en parlant de Sting il faut forcément parler de Minerva…Ces deux là se sont beaucoup rapprocher et j'ai finalement accordé la main de Minerva à Sting. Ils se sont fiancés il y a peu de temps et vivent en paix à Cristar.

-« Ça va ? Pas trop stressé ? » Me demanda soudain…Lévy !

-« Lévy ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Repose-toi ! » M'exclamais-je en la forçant à s'asseoir.

-« Charles, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas faite de porcelaine tu sais… » Me dit-elle gentiment.

-« Même ! Tu portes un enfant ! Tu es enceinte ! Tu dois te reposer ! » M'écriais-je.

Eh oui ! Lévy s'était finalement fiancée avec Gajeel à la suite de notre combat d'il y a cinq ans et ils s'étaient mariés il y a peut-être une année ou deux. Et ils attendaient un heureux événement ! Le ventre de Lévy était tellement gros qu'il semblait qu'il allait exploser ! Les spécialistes prévoyaient même des jumeaux ! Mais Lévy n'y croyait pas car d'après elle, elle ne sentait qu'un bébé. Et Wendy, Natsu et le futur papa l'avaient confirmé avec leur « flair de dragon ».

Enfin, un (ou peut-être deux, ne sait-on jamais) enfant allait rejoindre les petits monstres. Les petits monstres ? Oh, c'était le surnom affectifs qu'on donnait aux enfants !

Il y avait d'abord eu Henry, le fils de Grey et Juvia, âgé de quatre ans, prince héritier de l'empire d'Arabess. Comment cela se fait me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien…La sœur de Juvia, l'impératrice d'Arabess avait mis la tête de cette dernière à prix. Grey et Juvia ont dû partir aux coffins des royaumes pour la protéger et cela pendant presque un an. Puis, nous avons appris le décès de l'impératrice, assassinée par son amant. Juvia a été dévasté par cette mort. Mais l'empire d'Arabess n'ayant pas d'héritier appart elle, elle a décidé devenir impératrice. Le peuple l'a très mal pris et une guerre à éclaté. Mais heureusement grâce à l'aide de Grey et à la nôtre, elle a réussi à faire comprendre à son peuple ses sentiments et ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir meilleure impératrice et l'ont finalement acceptés. Elle a épousé Grey juste après et la naissance d'un héritier a finalement renforcer son pouvoir sur son peuple. Henry avait hérité de la magie de Démon Slayer de la glace de son père et c'était un petit garçon adorable avec ses bleu-noirs et ses yeux bruns !

Puis il y avait eu Luna, notre héritière, la fille de Natsu et de Lucy, âgé du même âge qu'Henry, princesse du royaume de Fraga. Elle était une petite fille extraordinaire avec ses longs cheveux roses et ses yeux marron ! Elle avait hérité de la magie de son père et était le Dragon Slayer de notre futur enfant à moi et à Happy. Elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux et était d'humeur très…Chipie. Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire une farce à quelqu'un ! Elle était toujours souriante et Happy l'adorait. J'en étais même un tout petit peu jalouse…

Et il y avait Sara et Shou, cinq ans, les jumeaux aux cheveux rouges comme le sang, hérités de leur célèbre mère, Erza Scarlet, promue général en chef des armés d'Extalia, et un tatouage rouge sur leur oreille gauche hérité de leur père, le célèbre sorcier du ciel, Jellal Fernades. Les jumeaux avaient la magie de leur mère et ils la maniaient avec…Rebondissement ! Cela n'étonnait plus personne maintenant de se retrouver avec une épée qui vous avait frôlé de quelques centimètres juste parce que vous aviez déplu à l'un des jumeaux. Et ils avaient un sacré caractère !

Et ces quatre là ne faisaient que des bêtises et mettaient le château sans dessus dessous ! De la folie ! Ils étaient quatre petits « diables » et c'étaient soit les chevaliers soient les cuisinières qui nous les ramenaient. Mais je suppose que c'était de leur âge…

Et leur plus grand complice était Frosch maintenant âgé de treize printemps. Il était devenu un bel adolescent resplendissant. Avec ses beaux cheveux verts et ses yeux noirs il ne tarderait pas à se trouver une fiancée ! Mais pour l'instant loin de tout ça, il jouait, insouciant, avec les enfants.

Et il était même devenu « grand-frère » pour son plus grand plaisir. En effet, il y a un an Yukino avait donné naissance à une petite fille aux yeux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns qu'ils avaient appelé Amélia. Ils étaient une famille heureuse et Frosch était comme un fils pour eux. Rogue avait toujours ce regard protecteur sur lui et maintenant aussi sur la petite Amélia dans les bras de sa mère. Elle deviendrait une jeune femme belle et forte. Une jeune femme qui braverai les dangers mais s'en sortirait toujours. Une jeune femme discrète comme sa mère mais aussi forte de caractère qu'elle et possédant les pouvoirs de Dragon Slayer de son père.

Prévue, oui…J'avais maîtrisé mon don ! Je m'étais entraînée à prévoir les événements futurs pendant cinq longues années pour arriver à prévoir ce que j'avais prévu. Et puis ce don faisait partie intégrante de moi-même et était très utile en politique. J'adorais boucheber mes interlocuteurs en sachant à l'avance ce qu'ils allaient me demander ! J'adorais contempler leurs bouches ouvertes, leurs yeux écarquillés et leurs corps tremblants. Même si ma mère me conseillait de ne point trop en faire.

Et puis comme ça je voyais assez souvent Happy. J'adorais le contempler dans mes visions. J'adorais le voir surpris, heureux, riant et souriant. Et puis aussi je pouvais savoir comme ça s'il m'était fidèle…Mais il l'avait toujours été. Malgré les nombreuses filles qui lui faisaient la cour. Happy ne semblait même pas les voir pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il ne voyait que moi. Et je ne voyais que lui. Même séparés nous vivions notre amour…Et aujourd'hui je t'épousais. Enfin ce jour dont j'avais tant rêvé était arrivé.

-« Charles ? Tu es prête ? » Me demanda Yukino, avec un sourire.

-« Suis-je vraiment bien comme cela ? » Demandais-je.

-« Mais oui, Charles. Tu es magnifique. Quand Happy te verras il ne pourra qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. » Me répondit Lucy en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

-« Je stress. » Avouais-je.

-« Mais tout va bien se passer, tu vas juste devenir la femme d'Happy. Et la Reine de ton nouveau royaume. C'est tout, Charles. » Me rassura Wendy.

-« Oui, tu as raison... » Soupirais-je

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'apparurent…Juvia, Meldy, Erza, Minerva et Ultear.

-« Princesse ! » S'exclamèrent-elles.

-« Oh ! C'est l'heure, je suppose. Allons-y, les filles. » Dis-je tout en prenant mes jupes et en avançant.

Mais c'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise Meldy me barra le passage.

Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme très courtisée. Ses longs cheveux roses et ses yeux pétillants faisaient d'elle une des plus remarquables jeunes femmes de la cour d'Extalia. Et tous les honorables chevaliers voulaient l'épouser. Mais elle ne se laissait pas faire et demeurait pour l'instant aussi libre que l'air bien qu'un jeune chevalier est récemment retenu son attention !

-« Meldy ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Je…Votre robe est mal mise, Majesté. » S'écria-t-elle tout en remettant bien ma robe.

-« Oh ? Vraiment ? Eh bien…Merci. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire en continuant d'avancer.

Mais cette fois ce fut sa mère, Ultear, qui me barra le passage. Elle était elle aussi magnifique…Et très courtisée. Mais elle ne répondait jamais à ses sollicitations. Comme si elle attendait toujours et éternellement un seul homme...Le père de Meldy surement.

-« Ultear ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Votre voile Majesté. » Me répondit-elle tout en mettant ses mains sur mon voile et en le tendant.

-« Merci, Ultear. Allons-y maintenant, je ne voudrais point être en retard à mon propre mariage. » Ordonnais-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'Erza me barra le passage. Elle était resplendissante. Pour l'occasion elle avait abandonné son armure et avait revêtu une belle robe bleu foncé et rouge fendu sur le côté dans laquelle elle ressemblait à une déesse. Une déesse de la guerre.

-« Erza ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Une mariée se fait toujours attendre, Majesté. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre et discuter quelques minutes ? » Me proposa-t-elle.

-« Un verre ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, Princesse Charles. » Me répondit-elle, avec un sourire.

-« Il suffit, mesdames ! Qu'avez-vous donc à vouloir me retenir ici ? » M'écriais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Elles se regardèrent, toutes gênées et fuyant mon regard.

-« Mais que se passe-t-il, nom de Dieu ? » M'écriais-je furieuse et inquiète.

Soudain Minerva s'approcha de moi, mit ses mains sur mes épaules, et respira un grand coup.

-« Princesse Charles, écoutez calmement ce que je vais dire ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandais-je.

-« Freyr Von Fraga n'est plus là. » Lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Cette réplique eut l'effet de faire arrêter mon cœur. Je me sentis vaciller puis je tombai à terre d'un coup étalant ma robe contre le sol. Et des larmes se mirent à couler sur joues. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et commença à sangloter.

Happy n'était pas là. Happy n'était pas devant l'hôtel à m'attendre. Non, Happy était parti. Peut-être avais-je été trop longue ? Ou alors…Happy ne voulait pas…Il ne voulait pas...M'épouser ! Il ne voulait pas devenir mon mari ! Il ne voulait pas que je devienne sa femme ! Il ne voulait plus de moi ! Pourquoi ?

-« Charles ! » S'écrièrent-elles tout en venant me prendre dans leurs bras.

-« Happy…Il…Ne veut…Plus…De moi… » Murmurais-je tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-« Mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'il te veut comme épouse ! » S'écria Yukino en me consolant.

-« Mais il n'est…Pas là. Il est…Partit ! » M'écriais-je en larmes.

-« Charles ! Je suis sûre qu'Happy a une bonne raison ! » S'écria Wendy en me serrant dans les bras.

-« Si ça se trouve il a réalisé…Qu'il ne voulait pas…Se marier… » Chuchotais-je.

-« Mais non ! Cela fait plus de cinq ans qu'il rêve de ce moment ! Cinq ans qu'il veut t'épouser, Charles ! Alors pourquoi s'enfuir maintenant ? Charles, on va le trouver je te le promets…Et je lui botterai bien le cul pour t'avoir fait pleurer le jour de ton mariage ! Et l'autre aussi ! Je suis sûre que Natsu est impliqué là dedans ! C'est obligé ! Mais quelle bêtise ont-il bien pu faire cette fois ? » S'écria Lucy en levant les bras au ciel.

-« Lucy…Merci… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ne vous en faîtes pas, Votre Altesse. Même si Juvia est l'impératrice d'Arabess elle reste un membre de l'unité d'élite d'Extalia ! » S'écria Juvia en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-« Et l'unité d'élite d'Extalia sauvera votre mariage, Votre Majesté ! » S'exclama Erza.

-« Oui ! » S'exclamèrent Meldy, Ultear et Minerva.

-« Oh, les filles… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Allons-y ! » Déclarèrent-elles en sortant de la salle.

-« Moi aussi ! » M'écriais-je en les rattrapant.

-« Mais, Charles ! Un homme ne doit jamais voir la mariée avant son entrée ! » S'exclama Lucy, très attachée aux traditions.

-« Foutaises ! » Murmurais-je en emboîtant le pas à Erza et aux autres.

Puis nous sortîmes de la salle et nous cherchâmes partout dans le palais jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions les jardins où j'aperçu deux silhouettes.

L'une d'entre elle était un homme aux cheveux roses qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans les massifs de roses. Il était vêtu d'un somptueux costume rouge brodé de fils d'or, par-dessus il avait rajouté une cape rouge qu'il portait avec élégance. Ses chaussures à poulaine, extrêmement longues, était synonyme de son rang. C'était quelqu'un de haut placé.

A côté de lui, un jeune homme d'une grande beauté aux cheveux bleu portait un sublime costume blanc brodé de fils d'or. Sur son épaule droite, il portait une cape blanche accroché grâce à une broche en or où étaient gravés les insignes de la famille Von Fraga. Le jeune homme faisait les cent pas autour du bosquet de rose et criait :

-« Natsu, par pitié, dépêche-toi ! Je vais rater le mariage ! Je vais rater l'entrée de Charles ! »

Oh, Happy alors tu...Voulait être présent ?

-« On sera à temps. Les mariées mettent toujours au moins une heure à se préparer. Tu as vu combien de temps j'ai attendu Lucy ? Au moins trois heures ! T'inquiète, mon pote, Charles ne sera pas là avant une bonne heure. » Répondit Natsu, n'ayant pas conscience de la menace qui planait sur lui, Lucy étant juste à côté de moi.

-« NAAAAAAAAAATSU ! » Cria, hors d'elle, en sortant de sa cachette.

Elle se précipita vers lui tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche en un o parfait. Puis il pâlit dangereusement et Lucy le frappa d'une force que je ne soupçonnais pas chez elle.

-« Aie…Ça fait mal. » Se plaignit-il.

-« Comment ça tu m'as attendu trois heures ? Si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à pas m'épouser ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête et en croisant les bras.

Mais c'est alors que Natsu se releva et la pris dans ses bras. Elle rougit et voulu se libérer mais il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« J'ai attendu longtemps mais j'ai eu la plus belles des femmes de ce monde. »

-« Natsu… » Soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Lucy ! Pitié dis-moi que Charles n'est pas encore prête ! Que je puisse _y_ échapper ! » S'écria Happy tandis que mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

-« Euh…Tu sais, Happy… » Commença Lucy.

Je la vis rougir et décida de sortir. Je pris mes jupes d'une main, mis l'autre sur mon cœur et avança vers lui tout en lui demandant :

-« Alors, tu ne veux plus te marier avec moi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda pendant une minute, les yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte, les joues en feu, clignant des yeux pour mieux me voir.

-« Tu ne veux plus te marier avec moi ? » Répétais-je tandis que des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu « échapper » à notre mariage ? » M'écriais-je en pleures.

-« Échapper…A notre mariage ? » Répéta-t-il.

-« Ne joue pas avec moi ! Je viens de t'entendre le dire ! » M'écriais-je tout en levant la main pour le gifler.

La claque que je lui donna retenti pendant de longues minutes. Puis je me retournai et partit, ravalant mes larmes. Mais c'est alors...Que je sentis quelqu'un me retenir par le poignet. Je me retourna et constata que c'était Happy. J'allais le gifler encore une fois quand il s'écria :

-« Mais je veux me marier avec toi ! »

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, en tombant des nues.

-« Je veux devenir _ton_ mari. Et je veux que tu sois _ma_ femme. Je t'aime, Charles. Cela fait cinq ans que j'attends avec impatience ce moment. Alors pourquoi ne t'épouserais-je pas alors que ce jour arrive enfin ? Oh, Charles, ma bien-aimée… » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et c'est à ce moment que je compris ma méprise et tomba par terre en pleures. Happy fut très surpris mais il se pencha vers moi, m'aida à me relever et me prit dans ses bras.

-« Charles, s'il-te-plait, je ne veux pas voir ton beau visage rempli de larmes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je…J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus m'épouser ! Comme tu n'étais pas là à l'autel, j'ai cru…Que tu t'étais enfui ! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant.

-« Mais enfin Charles, je t'aime. Et c'est moi qui t'ai demandé en mariage ! C'est moi qui veux que tu sois ma femme. Alors pourquoi serais-je parti ? » Me répondit-il.

-« Tu n'étais pas là…J'ai eu peur ! Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles, mon amour, tu es magnifique. Mais quel homme ne voudrait pas de toi ? Quel homme serait assez débile pour ne pas vouloir de toi, Charles ? Et je suis cet homme là. Cet homme qui a la chance de t'épouser. Alors pour rien au monde je ne raterais ce jour, ma belle. » Me dit-il.

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue tandis qu'il me baisa la main.

-« Tu vois tout est bien qui fini bien. » Me dit Wendy avec un beau sourire.

Ah, ce qu'elle avait grandi ! Elle était maintenant une jeune femme de dix-huit ans avec de belles formes et de magnifiques cheveux qui lui tombaient jusque dans le dos retenu par un ruban. Ses yeux marron étaient surélevés avec du maquillage discret et elle portait une impressionnante robe bleu et argenté avec quelque bijoux. Et elle était très courtisée. De par son charme et sa puissance. Tous les chevaliers du royaume étaient venus essayer de la conquérir. Mais malheureusement ceux qui lui avait plu avait eu un « petit accident ». Oh rien de grave ! Mais assez pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux ! Je ne laisserai à personne ma Wendy. Sauf peut-être à quelqu'un en particulier. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai totalement confiance, quelqu'un de ma famille si vous voyez de qui je veux parler.

-« Heureusement. » Murmurais-je.

-« Euh…En fait, les filles…J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… » Commença Natsu, soudain gêné tandis qu'Happy soupirait.

-« Quoi ? Qui y-a-t-il ? » Demanda Levy.

-« Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? » Interrogea Wendy.

-« Natsu…Tu _les_ a bien, j'espère ? » Demanda soudainement Lucy en haussant un sourcil et en se rapprochant de lui.

Il se roula en boule et murmura :

-« Bah en fait je _les_ ai perdues… »

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIII ? » Hurla-t-elle soudain en agrippant le col de son époux.

-« Mais calme-toi, Happy et moi ont étaient entrain de les chercher ! On va les retrouver, je te le jure ! » Bafouilla-t-il.

-« Mais COMMENT as-tu pu _les_ perdre ? » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Euh…Je ne sais pas… Elles étaient dans ma poche puis au moment de les sortir…Elles n'y étaient pu. » Expliqua-t-il.

-« Mais je t'avais dit d''y faire attention ! JE TE L'AVAIS DIT ! Olala, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tes _les_ confiés ? » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Intrigué par cet échange pour le moins mystérieux je demanda :

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez perdu ? Ce n'est pas si grave, non ? On peut peut-être s'arranger ? »

-« Charles, c'est irremplaçable. » Soupira Lucy.

-« Mais qu'avez-vous perdu à la fin ? » M'écriais-je.

Un grand silence et des regards gênés me répondirent puis enfin Levy murmura :

-« Natsu a perdu les alliances. »

Cette nouvelle me fit un tel choc que mes jambes lâchèrent et que je tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

-« Charles ! » S'écrièrent-ils.

-« Les alliances…Vous avez perdus les alliances ? » Interrogeais-je, choquée.

-« Nom de Dieu ! Arrêtez de lui faire tant de choc ! Elle est déjà épuisée ! Elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier et a à peine dormi cette nuit ! Arrêtez de la stresser, elle l'est déjà bien assez ! Si ça continue elle ne va pas tenir jusqu'au mariage ! Elle s'est déjà effondrée trois fois aujourd'hui ! » S'écria Lucy tout en les poussant et en venant m'aider à me relever.

-« Merci, Lucy. » Lui répondis-je.

-« De rien. C'est ton mariage, Charles. Et tu m'as bien aidé quand c'était le mien. Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille. Allez, on va te chercher un petit remontrant. Juvia, Meldy, s'il-vous plait, allez chercher un verre d'eau-de-vie pour Charles. » Me dit-elle.

-« Bien, Dame Dragneel. » Répondirent-elles.

-« Appelez-moi par mon prénom comme tout le monde, bon sang ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais…D'accord, Dame Lucy. » Répondirent-elles tout en partant vers les cuisines.

-« Calme-toi, Charles, assieds-toi là. » Me recommanda Lévy.

-« Lévy…C'est plutôt à toi de t'asseoir. C'est toi qui porte un enfant. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Je suis désolé… » Murmura soudain Natsu.

-« Alors, toi ! » S'écria Lucy tandis qu'il se roulait en boule pour éviter la colère de sa compagne.

-« Lucy, calme-toi, Natsu ne l'a pas fait exprès. » Lui dit Happy tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine pour l'apaiser.

-« Mais enfin Happy, sans les alliances Charles et toi ne pouvez pas vous marier ! Et tout le monde attends ! Natsu, qu'as-tu fait de ses alliances ? » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Je ne sais pas… » Murmura ce dernier en baissant les yeux.

-« Peut-être peut-on se marier sans les alliances ? » Proposa Happy.

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » S'écria Levy.

-« Impossible. » Renchérit Erza.

-« Impensable. » Rajouta Ultear, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-« N'y pense même pas. Un mariage sans alliances ce n'est pas un mariage. » Répliqua Lucy.

-« Oh… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Nous sommes dans une belle galère. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher. » Murmurais-je.

-« Calmez-vous, princesse. On va les retrouver. Buvez cela en attendant. » Me dit Juvia tout en me tendant un verre.

-« Cela vous fera du bien. » Rajouta Meldy en souriant.

Je pris le verre et le vida cul-sec. Et je le regretta bien étant donné que l'alcool me brûla la gorge et que je m'étouffa. Je toussa, toussa, toussa à tel point qu' Erza du me mettre une grande calque dans le dos pour que je puisse respirer.

-« Ça réveille. » Commentais-je sous les rires de Natsu.

-« Moi et l'empereur pingouin glacé sans culotte, on en bois des tas ! » S'écria ce dernier.

-« Natsu… » Soupira Lucy.

-« Ça va ? » Me demanda Happy tout en posant sa main sur mon épaule et en me regardant dans les yeux.

-« Je vais bien, Happy. Merci. » Répondis-je avec un sourire touchée par son geste.

-« Bon, allez, il faut absolument les retrouver ! » S'écria Lucy en s'étirant.

Mais c'est alors qu'une petite voix derrière elle demanda :

-« Retrouver quoi, maman ? »

Lucy sursauta et se retourna. Elle soupira et prit alors la petite fille aux longs cheveux roses dans ses bras tandis que les deux chiots qui l'accompagnaient jappèrent joyeusement autour d'elle.

-« Luna, ma chérie. Tu m'as fait peur. » Chuchota-t-elle.

-« Yo, Luna ! » La salua son père avec un grand sourire.

-« Papa ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

-« Ma chérie, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec la reine ? » Demanda Lucy.

-« Tante Marl a dit que je pouvais aller me promener ! Mais maman, que cherches-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Les alliances du mariage. » Soupira Lucy.

Je vis la petite fille écarquiller les yeux puis demander :

-« Les alliances ? Tu veux dire les jolies bagues que papa avait dans sa poche ? »

Ce fut autour de Lucy d'écarquiller les yeux et de regarder sa fille avec surprise.

-« Oui, ma chérie. Sais-tu où elles se trouvent ? C'est très important ! » S'écria son père.

-« Oui, je sais ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Happy en reprenant espoir tandis que je soupirai de soulagement.

-« Oui ! » Répondit-elle, joyeusement.

-« Alors où sont-elles ? » Interrogea Juvia.

-« J'ai fait comme dans l'histoire que maman m'a lu ! » S'écria fièrement la fillette.

-« L'histoire ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Venez ! » S'écria-t-elle en commençant à courir suivi de ses deux chiots qui jappèrent de joie.

Nous commençâmes alors une course et nous arrivâmes aux cuisines où nous attendaient le reste de la petite bande, Henry avec une casserole sur la tête, Sara avec une cuillère en bois dans la main et Shou avec une palette elle aussi en bois.

-« Ah ! Je vais te battre ! » S'écria Sara tout en se jetant sur son frère jumeau.

-« Jamais ! C'est moi qui gagnerai ! » S'exclama Shou en bloquant la manœuvre de sa sœur et en essayant de la toucher.

-« Elle en met du temps la princesse aux allumettes. » Soupira Henry.

-« Comment ça la « princesse aux allumettes » ! Je suis la princesse du royaume de Fraga et son Dragon Slayer, pauvre glaçon ignorant ! » S'écria Luna en se jetant sur son camarade.

-« Pauvre glaçon ? Je suis le prince héritier de l'empire d'Arabess ! Je te suis supérieur ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Même pas vrai ! Viens te battre ! » S'emporta Luna.

-« C'est quand tu veux ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et c'est alors qu'ils activèrent leurs magies et se les lancèrent à la figure. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'Erza s'écria :

-« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BAZAR ?! »

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent net et la regardèrent, la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Euh… On voulait juste aider, maman. » Répondit Shou.

-« Aider ? Ranger ça tout de suite ! » S'écria la mage chevalière.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclamèrent-ils tout en rangeant la salle.

Et deux minutes plus tard, tout le bazar disparu.

-« Bien, Luna, où sont les alliances ? » Demanda Lucy à sa fille.

Et c'est alors que la petite Luna se dirigea vers la table, pris un gâteau et nous l'apporta.

-« Là dedans. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire tandis que Lucy, Natsu, moi et Happy nous nous étouffâmes.

-« Pardon ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Les bagues sont dans le gâteau ! » Répéta Luna en roulant des yeux, comme si nous étions idiots.

-« De…Dedans ? » Demanda Meldy, le souffle coupé.

-« Oui ! Comme dans l'histoire où la jeune fille met la bague dans le gâteau pour que le prince la trouve ! » S'écria Luna.

-« Oh mon Dieu. » Lâcha Ultear.

-« Ces gosses sont pires que des petits diables ! Voilà pourquoi Sting et moi n'en voulons pas. » Commenta Minerva.

-« Un jour tu auras des enfants. » Lui répondit Erza.

-« Mais tu as raison, ce sont bien des petits plaisantant. » Rajouta Meldy.

-« Juvia pense qu'il faut être clément avec les enfants, ils sont jeunes. » Dit Juvia, cherchant l'apaisement.

-« Mais toi, tu as toujours été trop gentille. Il faudrait te durcir un peu Juvia. » Lui répondit Minerva.

Mais c'est alors que Luna se dirigea vers moi et Happy et nous tendit le gâteau.

-« Tenez ! Mangez ! » Nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Mais, Luna… » Commençais-je.

-« Il y a un problème, Tata Charles ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« EVIDEMMENT QU'IL Y A UN PROBLÈME ! ON A BESOIN DES ALLIANCES TOUT DE SUITE ! » Cria soudain sa mère.

-« Bah, il suffit que Tata Charles et Tonton Happy mangent le gâteau. » Répondit la petite fille en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est simple pourtant ! » S'écria Henry.

-« Je peux en avoir un bout ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps, en bavant devant le gâteau en un bel ensemble.

-« MAIS ON NE PEUT PAS MANGER LE GÂTEAU ! » S'écria Lucy, toute rouge.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Henry.

-« Parce qu'il est pour les invités ! C'est le gâteau de MARIAGE ! TOUT LE MONDE DOIT LE MANGER ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais il y en a plusieurs. » Fit remarquer Sara.

-« JUSTEMENT ! Pour que TOUT les invités en aient une part ! Si nous le mangeons des personnes n'en auront pas ! » Expliqua-t-elle.

-« Calme-toi, Lucy… » Souffla Lévy, inquiète pour les enfants.

-« Ah bon ? C'est si grave ? » Demanda Luna en tremblant et en commençant à pleurer.

-« Mais non, Luna. » Lui souffla Wendy tout en câlinant la petite fille.

-« Mais COMMENT allons-nous faire ? La cérémonie doit commencer d'un moment à l'autre ! Nous sommes déjà très en retard ! » Se lamenta Lucy.

Ce fut un grand silence qui lui répondit avant que nous entendîmes un soupirer de la part de Minerva.

-« C'est pourtant simple. » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea ver le font de la cuisine, prit un couteau et coupa le gâteau en deux verticalement.

-« Mais Minerva ! » S'écria Wendy, horrifiée.

-« Tais-toi et prend en de la graine. Un jour toi aussi tu auras un mari, peu importe ce qu'en pense Sa Majesté. » Dit-elle d'une voix tranchante pendant que je rougis, surprise qu'elle m'ait démasqué.

-« Le roi ? » Interrogea Wendy à mon plus grand soulagement.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Minerva chercha les alliances dans le gâteau et les extirpa délicatement avec l'aide d'Ultear.

-« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant la crème ! » S'écria cette dernière, ravie.

Et c'est alors que Minerva combla le vide du gâteau avec de la crème pâtissière ! Puis sur ce dernier elle écrivit avec la crème : _Vive les mariés !_

Ultear ajouta deux ou trois éléments et elles recommencèrent sur tous les gâteaux !

-« Voilà, Votre Majesté, les gâteaux auront un peu changé mais votre mariage sera sauvé ! » Me dit Minerva avec un sourire en s'épongeant le front.

-« Ils sont vraiment plus beaux comme cela. » Rajouta Ultear, avec un sourire mystérieux.

-« Minerva ! Ultear ! C'est incroyable ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais ce n'est rien, Majesté. Mais maintenant que vous allez avoir un mari je serais ravie…Non, enchantée, de vous apprendre comment faire. » Me répondit Minerva avec un sourire farceur qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

-« Euh…J'y réfléchirai. » Répondis-je.

-« Bon allez, tous au mariage maintenant ! Au galop ! » S'écria Erza.

Et nous nous mirent alors à courir aussi vite que possible et nous nous séparâmes à l'entrée de l'église.

-« A tout à l'heure, ma princesse. » Me souffla alors Happy dans l'oreille.

-« Vite, Charles ! » S'écria Yukino.

Elle me prit par le poignet et m'emmena dans une petite pièce. C'est alors qu'elle et Lucy remirent ma robe en état tandis que Wendy insista pour me maquiller.

-« Cela te va à merveille. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire touchant.

-« Vraiment ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup le maquillage, tu sais… » Murmurais-je.

-« Il faut un peu changer. Tu es une femme mariée maintenant. » Me recommanda-t-elle.

-« Ça ne change rien… » Soupirais-je.

-« Au contraire, ça change beaucoup de chose. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je me marie, n'est-ce-pas ? Que le temps passe vite… » Murmurais-je avec un sourire.

-« Oh oui ! Ah et Charles j'aurais un petite quelque chose pour toi… » Commença-t-elle avec un sourire rougissant.

-« Quelque chose ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Mais tu verras bien ça à la cérémonie ! » Me dit-elle en riant espiègle ment.

-« Mais, Wendy ! Je veux savoir ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Attends la cérémonie ! » Me répliqua cette dernière en me tirant la langue et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Mais alors que j'allais répliquer, Yukino me coupa et me demanda :

-« Tu peux te relever, Charles ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondis-je en me levant.

-« Tourne sur toi-même maintenant. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

J'obéis et je vis les regards experts des filles m'examiner. Puis tomba le verdict :

-« Parfait ! » S'exclama Lévy.

-« C'est vraiment bien… » Constata Erza.

-« Que vous êtes jolie, princesse ! » S'écria Meldy.

-« Juvia pense que vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe ! » Me dit Juvia.

-« Tu es parfaite, Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Une vraie Dame. » Commenta Lucy.

-« Vous êtes ravissante, Charles ! » Me dit Yukino.

-« Vous êtes belle, Majesté. » Murmura Ultear avec un énigmatique sourire.

-« Une vraie mariée en due et bonne forme, quoi. » Souffla Minerva.

-« Merci, tout de le monde. Vous pensez que ça va bien se passer ? » Demandais-je, le souffle court.

-« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Charles. » Me dit Wendy.

Soudain on toqua à la porte.

-« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Erza, prête à hacher l'intrus.

-« C'est le Roi d'Extalia. » Répondit une voix.

-« Oh, Votre Majesté ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Est-ce que Charles est prête ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, papa, je suis prête. » Dis-je tout en passant la porte.

Mon père me dévisagea puis sourit.

-« Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries ! » S'écria-t-il tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

-« Oh, papa…Merci. » Chuchotais-je.

-« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, papa. J'aime Happy de tout mon cœur et ce depuis cinq ans. C'est le bon, j'en suis persuadée. » Répondis-je.

-« Allons-y alors. Je te souhaite que du bonheur. » Me dit-il.

-« Merci, papa. » Répondis-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il prit mon bras et que nous attendîmes caché derrière une colonne.

Je pus voir une foule gigantesque. Tous les nobles et personnes importantes d'Extalia et de Fraga avaient tenu à être là. Car aujourd'hui ce n'était pas seulement mon mariage…C'était aussi le couronnement d'Happy en tant que Roi d'Extalia et de Fraga réuni, une nouvelle nation né de notre amour. Oh, et aussi le mien en tant que Reine étant donné que je serais la femme d'Happy. La femme d'Happy, oui. La femme de Freyr Von Fraga, encore mieux. Charles D'Extalia Von Fraga (j'avais refusé d'abandonné mon patronyme d'origine. Je suis et resterai toujours Charles D'Extalia ! Je porterais donc les deux noms.)

-« Papa, c'est normal qu'il y ait autant de gens ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-« Oui, ma chérie, c'est ton mariage et ton couronnement. Ils veulent tous voir cela. » Me répondit-il amusé.

-« Il y avaient autant de gens à ton mariage avec maman ? » Demandais-je.

-« Un peu moins mais c'était car les représentants du sixième clan ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient pas tous venir. De toute façon ils n'ont jamais soutenue le mariage de Chargot avec moi… » Soupira-t-il.

-« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? » Demandais-je surprise.

-« Ils préfèrent que les héritiers des dons se marient avec des membres de leurs clans pour que les enfants grade toujours un sang dit « pur » et que leurs capacités soient développés. » Me répondit-il.

-« Ah ? Mais c'est scandaleux ! Chacun a le droit d'aimer qui il veut ! Qu'il soit du clan ou pas ! » M'exclamais-je, révoltée par cette idée et ne supportant plus très bien les histoires d'amour forcées depuis mon histoire avec Lector.

-« Chargot a le même avis que toi. Tu es son portrait craché. Et puis elle dit que les enfants porteurs de trop de « puissance » de don dégénèrent en quelque sorte…Imagine si le jour de ta naissance tu savais tout de ce qui allait se passer dans la vie. Saurais-tu vivre ainsi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Non, il manquerait la part de hasard indispensable à la vie. » Répondis-je.

-« Voilà. Allez, arrêtons de parler de ça. Détends-toi et profite de l'instant. Tu ne te marieras qu'une fois dans ta vie ! » Me dit-il.

-« Papa, c'est la deuxième fois que je me marie. J'ai été la femme de Lector. Pendant quelques heures mais quelques heures quand même. » Lui rappelais-je.

-« Ah oui ce petit…Roitelet ! Il a osé t'épouser de force ! » S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-« Allons, papa ! Lector n'était pas si horrible que ça au fond. Il m'aimait…D'une certaine manière. De sa manière à lui. Et il en est mort… » Soupirais-je.

-« Allez, ne pense plus à ça. Tu te maries avec l'homme que tu aimes, aujourd'hui. Prête ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Prête. » Déclarais-je.

-« Luna ! Sara ! » Appella mon père tandis que mes petites demoiselles d'honneurs arrivaient vêtue de jolies robes dorées et blanches.

-« Merci à vous, les filles. » Leur dis-je.

-« De rien, Tata Charles ! » Me répondirent-elles avec un grand sourire en tournant sur elle-même et en admirant leurs jolies robes.

Et c'est à ce moment que les cloches sonnèrent et que je fis mon entrée dans la somptueuse cathédrale du palais céleste d'Extalia. La nef était immense, les vitraux incroyables représentant des scènes de la vie courante de l'époque, les peintures murales étaient titanesques représentant des anges séraphins chantant ! Oh, et les sculptures étaient si réalistes ! Un vrai bijoux...Non, un chef d'œuvre.

Je remontai l'allée au bras de mon père tout en regardant droit devant moi. Les gens étaient assis sur les bancs sur les côtés et devant moi je distinguais une silhouette aux cheveux bleus. Il était là. Je continuai à avancer jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer son visage. Il me souriait. D'un sourire rempli de bonheur, de joie, d'amour et en même temps de soulagement. Nous allions enfin nous marier après avoir vécu tant d'épreuves. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur d'espoir si touchante ! Et puis, il était si beau dans son costume blanc !

Derrière lui se tenait le prêtre, un petit homme souriant et chauve, Natsu, le témoin d'Happy et Wendy, mon témoin. Le choix s'était fait immédiatement. Après tout la liaison entre un souverain et son Dragon Slayer était presque fusionnelle… Et il y avait aussi Frosch qui tenait les alliances sur un petit cousin brodé d'or. Je l'avais choisi pour. Tout comme Lector l'avait fait. Et c'était bien là le seul point commun entre mes deux mariages.

J'arrivai enfin à l'autel. Je vis les yeux d'Happy pétiller. Je le regardai avec amour. Puis, je me retournai et regarda la foule. Elle était immense vue d'ici !

J'arrivai quand même à distinguer dans les premiers rangs mes amis et ma famille. Au premier rang, il y avait ma mère, vêtue d'un incroyable robe verte pomme brodée de fils d'or, puis les parents d'Happy, la reine Marl vêtue d'une impressionnante robe bleu et le roi Louis ( _alias_ Lucky) vêtue d'un costume noir et blanc avec une cape. Puis il y avait Lucy, vêtue en dorée, qui nous regardait attendrie. A côté d'elle il y avait deux place de libre pour Natsu et Luna, puis il y avait Romeo qui je dois l'avouer avait beaucoup grandi. Il était devenu un sublime jeune prince que autres les filles s'arrachaient (évidemment devenir princesse était très intéressant pour elles) mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Wendy qui serait justement assise à côté de lui.

Puis, au second rang était installé la famille royale de Goltrin et d'Ombrague ainsi que de Cristar, d'Arabess et d'autres royaumes. Il y avait donc les parents de Lévy et de Lily, ce dernier me regardant en hochant la tête visiblement très content de notre mariage et je le voyais quelque fois jeter de petits regards sévères à Happy qui se grattaient la tête visiblement très gêné. Je ne sais pas ce que Lily avait bien plus lui dire mais ça devait être très important. Puis à côté de lui il y avait Lévy, une main posé sur son ventre rond sous le regard de Gajeel, à côté d'elle, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, surtout depuis qu'elle portait un bébé. A côté de lui se tenait Rogue, toujours vêtu en noir même pour un mariage (pourtant il n'était pas veuf !), avec qui il discutait. Et à côté de Rogue se tenait Yukino avec Amélia dans ses bras. Elle la berçait dans ses bras sous le regard protecteur de Rogue. Les deux dragons Slayers étaient amusants à veiller sur leurs compagnes comme ça ! Puis, à côté de Frosch dont la place était vide, il y avait Minerva, vêtue d'une magnifique robe violette, qui se blottissait contre Sting qui avait un bras autour d'elle. A côté d'eux le nouveau roi de Cristar, Louis, nous regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude. Et à côté de lui, il y avait Grey et son fils Henry tout deux vêtu de costumes bleus et l'impératrice d'Arabess, Juvia, resplendissante dans sa robe bleue comme l'océan.

Puis au quatrième rang se trouvait l'unité d'élite d'intervention d'Extalia. Jellal et Erza étaient accompagné de Shou, leur fils, tous les trois tenant des armes si jamais quelqu'un voudrait gâcher la cérémonie. Hum...Sara devait elle aussi porter une arme sous sa robe à mon avis. Puis à côté d'eux se trouvait Meldy et Ultear toutes les deux splendides et riant aux éclats. Oui, tout le monde était là. C'était rassurant.

C'est alors que le prête s'avança et commença :

-« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni pour unir deux âmes sœurs. Deux personnes qui ont parcourus un long chemin pour se trouver réuni ensemble aujourd'hui. Deux personnes qui vont créer un nouveau royaume grâce à la force leur amour. Les deux personnes qui ont sauvé le royaume d'Extalia et ont ressuscité le palais céleste du royaume ! J'ai nommé le prince héritier de Fraga, Freyr Von Fraga et la princesse héritière d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia ! Mais je suis sûr que les personnes qui les connaissent parleront d'eux bien mieux que moi ! »

Et c'est à ce moment que…Wendy s'avança vers le pupitre et commença :

-« Je connais Charles depuis toute petite. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur, elle a toujours été là pour moi comme je l'ai toujours été pour elle. Nous sommes inséparables. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. J'aime Charles plus que tout ! Alors Happy, je te la confie. Prends-en bien soin. Et donner-moi plein de petits neveux et nièces ! Ah, et Charles, j'avais une petite surprise pour toi donc la voilà ! Tu vas être contente Romeo et moi sommes...Fiancés ! »

Je mis mes deux mains sur ma bouche la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes et elle hocha la tête en rougissant pendant que le pauvre Romeo se grattait les cheveux en rougissant fortement.

-« Félicitations à vous deux ! Romeo, si jamais tu ne prends pas bien soin de Wendy tu auras à faire à moi ! Mais je suis sûre que tu protégeras Wendy. » Dis-je.

Puis c'est Natsu et Lucy qui s'avancèrent devant le pupitre :

-« Yo ! Moi c'est Nat… AIE ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que Lucy le frappait.

-« Bien le bonjour ! Nous sommes Lucy et Natsu Dragneel et je suis la cousine d'Happy tandis que Natsu est son dragon Slayer. Nous avons tous les trois grandis ensemble. Happy a toujours été un garçon souriant et heureux mais je doutais fort qu'il puisse un jour trouvé une fiancée ! Il n'était jamais entouré de femmes ! Malgré le fait qu'il soit le meilleur parti de Fraga ! Et puis Charles est arrivé… » Dit-elle.

-« Non, elle n'est pas arrivé on l'a ramené ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Vous l'avez enlevé, oui ! » S'écria-t-elle tandis que la salle riait discrètement.

-« Mais non, Luce ! On l'a juste ramené ! Tu n'avais pas précisé qu'il fallait qu'elle soit consciente, hein ! C'est aussi de ta faute, Luce ! » Se justifia-t-il.

-« Natsu ! Enfin bref, Happy et Natsu sont tous les deux des idiots et je te souhaite bien du courage pour le supporter, Charles ! Prépare-toi à voir l'impossible ! Et bon mariage, j'espère que vous serez heureux et que vous me donnerez pleins de petits neveux et nièces ! Encore félicitations pour avoir réussi à passer la bague autour du doigt d'Happy, Charles ! » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« Happy est mon meilleur ami. Nous avons tous fait ensemble ! Des conseils de guerres aux blagues que nous faisions à Lucy. Nous avons tout partagé. Je t'aime, Happy ! Et je suis heureux que tu te maries aujourd'hui ! Tu devins un homme…Et un Roi ! Dis-moi...Quand est-ce que l'on part en guerre ? » Demanda-t-il avant de se recevoir une claque de Lucy.

-« Ne lui demande pas ça le jour de son mariage, idiot ! » S'écria Lucy en le frappant.

-« Aie ! Et surtout n'oublie pas que les femmes c'est violent ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard ! Bref, profite bien des avantages du mariage et contente-toi de subir les inconvénients ! J'espère que tu as un crâne solide, mon pote ! Bon mariage ! » S'exclama-t-il, avec un énorme sourire.

-« Merci Natsu, Lucy ! » S'écria Happy en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

-« Merci de tout coeur. » Leur dis-je avec un éclatant sourire.

Et c'est alors que…Lily s'avança :

-« Bonjour. Je me nomme Lily De Goltrin _alias_ Panther Lily et je suis le prince héritier du royaume de Goltrin ! Je suis l'ami d'enfance d'Happy et un ami de Dame Charles. J'ai connu Happy depuis enfant. Il est tête en l'air mais toujours souriant et de bonne humeur. Happy est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable et j'ai été heureux d'avoir pu être une sorte de mentor pour lui. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais et il a de loin dépassé mes espérances. Bravo, Happy. Maintenant, Dame Charles. Quand je l'ai rencontré c'était la première fois que je voyais une femme aussi impressionnante. Elle était une guerrière qui s'habillait et vivait comme un homme. Elle était forte, très forte et elle l'est toujours. Mais elle est aussi très intelligente. Dame Charles est une personne exceptionnelle et une amie très chère. Et maintenant, vous deux. Ah quand Charles et Happy se sont rencontré cela a été le coup de foudre pour Happy…Mais Charles l'a détesté. Cependant, Happy s'est montré brave et a finalement gagné son coeur. Je suis heureux de vous voir vous mariés et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde car vous le méritez ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Voilà pour les amis ! Maintenant passons à la cérémonie. » Nous dit le prête.

Happy et moi nous nous avançâmes vers l'estrade tandis que Frosch apporta les alliances.

-« Freyr Von Fraga, Charles D'Extalia, aujourd'hui vous allez devenir les souverains d'un nouveau royaume. Alors je vous prie, pour nous le peuple, soyez les meilleurs souverains possibles ! » Déclara-t-il.

-« Je le jure. » Déclara Happy solennellement.

-« Je le jure. » Dis-je.

-« Les alliances ? » Interrogea le prêtre.

Et c'est alors que Frosch nous présenta le cousin avec un grand sourire.

-« Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur. » Nous murmura-t-il.

-« Merci, Frosch. » Répondis-je.

Puis le prêtre s'avança et demanda :

-« Freyr Von Fraga, prince héritier du royaume de Fraga, vaillant guerrier et puissant mage de feu, maître d'Ignis la Vaillante, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse la princesse héritière d'Extalia, Charles D'Exatlia ? »

-« Oui, je le veux plus que toutes autres choses. » Répondit Happy.

Puis, il s'avança vers moi et prit délicatement ma main. Il saisit l'alliance et la passa à mon doigt en souriant et en versant une petite larme de bonheur.

-« Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière d'Extalia, vaillante guerrière et puissante mage de l'air, maîtresse de l'Aria Divine, voulez-vous prendre comme époux le prince héritier de Fraga, Freyr Von Fraga ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui je le veux de tout mon cœur ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et je pris l'alliance que je passa autour du doigt d'Happy en tremblant d'émotion et en versant quelques larmes de joie.

-« Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Aimez-vous pour l'éternité ! » Déclara-t-il tandis que la foule se mit à applaudir.

Je regarda Happy qui me saisit les deux mains en me regardant dans les yeux et en me souriant avec amour.

-« Je t'aime, Charles. » Me chuchota-t-il.

-« Je t'aime, Happy. » Répondis-je.

Puis le prêtre s'exclama :

-« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Et c'est alors qu'Happy s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant de passion et je profitai du gout de ses lèvres sur miennes. Ses mains descendirent sur ma taille et il me serra contre lui. Je mis mes mains autour de lui et répondit à son étreinte.

Les applaudissements retentirent et nous nous séparâmes en rougissant.

Puis, le prêtre s'avança vers Happy qui s'agenouilla devant lui. Je le suivi quelques seconde plus tard.

-« Freyr Von Fraga, sauveur d'Extalia et de Fraga, vous avez l'aplomb d'un nouveau Roi. Vous êtes vaillant et puissant. Vous êtes notre sauveur et notre protecteur. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir jurer sur votre couronne et sur votre honneur de protéger votre peuple et de défendre ses terres et ses droits. » Demanda-t-il.

-« Je le jure. » Répondit Happy.

-« Charles D'Extalia, sauveuse du royaume d'Extalia, vous avez le charme et l'intelligence d'une grande Reine. Vous êtes une magnifique et forte jeune femme. Je vous prie de bien vouloir jurer sur votre couronne et sur votre honneur de protéger votre peuple et de défendre ses terres et ses droits. » Demanda-t-il.

-« Je le jure. » Répondis-je.

Puis il prit une couronne incrusté de pierre précieuse de toutes sorte brillant de milles feux. Il la mis au dessus de la tête d'Happy et déclara :

-« Freyr Von Fraga, je vous déclare Roi du royaume d'Astéria qui s'étend des actuels frontières d'Extalia au nord et des frontières de Fraga au Sud ! Mon Roi, relevez-vous et faites face à votre peuple ! »

Et Happy se leva et salua la foule qui l'acclama pendant de longues minutes.

Puis le prêtre se dirigea vers moi, pris une couronne ornée de pierres précieuses un peu plus petite que celle d'Happy et déclara:

-« Charles D'Extalia je vous déclare Reine du royaume d'Astéria qui s'étend des actuels frontières d'Extalia au nord et des frontières de Fraga au Sud ! Ma Reine, relevez-vous et faites face à votre peuple ! »

Et je me releva et fis face au peuple qui m'acclama. Je m'approchai d'Happy et lui prit la main.

Enfin, nous étions mariés. Et dire que la première fois que je l'avais vu je l'avais haïs…Mais pourquoi ? J'aurais dû avoir le coup de foudre pour lui mais non…Enfin, il m'avait fait succomber avec toute sa gentillesse, son charme, sa bravoure, son caractère et son sourire. Oh Dieu, je l'aimais. Pour l'éternité.

Et aujourd'hui je me trouvais avec lui, main dans la main, devant mon royaume reconstruit. Tout le chemin que nous avions parcouru et mes souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et je me dis que j'avais bien eu de la chance de réussir à me tenir vivante et avec lui aujourd'hui.

J'étais Reine et il était Roi. J'étais sa femme et il était mon mari. J'étais l'amour de sa vie et il était le mien. Nous étions deux âmes sœur qui nous étions rencontrés. Notre destin était de nous marier en ce jour.

Et c'est ainsi que nous contemplâmes notre royaume en nous disant que nous avions de la chance d'être enfin réuni. Puis soudain Happy lâcha ma main et partit vers le fond de l'église sous mon regard surpris. Mais où allait-il donc ?

Mais c'est alors que ma mère s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-« Je suis si fière de toi, ma chérie ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Oh, maman. » Dis-je.

Et c'est alors que Wendy et Romeo apparurent main dans la main.

-« Alors comme ça vous vous êtes enfin dit que vous vous aimiez ! » M'écriais-je en prenant Wendy dans mes bras.

-« Oui. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Qui s'est déclaré ? » Demandais-je.

-« Moi. » Répondit Romeo en rougissant.

-« C'est bien d'avoir pris ton courage à deux mains. Protège Wendy de ta propre vie. Je te la confie, Romeo. » Dis-je.

Mais avant qu'il put me répondre, j'entendis un hennissement en plein milieu de la cathédrale. Je me retourna surprise et c'est alors que j'aperçu…Happy montant un cheval blanc...Qui n'était autre qu'Éclair, son fidèle destrier !

Il se dirigea vers moi, éclatant sur sa monture blanche et s'écria :

-« Désolée tout le monde, j'enlève la nouvelle et magnifique Reine de ce royaume ! »

-« Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? » M'exclamais-je, en mettant mes deux mains devant ma bouche qui forma un rond parfait tandis que mes joues se colorèrent d'un rose léger.

Mais c'est alors que Lily s'approcha de moi…Et me souleva du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Happy lui fit un signe de tête et Lily me monta sur le cheval.

-« Profitez bien, les jeunes ! » S'écria-t-il, avec un clin d'œil appuyé tandis qu'Happy me réceptionna et me cala bien contre lui sur sa monture.

Et c'est alors qu'avant que je ne pu dire quoi que ce soit, Happy s'élança vers la sortie de la cathédrale...M'enlevant ainsi !

-« Mais enfin Happy ! Que fais-tu ? » M'écriais, courroucée et surprise.

-« Je t'enlève, ma belle. Tu es ma femme maintenant. Et ma Reine ! Je peux bien t'enlever quelques jours pour passer un peu de temps en tête à tête, non ? » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Oh, Happy ! Mais où allons-nous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Destination inconnue, très chère ! » Me répondit-il sur un ton enjoué.

Et voilà que moi, la princesse d'Extalia, venais de me faire enlever par un prince charmant sur un cheval blanc…Sauf que le prince n'était pas le prince charmant idéal mais celui que j'aimais avec ses qualités et ses défauts, que le cheval blanc était en réalité une jument avec un sale caractère et que je n'étais pas une pauvre princesse sans défense mais une Reine puissante !

Mais c'est alors que mon regard croisa celui d'Happy qui pétillait et que mon cœur fondit. Je me redressa pour lui faire face et c'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi et que nous scellâmes notre amour par un ultime baiser plein de tendresse et de sentiments sous le regard bienveillant des Dieux.

* * *

 **FIN ! :)**

 **Alors mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cette histoire vous a-t-elle plu ? Aviez-vous deviné la prophétie de l'Aria Divine ? La déclaration d'amour d'Happy et de Charles vous a-t-elle plu ? Et le mariage qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Était-il bien réussi ? Oh et les enfants, Luna, Henry, Sara et Shou ! Les avez-vous appréciez ? Et à la fin, l'enlèvement de Charles...Avez appréciez la "parodie de conte de fées" ? ;)**

 **Et pour ceux qui ont lu "Disparition Londonienne", ai-je réussi mon pari de faire de "La Destinée de Charles D'Extalia" mon nouveau chef d'oeuvre ?**

 **Je voulais tous vous dire que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire ! Cela a été pour moi une aventure passionnante qui m'a permis de progresser tant que dans mon style d'écriture que dans ma narration. Vous savez, j'ai commencé en mars l'année dernière et je l'ai fini fin juin...4 mois entiers ! Jamais je n'aurais mis autant de temps pour écrire une fiction ! Vraiment, je considère cette histoire comme mon chef d'oeuvre ! :) J'espère que vous en aurez profité et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me faire partager vos sentiments sur cette fiction ! ;)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin et je vous dis à bientôt pour ma prochaine histoire ! :)**


End file.
